Deveres do Coração
by KiiinN
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, aos 35 anos, tinha tudo - uma fortuna milionária, uma esposa bonita, uma família unida, todos os benefícios da fama e uma imagem benquista -, e longe dos olhares alheios, ele escondia uma grande paixão. Com o afastamento do homem que tornava sua vida mais suportável, ele descobre que somente o amor não é suficiente para manter o romance proibido. Sasu/Naru/Sasu
1. Importância Imaculada

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hey, gente!

Eu estou um pouco ansiosa hoje, porque essa história está há um bom tempo na minha cabeça. No começo, a minha ideia inicial era escrever o enredo em duas partes, mas quem me conhece sabe que eu mudo de pensamento conforme o andamento das situações; isso não quer dizer que eu seja influenciável, un.

Como eu deixei bem claro na minha primeira Fanfic, eu aceito todos os tipos de comentários construtivos, principalmente as sugestões e opiniões que melhorem o meu desempenho textual. Não se contenham! A única coisa que não aceitarei são os questionamentos de fãs SasuNaru/NaruSasu sobre quem é Seme e quem é Uke, porque pra mim, esse tipo de picuinha é comum em pessoas que nunca transaram na vida; ou no máximo ficaram só no "papai e mamãe". Falo mesmo!

Eu me desculpo antecipadamente pelos eventuais erros ortográficos, porque eu ainda não tenho um (a) revisor (a). Eu tento o meu melhor para deixar tudo perfeito para vocês, mas algo sempre desliza pelos meus dedos. Não tem como, haha!

Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem, porque por ser uma história onde eu trabalhei muito mais o psicológico do personagem, senti que me deu muito mais trabalho do que a Fanfic "Dar-se Uma Chance". A narração é em terceira pessoa, mas ela foca muito mais a visão do Sasuke, por isso, não estranhem a sutileza com que descrevo os outros.

Me mandem comentários, eu preciso deles para me sentir motivada a continuar a postá-la.

Beijocas! 3

* * *

_"Deus, para a felicidade do homem, inventou a fé e o amor. O Diabo, invejoso, fez o homem confundir fé com religião e amor com casamento." - Machado de Assis._

**Capítulo 1 – Importância Imaculada**

Ele era um verdadeiro prodígio.

Estudioso e inteligentíssimo; formou-se com as notas mais altas de sua turma em _Harvard Business School_. Todo esse esforço foi feito para que se tornasse o novo presidente da grande _Sharingan Corporation_, empresa do ramo tecnológico fundada pelo seu tio Uchiha Madara. Esse trono foi passado de gerações a gerações até que chegasse às suas mãos. O cargo era reservado ao seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, mas o primogênito havia se recusado a dirigir os negócios da família, optando por dividir o seu tempo em trabalhar como professor de Filosofia e dirigir uma organização não governamental chamada Akatsuki, uma instituição que desenvolve projetos sociais para minimizar a violência em Tóquio.

Aos 20 anos ele havia se casado com a modelo mais bonita do Japão: Haruno Sakura.

Os dois sempre estiveram próximos, desde crianças, e para ele, seu relacionamento e matrimônio eram bastante convenientes. Quando a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, aos 17 anos na época, passou a demonstrar um interesse além da amizade, o moreno decidiu que poderia dar a ela uma chance, porque dentre todas as garotas que conhecia e que imploravam por sua atenção, sua amiga e parceira de estudos era a menos irritante.

O homem bem sucedido tinha tudo – dinheiro, fama, carros importados, um emprego lucrativo e uma mulher linda – menos o que realmente queria.

Uchiha Sasuke não era feliz.

Por ser uma figura pública, era constantemente perseguido pelos fotógrafos e jornalistas. Desde pequeno foi obrigado a construir uma reputação e uma imagem exemplar para não prejudicar a empresa e a representação da sua família; e era exatamente esse o ponto que o tornava tão infeliz. Tudo o que ele queria e desejava não era visto com os bons olhos e era considerado moralmente incorreto.

Ele não estava reclamando de viver rodeado de luxos. Na verdade, ele gostava de ostentar objetos caros, de bom gosto e extremamente elegantes. O dinheiro era uma prostituta barata pronta para te vender as melhores satisfações e fantasias que se pode desejar – e para ser sincero, ela era a única cortesã que ele poderia querer, porque ele não estava muito interessado na sedução feminina.

Ele gostava de homens.

Ou melhor, Uchiha Sasuke gostava do seu psicanalista – o loiro de pele bronzeada e incríveis olhos azuis, com o corpo desenhado por músculos firmes e uma bunda redonda. Ele amava a voz profunda e ligeiramente rouca gemendo no seu ouvido quando transavam...

Seus maus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som vibratório do seu celular em cima da mesa. No visor brilhante, o nome "Uzumaki N." estava escrito abaixo de uma imagem de um gato de pelos alaranjados, que lambia os beiços com os olhos acobreados brilhando em malícia. Deslizando o aparelho aberto, ele atendeu.

- Oi?

- Isso é maneira de me atender, Teme? – diversão escoou pela fala do outro. – Deixa para lá! Você vai vir para a minha casa hoje? – perguntou com uma nota de ansiedade.

- Não vou poder, tenho um jantar com alguns acionistas à noite, não sei que horas estarei livre. – ele franziu a testa em desconfiança para o tom.

- Ah... Então tá bom, a gente se fala mais tarde. Me liga quando estiver menos ocupado, ok? Te amo! – disse apressadamente antes de desligar, sem ao menos esperar por uma resposta.

Ele encarou o telefone com uma sobrancelha erguida em descrença. _"O que foi isso?"_, perguntou-se, estranhando a atitude do homem.

Analisando com mais atenção, a situação anormal estava acontecendo pelos menos há uns bons três meses. A desatenção e distanciamento de Naruto estavam começando a lhe coçar um nervo – não que o loiro já não agisse dessa forma normalmente, mas nesses últimos tempos parecia ter piorado a níveis extremos. Ele definitivamente não estava gostando disso. Havia algo no seu interior lhe dizendo que o psicanalista estava o traindo. O que tornava o fato irônico, porque o Uzumaki era seu amante há quase cinco anos.

Sasuke o conheceu quando tinha 29. Na época, ele estava sofrendo com a pressão de uma repentina queda das ações da empresa na bolsa de valores. A frustração e o estresse acumulados pela vida desgastante, fez com que o seu desempenho profissional caísse consideravelmente devido o cansaço físico e mental. O moreno não sentia fome, tinha crises de insônia e ainda andava extremamente irritadiço – muito mais que o habitual –, mais tarde, a tensão causou dores musculares e enxaquecas tão graves que ele mal conseguia se levantar da cama.

A esposa, preocupada com o seu bem-estar, recomendou que entrasse em contato com alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo, passando o telefone de uma clínica famosa. Depois de muito hesitar, ele decidiu que precisava de uma consulta antes que fosse tarde demais. Ele precisava trabalhar e as condições de sua saúde lhe atrapalhavam.

Quando ele entrou no consultório e viu os fios dourados, os olhos azuis escondidos pelas lentes de um óculos e o sorriso de raposa, logo decidiu que teria aquele homem. Forçou-se a deixar a culpa e o casamento de lado para conquistar o coração do psicanalista bem humorado e sedutor que era Uzumaki Naruto. Depois de um ano relutando por inúmeros motivos – empresário casado; relação médico e paciente; etc. –, o outro cedeu.

Naquela noite, o Uchiha se sentiu realizado, porque ele tinha dinheiro, fama, carros importados, um emprego lucrativo, uma mulher linda como um alicerce para a sua reputação e um amante maravilhoso.

Com o loiro, Sasuke se sentia em paz.

Os dois se amavam, mas tinham plena consciência de que o relacionamento era complicado. Naruto era um psicanalista famoso e escritor de muitos livros, adorado por muitos que admiravam as suas obras românticas e de autoajuda. O público sabia da sua preferência sexual, porque o seu parceiro nunca fez questão de esconder nada de ninguém – ao contrário do corvo.

Agora, nos três últimos meses, o Uzumaki estava agindo estranhamente; mais distante e menos atencioso, frequentemente sumia e o moreno não conseguiria entrar em contato com ele por horas e quando conseguia, a conversa era sempre curta, _"muito suspeito para alguém tão tagarela"_, pensava com o cenho franzido em desconfiança.

O sangue fervia só de pensar no loiro com outra pessoa, infelizmente, ele não poderia tomar posse de alguém que não lhe pertencia e isso o estava deixando louco.

Levando os dedos para massagear as têmporas, ele tomou uma decisão. Apareceria de surpresa no apartamento de Naruto e pegaria qualquer coisa que ele pudesse estar escondendo. Ninguém fazia um Uchiha de tolo e saía impune.

Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, a verdade era que tinha medo de perder o _Dobe_. Ao lado do psicanalista não existia qualquer coisa que o incomodasse; não existiam enxaquecas; não existia estresse; não existia receio. No apartamento pequeno que pertencia ao outro homem, ou no consultório, havia um pequeno mundo só deles, que ninguém era capaz de entrar. Lá não havia uma imagem para manter, nem um casamento para se preocupar ou uma família para agradar. Agora, tudo parecia ameaçado.

"_Por quê?"_, ele se indagava.

O Uzumaki nunca reclamou do acordo que tinham. Ele sempre fez questão de frisar que entendia as suas necessidades e por esse motivo, Sasuke não conseguia entender o súbito ataque de frieza. Exteriormente não demonstrava nada do que pensava, mas seu interior estava uma guerra de confusos sentimentos e suspeitas. Ele queria/precisava entender o que estava acontecendo e esta noite tiraria todas as dúvidas a limpo.

Desviando seu olhar perdido na parede oposta, ele voltou a prestar a atenção no relatório de lucros mensal no computador à sua frente. Por mais que ele quisesse achar as respostas que queria, ele ainda tinha trabalho pela frente.

**(***)**

- Parabéns, Sr. Uchiha! Se a empresa continuar a crescer desta maneira, tenho certeza que você vai levar o nome da Sharingan Corporation a patamares que nem seu tio e nem o seu pai sonharam em alcançar. – Mitokado Homura disse energeticamente, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Aceitando o gesto, Sasuke somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Sr. Mitokado. – ele agradeceu.

Despedindo-se do restante dos acionistas, o moreno observou as figuras se afastarem da área reservada para reuniões no Tsukiji Fish Market. Assim que foi deixado sozinho, ele tirou o celular do bolso do paletó e ansiosamente discou o número de casa. Dois toques depois, ele ouviu a voz de sua esposa:

- Mochi Mochi?

- Sakura? Sou eu, Sasuke. – ele rodou o resto do conteúdo de seu copo de saquê.

- Oi, querido! Algum problema? Você vai voltar para casa? Já são meia-noite e quinze! – sua voz soou preocupada.

- Por isso mesmo estou ligando. Estou muito cansado para dirigir e acabei bebendo um pouco a mais no jantar de hoje, por isso vou ficar em um hotel por aqui e amanhã cedo volto para casa. – ele informou em tom de finalidade, anunciando indiretamente que não queria discussão sobre o assunto.

- Tudo bem. Tem certeza que não quer deixar o carro em algum estacionamento e pegar um táxi? – contrariando qualquer aviso silencioso, ela perguntou, fazendo-o respirar fundo para conter a irritação.

- Não. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – ele esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos para amenizar a dor de cabeça incômoda. – Durma bem, querida.

- Você também... – ela murmurou tristemente. – Te amo.

Ele não respondeu, optando por desligar o telefone. Colocando o dinheiro em cima da mesa para pagar a conta do jantar, ele se dirigiu até o estacionamento para pegar a sua _Lamborghini Murcielago_ preta. Entrando no carro, ele pensou sobre o que estava prestes a fazer e ponderou um momento, antes de ligar o automóvel. Ouvindo o delicioso ronco do motor vir à vida, ele tomou o caminho em direção ao apartamento de Naruto.

**(***)**

Em menos de vinte minutos, o moreno estava parando o veículo no subsolo do prédio, em uma vaga que o amante fez questão de reservar para quando viesse visitá-lo. Acionando o alarme, ele se dirigiu à recepção para pegar o elevador. Uma olhada na parede espelhada, ele ajeitou o terno alinhado preto _Yves Saint Laurent_ com detalhe de couro sintético na lapela antes de apertar o botão para sexto andar.

Em seu chaveiro, ele procurou pela cópia da chave que o Uzumaki havia lhe entregado, abrindo a porta logo em seguida para encontrar uma sala em plena escuridão.

- Naruto? – ele chamou, acreditando que talvez o homem estivesse no quarto ou no banho, mas o silêncio e solidão do lugar lhe mostrou o contrário.

Estranhou, porque já era bem tarde e não havia ninguém no apartamento pequeno, caso o proprietário estivesse, ele teria saído de onde quer que estivesse para verificar quem estava entrando em sua casa. O Uzumaki não dormia cedo e mesmo se tivesse, de fato, ido dormir, ele teria acordado com o chamado do Uchiha.

Cerrando o punho esquerdo, ele tentou controlar os pensamentos indesejados que nublavam o seu raciocínio. Ligando a luz, ele viu o ambiente aconchegante e mediano do cômodo. A decoração era simples, com dois sofás de pelúcia na cor salmão, uma mesa de café no centro com um notebook desligado em cima e uma estante de madeira clara com uma TV de plasma 42 polegadas, um minissystem, alguns livros, muitas fotografias e pequenos troféus que ele havia ganhado na sua carreira de escritor e psicanalista.

Havia alguns CDs caídos em cima do tapete felpudo branco, que ele logo recolheu e colocou no lugar. Sasuke ouviu um miado baixo e olhando para o lado, encontrou um gato gordo, com pelos longos alaranjados e olhos acobreados, quase vermelhos, indo à sua direção. Inconscientemente ele sorriu para Kurama e o pegou no colo. O animal havia sido um presente seu para o loiro, mas ironicamente, o bichano não gostava muito do dono e preferia a atenção do corvo, deixando o loiro enciumado.

Ele colocou a bola de pelos em cima do sofá para retirar o paletó e se fazer mais confortável no apartamento. Se jogando no estofado e apertando os olhos para diminuir a dor de cabeça, ele respirou profundamente para tentar se acalmar. De repente, sentiu um peso no seu colo e erguendo as pálpebras, viu o felino tentando encontrar uma posição aconchegada em cima de suas coxas. Acariciando a pelagem macia, ele encarou o teto por um tempo, refletindo sobre o que faria e tentando não questionar sobre o paradeiro do rapaz de olhos azuis. Ele estava resistindo ao impulso de ligar para o celular do mais novo e agir como uma namorada neurótica. O Uchiha não tinha direito de cobrar nada e isso estava o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

Ele ficou nessa posição por sabe-se lá quanto tempo e só acordou para a realidade quando ouviu a porta da sala se abrir. Ele viu fios dourados espreitarem pela abertura mínima, com receio, e quando orbes cerúleos o viram sentado, deu um leve pulo de surpresa.

- Sasuke! Que susto! – ele colocou a mão no coração, para acalmar as batidas frenéticas. – Achei que alguém tinha tentado invadir meu apartamento, porque eu tinha certeza que apaguei as luzes dessa vez. – ele se aproximou e inclinou para cima do corpo imóvel, que só moveu as íris analíticas que não descolavam a vista da figura reluzente que era seu amante. O loiro colocou as duas mãos no encosto do sofá ao lado da cabeça com cabelos negros e lhe deu um selinho carinhoso. O moreno pôde sentir o leve gosto de álcool. – Esse gato não pode te ver, não é mesmo? – ele murmurou divertido. – Parece alguém que eu conheço. Você quer um café? Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não viria hoje. – disse a voz se distanciando, indo para a cozinha.

O corvo estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

Colocando Kurama de lado, ele se levantou, caminhando determinado a discutir com o homem de frente.

- Onde você estava? – seu tom trovejou pela casa.

O Uzumaki pulou com o susto, de novo, e arregalou os olhos pela quebra repentina do silêncio. Ele olhou para a figura alta e pálida segurando o batente da porta com tanta força que as articulações dos dedos ficaram ainda mais brancas.

- O que você tem? – o loiro franziu a testa, ignorando a pergunta. Ele se virou para pegar o pó e o coador de café que estavam no armário.

- Eu perguntei onde você estava? – a voz ficou ainda mais grave.

- Saí com um amigo. – disse naturalmente como se não desse a mínima para o estado de espírito do outro.

- Que amigo? – o Uchiha estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Na sua cabeça, a suspeita de mais cedo estava ficando tão clara como uma certeza e ele não suportava essa ideia. Seu estômago torceu e na sua garganta se formou um bolo com a imagem mental que ele involuntariamente estava construindo.

- Gaara, é obvio.

- O que ele está fazendo em Tóquio? – perguntou com desconfiança.

- Ele veio me ajudar. – deu de ombros. A atitude fez seu sangue ferver, por causa da indiferença com que o outro estava lhe tratando, antes que pudesse se conter, ele agarrou o braço bronzeado com um aperto de causar contusões.

- Fale direito comigo, porra! – rosnou com o rosto a milímetros da face com cicatrizes em forma de bigodes de raposa.

- Calma lá, bastardo! – o loiro bateu na mão que o segurava com a colher, mas isso não fez com que o moreno o soltasse. – Eu não acho que o fato de eu ter saído com um amigo que está me ajudando é motivo para você fazer esse estardalhaço todo... Agora me solta! – exigiu, sendo prontamente ignorado.

- E ele está te ajudando em quê? – afrouxou os dedos, mas não soltou o membro do outro.

- Estou com alguns pequenos problemas pessoais que não lhe dizem respeito. - explicou Naruto puxando o braço de distância para terminar de fazer o café. – É algo profissional, não se preocupe.

Sentindo a aura escura atrás dele não abrandar, o Uzumaki decidiu dar sua total atenção para o homem, ele pegou a mão direita do mais velho e antes que o corvo pudesse se afastar, apertou os dedos em um ponto entre o polegar e o indicador para massagear o acúmulo de tensão no nervo retesado. Instantaneamente o moreno sentiu a latejante dor na sua cabeça abrandar, fazendo-o fechar os olhos em gratidão.

- Esse tipo de emoção negativa te deixa tão estressado... – murmurou, levando a mão livre para massagear a nuca do outro, ganhando um gemido de deleite em troca. – Ele é apenas um amigo de infância e nada mais; você sabe disso...

Abrindo os olhos para poder encarar os orbes azuis, ele viu a súplica muda para que lhe desse um voto de confiança, mas ainda assim, sentia-se inseguro. Segurando o rosto bronzeado do homem, ele colou os lábios juntos para dar-lhe beijo apaixonado, as línguas se tocaram em uma dança lenta e sensual, como se quisessem marcar território sobre a única pessoa que amavam. Com um último selinho, Naruto se afastou, pegando o bule com água fervendo e derramando sobre o pó dentro do coador.

- E então, o que te fez mudar de ideia sobre vir aqui hoje, Teme? – o timbre rouco quebrou o silêncio reconfortante da cozinha.

Sasuke não respondeu, envergonhado por ter que admitir que estivesse louco de ciúmes e esperava pegar o loiro o traindo. Ele reconhecia que não estava raciocinando corretamente no momento, mas não conseguia se autoajudar, sua imaginação estava tirando o melhor dele e o cegando de raiva. Sentando-se em um dos bancos altos do balcão no centro do cômodo fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta, ele olhou para a figura esguia e alta do seu amante fazendo o café.

Com a falta de resposta, o Uzumaki olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos analiticamente, antes de dar um sorriso repleto de diversão ao se deparar com o semblante perdido, quase sem graça do moreno.

- Você não vai se explicar? – ele tentou segurar um riso presunçoso, mas não conseguiu. Ele sabia exatamente o que o fez vir mesmo tão tarde.

- Você já sabe! – o Uchiha acusou, ficando irritado pela provocação e pelo fato que nada escapava dos olhos do psicanalista.

Deixando a bebida de lado por um instante, ele caminhou até o homem de cabelos pretos. Afundando os dedos bronzeados nos picos rebeldes na parte da trás da cabeça do corvo, Naruto lhe deu um beijo suave na nuca, antes de descer as mãos, acariciando as costas tensas.

- Vai tomar um banho e me espere nu em cima da cama. – murmurou, tornando a voz ainda mais grave e sedutora. – Eu vou te fazer uma massagem. Não é a toa que está com enxaqueca de novo. – ele bateu a ponta do nariz na têmpora esquerda num toque reconfortante, antes de se afastar.

Com Uzumaki Naruto, o grande empresário Uchiha Sasuke não tinha problemas nenhum.

**(***)**

Uma sensação de formigamento que surgira a partir do seu baixo-ventre e que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, fez com que despertasse. Arrepios nadavam pela sua pele pálida e, antes que ele pudesse se segurar, um gemido longo saiu de sua boca, devido a sensação prazerosa que correu desde a ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo negro. O moreno abriu os olhos ônix sonolentamente para encontrar um volume no lençol, subindo e descendo, na região onde ficava o seu pênis. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele segurou outro som que queria escapar fora da garganta. Puxando o pano laranja, ele encontrou olhos azuis sorridentes o encarando, enquanto a boca sugava o seu membro com tanta vontade, que o fez engolir em seco.

Era uma boa maneira de acordar.

Ele viu a língua rodar a cabeça regurgitada e lamber as gotas de pré-gozo que saía pela fenda. Sem nunca desviar o olhar, ele viu os fios dourados se mudarem e Naruto se mover para chupar as bolas negligenciadas, fazendo o Uchiha revirar os olhos em deleite. Seu abdômen se apertou com o sentimento de constrição em volta do pênis rígido. Sem nunca deixar de trabalhar, o loiro tateou por baixo do edredom e pegou uma garrafa de lubrificante. Com a mão esquerda, ele espalhou o líquido nos três dígitos da direita. O gesto fez o corvo ofegar em antecipação.

Com um simples toque na coxa de pele leitosa, o Uzumaki pediu silenciosamente para manter as pernas afastadas com os joelhos para cima. Ele passou os lábios sobre a base de seu comprimento, antes de sugar forte a ponta. Sasuke gemeu outra vez. Sentindo algo gelado contornar a sua entrada, ele agarrou o travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça para não perder o autocontrole. Um dedo o penetrou, entrando em saindo com movimentos ritmados, quase o fazendo implorar – não era suficiente.

Rebolando o quadril estreito, o empresário quase fez o outro engasgar com o pênis que entrou fundo em sua boca. Entendendo o recado, o loiro colocou outro dígito, massageando as paredes internas para encontrar um ponto específico da zona erógena. Quando ele localizou a próstata, o corvo se torceu involuntariamente com a sensação de fogo líquido correndo por suas veias. Para potencializar o prazer, o Uzumaki sugou ainda mais profundamente o membro rígido, contraindo as bochechas para minimizar a entrada do ar e criar uma impressão de aperto em torno da ereção.

O estímulo duplo era quase impossível aguentar. O Uchiha não continha mais os sons, ele murmurou o nome do amante com a voz estrangulada e choramingou palavras desconexas em fôlego curto. Sem perceber, olhos negros se fecharam para prolongar o sentimento de suas entranhas se torcendo em excitamento. Ele mordeu o torço da própria mão para abafar um grito, seu corpo tremeu em intensos espasmos antes de gozar. A visão ficou branca sob as pálpebras e ele tentava a todo custo, recuperar o ar perdido em algum momento que ele não poderia dizer especificamente.

Os dedos e a boca se afastaram do corpo pálido para Naruto poder engatinhar por cima da figura estonteante do homem e observar com carinho a expressão relaxada no rosto naturalmente tenso. Sorrindo, ele depositou os lábios avermelhados na boca do outro em um beijo rápido e cheio de significados.

- Bom dia, Bastardo! – cantarolou não cessando o contato. – Hora de levantar!

O loiro se ergueu da cama, fazendo o Uchiha abrir os olhos, surpreso. Ele viu o corpo bronzeado e forte andar pelo quarto em direção ao banheiro com uma ereção perceptível por dentro da boxer cinza.

- E quanto a você? – franziu a testa em confusão, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para ter uma melhor visão do amante. O moreno não estava disposto a acabar com a sessão de sexo na primeira hora do dia.

- Eu resolvo isso depois. Você precisa voltar para casa, já são onze e meia e pelo que eu saiba, hoje é o dia em que você e sua esposa saem para almoçar fora. – deu de ombros com indiferença, abrindo o armário e olhando o interior em dúvida. Desistindo de procurar algo para vestir, ele começou a recolher as peças que estava no chão, jogando-as em direção ao dono sem qualquer cerimônia. As restantes, que lhe pertenciam, ele dobrou e depositou em cima da poltrona da cor creme no canto do cômodo.

- Por que eu sinto que você está me expulsando? – ele se levantou da cama, receosamente.

- Porque eu estou! – Naruto caminhou até o banheiro adjacente ao quarto. O moreno ouviu o som distante de água escorrendo e ele deduziu que o amante estava enchendo a banheira. – Afinal, você não quer que a Sakura desconfie, não é mesmo? – o loiro gritou do toalete.

Sasuke apenas soltou um suspiro resignado, escolhendo em agir com sensatez. Sentindo que precisava de um banho, principalmente por causa da sessão de sexo oral pela manhã, ele andou até onde o Uzumaki estava e o vendo distraído, enquanto media a temperatura, não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de provocá-lo, ele empurrou o outro homem para dentro da água. O loiro deu um grito surpreendido antes de cair e depois que subiu para a superfície, ele lançou olhar indignado. Fogo saindo pelos orbes azuis cerúleos.

- O que, diabos, foi isso, Bastardo? – rosnou.

Ignorando a pergunta, ele entrou na banheira, encaixando-se entre as pernas torneadas e bronzeadas. Acariciando as coxas com as pontas dos dedos, ele se inclinou para dar um beijo na boca carnuda e avermelhada. Naruto instantaneamente esqueceu sobre o porquê de estar nervoso e com uma mão em concha, ele molhou as costas de pele branca e agarrou os cabelos negros da sua nuca, não desgrudando os lábios por um único instante.

- Tem certeza que não quer terminar o que começamos? – Sasuke murmurou, puxando as pernas do amante para aproximar os quadris juntos.

Antes que o loiro pudesse resistir à tentação, um ruído começou do quarto. Ambos logo reconheceram o toque do celular do moreno, fazendo-os suspirar em resignação.

- Vá atender! – Naruto ordenou, se afastando com uma expressão estranha. O Uchiha deduziu que fosse impaciência, mas não tinha plena certeza.

- Eu ligo para ela depois e digo que estava no banho. – respondeu, querendo intimamente voltar ao que estavam fazendo, mas sabendo muito bem que a ligação havia destruído qualquer clima que havia entre eles.

Os dois terminaram o banho em um silêncio incômodo. Como não tinha outro jeito, o moreno vestiu as roupas do dia anterior, enquanto o loiro só havia trocado a boxer cinza por uma azul marinho, optando por andar seminu pela casa – não que o Uchiha fosse reclamar do último fato, afinal, ele adorava admirar a bunda bonita enquanto o Uzumaki se movia. Pegando suas chaves e carteiras, ele se dirigiu até a cozinha para se despedir; surpreendentemente ele não teve que fazer muito para acabar com o clima estranho, porque o amante lhe deu um abraço com um olhar brilhando em carinho e algo mais que não conseguia reconhecer.

Uchiha Sasuke saiu do apartamento sem dizer absolutamente nada.

* * *

Como eu retrato uma relação extraconjugal, achei importante adicionar um pequeno Lime para o primeiro capítulo. Uma pessoa procurar um amante por vários motivos além da mera infidelidade; a necessidade física e emocional não saciada pelo companheiro é uma das principais.

Nessa Fanfic eu trabalho bastante essa questão e por isso, o relacionamento entre Sasuke e Naruto é tão físico e carnal, ao mesmo tempo em que é intenso e apaixonado.

Deem-me seus feedbacks! ;(


	2. Bola de Neve

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Nesse capítulo, eu narrei principalmente a relação de Fugaku com Sasuke, juntamente com o alguns aspectos importantes do casamento do último com a Sakura. Eu espero que vocês consigam captar a essência entre os conflitos do pai e do filho, e como essa característica influência nas escolhas do mais novo.

Apesar de eu odiar a Sakura e ter colocado algumas das minhas opiniões sobre ela nesta história, eu não quero que vocês levem essas exterioridades para o lado pessoal, pois, mais para frente, ela desempenhará um papel muito importante na vida do Uchiha.

Eu não quero tornar ninguém um vilão ou vítima, muito menos o Sasuke por fazer Naruto sofrer, ou Fugaku por optar ser um pai severo. Só tento ao máximo humanizar os meus personagens. O ser humano em geral tem suas qualidades e falhas e, felizmente, ninguém é imune em seguir caminhos errados.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e me deem seus feedbacks, preciso deles para me sentir motivada a continuar, haha!

Beijocas! x3

* * *

_"Amar não é aceitar tudo. Aliás: onde tudo é aceito, desconfio que haja falta de amor." - Vladimir Maiakovski._

**Capítulo 2 – Bola de Neve**

Eram 10h18m de um domingo. O corvo saiu do seu carro acompanhado da esposa, Sakura. O sol brilhava quente e não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu; o clima agradável o fez se lembrar de certo alguém. Removendo os óculos escuros _Porsche Design_ e colocando-o no bolso interno do blazer de linho cinza, ele encarou a enorme mansão a sua frente. Uma figura pequena, de longos cabelos pretos, em um vestido branco com estampa floral, vinha a passos rápidos em sua direção.

- Sasuke, meu bebê! – a mulher o abraçou apertado, afundando a bochecha em seu peito tonificado. Ao seu lado, Sakura sorriu para o gesto da sogra.

- Mãe, quantas vezes eu tenho de dizer que não sou mais o seu bebê? Eu tenho 35 anos! – ele rolou os olhos, entediado. Ela, pelo visto, nunca aprenderia.

- Pra mim, você sempre será meu pequeno bebê! – apertou as bochechas do filho mais novo.

- Por que você não fala essas coisas pro Itachi? – indagou, irritado.

- Porque eu ajo como um adulto, Otouto! – a voz tranquila retorquiu no topo da escada que dava para a porta de entrada. Ele casualmente estava encostado em uma das pilastras com a mão direita no bolso da calça social grafite.

- Quem te disse que eu não ajo como um, sua doninha? – enviando um brilho zangado pelo olhar.

- Vocês dois estão agindo como crianças! – a matriarca da família disse com uma voz firme, de quem não aceita discussões. – Você sempre será meu bebê, Sasuke-chan, porque é o caçulinha da casa.

O Uchiha mais novo intensificou a expressão fria para o olhar presunçoso que seu irmão lhe lançou. Fingindo esnobar o outro homem, ele entrou na mansão, logo sentindo o cheiro do almoço delicioso que sua mãe devia ter preparado. Dirigindo-se para a sala de visitas, ele encontrou o seu pai, lendo um jornal, com a feição fechada e tensa de sempre.

- Bom dia, Otou-sama. – ele se curvou formalmente diante da figura paterna, recebendo apenas um olhar como reconhecimento.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – respondeu secamente.

- Bom dia, Sr. Fugaku! – Sakura também se curvou em cumprimento. Ela ganhou um aceno, antes que o líder da família voltasse a sua tarefa anterior.

O corvo sempre se sentia inseguro com relação ao tratamento do pai. Desde criança o homem sempre o destratou – era constantemente comparado com o irmão mais velho e subestimado. Ele era tão capaz quanto o primogênito, apenas não tão inteligente; não havia como colacionar uma pessoa normal com outra que tinha o QI acima da média. No fundo, ele agradecia, porque era a vontade de ser reconhecido pelo líder da família Uchiha que o fez se esforçar tanto e chegar onde havia chegado.

Quando era pequeno, até tentou confrontar a mãe para saber o porquê desse descaso por parte do homem, a mulher sempre afirmava o mesmo: que apesar de toda a dureza e frieza de Fugaku, ele amava e admirava os dois filhos, além de reconhecer todos os sacrifícios que ambos fizeram toda a vida. Mikoto ainda confidenciou, com um sorriso secreto no rosto, que o patriarca tinha imenso orgulho dos rapazes, que apesar de terem disponibilidade de uma grande fortuna, preferiram construir suas próprias riquezas.

Porém, Sasuke nunca entendeu o motivo da indiferença; até tentou, mas até hoje não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio do pai.

Em uma de suas consultas com o seu psicanalista, o moreno expos essas dúvidas que o acompanhavam desde a infância. Naruto pediu que o moreno aprendesse a perceber as pequenas atitudes, porque algumas pessoas tinham dificuldades em lidar com as emoções. O loiro ainda chegou ao extremo de associar Fugaku com o filho, já que ambos tinham todas as mesmas barreiras psicológicas em demonstrar afetos.

_- Eu não sou parecido com o meu pai. – resmungou mal humorado._

_- Posso citar exemplos se quiser... – murmurou contra os cabelos negros e cheirosos. O loiro respirou fundo, inalando o aroma marcante que lhe lembrava pimenta e canela._

_- Cite-os. – ordenou com presunção, duvidando da informação do Uzumaki._

_- Se eu dependesse de você para saber o que sente por mim, eu estaria com o coração em frangalhos, Teme. – com a voz abafada pelos fios pretos em seu rosto. – Você, assim como Fugaku-san e o restante da sua família, tem essa característica em bloquear todas as emoções, porque foram criados para pensar que os sentimentos enfraquecem o ser humano._

_Os dois estavam sentados no divã de couro preto, com Sasuke apoiando o tronco no peito tonificado e forte. Naruto amassava os músculos tensos dos ombros largos do moreno, enquanto divagava sobre a questão do Uchiha._

_- Embora, toda vez que você sorri para mim, eu sei que sou privilegiado, porque sou um dos poucos que recebem gesto tão raro. – a voz rouca do rapaz com cicatrizes nas bochechas continuou. – Eu sou aquele quem você procura quando precisa conversar. – pontuou outra vez, com o sorriso de raposa cada vez maior em sua face. – Sou o único que te faz gemer feito uma garota virgem... – apertou o pacote entre as pernas do corvo._

_- Cala a boca. – beliscou a coxa vestida do outro em retaliação. – Você também geme feito uma mulher para mim._

_Em resposta, o loiro resmungou algo inteligível, enquanto alisava a carne maltratada._

_- Meu pai não faz nenhuma dessas coisas por mim. – o moreno retrucou novamente._

_- Graças a Kami-sama! – louvou o amante, levantando as mãos para o céu. – Eu não gostaria de ter a imagem mental de seu pai te fazendo gemer. – a declaração o fez receber um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça._

_- Que tipo de psicanalista é você, Dobe? Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, seja sério uma vez na vida! – brigou com as sobrancelhas franzidas em repreensão. – Eu quero dizer que ele nunca sorriu para mim e nem me procurou quando precisava conversar, ou qualquer outra coisa mais que você acha que são gestos pequenos que lhe dizem muito. – murmurou como uma criança emburrada._

_- Eu só te peço para prestar atenção às atitudes do velho, seu sádico espancador de homens indefesos! – resmungou novamente, massageando a nuca lesada._

Ele não poderia brigar com o amante sobre o comentário, já que, no fundo sabia que era verdade. Sempre se inspirou no pai e no irmão para tudo. Ambas as figuras mais velhas representavam a força que ele gostaria de ter. Internamente desejava que todos os membros da sua família se orgulhassem dele e de tudo o que ele fez/faz por toda a linhagem Uchiha; mesmo que signifique sacrificar a própria felicidade.

- E então, Sasuke... – a voz de Fugaku retumbou pela sala. – Seu aniversário de casamento será daqui a dois meses, o que pretende fazer para a sua esposa?

O tópico incomodou o moreno, ele olhou em volta procurando a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa e não a encontrou; deduziu que ela tinha acompanhado a sua mãe para a cozinha. Ouvindo apenas o silêncio como resposta do filho mais novo, o patriarca dobrou o jornal e o colocou na mesinha de canto ao lado do sofá.

- Você vai fazer 15 anos de casado, tem que pensar em algo especial para ela. – continuou.

- Eu ainda não consegui pensar em nada. – disse sem graça, sentindo o olhar reprovador em cima de si.

Ele estava tão preocupado em ver Naruto, falar com Naruto e transar com Naruto que não havia se importado com esse mero detalhe; pequeno, porém, importantíssimo detalhe. Os acontecimentos recentes envolvendo o amante nublaram completamente os seus pensamentos para qualquer outra divagação. Ele sabia que não podia facilitar dessa forma, pois poderiam desconfiar, mas ele estava tão saturado do seu casamento que não conseguia ficar na presença de Sakura por mais de cinco minutos.

- Eu acho que você precisa tirar umas férias da direção da Sharingan Corporation... – o pai voltou à leitura do jornal. – Que tal se vocês dois viajassem para algum lugar da escolha dela? Tenho certeza que Shisui pode cuidar das coisas por aqui e eu posso dar uma olhada no escritório de vez em quando também... – sugeriu.

- Acho que Sakura iria gostar de sair um pouco de Tóquio. – concordou.

- Mulheres adoram lugares românticos. – Fugaku continuou, virando a página. – Leve-a para Veneza ou Paris, quem sabe para países tropicais e cidades mais quentes, como Aruba e Curaçao... – ele fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Compre tudo o que ela quer, eu tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz.

Sasuke tentou parar o estremecimento do seu corpo com o pensamento de ficar tão longe por tanto tempo apenas com a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ele não conseguia se imaginar passando um dia inteiro com a esposa, quanto mais uma viagem toda.

- Eu te dou um mês para aproveitar com ela da forma que quiser. Que tal conhecer a Europa? – o pai lhe lançou um olhar por cima do jornal. – Quando o casamento é muito longo, meu filho, nós temos que nos esforçar o dobro para evitar que o relacionamento esfrie. Eu estou percebendo certa distância entre você e Sakura que talvez se resolva com um tempo juntos.

A mente do Uchiha mais novo estava começando a ficar mais lenta pelo nervosismo da conversa. Ele não queria ficar um mês afastado. Isso significava um longo período sem ver o seu amante; tal pensamento era difícil de encarar.

A corda dos seus problemas estava começando a se enrolar no seu pescoço.

- Eu tenho consultas com o meu psicanalista duas vezes por semana, não posso ficar tanto tempo fora. – o corvo tentou dissuadir.

- Quem está pagando não é você? – Fugaku se levantou. Seu tom de finalidade nadou por todo o cômodo. – Converse com o Sr. Uzumaki. Tenho certeza que ele vai concordar com a minha ideia, já que une o útil ao agradável. Dessa forma, você terá um bom tempo para relaxar e estabilizar o seu relacionamento. – ele saiu da sala com passadas longas.

Apesar do exterior estoico, seu interior estava gritando por sua falta de escolha. Uma grande parte dele queria se levantar e acabar com toda a palhaçada que chamavam de casamento, mas a parte que considerava ser sensata era ainda maior, e a sua escolha era o silêncio. Ele olhou para um quadro à sua frente, sem realmente vê-lo, pensando em como diria isso para Naruto.

- Eu não te entendo, Sasuke. – ele ouviu a voz sedosa do irmão pronunciar. A figura alta e magra estava olhando a paisagem do grande jardim pela janela, parecendo distraído, mas o mais novo sabia que o outro, apesar do olhar distante, estava sempre muito atento.

- O quê? – ele lambeu os lábios secos.

- Por que você não acaba logo com isso? – olhos negros encontraram o olhar sério do rapaz mais novo.

- Do que está falando? – ele franziu a testa, fingindo confusão.

- Desse seu casamento. – ele apontou para a porta que dava acesso à sala de jantar. – Está na cara que você não dá a mínima para ela.

- Isso é mentira! – o outro Uchiha fechou ainda mais a expressão. – Eu me importo com a Sakura, e muito.

- Continue a mentir para si mesmo e para as outras pessoas, que você vai ficar sem a esposa e sem seu amante loiro. – Itachi murmurou.

A declaração quase fez o corvo arregalar os olhos. Se não fosse pelo seu grande autocontrole, ele teria denunciado a si mesmo. Antes que pudesse retrucar, o mais velho saiu da sala.

Seu irmão sabia.

O que não era nenhuma novidade, afinal, nada escapava despercebido pelo olhar afiado do homem. Apesar da insegurança inicial, ele tinha plena certeza de que Itachi não diria nada para ninguém, porque não era o seu lugar para interferir nas escolhas de Sasuke. O corvo conhecia o mais velho como nenhuma outra pessoa, e mesmo depois de 35 anos de vida juntos, crescendo lado a lado, ainda se surpreendia com a astúcia que o macho mais alto demonstrava. Não era a toa que seus pais e outras pessoas o admiravam tanto; mesmo quando os dois eram pequenos, o primogênito provava uma maturidade superior à sua idade.

Era por esse e outros motivos, que o mais velho era outra figura que sempre admirou e se inspirou, mas por não entender os ensejos e pensamentos dele, nunca conseguira se assemelhar com o irmão, mesmo que tentasse, assim como acontecia com o pai.

Sasuke ficou um bom tempo remoendo todos os acontecimentos em sua mente. Ele queria ligar para Naruto e conversar, porque o homem parecia ser o único que mantinham a clareza de sua mente. O loiro sempre teve uma linha de raciocínio muito imprevisível e interessante; toda vez que o moreno lançava uma dúvida, o psicanalista iria analisar o questionamento e lhe responder da maneira mais simples e racional possível. O Uchiha não entendia sobre sentimentos, ele apenas sabia o que sentia e não perdia tempo em dissertar sobre as emoções; talvez fosse por este motivo que não conseguia entender as outras pessoas, diferentemente do _Dobe_.

E quem sabe, fosse por esta razão que o Uzumaki o acalmava tanto. Ao lado dele, nada o perturbava. O amante era como um anestésico para a sua vida de fantasias, porque ele sempre foi o que o corvo precisava para ser feliz.

Por vezes, o pensamento simplório do amante irritava o moreno, pois para o rapaz de cabelos dourados tudo parecia muito fácil e na cabeça de Sasuke, a vida não era para ser vista dessa forma, porque nada funcionava de maneira simplificada, muito pelo contrário, se as situações fossem como o outro descrevia, ele não estaria tão enroscado em suas próprias escolhas.

O Uchiha estava tão preso em seus devaneios que não ouviu passos se aproximarem.

- Querido? – disse a voz feminina, causando-lhe um leve sobressalto. – Desculpe, Sasuke-kun, eu não queria assustá-lo. – ele reconheceu Sakura olhando para ele um tanto receosa.

Analisando a atitude da esposa, ele não conseguiu deixar de reparar que a mulher estava muito mais cuidadosa ao seu redor. Talvez, ela sentisse que algo estava errado, já que o marido nunca fez questão de esconder o quanto a presença da moça o deixava irritado. Ele não tinha motivos para ficar nervoso, afinal, era ela quem tinha motivos para se ressentir; mas era sua forma defensiva de lidar com o remorso. Apesar de se sentir pesaroso, não se arrependia, ele precisava dela, assim como ela, dele.

- Esta tudo bem... – murmurou, tentando ser um pouco mais civilizado.

- O almoço está pronto. Ajudei a sua mãe a preparar aquela salada de tomates que você tanto gosta... – mordeu o lábio inferior, baixando o olhar.

Essa postura submissa da esposa lhe coçava um nervo. O moreno sabia que ela não era assim, pois sempre foi uma pessoa extremamente energética e autoritária com todos, menos com ele. _"O que ela acha, afinal? Que eu vou gostar mais dela por fazer tudo o que quero?"_, ele pensou com raiva. Não havia como não compará-la com Naruto, já que o amante nunca fizera questão de esconder sua personalidade de ninguém, tratava todos igualmente, com tal intimidade e descontração que por vezes irritava Sasuke.

Contrariando todos os seus pensamentos raivosos, sua expressão permanecia neutra.

- Obrigado, Sakura. – fez um gesto com a mão para indicar que ela deveria ir à frente, e por mera formalidade, depositou um toque suave na curva de sua coluna, quando ela passou por ele.

Ambos caminharam juntos para sala de jantar. A mesa de mogno no centro do cômodo estava repleta de comida, todas feitas pela matriarca, que no domingo reservava sua atenção para a família. Todo o primeiro dia da semana era a mesma situação, eles se reuniriam para almoçar e passar uma tarde juntos. Cada um se sentou em seus respectivos lugares, Fugaku no topo, Mikoto à sua direita, seguida de Sakura e Itachi à sua esquerda, juntamente com Sasuke.

Todos começaram a comer em um silêncio agradável e polido; cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. O homem mais jovem da casa achava que o almoço não passava de um mero protocolo, pois raramente havia alguma interação entre os presentes. Ele já até conseguiria imaginar o que aconteceria mais tarde: seu pai se enfiaria no escritório, seu irmão se trancaria no quarto e sua mãe iria ler algum livro na varanda, enquanto ele e Sakura caminhariam até a sala de TV; a esposa assistiria a um filme e ele ligaria o notebook para ver se havia algum novo e-mail da empresa.

Sua vida era tão preto e branco, tão previsível, que beirava à monótona. A única cor, no momento, estava há quarenta e cinco minutos de distância. Pensando no loiro de olhos azuis, ele se perguntou como o Uzumaki agiria em uma situação como esta, a imagem mental quase o fez rir. Era quase certeza que o homem estaria falando pelos cotovelos, fazendo inúmeras perguntas e tentando envolver a todos em uma conversa. Mesmo o patriarca, com toda a sua aura intimidante, não escaparia do escrutínio hiperativo de Naruto.

- Do que está sorrindo, Sasuke? – a voz da mãe interrompeu seus devaneios, assustando-o ligeiramente e atraindo atenção do restante da mesa para cima de si. – Não quer nos contar? – ela perguntou com genuína curiosidade.

- Estava pensando em algumas coisas... – ele murmurou vagamente.

- Que coisas? – a mulher nem se dava ao trabalho de esconder a surpresa, porque sabia melhor que ninguém que o filho raramente sorria, pelo menos, não depois que saiu da fase da pré-adolescência.

- Tenho certeza que ele está pensando sobre as férias. – Fugaku cortou a onda de perguntas da esposa.

- Que férias? – não se dando por vencida.

Vendo uma oportunidade para camuflar seus verdadeiros pensamentos, o Uchiha mais novo respondeu:

- Papai me deu um tempo para tirar umas férias da empresa, dessa forma posso passar um tempo com a Sakura. Daqui a dois meses é nosso aniversário de casamento e ele sugeriu que era um bom momento para viajarmos juntos. – ele estendeu a mão para a esposa, que sorriu verdadeiramente e aceitou o gesto sem pensar duas vezes.

- Isso é sério, Sasuke? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

- Sim e o lugar será de sua escolha... – ele deu um aperto suave e se afastou. O corvo estava melhorando cada vez mais suas habilidades em camuflar as emoções, que no momento, gritavam para não fazer o que estava fazendo. Ignorou todas as vozes interiores.

- Oh, isso é tão romântico! – Mikoto sorriu. – Será como uma segunda lua de mel! – os olhos brilhavam.

- Hn. – era o único som que Fugaku tinha dito para demonstrar a sua concordância.

- Quem sabe dessa forma vocês dois consigam me dar um netinho? – a matriarca olhava para a janela pensativa. – Com todo esse tempo para aproveitarem sozinhos, talvez Sakura consiga engravidar... – divagou, fazendo os três homens que estavam à mesa engasgassem com a própria comida. O líder da família Uchiha também deseja o mesmo que a esposa, mas o tópico repentino o surpreendeu, assim como aconteceu com seus filhos.

O moreno estava lívido, olhando para a mãe como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço. Nos últimos meses ele mal conseguia tocar na mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, quanto mais pensar em aumentar o clã. O sexo em seu casamento se tornou uma obrigação que ele não estava disposto a cumprir, principalmente pelo fato de estar sempre tão saciado. Ele tinha quase certeza que o fato de ter um amante com uma libido inacabável resultava na sua falta de vontade em tocar a companheira; além de não conseguir aturá-la.

Olhos verdes abaixaram e a sua postura feliz mudou completamente para uma tímida e sem graça, devido ao comentário que a fez se lembrar da sua inaptidão em seduzir o marido. Não que ela não tivesse tentado, mas o esposo sempre dizia estar cansado do trabalho e logo que chegava, ou se trancava no escritório para mais afazeres da Sharingan Corporation, ou partia para o quarto dormir. Sakura esperava sinceramente que o tempo de férias e descanso pudesse mudar o desejo de Sasuke, pois ela também queria ter filhos.

A mulher acreditava que as crianças mudariam o jeito frio do cônjuge. E os dois já estavam a quase 15 anos casados e a mais 17 anos juntos, era uma vergonha que ambos não tivessem se solidificado e formado uma família ainda. Sempre que perguntava, ele apenas rebatia, dizendo que não tinha tempo agora e nem ela, por ser uma famosa modelo. Ela sabia, muito bem, que era um tipo de responsabilidade que exigia horas de dedicação, mas acreditava que o casal poderia se adaptar a essa exigência.

- Mãe... – o Uchiha caçula disse em um tom reprovador.

- Estou falando sério, Sasuke-chan! – os olhos negros da senhora Uchiha brilharam em preocupação. – Já conversei com a sua esposa e ela me disse que não tinha problemas em gerar um bebê, que eu saiba você também não. Então, por que estão levando tanto tempo?

- Mikoto, querida. – Fugaku tentou interferir.

- Não. – ela levantou um dedo para o marido em tom de aviso. – Ele tem 35 anos e ainda não pensou em construir uma família. Vocês, homens, e esse medo irracional do compromisso! Vocês demoram meia vida para nos pedir em namoro, mais um bom período para nos pedir em casamento e ainda protelam em ter filhos!

Se havia algo que assustava o corvo era ver a mãe irritada. Ela raramente ficava nervosa com algo, mas quando o fazia, significava que já estava a muito incomodada. A matriarca era calma, alegre e tão compreensiva que Sasuke e Itachi sempre recorriam a ela quando o pai precisava ser amaciado. Mikoto era punho firme, mas nunca peito fechado. Apesar de toda a família carregar a expressão estoica, ela sempre sorria e tinha uma palavra amiga para confortar, quando o restante era tão desconfortável com as emoções. Às vezes, o caçula se perguntava como uma mulher como ela havia se apaixonado por um homem como o seu pai.

- Eu não tenho medo, mãe! – ele ergueu a voz, ganhando um olhar repreensivo do patriarca. – Só acho que não tenho tempo para dar a uma criança agora. Eu tenho uma empresa para cuidar e a Sakura tem uma carreira ocupada também... – ele estava bravo, tanto que o barítono profundo da sua voz ressoava por toda a sala silenciosa. – Um bebê precisa de cuidados que não podemos dar agora!

- Seu pai conseguiu conciliar muito bem as responsabilidades da empresa para cuidar de vocês! – a testa estava franzida, concentrando-se em entender o ponto do outro homem.

- Não... – ele a cortou, surpreendendo a todos da família, menos Itachi, que olhava a tudo como se não fosse algo novo de acontecer. – Ele não conseguiu e você sabe muito bem disso... – o silêncio seguido pela a sua afirmação foi pesado, olhando para a sua comida, ele sentiu o estômago revirar. – Com licença, eu perdi a minha fome...

- Sasuke! – a mãe ainda tentou segurá-lo para se desculpar, mas o Uchiha mais novo não deu ouvido, ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus para o seu quarto, irritado com toda a dissimulação que o cercava.

**(***)**

O corvo ficou muitos minutos, talvez horas trancafiado, apenas olhando para o teto imaculado branco. Sakura bateu na porta, procurando conversar, mas ele a dispensou. Sabia que ela não iria embora sem ele, mas o moreno estava precisando ficar um pouco sozinho. A sua falta de controle sobre as emoções o fez acabar dizendo muito mais do que realmente estava acostumado, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se arrependia, não conseguia lamentar, porque o que havia dito sobre o pai era algo que guardava desde a infância.

Ele estava tão cansado das regras da sua vida e a única forma que ele conseguia para sair um pouco da realidade desgastante é em companhia do amante. Pensando no loiro de olhos azuis, ele decidiu fazer uma chamada para Naruto e quem sabe conseguir a sua mente fora dos problemas que envolvem a sua família.

Pegando o celular de dentro do bolso da calça jeans azul escura, ele discou o número do Uzumaki.

- Sasuke? – a voz profunda soou duvidosa.

- Quem mais seria? – ele rolou os olhos com a estupidez do outro.

- Não sei. Você raramente me liga. – confuso. – Hoje você não estaria em um dia exclusivo para a sua família?

- Você está ocupado? – ele ignorou a pergunta do homem.

- Estava escrevendo o novo livro que vou lançar, mas não é urgente. – ele completou antes que o moreno dissesse que queria desligar.

- Hn. – respondeu, sem fazer questão de puxar assunto. Ele não sabia o que dizer, sem parecer carente de atenção, então, preferiu manter-se quieto.

Naruto parecia saber que ele precisava de um momento para se distrair, porque deu um riso leve, antes de perguntar:

- Você já está em casa? – sem esconder a curiosidade.

O corvo sabia que o amante estava tentando ser cuidadoso com as indagações, ele apenas não entendia porque o loiro estava agindo assim de repente.

- Não, ainda estou na mansão dos meus pais. – ele franziu os lábios.

- E como está sendo? – a voz serena acalentava o coração atormentado do Uchiha, era como se o tom rouco e leve amaciasse seu interior tenso.

- Conturbado... – colocou o braço sobre os olhos, suspirando em exaustão. O silêncio do outro lado da linha logo indicou que o loiro queria que ele explicasse. – Briguei com a minha mãe. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando sobre o que dizer e o que não contar. – Eu disse a ela que meu pai não soube conciliar a vida pessoal da profissional e por isso eu não queria ter filhos. – ele por fim decidiu por falar o que estava entalado na sua garganta.

- É por esse motivo mesmo que você não quer? – o Uzumaki perguntou no mesmo timbre que usava em suas consultas, irritando-o consideravelmente.

- O que quer dizer? – franziu as sobrancelhas, enrijecendo a coluna, por causa do tom impessoal.

- Exatamente o que eu perguntei. – ele quase podia imaginar a figura alta e bronzeada do homem dar de ombros tranquilamente.

- Odeio quando você faz isso! – Sasuke rosnou, irado.

- Fazer o quê? – ao longe pôde ouvir um farfalhar de tecidos e um mio alto ao longe. – Kurama está dizendo "oi, papai"! – a frase seguinte quase o fez sorrir, mas ele se controlou, porque ainda estava nervoso.

- Não mude de assunto. – cortou. – Você sempre faz isso. Esse monte de perguntas que eu não posso responder! Isso irrita, Naruto! – ele ergueu a mão onde estava a aliança de casamento, contemplando-a por um tempo.

- Você sabe que pode me responder. É só você pensar um pouco.

- Irônico você me pedir para pensar, quando na verdade quem deveria aprender a raciocinar é você, idiota! – debochou, arrancando um riso do amante, o fazendo sorrir também.

- Eu posso não me lembrar de coisas básicas como desligar o fogo do leite de manhã, antes de sair de casa, mas posso te garantir que sou mais esclarecido que você. A minha vida não é tão bagunçada quanto a sua e se eu tiver algo que precise resolver, eu o farei, independentemente do que digam as outras pessoas.

- Isso porque você não tem família! Você não tem ninguém para prestar satisfações! – um momento depois do que ele disse, arrependeu-se. Sabia quanto o fato de o Uzumaki ser órfão às vezes o machucava. _"Hoje eu estou dizendo tanta coisa imprudente"_, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.

- Eu posso não ter uma com o mesmo sangue que o meu, mas os meus amigos sãos como irmãos, Tsunade é minha avó e Jiraiya é meu avô de consideração... – suspirou. – Enfim, pode não ser a mesma coisa, mas eu os amo como uma família.

- Hn. – o corvo queria pedir desculpas, mas o orgulho o impedia.

- Bem... – a voz do amante soou despreocupada e preguiçosa, mas ele sabia que algo estava errado. – Se você não tem nada de importante a dizer, eu vou desligar, porque tenho trabalho para fazer... – não dando tempo para o corvo retrucar, ele continuou. – Nos falamos depois! – desligou.

Sasuke encarou o telefone totalmente surpreendido.

Ele se levantou em um rompante, não gostando de como a ligação terminou, repleta de palavras não concluídas pelo outro, o que nunca acontecia, já que o Uzumaki era um falante incorrigível. Sabia que tinha chateado o loiro, mas decidiu por conversar com ele depois sobre isso, tinha certeza que tudo se resolveria quando ele explicasse que não queria dizer o que disse – literalmente.

No fundo, ele se sentia nervoso, porque raramente o homem de olhos azuis ficava triste ou chateado com alguma coisa que o moreno tenha feito. Inúmeras vezes eles tiveram brigas mais sérias e mesmo assim nunca acabavam a discussão como no caso desse telefonema em especial. Ambos sempre se resolviam logo que percebiam que a troca de farpas estava ficando realmente grave, com pequenos gestos que simbolizavam um pedido mudo de desculpas. Naruto jamais fugia de uma luta, mesmo quando estava errado, porque ele acreditava que por mais desnecessário que fosse o diálogo, as pessoas envolvidas precisavam se entender para minimizar mal entendidos futuros.

Em pensar que só queria relaxar com o timbre rouco e denso do seu amante.

Ele apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos, inspirando algumas respirações profundas para tentar limpar a mente da preocupação que agora estava agitando a sua cabeça.

Por mais que ele tentasse fazer tudo certo para agradar a todos, Sasuke ainda sentia a corda se enrolar cada vez mais em seu pescoço.


	3. Declínio Constante

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hi, people!

Atualizar esse capítulo nesta semana foi uma vitória, pelo mesmo motivo que a Fanfic "Dar-se Uma Chance". Duas semanas seguidas de insônia estão fundindo o meu cérebro. Eu não aguento mais dormir menos de três horas por noite! Peço desculpas pelo capítulo lotado de erros e parágrafos incompreensíveis, tentei revisá-lo, mas por conta das minhas enxaquecas e déficit de atenção pelas poucas horas de sono, eu não consegui fazer melhor.

Espero que gostem mesmo assim!

Beijocas! x3

* * *

_"O oposto do amor não é o ódio, mas a indiferença." - Érico Veríssimo._

**Capítulo 3 – Declínio Constante**

Um dia depois do desentendimento com Naruto, o corvo tentou entrar em contato com ele para que ambos pudessem conversar. Sem sucesso. Durante a manhã, tarde e noite de segunda-feira, o loiro nem se deu ao trabalho de atender o celular. O descaso deixava-o louco e seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar na terça-feira era esclarecer esse mal entendido na consulta depois do almoço.

Levantando-se da cama, ele se alongou para esticar os músculos tensos, antes de caminhar em direção ao enorme closet adjacente ao quarto. Olhou por um tempo, em dúvida sobre o que vestir, dando de ombros, ele pescou um terno _Kenzo_ confeccionado por um tecido estampado em xadrez de Gales preto, cinza e com poucos detalhes em vermelho, uma camisa preta e uma gravata vinho. Dirigindo-se ao banheiro, ele tomou um banho breve para despertar de uma vez.

Terminando suas tarefas diárias do primeiro horário do dia, Sasuke desceu as escadas do primeiro andar para o térreo, encontrando a Sakura arrumando a mesa para o café.

- Bom dia... – ele murmurou com a voz dois tons mais grave pela falta de uso.

- Bom dia, querido! – exclamou animadamente. Ela caminhou até o moreno e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ao se virar, ela perdeu a careta de desgosto que ele havia feito. – Hoje eu irei para uma agência de viagens para ver as opções de pacotes que temos. Tem certeza que posso escolher o lugar? Você não tem algum ponto turístico que queira visitar? Podemos arranjar algo que agrade os dois... – ela balbuciava sem parar.

- Não. Você escolhe! – disse de maneira a entender que não haveria mais discussão sobre o assunto.

- Mas... – tentou dissuadi-lo.

- Sakura... – suspirou cansado desse jeito da mulher. – Esse é meu presente de aniversário de casamento para você, não teria cabimento que eu escolhesse! Qual o lugar que você sempre sonhou em conhecer? – perguntou como se ela fosse uma criança teimosa que precisa de orientação constante.

A cabeça repleta de fios cor-de-rosa se abaixou, demonstrando a chateação para com o tratamento. _"Ele nem ao menos sabe sobre coisas tão simples"_, ela pensou tristemente.

- França... – sussurrou, acanhada.

- O quê? Eu não ouvi! – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, a face contorcida em uma expressão de impaciência, como se conversasse com alguém retardado.

- França. – ela disse mais alto, engolindo em seco.

- Então, está decidido! – fez um gesto com a mão como se apontasse o óbvio na frente dela. – Vá a uma agência, veja os pacotes que mais lhe agrada, não se preocupe com os preços e depois, você me passa os valores que eu deposito, faço uma transferência ou te dou um cheque; tanto faz! – pegou uma xícara e encheu-a com café.

Apesar da irritação que sentia, ele teve que reconhecer que a esposa sabia tudo a seu respeito e, dessa maneira, tentava sempre agradá-lo; assim como gostava, o seu café estava um pouco amargo e bastante forte. A mulher de bonitos olhos verdes só não sabia que era exatamente esse o motivo que o tirava do sério. Desde o começo, ela fazia todos os caprichos do Uchiha; sem pestanejar. Caso ela preferisse dormir do lado direito da cama e ele dissesse que gostaria de dormir do mesmo lado, ela rapidamente abriria mão do que queria. Sakura não tinha iniciativa para lhe dizer o que ansiava e sempre esperava por ordens ou pedidos. Aliás, a única vez em que ela foi sincera tinha sido na adolescência, quando exigiu que os dois passassem a sair juntos como um casal e quando disse que o amava.

Ele tinha plena certeza de que se ele lhe dissesse que iria criar uma arma poderosíssima para destruir o mundo – mesmo sendo contra os princípios da Uchiha fêmea –, a modelo o seguiria como uma sombra. Se ele pedisse para a rapariga matar outra pessoa em seu nome, ela mataria. Caso ordenasse que companheira se jogasse dentro do Monte Fuji para morrer nas lavas quentes do vulcão adormecido... _"Ela se jogaria também?"_, o pensamento quase o fez rir. Na sua visão, o conceito de amor da rosada era completamente deturpado.

Para ele, amar significava muito mais do que as histórias diziam.

Para Sasuke, uma história bonita, com finais "felizes para sempre", só existiam em contos de fadas, assim como as pessoas perfeitas. A esposa o idealizava de tal forma, que mesmo ele, dava-se conta que era pintado como um Deus, quando, na verdade, era apenas um humano qualquer, com grandes falhas. Com tantos defeitos que o pior deles estava diante do nariz pequeno e delicado da esposa: ser infiel.

Quando se ama, cuida; mesmo que para isso você tenha que bater de frente com a pessoa amada e não aceitar todas as suas vontades. Diversas vezes – ele perdeu a conta de quantas há muito tempo –, o Uchiha brigou com Naruto por causa dos hábitos alimentares do mesmo, que só comia ramén porque tinha preguiça de cozinhar, o que significava que ele se preocupava com a saúde do loiro. Ele tinha que admitir, os dois discutiam por qualquer coisa, mas o fato não minimizava o que sentiam, porque eles se importavam muito um com o outro.

Gostar também quer dizer aceitar os defeitos. Pelo menos os que não são tão prejudiciais e fatais. Até hoje ele se lembra de quando o loiro – _"cabeça de vento"_ – esqueceu o gás do fogão ligado, quase matando a ambos e Kurama no apartamento pequeno. O psicanalista tinha muitas falhas, assim como o corvo, mas eles entravam em consenso a fim de evitar desentendimentos desnecessários.

Pensar no amante, fê-lo recordar do debate fútil do final de semana. Seu estado de espírito estava tão atormentado pela discussão de domingo, que ele começou a acreditar que estava se tornando sentimental sobre o relacionamento.

- Podemos ficar quanto tempo em Paris? – a mulher interrompeu a sua linha de raciocínio.

- Meu pai me deu trinta dias de férias para o mês do nosso aniversário, em agosto. – respondeu, pegando uma torrada. – Mas acho que ficar todos esses dias vai acabar nos enjoando, então, pensei em ficarmos umas duas semanas na Europa e depois podemos passear por aqui mesmo. – ele deu de ombros.

- Podemos ir para Hokkaido, o que acha? – ela perguntou, antes de tomar um gole do chá. – Relaxar em _Hoheikyo Onsen_, as piscinas termais de lá são muito bonitas e o ambiente é maravilhoso! Fui para lá em uma sessão para a _25ans Magazine_, mas não tive a oportunidade de aproveitar... – empurrou os longos cabelos cor-de-rosa para trás do ombro desnudo.

- Pode ser... – respondeu distraidamente, olhando fixamente para o tampo da mesa, mas sem realmente ver qualquer coisa.

- A Vila Histórica também é muito bonita, a primeira e última vez que fui, foi na época da escola, nem lembro direito como é, mas sei que vale a pena visitar outra vez... – ela continuou balbuciando, enquanto o corvo viajava em seu mundo interior.

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke entrou no consultório mais tarde daquele mesmo dia, deparou-se com um Naruto lendo um livro de maneira distraída, sentado de forma relaxada em sua poltrona e com óculos caídos na ponta do nariz fino. Olhos azuis nem se preocuparam em se dirigir na direção do corvo, apenas reconhecendo-o pelo som leve dos passos contra o taco do piso de madeira. O loiro vestia roupas simples, como sempre, uma calça social marrom, camisa branca e sapatos castanhos. O Uchiha quase perdeu a respiração quando viu o outro ser tão irresistível daquela maneira descontraída e bagunçada. Ele teve vontade de amar o homem naquele momento, mas se conteve, porque ainda tinha um desentendimento para resolver.

Casualmente, o homem com cicatrizes em forma de bigode de raposa nas bochechas largou o objeto que segurava, sem se esquecer de marcar a página que lia, e se levantou. Dando um olhar breve para o moreno, ele indicou o divã estofado de couro preto sem dizer uma única palavra, fazendo o outro franzir a testa com o excesso de profissionalismo.

O Uzumaki pegou em cima da mesa uma prancheta com todos os dados do paciente e ajustou a câmera de vídeo que ele usava durante as consultas. As gravações o ajudavam a avaliar a evolução do seu tratamento e, ao assistir as fitas em um momento posterior, revelavam-lhe algumas reações que perdeu durante a conversa com o seu cliente.

- Você conseguiu dormir esta noite? – ele disse em um tom uniforme. O psicanalista quase deixou escapar seu estado de espírito, pois iria chamar o mais alto pelo sobrenome, tinha certeza que era desnecessário, afinal, o corvo já havia percebido que estava bravo.

Naruto não queria conversar sobre o assunto hoje.

- Sim, mas demorei a pegar no sono. – respondeu automaticamente com a voz monótona, fazendo-o querer se bater por isso no segundo seguinte. O intuito do encontro de hoje, pelo menos na mente de Sasuke, era confrontar o homem sobre a situação dos dois, mas às vezes parecia que o timbre calmo e rouco do amante penetrava em seu ouvido, mergulhava em seu cérebro e entorpecia todas as suas funções mentais.

- Estava pensando? – corpo bronzeado se moveu para sentar na poltrona novamente.

- Sim. – desviou os olhos para a janela.

O silêncio que se seguiu era pesado e desconfortável. Olhos azuis cerúleos avaliaram o outro com perspicácia. Naruto esperou para que o amante especificasse sua resposta, quando nada veio, ele tornou a falar. Por dentro, ele estava preocupado com o corvo, que há pouco tempo voltou a ter insônia.

- E como vai tudo na Sharingan Corporation? Houve algum evento preocupante? – o loiro brincava com a caneta distraidamente.

- Não. A empresa está crescendo ainda mais, nossa margem de lucro deste ano está sendo a maior desde a presidência de Uchiha Madara. – remexeu-se desconfortável, não sabendo como abordar o assunto sobre a discussão de domingo.

Não tendo como escapar da pergunta que teria de fazer, o Uzumaki suspirou, já antecipando a resposta.

- E, então, no que pensa antes de dormir?

- Você. – orbes negros olharam-no profundamente.

- Eu? – desviou o olhar para uma estante repleta de livros na sala do seu consultório.

- Pare de brincar comigo, Naruto! Você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando! – sua voz aumentou dois tons, começando a se irritar pelo jeito dissimulado do homem.

- Não. Eu não sei! – olhos azuis escureceram com a raiva, o que fez vários alertas soarem na cabeça do moreno.

- Você está bravo comigo sobre o que eu disse! – levantou-se, quase gritando. – Me desculpa! – exclamou, surpreendendo o outro por dois motivos: 1) a aparente falta de controle nos gestos do homem mais pálido; 2) o pedido de apologia sem hesitação. – Eu sei muito bem que, o que te falei naquele dia, ainda mexe com você. Acho que acabei usando isso para descontar a minha frustração. – mãos brancas com dedos longos agarraram as mechas compridas da franja que emolduravam rosto; ele estava se sentindo perdido. – Tudo na minha vida está uma bagunça... – murmurou com a voz quebrada, amolecendo o coração do Uzumaki.

O loiro se aproximou devagar, segurando os punhos que puxavam o cabelo negro. Calmamente, ele acariciou os fios brilhantes e macios, tentando arrumá-los da desordem feita pelo corvo.

- Sua vida toda não está uma bagunça. A empresa a qual você administra está crescendo e você está levando o legado da sua família para o sucesso como sempre sonhou. – levou a ponta do nariz para brincar com o lóbulo da orelha do homem mais alto. – Você só precisa se empenhar para arrumar tudo com seu pai, sua mãe e... – suspirou, antes de continuar. – Sua esposa.

- E com o que temos também... – ele sussurrou, de repende se sentindo muito cansado. – Cada dia que passa, sinto que estou te perdendo... – engoliu um bolo que se formava em sua garganta. – E eu não entendo porque isso está acontecendo. De repente, você se tornou tão distante que quase consigo enxergar um oceano entre nós. Você não me fala mais o que pensa, mesmo se eu pergunto o que há de errado... E esse não é você. – ele voltou a se sentar no divã, abraçando a cintura do amante e colocando a bochecha na barriga lisa, desfrutando o carinho leve em seus cabelos. – Você não me liga mais, não me procura e ainda some por dias sem me dar um sinal...

Naruto nunca viu o Uchiha à sua frente falar tanto, nem em outras consultas ou sob o efeito da hipnose conseguiu fazê-lo desabafar. O que queria dizer que o amante, além de atormentado, estava explodindo com tantos sentimentos engarrafados. Haviam anos de emoções guardadas. Não surpreendia o homem de olhos azuis que o empresário estivesse se sentindo tão perdido. Sasuke se negava a falar e refletir sobre o que sentia para evitar que perdesse o controle sobre o meu emocional; talvez, o desabafo o ajudasse a enxergar o óbvio.

Pegando o celular no bolso, ele mandou uma mensagem para a sua secretária – não querendo arriscar se separar do moreno e quebrar um momento tão necessário – pedindo que ela cancelasse todas as outras consultas e remarcasse-as para o dia seguinte, aproveitou para escusá-la também.

A mulher não se surpreendeu, porque vez ou outra, o chefe dispensava outros pacientes por causa de casos mais críticos, que exigiam mais tempo, principalmente os mais instáveis que, vira e mexe, surtavam no meio da clínica.

O Uzumaki desligou o aparelho e se sentou no divã, com uma perna de cada lado do móvel. Pegando o rosto pálido, que ainda estava cabisbaixo, e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos; azuis cerúleos encontraram negros ônix e o mundo à volta parecia reduzir às cinzas. Dedos longos e bronzeados massagearam a têmpora pálida com firmeza e precisão, para aliviar os pontos de tensão sobre o Uchiha.

- Você quer que eu te coloque sobre o efeito da hipnose para aliviá-lo um pouco? – Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, colocando a testa no peito forte.

O loiro jamais o tinha visto tão vulnerável e tinha quase certeza que o mais velho também não havia se visualizado desta maneira, mesmo quando pequeno, sobre a pressão de uma infância difícil e carregada de muitas obrigações e poucos direitos.

Deitando-se, o loiro abraçou a figura atlética do amante, trazendo-o junto a si. Erguendo as pernas, ele entrelaçou os pés de ambos, querendo aumentar o contato entre os corpos. O corvo apertou os braços no tronco do outro, sentindo o coração bater acelerado pela demonstração de cuidado. A princípio ele se sentiu humilhado e fraco pela explosão desnecessária de emoções, mas quando viu a expressão preocupada no rosto cheio de cicatrizes e olhos brilhando em amor e carinho, pensou que Naruto fosse a pessoa mais indicada para ver este lado que nem mesmo o próprio conhecia.

O sentimento tranquilizante e o calor reconfortante do amante estavam o relaxando de tal maneira que todo o sono acumulado se fez presente, assim, antes que ele percebesse, o moreno adormeceu.

**(***)**

O corvo despertou sentindo que alguém brincava com os fios do seu cabelo. Respirando fundo ele sentiu o familiar cheiro cítrico de laranjas e olhando para um relógio pendurado na parede do outro lado da sala, descobriu que dormiu por quase quatro horas, pois já haviam passado das sete. Dando de ombros mentalmente, ele afundou o nariz no pescoço do amante e aspirou o perfume inconfundível, fazendo Naruto rir e se contorcer em cócegas.

Ele sorriu levemente, antes de fixar seu olhar na piscina azulada que eram os olhos do seu companheiro.

- Promete que não vai se afastar outra vez? – o olhar ficou sério, mas o loiro não disse uma palavra para responder a questão, ao invés disso, ele ergueu o rosto para colar os lábios em um beijo sensual, usando a língua para contornar a carne da boca, antes de penetrá-la naquela cavidade quente, explorando todos os recantos que ele podia encontrar. O ato foi o suficiente para distrair o homem. O Uzumaki levou a mão direta para a nuca do moreno sobre ele, para intensificar a carícia.

Sasuke apoiou o seu peso nos cotovelos em cima do peito tonificado, empurrando-se para frente a fim de aumentar o contato. O atrito da coxa direita no meio das pernas do mais novo, arrancou um pequeno resmungo baixo. Afastando-se, ele viu o amante ofegante, e com sadismo, ele decidiu torturá-lo, descendo a pélvis de encontro ao do outro, esfregando os dois membros semirrígidos juntos. Instintivamente, o loiro abriu mais as pernas, contorcendo-se à procura de mais fricção.

Segurando o quadril do psicanalista para persistir na moagem, o Uchiha passou a lamber, morder e chupar a pele dourada do pescoço, provando o gosto salgado e querendo marcá-lo como seu. O loiro soltava pequenos gemidos, apreciando a sensação deliciosa do corpo junto ao seu. Impaciente, ele abriu os botões do paletó caro e o jogou sem cuidado algum por algum canto da sala. Sem perder tempo, ele afrouxou a gravata vinho, puxando-a por cima da cabeça do corvo, que possuía a franja toda bagunçada pelas suas mãos apressadas e as suas ações desengonçadas e desesperadas.

O moreno ergueu o tronco, sentando-se por cima dos tornozelos. Cuidadosamente, para não danificar a peça de roupa, ele começou a tirar a própria camisa, enquanto assistia Naruto fazer o mesmo. Com a respiração tremula pela ânsia, o empresário jogou a peça, descartando-a, para voltar a beijar a boca avermelhada pelas carícias nada delicadas. Sasuke sentiu uma mão afagar a sua ereção por cima da calça social, fazendo-o grunhir com a sensação prazerosa que percorreu a sua espinha e o seu abdômen. Descompactando o botão e descendo o zíper, a mão do homem sob ele entrou em sua cueca, para pegar o membro em um toque firme.

- Eu te quero tanto, Sasuke... – o Uzumaki disse com a voz vários tons mais grave de tão rouca, lambendo os lábios secos. No olhar aguado, um brilho de desesperança que o Uchiha nunca tinha visto, e, antes que ele pudesse refletir mais sobre o sentimento angustiante de ver o sofrimento do amante, o loiro o puxou para um beijo selvagem, chupando a sua língua como se insinuasse o sexo oral.

Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, com os corações martelando intensamente e as mentes nebulosas em excitação.

Em um único movimento, o Uzumaki desceu o cós da calça, juntamente com a boxer preta que o outro usava. Com os pés, ele chutou os próprios sapatos, sentindo o moreno se mexer para terminar de tirar as roupas da sua parte inferior. O corvo abraçou o corpo seminu, voltando a beijá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso. A mão pálida e sorrateira deslizou pelo peito definido, fazendo o polegar contornar a tatuagem de um sol em espiral em torno do umbigo, sentindo a barriga lisa ficar tensa e contrair sob o seu toque. Sem perder tempo, ele arrancou as últimas peças que o impediam de sentir completamente a pele bronzeada.

Quando o psicanalista terminou de se despir, Sasuke bateu delicadamente os dedos no quadril do amante, fazendo um gesto pedindo ao loiro que ficasse de joelhos no divã, sendo prontamente atendido. Apalpando e separando as bochechas da bunda macia, ele assistiu com fome a maneira como o outro arqueava e se inclinava ao seu toque, necessitado por mais. O gemido implorando arrepiou a tez pálida do Uchiha e sem perder tempo, ele levou a língua para lamber a pele enrugada e penetrar o buraco, lubrificando a entrada com a saliva e brincando com aquele ponto sensível.

O corpo abaixo do seu tremia e Naruto mordia o lábio inferior com força para segurar os sons altos que queriam sair pela sua boca, não suportando a sensação de carência, ele chamou o nome do corvo em uma demanda para que terminasse o que quisesse fazer o mais rápido possível, sendo prontamente atendido. O psicanalista sentiu um peso em suas costas, carícias em suas laterais e um membro rígido espreitando a sua fenda traseira, fazendo-o rebolar em expectativa.

Fios negros esparramaram-se pelo ombro de pele dourada quando o moreno distribuía beijos suaves pelo pescoço e pela omoplata do mais novo, tentando distrair o homem enquanto se aprofundava devagar no pequeno orifício. O loiro ofegou e gemeu de dor pela pouca lubrificação e preparação inadequada, fazendo o outro parar um pouco para bombear o pênis do enamorado. O Uzumaki respirou fundo, procurando relaxar para facilitar a penetração. Ele colocou o pé esquerdo no chão para aumentar a abertura das pernas, levando Sasuke a continuar a enchê-lo com a sua carne grossa.

As paredes internas se comprimiam em torno do falo, fazendo o Uchiha grunhir com o sentimento de aperto e calor que o engolfava. Ele esperou o amante se acostumar com a invasão, e, quando notou Naruto agitar o quadril de encontro à sua pélvis, ele começou – a princípio – se mover com cautela para não machucá-lo. Chupando a pele suada da nuca, o corvo sentiu os músculos das costas coladas em seu peito se contrair. A proximidade lhe permitiu ouvir o pedido quase ininteligível do homem, que lhe implorou para que fosse mais rápido.

Movimentando-se de forma automática, ele aumentou a força das estocadas, engolindo um gemido alto de prazer que ameaçava sair pela sua garganta, devido o sentimento de fogo líquido correndo pelas suas veias e se concentrando em sua virilha. A mão esquerda agarrou a cintura delgada e a direita o braço bronzeado, para aumentar o vigor dos corpos se chocando. O loiro ergueu um pouco o tronco, para que a nova posição estimulasse a sua próstata, enquanto era penetrado. Ele dava longos lamentos ao sentir as suas entranhas se enrolarem com a sensação crescente do orgasmo se aproximando; toda a pele dourada se arrepiou de antecipação e a mente ficou em branco, focando toda a sua atenção nas sensações maravilhosas. Virando o rosto, o Uzumaki expressou um pedido mudo para que o amante o beijasse, sendo prontamente atendido por Sasuke, que mordeu o seu lábio inferior com força para segurar o gozo, ao mesmo tempo em que batia continuamente no ponto mais sensível do seu reto.

O psicanalista abriu a boca, tentando puxar o ar com força. Ele perdeu a própria força, por causa da intensidade do prazer que percorreu os seus membros, fazendo-o estremecer da cabeça aos pés a cada impulso contínuo e firme do corvo. Levando as mãos para acariciar os testículos negligenciados do homem sob si, o Uchiha arrastou o dedo médio para pressionar o períneo e comprimir as bolas contra a carne que ainda era apertada pelo seu dígito.

O ato fez o loiro apertar os olhos e todos os músculos em resposta, enquanto os golpes violentos dados pelo moreno no conjunto de nervos aumentavam. O seu dorso bronzeado inclinou-se para frente, e, sem energia para se sustentar, ele caiu sobre o divã. A construção do seu orgasmo era tão intensa, que toda a sua figura entrou em colapso em cima do estofado. Era quase doloroso. Seu baixo-ventre se contraia com o prazer e ele contorceu o tronco tentando suportar o sentimento de todo o seu indivíduo gritando e agonizando pela magnitude de seu gozo.

O Uzumaki abafou um grito, pressionando a boca no couro preto do móvel.

O corvo sentiu o aperto aumentar e a parede interna do ânus o puxar ainda mais profundamente para dentro; levou todo o seu autocontrole para não ceder à sua própria liberação. Ele mordeu o dorso da própria mão e abafou um gemido, tomando várias respirações profundas para manter o domínio sobre si mesmo.

O loiro sentiu a própria incapacidade de sugar o oxigênio para os seus pulmões, sentindo a cabeça girar, devido a breve asfixia. Por breves segundos ele apagou.

Olhos cinza-chumbo de excitação se abriram vagarosamente, atordoado. Naruto ainda podia sentir o deleite do prazer em seus ossos, que pareciam estar moles em relaxamento. Ele tentou arranjar energia para se reerguer, antes de olhar para baixo procurando avaliar o estrago feito pelo seu sêmen no sofá.

O mais novo se surpreendeu novamente.

Seu pênis ainda estava ereto e pulsando em excitamento, com apenas algumas gotas de pré-gozo saindo pela fenda, rolando pela cabeça regurgitada e pingando na crista.

Os quadris de ambos ainda unidos.

- Sasuke? – chamou o amante, sentindo-o se aproximar de seu rosto para ouvi-lo; o membro adentrando ainda mais na sua bunda. Virando o pescoço para encontrar os orbes negros confiantes, ele viu a expressão sensual e presunçosa na face pálida. – Mas o quê...? – descrença pontuou suas palavras, sem conseguir formalizar um pergunta descente. Ele somente voltou a encarar o que era a prova de que acabara de ter um orgasmo seco.

Em resposta, o moreno deu uma estocada firme, voltando a se mover de forma harmônica, mantendo o quadril estreito em uma pegada fundamentada. Os sons de choque entre as peles e dos gemidos preencheram a sala novamente. Penetrando o canal apertado sem piedade, batendo a próstata continuamente. O Uchiha acariciou a bochecha direita das nádegas bronzeadas em reverência, desculpando-se silenciosamente pela violência de seus movimentos.

Naruto mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra inteira, quanto mais frases coerentes, seu corpo amolecido pela liberação anterior, também sentia a excitação correr pela sua tez como ondas quentes e rápidas. Os orbes azuis estavam escondidos pelas pálpebras caídas e a boca estava ligeiramente aberta numa tentativa vã em manter a respiração estável. A sua figura parcialmente esparramada pelo divã banhavam a visão do corvo, estimulando-o de tal maneira, que já não conseguia conter a sensação de tensão que antecede o gozo.

Os músculos de suas costas e bunda pálidas ondulavam conforme se agitava. O empresário beijou cada pedaço de pele dourada que conseguia alcançar e lambeu as gotas de suor, molhando os lábios e apreciando o gosto salgado que penetrava os seus sentidos de forma quase viciante. A língua cor-de-rosa do mais velho contornou a concha da orelha do amante, antes que ele soltasse um gemido semelhante a um miado no ouvido do outro, fazendo loiro se arrepiar completamente com o som e grunhir em resposta.

Masturbando o membro túrgido do homem abaixo de si com certa urgência, Sasuke sentiu a contração das paredes internas que rodeavam o seu falo de forma dolorida, quase insuportável. Com mais algumas estocadas irregulares, sua mente nublou e ele sentiu os espasmos ondulando a sua figura alta, ao mesmo tempo em que liberava o gozo dentro de Naruto. Bombeando a carne grossa do amante com movimentos firmes e seguros, ele, enfim, sentiu a semente do outro molhar a sua mão.

Ambos caíram exaustos e ofegantes sobre o estofado, o sentimento ímpar de felicidade e relaxamento preenchiam os dois corpos. O moreno ainda enterrado dentro do menor, deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça na omoplata, ouvindo a respiração rápida e o coração acelerado do outro. Ele acariciou os fios dourados e curtos, que pareciam ouro envelhecido quando molhados.

O Uzumaki tomou a sua mão livre, para entrelaçar os dedos juntos e observar o contraste entre os tons das peles, ficando pensativo por um momento.

- No que está pensando? – o corvo perguntou, ouvindo um suspiro do loiro.

- Em você. – sorriu levemente.

Olhando nos orbes azuis cerúleos, o Uchiha pôde ver que havia algo errado. O fato fez seu estômago retorcer em receio.

- Especifique. – pediu humildemente. O sentimento incômodo o fez ser mais cauteloso e menos autoritário.

- Estou um pouco preocupado. – Sasuke podia ver a mentira na forma em como o olhar estava distante. – Você precisa descansar, acho melhor ir para casa. – ele afastou as mãos juntas e bateu no quadril estreito e pálido acima do seu em um pedido mudo para se levantar.

- Mentira. – franziu o cenho em desconfiança, atendendo à demanda.

- Há quanto tempo você não dorme? – o loiro caminhou até o banheiro adjacente à sala, ele pegou pedaços de lenços de papel para limpar a sujeira que haviam feito, para, logo após, recolher as próprias roupas e começar a se vestir. – Eu não posso deixar você ficar doente. Tirei seus calmantes porque voltou a dormir sem a ajuda de medicamentos, não quero que retome o uso deles agora. São prejudiciais! – ignorou a acusação.

- O que há de errado com você? – o corvo quase gritou, começando a se irritar profundamente. – Pare de se esquivar desse jeito. – pegando a camisa que estava no chão.

No fundo, Sasuke sabia que seu estado nervoso era só a sua forma de camuflar o medo e o desespero. Ele ainda podia ver a grande distância emocional que os separava, mesmo depois de todas as horas de amor e carinho que compartilharam juntos.

- Eu não estou me esquivando, estou sendo totalmente sério sobre isso. – azuis escuros encontraram os negros, fazendo o corvo apertar os punhos com raiva, pois via a situação pela cor dos olhos do amante, quando eles estavam azul anil sempre significava que havia algo errado. – Você precisa encontrar a sua felicidade o quanto antes... – ele se aproximou, agarrando as mechas compridas de sua franja e dando um puxão carinhoso. – Antes que esse sentimento dentro de você o torne alguém que não quer ser... – as mãos desceram e pousaram no peito desnudo. – Quando você era pequeno, sua mãe sempre disse que a sua forma de ver o mundo, mudaria a forma de sua família ver a vida, porque você era a luz dos Uchihas... – suas palavras fizeram o homem arregalar os olhos.

- Como sabe? – perguntou sem fôlego.

- Ora, você me disse em uma sessão de hipnose. Eu regredi você para um dos momentos que mais te deixa feliz e você me contou esse em especial. – deu um beijo suave nos lábios do enamorado. – Não perca isso em você.

Sasuke assistiu consternado o outro terminar de se trocar, fazendo Naruto rir.

- Não vai se vestir, Teme? – perguntou provocativamente, fazendo-o rolar os olhos e sorrir levemente, antes de começar a se arrumar.

Ambos terminaram de colocar suas roupas e se arranjar da melhor forma possível, já que muitas peças estavam abarrotadas.

Saindo do consultório, eles se dirigiram ao estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio, onde se encontravam apenas os veículos dos dois, o _Lamborghini Murcielago_ do corvo e o _Audi RS1_ laranja metálico e berrante do loiro, o último deu um pequeno aceno, antes de entrar no carro e arrancar para a saída, fazendo o outro estranhar a atitude seca e casual, quando normalmente o amante daria um jeito para que houvesse uma despedida mais acalorada entre eles.

Não houve "eu te amo", como o Uzumaki sempre fazia questão de frisar; não houve nenhuma palavra carinhosa ou um pedido para que ligasse mais tarde; não houve aquele toque singelo que dizia tudo quando não podiam expressar o que queriam por causa do público. Era esta distância que o amante estava impondo entre eles que estava o incomodando, como se Naruto estivesse constantemente se contendo à sua volta. Parece que a conversa de hoje não adiantou em absolutamente nada.

Realização preencheu o mais velho: o psicanalista não prometeu que não se afastaria. Ele ainda arrancaria o que estava acontecendo dessa raposa esquiva... Ah, se arrancaria...


	4. Crack!

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

_"O amor nasce de pequenas coisas, vive delas e por elas às vezes morre." - Lord Byron._

**Capítulo 4 – Crack!**

Uchiha Shisui dissertava sem parar sobre um novo projeto tecnológico que gostaria de empreender para aumentar os lucros e garantir ainda maior crescimento para a _Sharingan Corporation_. A ideia consistia em fornecer para as empresas brasileiras sistemas de captação e transmissão de imagem em alta tecnologia para a futura Copa e Olimpíada, mesmo com a restrição da presidenta sobre a exportação estrangeira, eles acreditavam que uma reunião com os governantes sobre o auxilio das construções públicas atrasadas poderia convencer a mulher, já que muitas outras empresas europeias e norte-americanas conseguiram sua influência sobre algumas obras e planos.

- Nem que para isso tenhamos que conceder um patrocínio e estampar a nossa marca em todas as emissoras de rádio e TV, além das mídias impressas de todo o mundo. – ele continuou, mostrando um gráfico com as estimativas de sucesso da propaganda massiva.

O homem ocupando o topo da mesa de reuniões olhava a tudo aparentemente compenetrado, mas sua mente estava longe. Desde a conversa, há um dia, que teve com o amante, ele não conseguia se concentrar direito no trabalho. Se antes seu desempenho profissional estava um caco pela confusão oriunda da distância que estava sendo imposta entre ele e Naruto, agora, a situação era agravante, devido o seu desentendimento familiar e a situação incomoda com a sua esposa. Ele realmente estava muito preocupado.

O Uzumaki pediu para que ele encontrasse o caminho para a felicidade. Infelizmente, ele já sabia qual era a decisão que queria tomar, mas, nem sempre querer é poder. Seu desejo era pedir o divórcio e correr para os braços do outro homem, impor a sua vontade para seu pai e sua mãe, não se preocupar com a reputação da sua empresa depois de revelar a sua orientação sexual e só pensar no que era melhor para si mesmo. Ele apenas não podia arriscar o império que os Uchihas demoraram tanto tempo para construir, era um orgulho e um laço sanguíneo que ele não poderia abrir mão.

- Sasuke-kun, o que acha sobre isso? – perguntou Orochimaru, apontado com a caneta o painel branco onde se encontrava a descrição do projeto. O velho lambeu os lábios, em uma atitude que ele considerava atraente, para a figura do atual CEO, o ato fez o moreno estremecer em repulsa. Contento a vontade de fazer uma careta de nojo, ele jogou a própria esferográfica na mesa.

- Acho prudente fazer uma pesquisa de mercado antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão. – levantou-se. – Segunda-feira que vem teremos outra reunião para que você possa me apresentar os resultados, Shisui! – ninguém ousava contradizer o tom imperial que o corvo adotava nos negócios.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele marchou para fora da sala, pois se sentia enclausurado dentro do cômodo cheio de empresários. Ao invés de voltar para o seu escritório na presidência, encaminhou-se para o elevador. Ele aproveitaria o horário de almoço para espairecer um pouco. Andou até seu _Lamborghini Murcielago_ no estacionamento subterrâneo, entrou e não perdeu tempo em colocar o carro em movimento com uma arrancada barulhenta. Dirigiu por um tempo, sem saber o quê fazer. Ele só precisava de um tempo longe do ambiente corporativo. Ponderando um curto momento, decidiu direcionar – em alta velocidade – para a sede da Akatsuki.

Parando o veículo em uma vaga disponível na rua, o corvo relaxou no banco, encarando o edifício, como se refletisse no porquê de estar ali. Ele só precisava falar com o irmão, conversar com ele, já que Naruto estava sendo mais um incômodo do que um relaxante nos últimos dias. Quando ele viu seu primo Uchiha Obito sair do prédio, decidiu que não poderia ficar por muito mais tempo parado, saindo do automóvel, ele se dirigiu ao parente que o encarava um tanto surpreso.

- Hey, Sasuke! O que você está fazendo aqui? – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Hn. – deu um breve aceno. – Vim falar com o meu irmão. Itachi está aí? – recebendo o cumprimento cordialmente.

- Ele está lá dentro. – indicou o local com um movimento de cabeça.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por inúmeras crianças que correram em direção a eles gritando por "tio Obito" e falando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke se afastou para poder encontrar o homem de cabelos compridos. Andando pelos corredores com os passos firmes e a pose imponente, ele encontrou o Uchiha mais velho trocando algumas palavras com Deidara, que ao vê-lo, abriu um sorriso debochado.

- Olha o que temos aqui, un! – o rapaz de longas madeixas loiras cruzou os braços.

- Pare de provocá-lo, Deidara. – o tom sereno, mas sério do outro destruiu qualquer ironia da pose do mais baixo.

- Estraga prazeres! – virou o rosto para o outro lado em uma pose emburrada, arrancando um sorriso de escárnio de Sasuke, que só observava a troca entre os dois. – O que o trás aqui, irmão-bebê do Itachi?

- Hn! – virou-se pro mais velho, ignorando o outro. – Preciso falar com você, Aniki. – lançou um olhar de soslaio para o loiro. – A sós.

- Prepotente! – Deidara começou a se afastar. – Nos falamos depois, Uchiha. – acenou para Itachi.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Otouto? – os dois começaram a andar juntos para a sala privada do mais velho.

- Não aguentava mais ficar na empresa, precisava sair um pouco. – deu de ombros.

- Alguma coisa está te incomodando? – ambos entraram no escritório e o homem de cabelos compridos fechou a porta em seguida.

- Por que teria alguma coisa me incomodando? Eu só precisava respirar um pouco, estava me sentindo claustrofóbico lá dentro... – Sasuke se sentou em uma poltrona no canto do cômodo.

- Eu te conheço, irmãozinho tolo. – Itachi bagunçou as madeixas negras do outro, irritando-o.

- Pare com isso! – tirou as mãos de sua cabeça. – E eu não sou tolo! – franziu a testa, visivelmente com raiva do fato que seu _Nii-san_ o tratava como uma criança.

- Hn. – fez um gesto de descaso e caminhou para a mesa de mogno, apoiando-se nela. – Você ficou sabendo da última? – o tom contido chamou a atenção do outro.

- Não. O que é? – o mais novo virou a cabeça para olhar o irmão com curiosidade.

- Konan trabalha ensinando arte em papel para um grupo de mulheres donas de casa aqui na Sede, e, todas elas são leitoras assíduas de romances. Você sabe como o sexo feminino adora esse tipo de leitura! – olhos negros reflexivos desviaram para a janela. O jovem Uchiha estranhou o comportamento, já que apesar de ser uma pessoa tranquila, seu _Aniki_ sempre foi muito direta.

- Diga qual é o ponto logo, Nii-san! – autoridade escorreu pela voz grossa e profunda.

- Elas trouxeram uma revista feminina e na seção de fofocas havia uma matéria bem interessante que citava você e o seu psicanalista loiro...

As palavras fizeram o coração de Sasuke bater loucamente no peito e as palmas das mãos começarem a suar. Se ele fosse mais expressivo, teria arregalado os olhos em surpresa. Observando o irmão vasculhar em uma gaveta, ele viu a edição impressa em sua mão, que logo estava sendo oferecida para si.

Ele pegou o exemplar com receio e reparou que a edição era um pouco antiga, cerca de um mês e meio atrás.

- Abra na página 35 e leia você mesmo. – Itachi se afastou e sentou no sofá de frente para o mais novo, querendo observar as reações diretamente.

O corvo abriu a revista, sentindo os dedos tremerem em expectativa e receito, enquanto procurava a folha indicada. Quando ele encontrou, o que viu, fê-lo ranger os dentes em fúria e os olhos semicerrados brilharem perigosamente. A foto impressa mostrava Naruto aparentemente sussurrar algo no ouvido de um ruivo, que ele logo reconheceu como sendo Gaara, o empresário e dono de Suna Enterprises Communication e melhor amigo do seu amante. O homem estava segurando a mão bronzeada entre as suas e ostentava um pequeno sorriso. Abaixando o olhar para ler a matéria, seu sangue ferveu ainda mais.

_**O escritor mais adorado do Japão está apaixonado?**_

_Correm rumores de que o tão idolatrado loiro fisgou o coração de um dos homens mais frios e cobiçados do nosso país_

_Depois dos boatos sobre o possível envolvimento amoroso entre o psicanalista e o presidente da Sharingan Corporation, Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto está sendo visto frequentemente com Sabaku no Gaara, desmentindo qualquer ligação com o marido de Haruno Sakura. As fofocas causaram indignação por parte dos fãs do trio, que não conseguiam acreditar na traição de figuras tão honradas no meio das celebridades._

_Contrariando as notícias, o escritor deixou bem claro que a única relação entre ele e seu paciente, era estritamente profissional e que no momento ele tinha preocupações mais importantes do que com o seu coração. O caso foi abafado depois da coletiva de imprensa e apesar das suspeitas, nenhuma prova poderia ser dada para confirmar o fato de que o empresário, filho de Uchiha Fugaku, poderia estar em um caso extraconjugal com loiro._

_Semanas depois do mal entendido, Naruto foi fotografado em diversas ocasiões com o ruivo e por mais que ele negue, nós, da revista Beads Friend, acreditamos que há um amor rolando no ar, pois em todas as imagens, ambos aparecerem incrivelmente próximos e íntimos, diferentemente de Sasuke, que jamais foi visto junto com psicanalista em uma posição que gerasse desconfianças._

_No ano passado o escritor, em uma entrevista, confessou que era homossexual, quebrando inúmeros corações que esperavam ter a chance de namorar um homem tão sensível e romântico como o Uzumaki, embora apaixonadas, as fãs ficaram felizes ao saber que ele esteja abrindo o coração para outra pessoa íntegra e de boa índole como o proprietário de Suna Enterprises Communication._

A cada palavra que o Uchiha lia, ele apertava o papel com força entre os dedos. Controlando a vontade de rasgar a revista, ele virou a página para ver as imagens seguintes. Como dito na matéria, todas as fotos mostravam o seu amante em uma posição bem íntima com Gaara: próximo demais para o gosto do moreno. A raiva era tanta que ele ignorou completamente as partes em que seu nome era citado, e, se olhar pudesse lançar chamas negras eternas, o exemplar impresso teria virado pequenas partículas de cinzas.

- Tem ideia de quem poderia ter dito algo sobre vocês dois? – perguntou o outro, surpreendendo Sasuke, que estava preso em seus remorsos.

Ele voltou a olhar para matéria, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, porque todas as fotografias mostravam sorrisos felizes e calorosos dirigidos à outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Engolindo em seco, ele se deu conta sobre o que o irmão estava querendo dizer. Ele havia sido citado na matéria. Alguém havia descoberto sobre a traição e contado para um jornalista.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Sempre fomos discretos demais e como diz a reportagem, não há nenhuma foto que nos comprometa... – franziu a testa, começando a se preocupar com esse fator adicional.

- O seu psicanalista foi esperto... – Itachi se inclinou para fingir olhar a revista, mas roubando um olhar de relance para o rosto do mais jovem. – Pelo que eu pesquisei, ele negou tudo assim que as primeiras revistas divulgaram o boato, com uma diplomacia surpreendente e desviou a atenção para você, começando a sair com esse tal de Gaara. – jogou com as palavras para tentar arrancar mais respostas do homem com o rosto tão idêntico ao da sua mãe.

- Será que... – ele se remexeu desconfortável, experimentando a sensação de seu estômago se embolar com a insegurança, o ciúme e a raiva. – Naruto está fazendo isso somente para distrair a atenção da mídia?

O outro voltou a sua postura relaxada sobre o sofá e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Eu não sei, Sasuke... – fechou os olhos, reflexivamente. – Ambos nunca apareceram fazendo qualquer outra coisa a mais que pequenos gestos íntimos, nada muito explícitos. – olhos negros encararam os orbes tão parecidos com o seu. – Eu pesquisei muito depois do que eu li e nada é muito concreto, só há suposições, mas eles estão, há um bom tempo, nesse clima. – pausa para analisar a aparência do outro, era quase imperceptível, mas ele conseguia ver com exatidão os sentimentos carregados do irmão mais novo. – Definitivamente eu não sei o que isso quer dizer...

- Três meses.

- O quê? – Itachi não entendeu o que o seu _Otouto_ quis dizer.

- Eles estão neste clima há três meses. – explicou com o olhar perdido no carpete, como se algo muito interessante estivesse acontecendo.

- Como sabe? – franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Nesse tempo, Naruto começou a agir estranho. – levou as mãos para acariciar a têmpora, como o Uzumaki costumava fazer quando ele estava com dor de cabeça, mas não parecia adiantar tanto quando o toque do loiro. – Ele começou a ignorar algumas de minhas chamadas, parou de me ligar, só me telefonava em raras exceções e por mais que pessoalmente não tenha mudado tanto, sinto que ele está impondo certa distância entre nós. Na última sexta-feira, ele tinha dito que saiu com Gaara, mas me explicou outro motivo. Que tipo de ajuda o meu homem precisava que tinha tanta necessidade da presença do Sabaku? Eu poderia ter feito tudo o que ele quisesse! – as duas últimas frases foram ditas em um rosnado, demonstrando toda a possessividade que sentia.

O Uchiha mais velho teria recuado de medo se fosse outra pessoa, mas como todos os membros da sua família, não havia uma única dica de seu temperamento. Seu olhar penetrante analisava, como os de um falcão, todas as reações abertas do mais novo. Sasuke estava tão transtornado que não se dava conta que mostrava todo o seu descontrole emocional pela sua linguagem corporal e suas palavras ditas.

- Ele não é seu homem. – disse em um tom sereno.

- Sim. Ele é! – apertou a revista com ainda mais raiva, amassando-a e querendo tacá-la com força no rosto do seu irmão.

- Ele é livre. Sakura te pertence, assim como você pertence a ela. – levantou-se, caminhando até o bar instalado em sua sala. Ele pegou dois copos com gelo e os encheu com uma dose de uísque, oferecendo um para o mais novo, que aceitou prontamente com as sobrancelhas e os lábios franzidos.

Sasuke tomou um gole, refletindo sobre o que o outro disse. Ele sabia que Itachi tinha razão e este fato o atormentava. Por ser casado, jamais poderia reclamar seus direitos sobre o homem; não poderia tirar qualquer satisfação com Gaara a respeito de flertar com alguém que, longe dos olhares alheios, lhe pertencia. Nos últimos dias, estava odiando o seu matrimônio, mas não como agora. Neste momento, sua repulsa pelo casamento com a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa era tão grande, que fez o seu estômago retorcer. O Uchiha mais novo apenas não conseguia suportar ver Naruto com outra pessoa, dessa mesma forma que as imagens retratavam. Olhando as fotografias mais uma vez, sua mente girou em consternação.

Deixando o copo inacabado em cima da mesa de café, ele se levantou e com passos firmes caminhou até a porta.

- Aonde você vai, irmãozinho? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Resolver isso o quanto antes! – saiu antes que o mais velho pudesse replicar.

O corvo praticamente correu para o carro, ainda com a revista na mão. Em sua cabeça, só conseguia pensar em esclarecer tudo com o Uzumaki. No fundo, ainda tinha esperança que o loiro só estava fazendo isso pela necessidade de manter o romance que os dois tinham às escuras. Interiormente, ele esperava que esse relacionamento fosse só feito de aparência.

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke pegou a cópia da chave do apartamento simples do amante, já sabia que o encontraria absolvido em sua nova obra. Ao abrir a porta, ele se deparou com o corpo esguio do homem sentado no chão, com a perna esquerda esticada e a direita dobrada apoiando o braço. Ele estava encostado no sofá, olhando absorto para a tela do notebook em cima da mesa de café, brincando com uma caneta e estando com os olhos incrivelmente azuis cobertos pelas lentes de óculos de aro fino.

Toda a vez que o moreno o observava dessa forma sentia vontade de atacar o outro com beijos até o final dos tempos. Em sua opinião, ele acreditava que essa visão tinha o mero intuito de distraí-lo para o verdadeiro motivo que o levou até ali e quando Naruto virou o rosto para ver quem havia entrado em seu apartamento, em plena quarta-feira à tarde, esqueceu-se da raiva que sentia para dar lugar ao desespero.

Ele não podia deixar que o Uzumaki o deixasse, pois precisava tanto do amor do rapaz, que se sentia sufocado somente em imaginar perdê-lo. Sua aparência desgrenhada deveria ter assustado o amante, que rapidamente se levantou quando o viu. Rapidamente o corvo fechou a porta e andou a passos acelerados na direção do mais novo, passando os braços pelo pescoço bronzeado e se agarrando a ele como se fosse a sua única tábua de salvação.

- Sas... – foi interrompido bruscamente pelos lábios que tocaram repentinamente a sua boca com necessidade. A língua exigiu espaço e ordenou uma resposta do amante, que estava estático em surpresa. Colocando as mãos na cintura delgada, o loiro massageou a região por debaixo do paletó preto caríssimo que o Uchiha usava. Ele correspondeu o toque com o mesmo fervor que o amante, tentando transmitir todos os seus sentimentos, antes de empurrá-lo afastado. – O que aconteceu, Sasuke? – perguntou alarmado, fazendo o moreno piscar com o súbito frio que o apossou.

- O quê? – seus pensamentos ficaram lentos, enquanto tentava processar a pergunta. Dando-se conta de que deveria explicar sua visita inusitada, ele perguntou. – Por que não me contou?

- Contar o quê? – uma sobrancelha dourada se ergueu em dúvida. O olhar aguado estava grave e sério.

- Sobre estarem desconfiando sobre nós e terem publicado notícias em diversas mídias sobre isso. – os lábios rosados se franziram, juntamente com o cenho, enquanto olhava para o homem diante de si com raiva contida. Seu humor oscilando consideravelmente devido ao transtorno.

- Você ficou sabendo... – o menor se afastou, sentando-se no sofá, enquanto apertava as pálpebras com o indicador e o polegar.

- Como não ficaria? Saiu em praticamente todas as revistas de fofocas, jornais e em alguns programas de televisão. O que você esperava? – jogou o volume impresso que ainda segurava ao lado do notebook ligado.

- Eu pedi para o seu assessor não se preocupar com as notícias, pois eu cuidaria de tudo. Quem te disse sobre isso? – acenou com a cabeça em direção ao exemplar.

- Meu irmão. Ele também não estava ciente sobre isso, até que uma das mulheres que estudam na sede da Akatsuki mostrou essa edição antiga da Beads Friend. Aparentemente, só os veículos de fofocas deram destaque a esse tipo de notícia... – comentou, reflexivamente.

- Eu tomei providências antes que isso tornasse um escândalo maior. – seus braços esticaram-se sobre o encosto do estofado. A postura relaxada contrastava terrivelmente com o seu interior tumultuoso e a pose descuidada enfureceu ainda mais o Uchiha, que esperava um pouco mais de diplomacia do amante.

- Começando a sair com Gaara? Diga-me, quando pretendia me contar que estava me traindo? Você mentiu para mim, disse que ele estava aqui só para te ajudar em um problema pessoal e eu te dei confiança! – os punhos se fecharam com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele tentava controlar a vontade que sentia de socar alguma coisa, mais especificamente, o rosto bronzeado e cheio de cicatrizes do loiro.

- Eu não estou te traindo... – azuis cerúleos de repente adquiriram um brilho determinado e resoluto.

- O que você chama isso que as fotografias mostraram, hein? – a mandíbula se apertou. Sua mente tão nublada pelo ciúme que não conseguia enxergar o significado por trás do olhar do amante.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. – a voz rouca retumbou por todo o ambiente em um barítono tão profundo, que quase fez o corvo recuar em alarde. – Essas notícias só chamaram a minha atenção para algo que tentamos ignorar. – se levantou e caminho, pegando o volume impresso de cima da mesa. – Por mais que aos olhos dos outros sejamos apenas paciente e psicanalista, que passaram a serem amigos pelo grande tempo de contato, ainda haverá muitos que desconfiarão. – rasgou a folha do caderno. – Você passa algumas noites no meu apartamento e eu tenho vizinhos. Infelizmente, não podemos controlar as pessoas gananciosas que procuram dinheiro à custa dos outros... – picou os papéis e depositou-os em cima da mesa. – Mesmo que decidamos nos encontrar em hotéis, os funcionários saberiam o que estamos fazendo porque somos figuras públicas! – o moreno sentiu a respiração falhar. – Eu estava sem coragem para te dizer que não posso mais, porque eu te amo tanto... – Naruto lambeu os lábios, sentindo os olhos marejarem. As palavras fizeram o empresário recuar com os olhos arregalados. – Eu te quero tanto... – a voz embargada do homem fez algo no interior normalmente estoico do Uchiha quebrar. – E apesar disso tudo, nós ainda não podemos ficar juntos e isso... – o loiro apontou para ambos, indicando o relacionamento que levavam. – Está acabando comigo...

- Naruto... – desespero penetrou todo o seu ser. As palavras afundando em sua mente com peso de um rinoceronte, esmagando e machucando-o.

- Eu estou tomando esta decisão por nós dois, já que você é incapaz de abandonar a sua esposa e ficar comigo. – Sasuke ameaçou dizer algo, mas foi calado com um gesto de mão. O psicanalista respirou fundo para estabilizar a voz e seu emocional abalado. – Eu não estou te pedindo para escolher, porque desde o início, você sempre deixou claro que isso era exatamente o que queria... – olhos azuis claros migraram para um anil, que transmitiam a sua tristeza de forma tão densa que o corvo sentiu a garganta embolar e os olhos arderem, seus pulmões ardiam e seu coração estava tão acelerado e dolorido, que achou que iria adoecer em qualquer momento. Ele deu passos vacilantes em direção ao amante, pensando rapidamente em uma maneira de fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Antes que o Uzumaki pudesse recuar, braços fortes e pálidos o puxaram para um abraço, enlaçando o seu pescoço em um aperto firme e quase sufocante. O corvo estava com medo de largá-lo e perceber que o outro sumiu de sua vista, sem que pudesse ter a chance de impedi-lo. Ele aspirou o cheiro extasiante e cítrico de laranjas nos fios de cabelo dourado, com saudade antecipada, perguntando-se como suportaria ficar sem aquele homem perto de si.

- Não faça isso, por favor. – ele murmurou, fazendo os olhos azuis se arregalarem no apelo dado pelo empresário, que sempre foi tão arrogante e autoritário.

- Você tem que ver a insanidade disso tudo, Teme. – mãos bronzeadas empurraram o moreno para agarrar o rosto pálido e olhar profundamente nos orbes ônix. – Uma hora isso aconteceria e você sabe disso! – empurrou a franja comprida em uma carícia suave, sentindo a textura macia das madeixas negras. - Eu não consigo mais suportar te ver voltar para a sua casa, que não é a mesma que a minha. Eu não aguento mais vê-lo beijar a Sakura e dormir na mesma cama que a dela, sabendo que são uma família e que eu sou apenas "o outro".

O Uchiha olhou para baixo, incomodado com a intensidade dos olhos azuis e com as descobertas sobre os sentimentos de Naruto. No fundo se sentia culpado por nunca ter observado melhor o amante e só ter reparado no comportamento deste quando começou a impor certa distância entre eles. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do loiro.

- Por causa desse amor que eu sinto por você e das circunstâncias, eu estava perdendo o controle sobre a minha vida... – ele levou os lábios para depositar um beijo terno na testa do mais alto. – Eu sou um psicanalista e não posso deixar isso acontecer. Quando um não quer, dois não lutam, então, eu decidi que a iniciativa para que colocássemos nossas vidas nos eixos tinha que partir de algum lugar, e, eu tomei esta posição...

Sasuke não suportava mais ouvir, sua mente girava e seu interior todo se retorcia. Sua vista virou um borrão e ele só conseguia gritar consigo mesmo em pensamento, não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele nunca se sentiu tão sozinho como agora e seu coração gritava para ele fazer o que devia ser feito; dizer que se divorciaria de Sakura para ficar com ele, que faria de tudo em que estivesse ao seu alcance para tê-lo, mas nada saiu de sua boca. O moreno só conseguia balançar a cabeça negativamente, ouvindo os chamados do Uzumaki, bem distantes.

- Teme! – o psicanalista o chacoalhou bruscamente, acordando-o de seu estupor.

Olhando atordoado, ele se afastou do outro com um tapa, tirando as mãos do seu corpo. Ele estava chateado. O corvo estava, de fato, muito chateado.

- Dentre todas as pessoas, eu nunca pensei que você seria o primeiro a me deixar... – cuspiu com raiva e mágoa na voz. – Eu confiei em você e na primeira oportunidade, você corre como um belo covarde que você é! – ele viu o loiro o olhar incrédulo.

- Sasuke? – o tom quebrado e assustado. – Eu achei que você entende...

- Não me venha com "Sasuke"! – interrompeu-o, imitando o tom do outro ao chamar o seu nome. – Essas desculpas esfarrapadas que você está me dando para ficar com Gaara não me convencem...

- Bastardo filho de uma puta! – não aguentando as ofensas, Naruto gritou. – Cansei das suas infantilidades! – agarrou o braço do homem e o puxou em direção à porta. – O dia em que você começar a agir como um adulto que você é entenderá que minha decisão foi o melhor para nós dois... – antes que o corvo pudesse reagir, ele estava no hall do andar do loiro, fora do apartamento. – Vá viver sua vida, tenha muitos filhos pequenos de cabelo cor-de-rosa e olhos negros. Vá ser feliz, Sasuke! Para mim já chega! Acabou! – fechou a porta com força.

**(***)**

Do lado de dentro, o escritor e psicanalista deslizou pela porta e se sentou no chão. Lágrimas não derramadas faziam os olhos azuis anil brilharem ainda mais. Ele mordia o lábio inferior com força, tentando controlar a tristeza e a dor de ter que se despedir do homem que amava. À sua frente, Kurama estava sentado em toda a sua glória arrogante, como se o olhasse de cima.

Um segundo depois, o gato caminhou em sua direção e bateu sua cabeça peluda em sua mão, como se o gesto fosse consolar o dono.

Pela primeira vez, o felino não reclamou quando foi agarrado em um abraço forte, como se entendesse que aquele ato pudesse amenizar o choro e o sofrimento incontrolável que rompeu a figura quase inabalável e forte de Uzumaki Naruto.


	5. Compreensão Superficial

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

_"Só existe uma lei no amor; tornar feliz a quem se ama." - Stendhal._

**Capítulo 4 – Compreensão Superficial**

No dia seguinte, Sasuke recebeu uma ligação de Amaru, secretária de Naruto, para lhe informar que todas as suas consultas foram passadas para outra psicanalista, chamada Hyuuga Hinata. Ele conhecia a herdeira de um dos administradores mais respeitados de Tóquio, Hyuuga Hiashi. A linda mulher de longos cabelos pretos azulados nunca levou o jeito para o mundo dos negócios e contrariando toda a sua família, decidiu se formar em psicologia, e, logo depois, se especializar em psicanálise.

Ela era ótima, mas não era quem o Uchiha queria.

Horas mais tarde, ele ligou para o consultório, perguntando sobre o Uzumaki, a fim de esclarecer o motivo da troca. A justificativa era perfeita para ter um pretexto para ouvir a voz rouca e doce do homem. O moreno ainda estava bravo pela briga, mas a saudade que sentia parecia ser ainda maior com o fato de estarem separados agora, e, ele apenas queria algo para que pudesse se sentir ligado ao amante. Sem as consultas com o homem que amava, ambos não tinham mais nada que o unissem.

Amaru foi bem categórica e disse que não poderia passar o telefonema porque o chefe havia acabado de embarcar para os Estados Unidos. A informação quase fez o corvo esbravejar em nervosismo e pânico, mas a jovem, de longos cabelos compridos e vermelhos, logo o tranquilizou e alegou que a razão da viagem era que o psicanalista foi chamado para um congresso na sua área de atuação. O problema era que nem ela sabia o informar quando ele voltava, porque Naruto decidiu, repentinamente, que queria tirar férias e todos os seus pacientes foram passados para a Dra. Hinata.

Na semana seguinte, Sasuke estava tão irritadiço que nem seus funcionários conseguiam se aproximar, pois tudo eram motivos para escárnios, reclamações e brigas. O moreno acreditava, por orgulho e como forma de retaliação, que todo o seu estresse era culpa do Uzumaki. Como vingança sobre o rompimento inesperado, ele devolveu tudo o que ganhou do homem, inclusive a cópia da chave do apartamento que estava em sua responsabilidade, através de um entregador da Sharingan Corporation. Ele só não conseguiu entregar algumas roupas que pertenciam ao loiro, as quais ele havia pegado emprestado ao longo dos anos e nunca quis se desfazer dos itens.

A ação o satisfez por mais sete dias, até que ele se arrependeu.

Agora, com mais de um mês inteiro sem ver, nem ouvir sobre o psicanalista, ele estava procurando "porquês" para ter algo do escritor perto de si, embora não tivesse quase mais nada. O Uchiha poderia ter ido até o apartamento - mesmo que seu verdadeiro dono não estivesse lá - e deitado na cama que tantas vezes se amaram apenas para poder sentir o cheiro de laranjas nos lençóis coloridos; quem sabe abraçar a figura macia de Kurama - o que lhe fez lembrar ser inútil, já que Naruto deveria ter deixado o gato na posse de outra pessoa, pois ele estaria ausente.

- Amor! – ele ouviu a voz feminina da sua esposa interromper os seus pensamentos.

Era noite de quinta-feira e o corvo estava sentado em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas em seus tornozelos. Ele tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e se preparava - ou ao menos era o que deveria estar fazendo - para um banho longo e relaxante.

- Sim? – olhou para os olhos verdes da mulher. Com a falta do Uzumaki na sua vida, seu relacionamento com Sakura havia melhorado consideravelmente, mas não o suficiente para dar-lhe a devida importância.

De certo modo, ele havia entendido o que o psicanalista quis dizer sobre precisarem parar o que estavam fazendo. Não era o correto e estava os prejudicando. Ambos estavam perdendo o controle sobre a situação toda e sobre suas vidas já há muito conturbadas, embora, internamente, Sasuke não se importasse desde que, significasse ter sempre o homem ao seu lado.

- Você vai tomar banho? – viu roupas mais confortáveis separadas em cima da cama do casal. – Só quero avisar que o jantar está pronto. Desça quando terminar, ok? Quero conversar com você sobre nossa viagem de aniversário! – disse com animação.

- Tudo bem. – ele tentou sorrir, para retribuir a felicidade da mulher, mas o gesto saiu visivelmente forçado.

Ele se levantou para colocar os sapatos no armário do closet, tendo feito o que precisava, caminhou até o banheiro, arrancando a gravata azul marinho sufocante e a camisa branca, da mesma forma que fizera com as outras peças e colocou-as no cesto. O moreno não perdeu tempo em entrar no chuveiro, com a esperança de que a água morna, quase fria, o fizesse relaxar.

O embarque para Paris seria em praticamente em menos de um mês e ele mal conseguiu confrontar o amante sobre o que estava acontecendo. Seu peito se apertou involuntariamente ao pensar nos olhos azuis cerúleos e no sorriso radiante de Naruto tão longe de si. A falta que o loiro fazia em sua vida era tanta, que ele sentia como se uma grande parte havia sido tirada da sua vida, sem nada que pudesse preenchê-la.

Colocando a cabeça debaixo da cascata de água fria, ele pensou sobre a ironia de toda a situação. O Uzumaki terminou o caso extraconjugal que tinham com o intuito de amenizar os problemas da vida do Uchiha, mas o engraçado era que o corvo ainda sentia que a corda ainda estava apertando o seu pescoço de tal forma, que era difícil respirar.

Ele precisava de Naruto em sua vida.

**(***)**

- Eu optei por comprar as passagens de ida e volta, sem qualquer vínculo com agências de viagens, porque desta maneira teremos mais liberdade para escolhermos o que faremos em Paris. A companhia aérea me ofereceu um guia turístico, mas eu logo descartei, pois quero ter a opção de escolher os lugares que iremos visitar, além de termos mais privacidade durante os passeios. – ela enrolou o macarrão de arroz no _hashi_, antes de levar o alimento para a boca. Sakura mastigou por um tempo, antes de continuar. – Nos outros dez dias de suas férias, podemos ir para Hokkaido. Vou fazer uma pesquisa das melhores pousadas do lugar para que possamos ter alternativas variadas, caso não quisermos sair do quarto. – ela sugeriu com um toque de esperança na voz, que Sasuke, logo adivinhou para onde os pensamentos da mulher estavam caminhando.

A ideia fê-lo perder a fome e ele olhou para o _Harusame_ em sua tigela, enojado. Um mês sem sexo o fez procurar a esposa, mas a experiência era tão frustrante, que ele não se sentia saciado. Era como uma ação automática, seu corpo respondia aos estímulos, mas sua mente estava sempre longe, lembrando-se de como os gemidos de outra pessoa soavam em seus ouvidos e como a figura bronzeada parecia se encaixar perfeitamente em sua mais pálida.

- Fico feliz que esteja tão empolgada com a viagem. – ele a olhou, tentando não transmitir os seus pensamentos. A esposa deu um sorriso contente, antes de voltar o olhar para a comida.

- Você acha que essa salada e o salmão ficaram muito salgados? Eu tentei acertar o ponto desta vez, mas nunca fica igual ao da sua mãe... – ela deu um muxoxo.

- Está ótimo. – ele mentiu com um sorriso forçado.

Sakura não tinha aptidão para a cozinha e frequentemente queimava os alimentos, ou salgava, ou adoçava demais o gosto. A única coisa que ela acertava era no seu café.

- De qualquer forma, eu estou muito feliz que você tenha tido esta ideia de viajarmos juntos, porque teremos a oportunidade de nos aproximar mais. Estamos há tanto tempo casados e nos últimos sete ou seis anos, eu sinto que estamos um pouco distantes, tanto que outras pessoas começaram a reparar e espalhar boatos sem sentido... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, remexendo o _hashi_ com insegurança. A frase final foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção do Uchiha.

- Você sabia sobre as notícias sobre eu e o Naruto? – ele teria arregalado os olhos, se sua postura não fosse tão estoica.

- Sim, mas logo acreditei que eram besteiras. – orbes verdes olharam com tristeza singela e confiança para os negros do homem. – Os rumores envolviam Naruto e ele é um homem; tudo bem que todos sabem que ele é homossexual, mas você não é. A mídia é como um bando de abutres procurando por escândalos, como sempre fazem com Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie. Eles usaram a amizade que cresceu com os anos de consultas como um alicerce para ganhar dinheiro e eu fiquei supercontente quando o Uzumaki organizou uma coletiva e esclareceu todas as dúvidas, negando toda e qualquer fofoca! – ela riu. – Ele tratou o assunto com tanto humor que até eu achei graça sobre a situação. Fiquei um pouco chateada que eles envolveram você em algo tão vil!

O moreno suspirou, conhecendo o jeito hiperativo e bem humorado do outro. Eram raras as vezes que o loiro estava com a cara amarrada e isso apenas acontecia quando os dois brigavam, mas o rosto fechado durava por pouco tempo, até que o Uzumaki voltasse a brincar e sacanear com tudo outra vez. O psicanalista não se importava com a falta de reação do amante, continuava a conversa unilateral, tagarelando sobre qualquer assunto, independentemente das respostas monossilábicas. O escritor falava com o corpo inteiro, pois gesticulava muito e fazia caretas para intensificar as narrações que fazia sobre algo que viveu durante o dia. A lembrança quase o fez sorrir. Quase, porque ele se lembrou das palavras da esposa e se sentiu culpado sobre o fato dela confiar tanto no esposo, quando na verdade, ele não merecia.

- Típico. – optou por dar um sorriso de escárnio, mascarando os seus sentimentos obscuros, fazendo a mulher rir divertida.

- Ele é um pouco intimidante, principalmente pelo jeito energético, mas eu gosto dele! – seus olhos se fecharam um instante, antes de se abrirem quando se lembrou de algo. Grandes orbes esmeraldas o encararam com curiosidade. – Depois que o escândalo sobre vocês dois se acalmou, ele apareceu saindo com aquele empresário... Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – ela bateu no queixo no a ponta do indicador, pensativa.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – sua voz rosnou, involuntariamente, com raiva, enquanto apertava o _hashi_ inconscientemente. Sakura não percebeu o tom furioso do outro.

- Isso! – ela riu, voltando a comer. – Acho que os dois formam um casal bem fofo. Você sabe se os rumores sobre eles são verdadeiros? Quero dizer, vocês e Naruto são amigos há tanto tempo, tenho certeza que ele deve ter contado alguma coisa. – ela se inclinou para frente com a perspectiva de ter uma fofoca quente em suas mãos, sem a noção de como o rumo da conversa estava se tornando perigoso à medida que o humor do Uchiha escurecia.

- Não. – Sasuke desviou o olhar, tentando desviar os pensamentos angustiantes sobre o possível romance entre o seu amante e o outro administrador. – Ele não me fala muito sobre sua vida pessoal. – mentiu.

- Que estranho! – ela soou pensativa. – Acho que eles estão tentando esconder por medo de que a Suna Enterprises Communication sofra com um possível escândalo. A sociedade não está acostumada ao homossexualismo, embora eu ache que os dois não deveriam ter medo de se assumir, porque embora muitas pessoas possam condená-los, ainda existirão aqueles que aceitam sem qualquer tipo de preconceito. Eu, por exemplo, acredito que o Uzumaki e o Sabaku formam um casal perfeito, você já viu as fotos dos dois juntos?

- Hn. – a paciência do corvo estava chegando ao limite, ouvi-la romantizar o amante com outro cara não era nada agradável e sua mente já estava construindo imagens perturbadoras, como ambos se beijando ou, pior, indo para a mesma cama juntos. Seu corpo tremia levemente com a energia do seu ciúme e da fúria que parecia correr pelas suas veias, fazendo-o enxergar tudo vermelho.

- Sasuke, você está bem? – ela perguntou alarmada quando viu o _hashi_ quebrar na mão do marido, tamanha a força que ele usava para segurá-los.

- Eu não quero falar sobre o meu psicanalista e esse empresário de merda, Sakura! – sua voz retumbou pela sala de jantar em um tom tão frio, que a mulher recuou, completamente alarmada. A boca da mulher se abriu para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. – Não quero saber se ele está romanticamente envolvido com outra pessoa, porque nenhuma dessas informações me interessa! – sua mão socou a mesa com tanta intensidade que todos os recipientes pularam, juntamente com a figura feminina à sua frente.

O Uchiha saiu da sala com passos firmes, caminhando para o escritório e passando pela porta para batê-la fechada, fazendo com que os vidros do grande apartamento estremecessem. A mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa observou o lugar que o marido ocupava boquiaberta, não entendendo o motivo da ira repentina do homem.

**(***)**

Sasuke andava pelo cômodo de um lado para o outro, parecendo um tigre enjaulado. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e ele frequentemente olhava o aparelho celular em cima da mesa, tentando decidir se deveria ligar para o homem que estava perturbando a sua cabeça ou se deixaria quieto. Semelhante a um viciado em abstinência de sua droga, ele agarrou o telefone e discou os números que havia memorizado há anos.

O toque soou duas vezes, antes que de cair na secretária eletrônica.

- Naruto, você está em casa? Se estiver, por favor, me atenda! – ele esperou até que o barulho de alguém retirando o aparelho do gancho chamou sua atenção.

- _Teme?_ – o apelido, dito naquele tom rouco pareceu lavar a sua alma de todo o tormento que sentia. Repentinamente seu coração parecia tão leve, que batia muito mais depressa, e ele quase sentiu a vontade de sorrir.

- Hey, Dobe. – lambeu os lábios secos, refletindo sobre o que dizer. Só ligou para ouvir a voz do outro e para ter alguma certeza que ainda mexia com homem, assim como ele mexia consigo.

- _Está tudo bem? Você parecia angustiado._ – ouviu ao longe o som de tecidos farfalhando, ele olhou para o relógio e constatou que o outro deveria estar dormindo, porque eram quase duas da manhã.

- Por que sua secretária eletrônica estava acionada? – ignorou a pergunta do outro. Ele não estava bem, porque para estar bem, ele precisava do amante ao seu lado.

- _Voltei de Nova Iorque há poucos dias e não me lembrei de tirá-la._ – Sasuke quase podia ver o loiro morder o lábio inferior enquanto coçava a nuca, como em todas as vezes que ele se lembrava de que havia esquecido algo.

- Hn. – os dois ficaram em um silêncio incômodo. O Uchiha não sabia o que dizer para manter a conversa e Naruto, pela primeira vez em tempos, não estava balbuciando sem parar. – E como foi a viagem? – perguntou, procurando reivindicar as palavras do parceiro.

- _Por que você me ligou?_ – o homem ignorou completamente a pergunta.

- Hn.

- _Sem "Hn" para cima de mim! Você não deveria estar me ligando._ – vociferou, irritado.

- Você poderia ter ignorado o meu telefonema, pois sabia quem era. – as palavras do homem estavam começando a lhe tirar do sério. O Uzumaki tinha a capacidade de transportá-lo para uma montanha-russa de emoções; quando acreditava que estava começando a se sentir melhor, algo sempre o deixava nervoso novamente.

- _Poderia, se você não estivesse me ligando a 01h45min da manhã! Eu pensei que fosse algo grave-_

- É grave! – Sasuke interrompeu; sua voz transmitindo todo o desespero que acumulou por tanto tempo. Por um, longo e demorado, mês. – Eu preciso ver você, Dobe! – em sua garganta se formou um nó e os olhos pinicavam. Seu corpo sozinho estava procurando encontrar a libertação de tantos sentimentos guardados.

A linha ficou silenciosa do outro lado e por um momento o Uchiha pensou que o loiro havia desligado o telefone.

- _Naruto?_

- Não me ligue mais, Sasuke.

E desligou. Simples assim.

O moreno olhou o telefone, estupefato. Quando a ficha caiu, seu sangue ferveu de tal maneira que sua primeira reação foi jogar o aparelho para o outro lado, atingindo a parede com força. O celular se espatifou, espalhando suas peças inutilizáveis pelo chão. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele amaldiçoou baixinho, antes de romper para porta do escritório em direção ao quarto. Ele sabia que seria impossível dormir depois da discussão, mas estava se sentindo tão cansado que mal se suportava em pé.

**(***)**

O presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ olhava para a pilha de papéis à sua frente com um desgosto indisfarçado. Sua impaciência era tanta, que só de observar a quantidade de folhas em cima da sua mesa, já lhe causava queimação na boca do estômago. Ele tinha contratos para revisar e assinar, projetos para ler e aceitar e uma infinidade de solicitações dos seus funcionários para avaliar.

Nas últimas semanas, Sasuke havia protelado todas as decisões que havia de tomar, mas ainda assim, alguns exigiam a sua atenção extrema e ele não estava com cabeça para qualquer uma dessas coisas no momento.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO?

O grito chamou a atenção do moreno, que estava sentado na sua cadeira, olhando distraidamente para a bagunça instalada no escritório. Ele viu seu pai, caminhar até ele com uma pilha de papéis na mão, o olhar em seu rosto foi o suficiente para alertar o mais novo, que se levantou automaticamente, como se estivesse prestes a se defender de um ataque.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO ASSINOU ESTE CONTRATO?! – berrou novamente, assustando o Uchiha mais novo. Fugaku jogou as folhas diante do outro com tanta força, que as fez voar, espalhando-se pela extensão da mesa.

- O quê? – seu cérebro não conseguia registrar as palavras, ele lançou um olhar para o acordo que assinou com a empresa de Shimura Danzou, a _ANBU Tec_.

- Sasuke, o que está acontecendo com você?! – a figura altiva do homem deu um soco na mesa com tanta raiva que quase fez o rapaz recuar, mas ao invés disso, ele endureceu o olhar, desafiando o pai a explicar o motivo da gritaria toda. – Moleque arrogante. – murmurou furioso, mas com uma ponta de orgulho no fundo do peito.

- Por que não me diz o que eu fiz de errado? – a mandíbula se apertou e os lábios estavam rígidos, formando uma linha fina, acentuando a cara fechada. Odiava receber críticas do homem diante de si, porque o lembrava de quanto ele jamais seria como Itachi, o filho preferido do pai.

- Você não sabe? – fingiu espanto e riu em escárnio. – Sua irresponsabilidade cedeu uma de nossas marcas para a fornecedora, tornando-a a nossa nova concorrente! – gritou.

Do lado de fora, a secretária, Karin, lançava olhares furtivos e receosos para os dois que discutiam sem se importar com os outros. Ela roia a unha do polegar, sentindo-se nervosa pelos gritos, olhando em volta, ela percebeu que as vozes altas estavam começando a atrair a atenção dos outros funcionários que trabalhavam no mesmo piso. Correndo, ela fechou a porta do escritório, para garantir que certas informações não vazassem, já que o motivo da briga, não era para ser ouvido por qualquer um.

- O quê? – olhos negros se arregalaram em espanto. Sem perder tempo, ele juntou as folhas do contrato, procurando pela cláusula que dizia tal comunicado.

- Está na quinta página. O último parágrafo em letras pequenas. – suspirou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa do filho.

Sasuke pegou o papel e leu atentamente a cláusula, que na verdade fazia um adendo para o oitavo parágrafo. Por incrível que pareça, ele não se lembrava de ter lido esta parte do texto e o conhecimento do fato o fez suar frio, percebendo que cometera uma falha enorme.

- Os advogados da _Sharingan_, quando viram, ficaram tão surpreendidos que decidiram entrar em contato comigo para perguntar se eu sabia sobre a possível transação. – seu pai continuou.

O acordo dizia que a marca seria passada para o nome da _ANBU Tec._ como forma de garantir os lucros da empresa, caso a venda de televisores automotivos fabricados pela _Sharingan Corporation_ não alcance o nível de compras estipulado no primeiro mês. A empresa de Shimura Danzou era um fornecedor, cujo dono nunca dava um ponto sem nó. O homem sabia que a comercialização desses eletrônicos era muito mais difícil do que os aparelhos domésticos e quando forneceu a peças, exigindo trinta por cento dos lucros de todo o negócio, sem cobrar preços exorbitantes para as peças, Sasuke deveria ter desconfiado.

O Uchiha mais novo passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, enquanto olhava lívido aquele pedaço de palavras, até que uma delas chamou a sua atenção. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, antes de jogar o papel de volta para a mesa. Seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

- Podemos tomar a marca de volta.

Fugaku olhou os orbes negros, tão parecidos com o da sua esposa, brilharem como os de um tigre em posição de ataque, totalmente provocativos e determinados. Sasuke tinha as mesmas feições que Mikoto, mas era tão destemido quanto ele próprio, diferentemente de Itachi, que fisicamente era a descrição do patriarca, mas tinha a personalidade da mãe.

- Como? – ele perguntou.

- Ultrapassando o número de vendas que estipulamos no contrato do fornecimento. – mostrando o papel para o homem à sua frente. – Aqui diz que a marca está sendo passada como garantia, CASO o nível de comercialização não seja alcançado. – apertando o botão para o ramal da secretária, o rapaz disse. – Karin, contate todos os chefes de cada departamento da empresa e marque uma reunião para hoje, não importa o horário, ninguém sai desse edifício enquanto não discutirmos um problema. – ele ouviu o consentimento e desligou a linha.

- Tem certeza que consegue? Temos apenas um mês... – rebateu o antigo presidente.

- Conheço alguém que diria que você nunca vai saber se não tentar. – o Uchiha mais novo sorriu com carinho, lembrando-se do homem que mais influenciou a sua vida nos últimos cinco anos.

Fugaku se surpreendeu com a expressão no rosto do filho, perguntando-se quem seria tal pessoa.

- Sakura?

- Não. Outra pessoa... – Sasuke disse com reserva, atraindo ainda mais a curiosidade do mais velho.

Embora o chefe da família Uchiha estivesse considerando pressionar o rapaz para uma resposta descente, algo ainda preocupava o patriarca.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Sasuke?

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Você nunca cometeu erros tão graves como esse. – franziu o cenho, observando o filho se remexer, desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. – Desde o seu estágio, você sempre fez questão de exibir perfeição em tudo o que fazia aqui dentro. O que aconteceu? – repetiu a indagação.

- Nada.

- Não minta para mim! – autoridade retumbou no tom profundo e rouco do homem. – Você tem agido estranho já faz um bom tempo. É algo com o seu casamento? – as palavras fizeram os olhos negros encararem a figura paterna com receio. – Você está se desentendendo com a Sakura? Não converso muito com a sua esposa, mas conheço seu gênio só de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes. Ela é mimada, teimosa e uma pessoa muito difícil de lidar, mas como você parecia sempre saber como tratá-la, achei que ela não lhe causaria problemas. A partir do momento que o problema entre vocês dois começa a afetar a nossa empresa, eu me sinto no dever de interferir.

- Não é nada! Só estou com algumas preocupações na cabeça... – desviou a íris para olhar um ponto da parede às costas do homem à sua frente.

- É sobre a discussão que teve em casa há um pouco mais de um mês?

- Por que o senhor está fazendo este monte de perguntas? – vociferou, sentindo-se intimidado.

- Eu estou preocupado. – a confissão surpreendeu o filho, que o olhou como se outra cabeça tivesse crescido em seu pescoço. – Não pense que não me importo com você, Sasuke, porque não é verdade. – suspirou. – Eu posso ter errado muito na minha criação e no meu tratamento com você, e, o que você disse naquele almoço de domingo me fez ter mais certeza sobre isso. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi pensando em seu bem.

- Então, por que você sempre me tratou tão diferente do Itachi? – seu peito se apertou e ele não queria acreditar nas palavras do pai, embora tudo o que foi dito estava mexendo em uma parte sensível de seu coração.

- Você e seu irmão sempre foram muito diferentes. – ele olhou distraidamente para os papeis em cima da mesa. – E desde pequeno, você constantemente se mostrava vulnerável às opiniões das outras pessoas e as influências externas, principalmente as que envolvem a nossa família. Eu admiro isso, ao mesmo tempo em que me preocupa, porque você perdeu uma grande parte da sua própria individualidade procurando nos agradar. Eu, desde o começo, te tratei com mais dureza, pois acreditava que dessa forma iria fortificá-lo emocionalmente e torná-lo mais independente.

- Eu... – Sasuke começou, mas não encontrava o que dizer. Seu corpo tremia com todas as revelações ditas pelo seu pai.

- Itachi constantemente contraria as minhas decisões. – riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente em resignação. – Recusa a presidência da empresa para trabalhar em uma organização não governamental e se contenta com o salário insignificante que ganha ao dar aulas de filosofia na Tokyo University of Science. Mora em um cubículo no Centro e prefere andar de trem ao ter seu próprio carro, além de estar com quase quarenta anos e não ter se casado ainda e sequer nos apresentou qualquer namorada... – molhou os lábios seco com a língua. – E mesmo assim, eu me orgulho dele, porque de toda a família, ele é o mais nobre e menos ostensivo. Às vezes acho que a sabedoria do seu irmão é maior que a minha... – as últimas palavras foram ditas como se ele divagasse.

O mais novo não sabia o que dizer. Viu o homem tomar uma respiração profunda, antes de continuar.

- E você sempre caminhou pelos lugares que eu escolhi... – olhou para o filho com carinho e sorriu. – Foi para os Estados Unidos estudar em uma das melhores escolas de negócios, casou-se com uma mulher digna e respeitosa, tem administrado a nossa empresa com empenho e dedicação, fez nosso patrimônio crescer exponencialmente e fez a honra do sobrenome Uchiha. – levantou-se, caminhando até o outro para dar um cafuné na cabeça repleta de fios negros. – Embora eu me sinta orgulhoso, não me sinto satisfeito. Sabe o por quê? – a pergunta foi feita em um tom imperial, quase intimidante, fazendo Sasuke só acenar negativamente, sentindo-se uma criança outra vez, na época em que era repreendido pelo pai. – Porque percebi que você está sempre infeliz.

A declaração fez o corvo mudar o pescoço dão rápido para olhá-lo, que se espantou com o fato dele não ter ficado com um torcicolo. O rapaz estava lívido, as palavras atingindo-o como tijolos quando compreensão amanheceu sobre ele. O atual presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ observou a figura paterna como se a visse pela primeira vez depois de uma vida toda.

- De qualquer forma, apareça em casa no almoço de domingo. – o mais velho se encaminhou para a porta. – Desde a discussão, você não foi mais nos visitar e sua mãe está chateada por isso. – avisou, antes de sair.

Sasuke só despertou de seu devaneio quando a voz da secretária rompeu pelo aparelho telefônico.

- Uchiha-san, a reunião está marcada para as 20h. – anunciou Karin.

* * *

Eu estou percebendo que este enredo ainda está deixando muitas pessoas confusas, principalmente com relação às emoções dos personagens. Prometo sanar as dúvidas ao longo da história, mas sinto que devo esclarecer alguns pontos. Ninguém está entendendo o porquê do Sasuke demorar tanto para tomar uma decisão e acho que a culpa é minha por deixar tudo muito às escuras.

O que o Uchiha está passando é muito mais comum do que possam imaginar e isso não se deve somente ao homossexualismo. Pessoas heterossexuais, que namoram alguém "inadequado" de acordo com os conceitos dos familiares, passam por situações semelhantes. Muitos temem a rejeição de quem os criou uma vida toda e dessa forma, veem-se na obrigação de ser alguém perfeito dentro dos conceitos da família.

E é nesse último aspecto que trato sobre o amor simbiótico. Esse tipo de afeição projeta o dever acima de qualquer ligação sentimental. O Sasuke, dessa história, se sente na obrigação de continuar dirigindo o legado dos seus descendentes, de proteger a imagem da família e fazer todos os Uchihas "felizes" e satisfeitos com seus atos. Nesse tipo de envolvimento, não há uma cooperação de ambas as partes, existe somente "faça o que eu digo, que eu faço o que eu quero".

Fugaku errou muito na criação do filho mais novo e isso fez com que o último visse o dever como a sua merecida felicidade. É triste, mas há muitos que acreditam que não merecem ser felizes. E esse aspecto não foge muito do personagem original, porque o Sasuke do anime/mangá acredita que sua felicidade está na solidão, no escuro e na vingança. Não sei para vocês, mas isso não é ser feliz para mim...

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo,

Beijocas!


	6. Soma de Mágoas

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

_"No ciúme existe mais amor-próprio do que verdadeiro amor." - François La Rochefoucauld._

**Capítulo 6 – Soma de Mágoas**

Naquele dia, Sasuke não voltou para casa.

Ele dirigiu o seu _Lamborghini Murcielago_ em direção ao apartamento de Naruto, pois estava tão eufórico sobre a conversa do pai, que se esqueceu de qualquer briga que os dois tiveram no dia anterior pelo telefone. A necessidade de compartilhar esse acontecimento e a felicidade de saber que Fugaku se orgulhava dele era tanta, que não pensou duas vezes antes de estacionar o carro na vaga reservada especialmente para ele no prédio simples.

Automaticamente, ele procurou no chaveiro a cópia da chave do apartamento do amante e como não encontrou, lembrou-se que havia devolvido o objeto para o dono. O Uchiha tocou a campainha e esperou impaciente para que o outro atendesse. Quando a porta se abriu ele se deparou com o homem vestindo somente uma calça moletom preta larga que caia frouxamente pelo quadril delgado.

– Sasuke? – olhos azuis se arregalaram.

– Você não vai acredi-

Sua fala fora bruscamente interrompida pela visão de Sabaku no Gaara, na sala de estar da casa do Uzumaki, colocando uma camiseta _off-white_ no corpo para cobrir a nudez. Imediatamente seu humor mudou para um mais escuro e a força do seu ciúme bateu em seu peito de forma tão impactante, que ele cambaleou para trás.

– O que ele está fazendo aqui? – as palavras pausadas e forçosamente calmas pareceram alarmar ainda mais o loiro.

– Naruto, eu vou indo. – orbes verdes encararam profundamente, sem qualquer hesitação, o corvo. – Mais tarde eu estarei de volta. – ele pegou as chaves do próprio carro em cima da mesa de café no centro do cômodo e passou pela porta; nem ao menos incomodado com a presença do Uchiha.

– Sas-

– O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – a pergunta foi repetida com mais impaciência depois que o ruivo sumiu de suas vistas.

– A pergunta correta é: o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele jogou a pergunta, não querendo vocalizar algo tão óbvio, pois o incomodava dizer ao homem que amava que estava com outra pessoa.

– Primeiro responda a minha pergunta! – rosnou.

A ira correndo por suas veias era tanta, que ele mal tomava ciência sobre as suas ações. Ele agarrou fortemente um punhado de cabelo loiro nas mãos, de maneira que não causasse dor, puxando o rosto bronzeado para mais próximo do seu. Um dedo de distância os separava. Íris negras avaliavam o azul cobalto de forma analítica, querendo descobrir o que se passava pela mente do outro. Sasuke só conseguia ver que algo estava incomodando o mais novo pela cor mais escura dos olhos normalmente cerúleos, já que nada mais passava pela expressão impassível.

– Você não tem que me forçar a responder uma pergunta que já sabe a resposta!

A certeza de algo é completamente diferente de se ter uma suspeita. As palavras do loiro confirmaram o que o Uchiha mais temia e o choque da informação foi tanto que ele teve que se afastar. Seu olhar – pela primeira vez desde que saiu da pré-adolescência – transbordavam emoções que nem sabia ser capaz de sentir. Todas as entranhas se retorceram e ele sentiu a forte sensação da bile subindo pela sua garganta. Todo o ar dos seus pulmões fora embora e ele ofegava audivelmente. Orbes azuis diante de si mostravam um sentimento que ele não conseguia definir, mas era algo semelhante a dor, tristeza e havia alguma outra coisa que ele não conseguia definir.

_"Eu não posso perdê-lo!"_, era o que a sua mente e coração gritavam constantemente.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca, cerrando os punhos nas laterais de seu corpo.

– Eu estou tentando seguir em frente, Sasuke. – o loiro disse com uma voz tranquila que contradizia com as suas emoções. – Eu preciso te esquecer.

Ele não suportava ouvir Naruto dizer que o deixaria para trás como se fosse nada, a ideia dele desistir do amor que sentiam era enlouquecedora, o seu corpo estremeceu ainda mais na ânsia em se controlar, já que suas emoções praticamente berravam em seu interior desnorteado. Ele se sentia como uma panela de pressão pronta para explodir, tamanha a intensidade do seu desespero.

– Você não precisa disso. – íris negras procuravam em volta algo que pudesse fazer o Uzumaki mudar de ideia. – Você sempre me teve, desde quando nos olhamos pela primeira vez eu sabia que seria seu. Eu só não posso decepcionar a minha família e prejudicar a _Sharingan Corporation_! Eu estou com a Sakura, mas eu não a amo como você... – a última frase pegou o outro completamente desprevenido, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

– Por que você faz isso? – o loiro se sentou no sofá, sentindo as pernas fracas. Ele agarrou a própria cabeça, afundando os dedos nos cabelos dourados. A postura do homem mais novo era tão inconsolável e miserável quanto os sentimentos do Uchiha.

– O que eu fiz? – seus lábios se apertaram, tentando conter a vontade de abraçar o corpo encolhido do amante. Ele precisava ir com calma com Naruto.

– Você me amar não muda nada, Sasuke. ABSOLUTAMENTE nada! – fúria escorreu pelo tom rouco do homem mais novo.

– Está fazendo pouco caso do que eu sinto por você! Eu NUNCA fui tão aberto emocionalmente como estou sendo agora. Eu nunca disse a ninguém o que eu sinto e quando abro o meu coração pra você pela primeira vez, você me diz que não muda nada? O que significou, então, todas as vezes que você disse que me amava? – ele rosnou, sentindo o peito se comprimir ainda mais, angústia crescente com a rejeição do amante.

_"A que ponto nós estamos chegando?"_, se indagava freneticamente o moreno.

– Dói saber que me ama, sabe o por quê? – gritou. – Porque o fato de você me amar, não é suficiente! – sua voz se elevava cada vez mais. – Eu não te tenho, porque você pertence à sua família e à Sakura, ela também faz parte da sua família... Eu sou apenas o seu psicanalista e amigo para todas as horas. Eu nunca vou ser sua família, porque você nunca vai me deixar... – as palavras foram perdendo a força na medida em que falava. Soou tão quebrado, que o coração do corvo pareceu ter parado e ele tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas não sabia o quê. – E mesmo que você diga que me pertence, sabe que isso não é verdade, porque não é para mim que você volta no final do dia, não sou a primeira pessoa que você vê quando acorda e nem a última quando vai dormir... –Naruto fungou, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos começaram a marejar, e, isso aumentou ainda mais o desespero do outro. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas só de imaginar o loiro chorando era quase insuportável. – Deus! Só de imaginar o que vocês fazem em uma mesma cama é enlouquecedor!

– Chega, Usuratonkachi.

– Eu sou um psicanalista que ajuda as pessoas a tomarem controle sobre suas vidas e seus desejos. Eu deveria solucionar as questões que outros não conseguem resolver. – as mãos bronzeadas tremiam ao cobrirem os orbes azuis. – Que tipo de profissional eu sou se eu não consigo fazer tudo isso nem para mim mesmo?

– Dobe...

– Eu errei em ter deixado tudo isso chegar a este ponto! Eu deveria ter te ignorado desde o começo, quando você começou a flertar comigo e a me olhar com esses olhos de cachorro pedinte e sorriso cafajeste. – disse com raiva, abaixando os braços e fechando os punhos do lado do seu corpo. – No começo era ótimo ter algumas noites de prazer com você, era conveniente e suficiente para mim tanto quanto era pra você, mas eu me apaixonei e tentei me contentar com tê-lo por algumas horas. Eu me coloquei no seu lugar para ver que, realmente, sua situação é muito complicada para assumir o que temos e eu tentei não pressioná-lo, mesmo que meu desejo fosse outro...

– Naruto...

– E Gaara me mostrou que se eu não podia fazer nada, eu deveria tomar a iniciativa e acabar com aquilo que poderia estar nos prejudicando. Até que ele confessou que sempre me admirou e que gostaria de receber a chance de me fazer feliz e de fazer tudo o que você não pôde; tirar essa falta que você me faz nos momentos que não consegue estar do meu lado...

– Cala a boba... – pediu Sasuke, franzindo o cenho e sentindo seu interior se agitar cada vez mais com o rumo da conversa. As palavras eram intoleráveis de se ouvir.

– Ele não é você, mas está me fazendo bem e...

O Uchiha não deixou que ele terminasse, caminhou a passos rápidos em direção ao amante e puxou-o pela nuca para colar os lábios juntos. O toque não era reconfortante. Era bruto, rancoroso e desesperado. Os dentes bateram juntos de forma dolorida e ambos os rostos estavam contorcidos em uma careta de desagrado. O loiro bateu os punhos no peito do homem mais alto com força, mas a dor não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se afastar, pelo contrário, o corvo levou a outra mão para segurar com ainda mais firmeza o rosto que lutava para sair do controle apertado.

– Cala a boca! – o moreno rosnou de encontro à boca vermelha e irritada pelo contato nada carinhoso.

O Uzumaki levou as mãos para puxar o cabelo negro e afastar o contato. Olhos azuis estavam afogueados pela raiva, embora houvesse um grande "quê" de desejo, pois o contato acendeu a saudade de terem ficado tanto tempo longe.

– Você sente o que eu sinto agora? – o puxão foi tão forte que fez o outro cambalear. As costas vestidas com o terno caro bateram na parede atrás do corpo mais alto. – Me diga, Sasuke, como você se sente sabendo que a pessoa que você ama compartilha a mesma cama com outra pessoa? – a coxa bronzeada pressionou entre as pernas do outro.

– Eu pedi para você calar a boca. – olhos se estreitaram em aviso.

– Consegue me imaginar gemendo o nome de outro?

Não aguentando as palavras ditas em um tom cruel, mas também não querendo afastar a pressão deliciosa no seu pênis, o Uchiha mordeu o lábio do outro com ânimo para fazê-lo sangrar.

O loiro gemeu de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que ofegou de prazer. Ele ainda riu friamente, fazendo o moreno ainda mais irritado, embora o sentimento não tenha durado muito, pois Naruto soltou as mãos do cabelo negro e levou a palma esquerda para massagear a ereção por cima do tecido fino da calça social, levando-o a gemer. O corvo empurrou a pélvis para frente e afastou mais as pernas, querendo sentir ainda mais daquele afago erótico. O corpo pálido se sentia ainda mais sensível e Sasuke não sabia se era devido à falta daquele que amava, ou se era porque a esposa não era tão ousada no sexo como o amante, e, por esse motivo, não se sentia satisfeito.

– Por que você gosta de me torturar tanto? – o nariz fino do rosto cheio de cicatrizes brincou com o lóbulo da orelha, sentindo o perfume marcante do corvo. – Eu achei que tivesse deixado claro quando disse que estava tudo acabado, mas você gosta de continuar me tentando, me chamando para você como uma verdadeira puta desesperada... – ele abriu a calça que o empresário usava em movimentos rápidos e enfiou a mão por dentro da peça para acariciar o membro rígido.

A sensação da pele quente bombeando o pênis, quase fez o moreno gritar, mas ele engoliu o som antes que saísse por sua garganta. Fazia tanto tempo que ele quase se esqueceu da sensação da pegada firme em torno de si. Ele olhou para baixo, assistindo, com os olhos semicerrados e nublados pela paixão, os dedos deslizarem por sua carne. O prazer era tanto que ele teve de se apoiar no ombro forte do outro, afundando os dedos e as unhas curtas na cútis dourada como forma de retaliação por Naruto estar fazendo-o se sentir tão entregue e ao mesmo tempo angustiado com suas declarações atrozes.

Quando o loiro começou a afagar os testículos, ele não conseguiu conter o som necessitado e vergonhoso que escapou pela sua boca, que logo foi capturada com igual carência pelo amante. O Uchiha sentiu suas roupas serem afastadas, ficando somente com a camisa e paletó abertos, indicando que o outro estava eliminando as restrições que o atrapalhava para, logo depois, tirar a própria calça e boxer que vestia. O psicanalista abraçou o corpo que era pressionado com força contra a parede e ergueu uma das pernas leitosas para facilitar o acesso à entrada enrugada tremendo de antecipação.

Havia uma pressa nas ações dos dois que vocalizava todo o desespero que sentiam, como se procurassem, naquele contado íntimo, acabar com aquela agonia de estarem tanto tempo separados. Naruto o penetrou sem qualquer cuidado, sem uma preparação e nem uso de lubrificante. A ação fez o corvo gritar de dor e os olhos, involuntariamente, se encheu de lágrimas, o incômodo era tanto que ele teve que morder o próprio lábio inferior com força para se controlar. O mais velho não reclamou porque queria isso tanto quanto o Uzumaki. A aflição era tanta que nublava todo sentimento negativo que sentia, eliminava todo o ciúme que ardia dentro do seu peito, juntamente com a raiva e a ira.

Antes que o empresário pudesse de acostumar com a invasão brusca e nada delicada, o loiro começou a se mover. As estocadas eram fortes e violentas, fazendo as costas pálidas baterem na parede imaculada e branca. Com o tempo, a sensação dolorosa deu lugar ao prazer, já que as gotas de pré-gozo que saiam pela ponta do pênis do loiro, dentro do canal apertado, faziam com o que a penetração se tornasse cada vez mais fácil. Suor escorria pelas têmporas de ambos. Os dois se beijavam eventualmente, cortando o ato apenas para recuperar a respiração perdida e soltarem pequenos gemidos.

O loiro ergueu mais as pernas de Sasuke para aprofundar e intensificar o vai e vem de seus impulsos, isso fez com que seu membro estimulasse a próstata do amante, que segurou o seu ombro com força renovada. Involuntariamente o moreno movia o seu corpo de encontro ao do outro para atender a sua própria necessidade. O ato fez com que o prazer se aprofundasse, juntamente com a vontade de sentir o homem a sua frente.

Com os movimentos limitados, o Uchiha tentou tirar o paletó, a camisa e a gravata, que pendurada frouxamente em seu pescoço, completamente abarrotados. Ele lambeu a pele dourada, provando o gosto salgado do suor, antes de morder a carne e chupar todo o lugar que poderia alcançar. Suas mãos apalpavam as costas e corriam até a bochecha macia da bunda, onde apertou com vontade, puxando a pélvis para ter o amante cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Ele grunhiu, apreciando a sensação de estar preenchido.

Naruto fez com que as pernas leitosas enlaçassem a sua cintura, para que ele pudesse segurar o rosto bonito entre as mãos e encarar os olhos negros tão fascinantes. O corvo observou a fome, a paixão ardente e o amor naqueles orbes como uma alavanca para o seu orgasmo, que já estava próximo por causa da estimulação constante no ponto mais sensível do seu reto. Ele soltou um gemido entrecortado e seu corpo estremeceu em espasmos irregulares, o interior do seu abdômen se apertou, enquanto ele lançava a sua liberação. O moreno se agarrou no corpo do amante, sentindo o sêmen preenchendo o canal da sua traseira, ele soltou um ruído semelhante è um miado angustiado com o sentimento de perda do calor, quando o outro se afastou.

A cabeça loira afundou no seu pescoço pálido, mas os corpos ainda estavam longe. Sasuke queria puxar o outro para mais perto, mas parou o impulso quando ouviu a voz rouca lhe sussurrar no ouvido.

– Isso não deveria ter acontecido...

Gotas quentes atingiram a pele da sua omoplata e ombros, fazendo o Uchiha se desesperar outra vez. Ele trouxe o homem menor para um abraço, sentindo os soluços tremularem o tronco definido e forte do companheiro. Ele não sabia o que dizer para acalmá-lo e também não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer para acalentar o coração do loiro.

– Perto de você, faço tudo errado. – fungou. – Eu te machuquei, não foi? – enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão e sem olhá-lo nos olhos, girou o corpo do homem mais alto para olhar o estrago que havia feito. Ele viu o líquido pegajoso branco, levemente rosado devido ao sangue, escorrer pela coxa leitosa. Imediatamente ele se arrependeu. – Descul-

– Naruto. Chega! – virou-se e pegou os braços bronzeados do outro para erguê-lo. – Eu pedi por isso também! – passou os polegares pelo rosto com cicatrizes em forma de bigodes de raposa, para apagar as manchas de lágrimas. – Eu não sou uma garota indefesa e se eu quisesse pará-lo, eu teria feito. Você sabe disso!

– Desculpe...

– Pare de se desculpar, Dobe! – seus olhos suavizaram e ele deu um beijo casto na boca vermelha.

– Vá tomar um banho e se vista. Você precisa ir embora, porque em breve o Gaara estará de volta. – ele se abaixou e pegou a calça moletom e a boxer laranja que estavam jogadas no chão.

O humor do Uchiha mudou drasticamente com a menção do ruivo.

– Você não vai deixá-lo, não é? – seus punhos se fecharam tão apertados que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos e ele sentiu a vontade louca de socar o rosto bronzeado até que este ficasse irreconhecível.

– Não. – caminhou até o banheiro adjacente ao quarto principal do apartamento pequeno.

Apesar de o Uzumaki ter tanto dinheiro quanto o moreno, ele não era ostensivo. Sua casa possuía dois quartos, um ele usava como dormitório e o outro como escritório – que quem aproveitava era Sasuke, porque o loiro gostava de escrever sentado no chão e com o notebook na mesa baixa de café no centro da sala de estar. Havia uma cozinha ampla e espaçosa, mas com a decoração discreta, sem móveis robustos e dois banheiros, um no corredor e outro ligado ao aposento do amante, e uma pequena lavanderia.

Kurama estava deitado na grande cama de casal, com a cabeça depositada em cima das patas dianteiras. Quando o animal o viu entrar pela porta, ele jurou que o felino, com brilhantes pelos alaranjados, lhe lançou um brilho irritado e chateado pelo olhar acobreado. Ele se aproximou do gato, sorrindo minimamente.

– Hey, garoto! Há quanto tempo... – sussurrou tão baixo que a voz saiu praticamente inaudível. Ele ainda ficava envergonhado quando Naruto o pegava conversando com o bichano, como se a bolinha peluda pudesse entender o que dizia, porque era comum do loiro ser idiota a ponto de fazer algo do tipo; não ele.

O Uchiha justificava a sua atitude pelo afeto que sentia do animal, porque ele era a única ligação para a relação que tinha com o Uzumaki – Kurama era como um filho para ambos. Quando ele chegou perto do felino, o gato se levantou da cama, virou-lhe as costas com a calda erguida e correu para fora do cômodo em uma postura arrogante, com o nariz rosado levantado para o ar e o olhar presunçoso. Sobrancelhas negras de Sasuke se franziram em confusão.

– Não me pergunte o porquê, mas ele está bravo com você. – o amante estava encostado no batente da porta do banheiro, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito tonificado e uma toalha laranja enrolada na cintura.

O homem e sua fixação por essa cor extravagante.

Devia ser por este motivo que quando o corvo viu Kurama filhote no Pet Shop, com toda a sua figura pequena tingida pelas variantes desse tom, lembrou-se imediatamente do amante. Ele quase riu com a memória. Diferentemente dos irmãozinhos, que lutavam pela atenção de um possível dono, os olhos acobreados olharam para ele com descaso absoluto e ainda bocejou em preguiça, enquanto fingia que o humano que o observava, nem existia. A personalidade do animal lembrou-lhe de si mesmo.

Ele nem pensou duas vezes quando decidiu adotar o gato.

– Eu acho que a bola de pelo sente a sua falta. – murmurou, pensativamente, Naruto.

– Hn. – caminhou com passos pesados até o outro, focando o olhar no tecido que cobria a genitália. Olhos negros encaravam a figura do amante com fome e desejo indisfarçado.

Vendo a postura predatória, o coração do Uzumaki começou a palpitar rapidamente e ele colocou ambas as mãos na frente do corpo para protegê-lo do possível ataque.

– Teme, você precisa tomar um banho, porque está fedendo a porra! – gritou, olhando os lados freneticamente a procura de uma rota de fuga. Antes que pudesse se afastar, sua cintura foi agarrada por braços fortes e pálidos.

– Eu não ligo para o meu cheiro se vamos estar sujos outra vez, assim que eu terminar com você. – afundando a mão direita nos fios dourados, observando com diversão as bochechas com cicatrizes ficarem rosadas.

– Se você não me largar agora e entrar nesse banheiro, juro que eu mesmo te jogo dentro do chuveiro! – colocando as duas mãos no rosto delicado do homem para impedi-lo de alcançar os seus lábios, amassando a face bonita.

– Desde que você entre comigo, eu não vou me importar. – segurando os pulsos com força, ele chupou a carne do lóbulo da orelha, fazendo o amante ofegar.

– Sasuke, o Gaara vai chegar a qualquer minuto! – sua pélvis automaticamente voou de encontro ao quadril do moreno, como se o corpo sem a sua autorização pedisse para que saciasse o prazer que estava começando a se construir no seu baixo-ventre.

– Isso não é problema meu. Quero mais é que ele chegue e-

O Uchiha foi separado bruscamente pelo loiro, que reuniu toda a sua força para se afastar. De repente, todo o humor do quarto ficou mais sério e o olhar azul estava novamente tingido de cobalto.

– Tome o seu banho e depois saia. – a voz saiu ainda mais grave e rouca. – E não me procure mais!

Ele assistiu lívido, Naruto vestir uma boxer limpa da cor branca, a calça moletom que usava antes e uma camiseta laranja de malha fina. Com passos firmes, saiu do quarto e de longe, o empresário pôde ouvir o barulho da porta de entrada batendo. O Uzumaki saiu e o deixou no próprio apartamento, porque Sasuke não conseguia controlar a sua personalidade possessiva.

**(***)**

Para dizer que ele estava irritado, era um eufemismo. O CEO andou por todo o edifício da _Sharingan Corporation_ coxeando, por causa da dor em sua bunda, o que atraía olhares de todos os funcionários, que se perguntavam se o Uchiha tinha se acidentado de alguma forma. Mal sabiam eles, que o moreno estava dolorido desta maneira, porque o seu (ex) amante havia lhe tomado sem qualquer preparo e/ou lubrificação.

Na hora ele não se importou, mas agora se arrependia – e mesmo assim, faria de novo se lhe desse a oportunidade.

Sasuke não conseguiu dormir durante a noite, pensando sobre o homem loiro. Na noite anterior, quando ele estava saindo do apartamento, Sabaku no Gaara entrou e o olhou como se fosse menor que um inseto. Ele não vacilou sobre o olhar, encarou-o como se seus orbes negros pudessem transmitir todos os seus sentimentos negativos para com o rapaz.

O ruivo nem ao menos perguntou sobre Naruto, ele entrou se sentindo em casa e pelo visto ficou, esperando pelo dono da residência. Esse fato fez o moreno queimar em fúria mal contida. Seu incômodo era tanto, que toda vez que fechava os olhos, conseguia visualizar o dono da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ tocando o Uzumaki e estando tão íntimo quanto ele estivera ontem. Só de imaginar, o seu estômago doía tanto que Sasuke recusou o jantar e o café da manhã de sua esposa.

Ele sentia como se estivesse enlouquecendo e sufocando pela corda que teimava em permanecer em seu pescoço, cada vez mais apertada.

O Uchiha fechou a mão em punhos com um aperto de morte, tornando os nós de seus dedos ainda mais brancos. Quando ele chegou em sua sala, sua primeira reação para descontar a frustração exacerbada foi socar a mesa com tanta força que a fez estremecer, os papéis que estavam em cima da placa de mogno voaram por todo o carpete acinzentado. O sentimento agonizante de não ter o controle sobre a sua vida e sobre as suas emoções era semelhante a um acesso de pânico – sua respiração saía em calças curtas e o peito parecia constrito.

Ele tentou relaxar, sentando-se um pouco para refrescar os pensamentos, mas sua principal vontade era se levantar da cadeira giratória de couro preto e voar para o apartamento pequeno de Naruto. Dizer e gritar que não queria estar casado e que ele se separaria da esposa só para poder ficar com ele, mas o senso de dever era maior. Ele acreditava que se seu pai soubesse o que o faria feliz, jamais concordaria e a sua atitude imprudente levaria o sobrenome da família para a ruína. A empresa, o legado dos Uchihas estava em suas mãos e ele ainda tinha muitas responsabilidades que não poderia deixar de lado.

_"Quanto tempo mais eu terei que aguentar até conseguir esquecê-lo?"_, se perguntava o moreno. Ele não queria outro amante, ele queria apenas o psicanalista de lindos olhos azuis.

Já que era o desejo do loiro para que o deixasse no passado, ele faria. Dedicaria seu tempo para Sakura e tentaria reaprender a amar a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Nesta noite, ele levaria um vinho tinto para casa, os dois teriam um jantar especial. A partir de agora, ele seria o marido que toda mulher quis ter.

Pelo menos, era nisso que Uchiha Sasuke acreditava.


	7. De Coração Aberto

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Hi, minna!  
A primeira coisa que pensei ao revisar esse capítulo foi: Eu nunca mais vou escrever nada quando estiver com álcool no meu sistema!  
Irresponsabilidade minha, eu sei, e não vou ficar chateada se acharem o capítulo horrível. Aliás, vou ficar chateada sim, comigo mesma. Tsk!  
Desculpem a revisão mal feita, mas eu estou verdadeiramente cansada e já não consigo mais enxergar nada!  
Espero que gostem mesmo assim...  
Beijocas!

* * *

_"A humanidade é infeliz por ter feito do trabalho um sacrifício e do amor um pecado." - Henrique Jose de Souza._

**Capítulo 7 – De Coração Aberto**

Sasuke olhava o seu reflexo no espelho pensativamente. Seus cabelos estavam ajeitados no penteado costumeiro, já que a parte de trás dos fios se recusava a se ajeitar mesmo sobre influência de um gel. Ele vestia um smoking de veludo molhado da _Lanvin para H&M_ com uma camisa branca, que estruturava toda a sua figura alta e esguia. Dando um longo suspiro, ele se afastou para caminhar até o quarto e encontrar a esposa sentada no banquinho de uma penteadeira vitoriana.

Ela estava linda.

Usando um bonito vestido de seda verde-água, longo e fluído abaixo da cintura confeccionado em uma modelagem simples, mas com um tecido ostensivamente brilhante, que garantia a elegância e o destaque do corpo magro da mulher. A peça possuía uma única alça grossa e uma fenda sensual na perna esquerda, que mostrava a pele aveludada da coxa torneada de Sakura. Os cabelos longos e cor-de-rosa estavam soltos em uma cascata cacheada pelas costas e a maquiagem dava destaque aos olhos incrivelmente verdes.

A imagem despertou o desejo do Uchiha, que sempre foi afetado pela beleza deslumbrante da mulher. Embora fosse somente isso que a modelo lhe despertava, apetite sexual. Não havia amor, nem paixão e muito menos amizade – principalmente nos últimos tempos. A rapariga era apenas uma conveniência e o pensamento, ao invés de lhe trazer culpa, não o afetava.

O empresário só amava uma pessoa.

E ter a plena ciência disso não o alegrava. Por outro mês inteiro ele se viu afastado do psicanalista loiro e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecê-lo. Seu peito doía toda vez que pensava no homem e olhava para a esposa. Não era com ela que ele queria estar, mas se sentia obrigado a continuar com esse casamento por causa da sua família.

Todos os dias, ele acordava com a ânsia de sair correndo e ir ao apartamento do Uzumaki para ver o sorriso bonito e radianta, admirar os olhos azuis cerúleos brilhando em diversão e alegria, tocar a pele macia e bronzeada, se entregar e fazer o outro entregar-se a ele também. Todo o santo dia ele desejava poder ouvir a voz rouca e grave, sentir o gosto dos lábios e o cheiro de laranjas.

O desespero era tanto que ele se pegava, quando sozinho no banho, mordendo o lábio inferior até romper a carne do beiço para que a dor o impedisse de derramar lágrimas de desesperança.

Nunca! Nunca em sua vida ele se viu chorar, exceto quando criança.

Ele queria o loiro tão intensamente que chegava a doer, e saber que Naruto estava, agora, com outra pessoa, deixava-o louco. Ele tinha pesadelos constantes com o loiro, que o impedia de dormir adequadamente; seu apetite havia ido embora e as poucas palavras que falava, não passavam de murmúrios irritados. Sua atitude estava começando a preocupar a esposa e a mãe; a última só faltava lhe enfiar comida goela abaixo toda a vez em que reparava o quanto Sasuke havia emagrecido. Seu pai lhe lançavam olhares condescendes e o irmão de desgosto puro, o que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Ele não podia permanecer desta forma, mas semanas antes, ele realmente acreditou que o tempo poderia ajudá-lo.

Os dias passaram e nada mudou.

Internamente ele amaldiçoou o dia que conheceu o Uzumaki, porque nada disso teria acontecido se jamais tivesse colocado os olhos no loiro estonteante. Mas, logo depois, seu pensamento mudava e ele agradecia o envolvimento que teve com o homem, já que, com ele, o moreno viveu momentos incríveis e inesquecíveis. Ele aprendeu o que era realmente amar alguém que não a si mesmo e descobriu muitas outras formas de se deleitar com a vida.

Apenas com Naruto, ele se sentia a vontade em assistir um filme qualquer nas noites frias com os dois escondidos por debaixo de cobertores quentes e Kurama alinhado entre ambos os corpos aquecidos; apenas com Naruto, ele realmente se divertiu em tentar fazer massa de macarrão caseira para ramén; apenas com Naruto, ele verdadeiramente apreciava algum doce, somente se fossem feitos pelas mãos bronzeadas...

Ele mal podia se lembrar de todos os momentos simples e importantes que passaram juntos. Cinco anos significam uma grande história. Durante todo esse período, eles quase não tinham tempo durante uma semana para se curtirem e, por vezes, o casal nem conseguia se ver por vários dias, mas as poucas horas que tinham sempre era diferentes, intensas e inesquecíveis.

Só de imaginar que o loiro estava fazendo outra pessoa passar pelas mesmas sensações que ele tinha passado ao longo do relacionamento...

O Uchiha se sentia doente.

Ele correu em direção ao banheiro e, sem querer, assustou Sakura com o som de seus passos rápidos batendo contra o piso de madeira. O corvo praticamente se jogou em frente à privada e vomitou apenas o líquido gástrico de seu estômago, já que ele mal tinha comido durante o dia. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele sentiu a tão familiar sensação de ardência em seus olhos, denunciando a fragilidade de suas emoções. A esposa trotou até onde Sasuke estava e entrou no cômodo com os olhos verdes brilhando em preocupação. O homem nem teve tempo de fechar a porta, para privar da mulher ver sua imagem tão miserável.

- Sasuke-kun, você está bem? – ela lhe ofereceu uma toalha umedecida para limpar as mãos e a boca. – Nós podemos ficar em casa, afinal, você não precisa estar presente na festa dos Hyuuga se não estiver bem disposto. Basta mandar um e-mail para Sr. Hiashi na segunda-feira, explicando que toda a quantia da doação será depositada em conta. O Hospital de Hiroshima não vai deixar de funcionar caso você demore mais dois dias para entregar o dinheiro!

- Está tudo bem, Sakura, não precisa se preocupar. – resmungou, pegando uma escova de dente no armário espelhado.

- Você acabou de passar mal. O que está acontecendo com você? – franziu o cenho, estranhando cada dia mais o comportamento do marido.

- Deve ser algo que comi... – o barítono profundo e impaciente exigiu que moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa se calasse.

- Ou algo que não comeu. Você mal se alimenta esses dias! – gritou alterada, ficando cada vez mais irritada com o jeito esquivo do cônjuge.

Desde que se conheciam, o moreno agiu dessa forma para com ela, mas nos últimos anos, a situação estava cada dia pior. A princípio, quando eram adolescentes, Sakura não via absolutamente nada de errado no comportamento do colega e companheiro de estudos. Estava tão apaixonada que só enxergava alguém perfeito, destinado a ficar com ela para sempre. Quando ambos começaram a namorar, e, posteriormente se casaram, a atitude fechada havia amenizado um pouco, mas ainda assim, a menina de grandes olhos verdes sentia que existia um enorme abismo entre eles. Nos últimos sete anos, a relação virou um mero acaso e uma simples conformidade. Não havia nem um pingo de afeto, pelo menos, não direcionado a fêmea.

Embora os dois tivessem uma vida sexual ativa, o corvo sempre pareceu muito distante e aéreo no ato. Na noite anterior, quando ele tampou a sua boca para abafar um gemido que queria sair dos seus lábios, foi como se um balde de água fria a atingisse e lhe abrir os olhos para o que seu coração se recusava a enxergar. Finalmente ela percebeu o que estava diante de si por tanto tempo: Sasuke não a amava.

Ela tentou lembrar uma única vez em que ele disse "eu te amo" e se deu conta de que não houvera vez nenhuma. Nenhuma.

Agora ela estava determinada a descobrir o que havia de errado para poder tentar resgatar o seu casamento.

- Ando me sentindo enjoado nos últimos dias... – murmurou, sentindo-se acuado com o tom irado da mulher. O Uchiha percebeu que se não pisasse com cuidado, ele arruinaria o seu matrimônio e toda a sua família se decepcionaria.

- Nos últimos dias? Você mal toca na comida desde que o Uzumaki te recomendou outra psicanalista! Acho que ela não está fazendo um trabalho tão com quanto o Naruto, porque você voltou a ficar tão estressado quanto naquela época da queda das ações! Por que ele te passou para outra psicanalista afinal? Na segunda-feira vou conversar com ele! – seus punhos se apertaram em agonia com os sentimentos negativos que a inundavam. – Você está me traindo com a Hyuuga?

- O quê?! – ele deu vários passos para trás, surpreso com a pergunta e ofegante com o choque. No começo, ele pensou em ter ouvido o nome do seu amante, até seu cérebro processa a pergunta corretamente.

- Você começou a agir dessa forma, ainda mais estranha depois que começou a se consultar com ela... – apontou com a voz embargada e os olhos úmidos. – Por que, Sasuke? – ela soluçou e as lágrimas finalmente cederam, caindo em cascata pelo rosto de pele cor pêssego. – Eu não sou boa o bastante para você?

- Eu não estou te traindo com ela! – tentou se aproximar com certo receio. No fundo se sentia aliviado por não ter sido descoberto, mas em algum lugar, escondido em sua mente, queria que ela descobrisse que era, na verdade, traída com o próprio Naruto.

- Então me explique! – rosnou entre dentes cerrados.

O moreno abraçou a figura pequena da mulher, depositando a bochecha no topo da cabeça repleta de fios cor-de-rosa. Ele inalou o intenso e enjoativo cheiro de morangos com cereja – "doce demais para o meu gosto", pensou, fazendo uma careta. Seu estômago retorceu em protesto novamente, mas ele conteve a forte náusea.

- Eu fiz uma besteira na _Sharingan Corporation_... – ele rapidamente pensou em uma desculpa convincente. – Eu, por falta de atenção, vendi uma das nossas marcas para um fornecedor que tem grande potencial em se tornar nosso concorrente agora. – engoliu em seco. – Meu pai ficou louco e você sabe como a opinião dele mexe comigo. – desviou o olhar dos orbes verdes penetrantes; era como se eles pudessem ler a sua mentira e isso o incomodava.

A situação com a empresa de Shimura Danzo já estava praticamente acertada. Com a forte campanha publicitária do produto que precisava ser vendido, eles estavam quase conseguindo bater a meta de vendas. A divulgação foi tão intensa que eles começaram a exportar televisores automotivos. Os clientes gostaram tanto que começaram a pesquisar melhor sobre outras opções de compra da marca, aumentando ainda mais a margem de lucro da instituição.

- Você sempre se prejudica por causa das responsabilidades que envolvem a empresa da sua família! – ela franziu os lábios, ainda mais chateada por vê-lo sofrer tanto. – Em breve vamos viajar e você relaxará, meu querido. Preparei tudo para que você possa descansar o máximo possível. – ela acariciou o peito firme e deu-lhe um selinho. – Vou ter que retocar a minha maquiagem. – ela sorriu sem graça, antes de se afastar, lançando um olhar carinhoso por cima do ombro desnudo.

Sasuke caminhou até a cama de casal imensa em um quarto de hóspedes e se jogou, mal ligando se, por ventura, amassasse a roupa. Ele aspirou o cheiro de flores do edredom branco e sentiu saudades de outro perfume familiar que o seduzia tanto. A falta de Naruto em sua vida estava o prejudicando muito mais do que quando mantinham um romance às escondidas. Soltando um grunhido grotesco, ele amaldiçoou o fato de não conseguir desgrudar a mente do loiro atrapalhado.

Nas últimas semanas, ele ficou mais atento às notícias de fofoca, procurando saber qualquer coisa sobre o homem que amava. Eles quase não se falavam direito por dois meses e tudo que o fizesse se lembrar do loiro, confortava-lhe, embora nas últimas semanas, o Uchiha só encontrou matérias sobre o Uzumaki e Sabaku do Gaara, que estavam ficando cada vez mais abertos sobre o relacionamento que tinham. E isso o deixava emputecido.

Apertando o tecido abaixo de si entre os dedos, ele sentiu a imensa vontade de gritar até que sua voz sumiu, mas escolheu por ficar em silêncio, remoendo a ardência no peito como um aviso constante de que perdeu a única pessoa a quem Sasuke chegou a dizer "eu te amo".

Toda vez que via imagens onde os olhos azuis estavam fixados nos verdes claros, ele morria um pouco. Cada fotografia que mostravam as mãos dadas e os sorrisos discretos entre o casal de enamorados lhe dava sentimentos mistos que variavam entre ojeriza, raiva e ciúmes... E o moreno sabia que por mais que desejasse ter o loiro de volta, ele não conseguiria. Pelo menos, não enquanto ainda estivesse casado.

E pela primeira vez em quinze anos, ele realmente estava considerando fazer o pedido de divórcio, porque nas demais vezes ele somente avaliou a questão, mas nunca deu, verdadeiramente, razão aos seus desejos. O Uchiha ainda não tinha plena certeza do que queria, afinal, era uma mudança muito brusca para 35 anos de vida planejados.

"_O que eu farei se não der certo?"_, perguntava-se freneticamente, temeroso acerca dos possíveis resultados de sua decisão, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava: _"o que eu tenho a perder?"_.

**(***)**

Quando o CEO da _Sharingan Corporation_ adentrou o grande salão de festas da mansão Hyuuga, ele quase se sentiu sufocado com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no local. Todos com suas vestimentas extravagantes, seus gestos extremamente controlados e seus sorrisos vazios. Agora ele entendia o porquê de Naruto gostar tanto da simplicidade. O status não quer dizer necessariamente que você é feliz, pois comprar todas as coisas que o dinheiro consegue lhe proporcionar é apenas uma forma de saciar um interior oco, e, uma aparência requintada também não mostra se suas ações são tão bonitas quanto suas roupas.

Ele mesmo era um exemplo disso. Simples assim.

Ele agradeceu um mordomo que guardou o seu casaco em um grande armário na entrada e, logo após, foi tentar digitalizar as pessoas para ver encontrava alguém conhecido, quando se deparou com uma aglomeração de fotógrafos e jornalistas que lhe chamaram a atenção. A princípio ele não deu importância, mas quando ouviu um riso alto e familiar, o seu pescoço pálido virou-se rapidamente para espreitar a multidão; quase com desespero.

- Sasuke? – chamou Sakura.

Ela foi ignorada. Não porque o Uchiha quisesse desprezá-la, mas porque ele estava tão concentrado em ver por cima das cabeças tumultuadas, que acabou não ouvindo o chamado pequeno.

Por cima do grupo, olhos azuis profundos encontraram os ônix intensos. O Uzumaki, que ostentava um grande sorriso, rapidamente fechou a expressão. Na ligeira troca, foram passados inúmeros sentimentos, como amor, saudade, mágoa, tristeza... A avalanche foi tão grande, que o moreno teve que desviar a visão para o teto, fingindo admirar os lustres gigantes de cristais, enquanto esperava para o coração estabelecer as suas batidas frenéticas.

- Sasuke? – ele ouviu o chamado baixo e o suave toque em seu braço.

Apesar de a aproximação ter sido sutil, assustou-o de tal forma, que ele quase pulou para fora de sua pele. Rosa e verde-esmeralda entraram em seu campo de visão como um contraste gritante do que ele realmente ansiava em ver. Na verdade, o corvo ansiava em ver as nuances douradas que faziam parte da figura exuberante do loiro e os inúmeros tons de azul que podiam compor os orbes do seu antigo psicanalista e amante.

- Sim? – engoliu em seco.

- Você está bem? – apertou as mãos de pele marfim em um gesto que deveria ser reconfortante.

O primeiro impulso do moreno foi se afastar do contrato e lançar um olhar temeroso para Naruto, temendo que ele visse o singelo gesto íntimo. O empresário arregalou os olhos como pratos quando viu os lábios avermelhados do escritor se unir com os pálidos de Sabaku no Gaara.

Sua respiração se prendeu a meio caminho de seus pulmões, ao mesmo instante em que o coração parecia parar de bater.

E o tempo parecia ter parado naquele momento torturante.

Toda a sua laringe parecia arder como se queimasse, fazendo os olhos lacrimejar e o nariz se irritar.

- Sasuke? Está tudo bem? – a mulher agarrou o seu rosto para que o fizesse encará-la.

O Uchiha estava tão desnorteado que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Vendo o seu erro, ele acenou novamente, desta vez, positivamente. Ele molhou os lábios secos com a língua e retornou o olhar para a cena – que ficava se repetindo involuntariamente em sua cabeça –, mas o novo casal já havia se separado.

Sakura seguiu a direção dos olhos negros e viu o que parecia confundi-lo.

- Eu disse que eles estavam juntos! – ela riu. – Não sei o porquê da surpresa se a suspeita de um romance entre eles já estava sendo especulada há cinco meses. – comentou em diversão.

"_Cinco meses? Já se passaram cinco meses em que nós estamos nessa situação catastrófica?"_.

Parecia, apenas, que o tempo não passava nunca, enquanto ele se perguntava, praticamente em desespero, quando ele esqueceria o Uzumaki, ou melhor – e mais importante questão –, _"será que Naruto já me esqueceu?"_.

**(***)**

Discretamente, olhos azuis cerúleos observavam o corvo à distância. Sasuke já estava na décima dose de uísque e aparentava estar mais comunicativo e alegre do que o normal. Preocupação preencheu o interior do homem, com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes, quando viu o moreno terminar a bebida em um único gole para logo agarrar outro copo da bandeja do garçom mais próximo. Até a esposa do empresário parecia estar receosa, pela forma como ela contorcia as mãos em um aperto forte, enquanto notava o marido beber sem parar.

Assim como o loiro, a mulher parecia adivinhar onde a situação pararia.

Ao contrário de Sakura, que só parecia olhar sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer para adverti-lo sem contrariá-lo, o psicanalista não ficaria parado assistindo o futuro vexame. Ele olhou para o seu namorado, que conversava com uma senhora extravagante, e interrompeu a conversa – o mais delicadamente quanto possível –, pedindo um tempo a sós com o ruivo, que foi prontamente cedido pela idosa, que sorriu, antes de se retirar.

- O que foi? – Gaara perguntou de forma suave, pegando a mão bronzeada entre a sua.

Naruto não respondeu com palavras, apenas desviou os orbes profundos e intensos para a direção do seu tormento, fazendo com o que outro compreendesse – em parte – o que o perturbava. O CEO de _Suna Enterprises Communication_, apenas deu um suspiro resignado e balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo o companheiro morder o lábio inferior em insegurança, temendo causar outra discussão.

- Por que você simplesmente não o deixa sofrer as consequências de seus atos? – seu tom não demonstrando nada sobre o seu temperamento, mas ele estava com raiva.

- Eu não posso... – colocou a mão livre no bolso da calça social off-white de seu smoking _Viktor & Rolf_.

Ele observou com interesse o tecido rico da roupa e o tom lustroso de seus sapatos, tentando escapar da incômoda sensação do escrutínio do Sabaku. Era a primeira vez que ele se deu ao luxo de comprar algo tão caro; tudo para acompanhar o homem de incríveis cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes-água.

- Naruto, você tem que esquecê-lo! – bufou com impaciência.

- Eu estou tentando, ok? Não é tão fácil quanto parece! Você tem que entender que não está sendo fácil para mim também. – defendeu-se.

- E você acha que está sendo fácil para mim? – murmurou com raiva.

Os dois homens se encararam com o cenho franzido, até que o loiro suavizou a expressão e se aproximou para abraçar o outro.

- Desculpa. Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você também. – apertou os braços no pescoço pálido, querendo recompensá-lo pela falta de consideração. – Você deve se sentir como eu me senti todos esses anos quando estive com o Sasuke.

- A diferença, loiro, é que ele te ama e você não sente o mesmo que sinto por você. – bagunçou os fios dourado com as mãos.

"_Mas a sensação de ser sempre a segunda escolha é igual"_, lamentou, mentalmente, o Uzumaki. Ele sentiu os olhos pinicarem e o nariz coçar com a súbita vontade de chorar; a sensibilidade de suas emoções estava começando a irritá-lo, mas não conseguia se segurar. O psicanalista sentia-se cada vez mais frustrado, porque em sua profissão, ele havia aprendido a controlar melhor os seus sentimentos, mas os últimos acontecimentos estavam tirando o melhor do rapaz.

- Você não vai chorar agora, não é? – Gaara perguntou suavemente, olhando para os lados, alarmado que alguém pudesse ter percebido o estado sensível do namorado.

- Não. – fungou, enquanto esfregava os olhos com as costas da mão direita.

Naruto parecia uma criança que lhe foi negado o doce. O ruivo suspirou pela milésima vez.

- Vai lá. – apontou o Uchiha com um movimento de cabeça.

A declaração pegou o loiro de surpresa, que apenas balbuciou um "o quê?" atordoado.

- Faça o que pretende de uma vez, não é como se já precisou da minha autorização antes... – encarou os profundos orbes azuis, que agora estavam mais escuros pela tristeza. O fato fê-lo começar a odiar o tom anil. – Prefiro que vá, ao invés de vê-lo como uma coruja durante a noite; eu sei que você não vai conseguir dormir se não fizer alguma coisa. – sorriu e deu um beijo suave na boca avermelhada e se afastou para conversar com outros empresários.

O psicanalista piscou, sentindo-se confuso. Seu cérebro demorou alguns instantes para perceber que precisava começar a agir. Quando se virou para a direção de Sasuke, surpreendeu-se ainda mais em encontrar o homem com as pálpebras caídas, devido ao grande estado de embriaguês, e pender de um lado para o outro, mesmo parado. O Uzumaki teria rido se fosse outra circunstância.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que o viu bebendo a décima dose de uísque, ele não saberia dizer, mas deveria ter sido um bom par de minutos, já que o estado do corvo estava relativamente pior.

Aproximando-se do casal, Naruto sorriu confiante para a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que parecia constrangida com a situação do marido.

- Se afogando no álcool, Uchiha-san? – perguntou em um tom divertido. Ele riu audivelmente quando recebeu um dedo do meio como resposta.

- Oh! – Sakura tapou a boca, horrorizada com a indelicadeza do cônjuge. – Desculpe-o, Naruto! – ela corou. – Eu não sei o que deu nele, porque de repente ele começou a agir-

Ela foi interrompida por um ronco de riso vindo do homem de cabelos negros.

- Você nunca sabe de nada, Sakura. – debochou, pegando outro copo de bebida.

Antes que ele pudesse virar o seu conteúdo, uma mão bronzeada retirou o objeto da sua mão, com um sorriso de raposa.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-teme, eu estava mesmo precisando molhar a garganta. – o Uzumaki bebeu todo o líquido, sentindo-o descer quente pelo esôfago.

- Achei que sua garganta já estivesse bem lubrificada, já que você e Gaara não pararam de meter a língua na garganta um do outro. – disse em um timbre amolecido pela embriaguês, mas ríspido pelos sentimentos negativos, levantando a sobrancelha em uma expressão insolente.

- Sasuke-kun! – olhos verdes-esmeralda se arregalaram em descrença, pois nunca havia visto o marido agir dessa maneira.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura-chan. – tentou sorrir para tranquilizar a moça. – Eu vou tentar dar um jeito nele para que você possa o levar para casa, ok? Já estou bem acostumado com as patadas desse bastardo arrogante.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – o moreno exclamou, atraindo a atenção de quem estava próximo ao trio.

- Sim. Você precisa! – passou os braços pelos ombros do corvo, procurando sustentá-lo. O breve contato o fez perceber que o empresário estava muito mais magro do que a última vez que o viu.

O Uchiha ainda tentou empurrar o loiro, mas com a moleza do seu corpo, o máximo que conseguiu foi parecer que estava se apoiando no corpo forte e delgado do outro homem.

- Me deixa, Dobe! – resmungou.

Naruto ignorou as reclamações como se nada ouvisse. Ele estava irritado com o corvo, o que era uma surpresa, já que sempre acontecia o oposto. Arrastou Sasuke para um imenso corredor, que ligava o salão de festas com a área de funcionários e o acesso a mansão Hyuuga. O loiro saiu por uma saída de emergência que dava para o jardim na parte traseira do imenso terreno. A área estava deserta e fresca, perfeita para alguém no estado do outro.

- Quem sabe um ar te ajuda a clarear a mente, Teme! – literalmente jogou o moreno no gramado macio.

- Eu não preciso clarear nada! – murmurou de forma embolada. – Quem precisa se esclarecer é você. O que está pensando? Gaara? Ele nem é tão bonito assim. Aquele cabelo vermelho dele é horrível, eu prefiro muito mais o meu. – inconscientemente ele fazia bico enquanto falava, arrancando um sorriso do Uzumaki.

O psicanalista se agachou em frente ao mais velho e vasculhou em um dos bolsos internos do paletó, uma pequena embalagem plástica que sempre carregava. Dentro do pequeno frasco, havia um líquido transparente. Ele quebrou a tampa e derramou a substância na boca rosada. O Uchiha até tentou se afastar, com uma careta que variava entre nojo e desgosto, mas perto do mais novo, que estava sóbrio, ele parecia uma massa de geleia.

- Isso é doce, Usuratonkachi. – limpou a boca com as costas da mão. – Eu odeio doce! – disse, agarrando os braços fortes do homem, procurando diminuir a onda de tontura que a série de movimentos bruscos lhe causou.

- É claro que isso é doce. – voltou a colocar a pequena garrafa, agora vazia, no bolso. – Isso é glicose, vai te fazer melhorar. – acariciou os fios negros com carinho.

Sasuke fechou os olhos em deleite, inclinando-se para o toque quente e reconfortante. O moreno sentiu o coração correr como louco no peito, como se sentisse que estava, finalmente, liberto da constrição constante em que o aprisionava. Ambos havia sentido saudades daqueles contatos breves que tanto os acalentavam. Apesar do sentimento relaxante em que os dois estavam experimentando, o estômago do corvo começou a revirar violentamente, fazendo-o sentir intensamente enjoado.

- Eu acho que esse negócio não está me fazendo melhor, não, Dobe. – comentou o homem com a voz estrangulada.

Empurrou Naruto de cima de si e se levantou com pressa. O Uchiha correu até uma árvore próxima e apoiando-se ao casco, ele vomitou tudo o que havia bebido. O outro se aproximou e segurou as mechas longas e pretas que emolduravam o rosto pálido, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava as costas curvadas.

- Droga. – Sasuke tossiu.

- Melhorou? – sorriu presunçosamente, ouvindo o tom de voz do moreno mais firme.

- Você poderia ter esperado que eu melhorasse sem ter de me fazer vomitar as tripas. – pegou o lenço preso em seu paletó e limpou a boca.

- E deixar você passar por um vexame no meio daquelas pessoas metidas a moralistas? – vasculhou os bolsos em busca da sua embalagem de goma de mascar e oferecendo para o moreno, que apenas abriu os lábios esperando que o Uzumaki lhe desse na boca. O loiro deu um suspiro, antes de fazer o que foi pedido.

- Por que você carrega glicose no paletó?- perguntou com estranheza.

- Nunca se sabe quando podemos precisar. – murmurou vagamente, ajeitando os cabelos negros, que estavam uma bagunça. – Você precisa voltar para casa, comer algo leve e ir dormir. Tome também um analgésico pra amenizar o efeito da ressaca mais tarde. Precisa se cuidar, Teme, você está emagrecendo. – olhos azuis demonstravam a preocupação que seu dono sentia.

- Eu te quero cuidando de mim. – o Uchiha sussurrou como se contasse um segredo, enlaçando os braços pálidos no pescoço do outro. – Eu preciso de você, Dobe. – afundou o nariz empinado nos fios macios e dourados, sentindo o familiar cheiro de laranjas.

- Você tem a sua esposa para fazer isso. – tentou se afastar, mas Sasuke apertou ainda mais o abraço. – Me solta, porque precisamos voltar. – segurou as laterais do tronco da figura mais alta com o intuito de empurrá-lo.

- Só um pouco...

Naruto não sabia se era impressão, mas ele ouviu o barítono profundo soar levemente embargado. O corvo colou ainda mais os corpos juntos, como se esperasse que dessa forma, os dois jamais se separariam. O loiro inclinou a cabeça para descansá-la na têmpora do antigo companheiro, enquanto acariciava o dorso do homem. Ambos fecharam os olhos, procurando aguçar o tato e a sensação maravilhosa de estarem na companhia um do outro novamente.

- Você já me esqueceu, Usuratonkachi? – sussurrou trêmulo.

O psicanalista sentiu um balanço violento no tronco do Uchiha, denunciando o soluço que ele tentou segurar. Ele arregalou os orbes azuis totalmente surpresos com a realização que o abateu.

Sasuke estava chorando.

Ele nunca havia visto o corvo chorar, mesmo em cinco anos de relacionamento; mesmo em seis anos de consultas psicoterapêuticas; mesmo sobre influência da hipnose. O empresário precisou de um porre para libertar as emoções há tanto tempo estavam guardadas.

O Uzumaki sentiu os próprios olhos pinicarem e o nariz coçar com a própria vontade de dar vazão ao seu sentimentalismo, mas controlou-se. Ele apenas abraçou o corpo mais alto com mais força, afundando as pontas dos dedos na carne macia e beijando sem parar a têmpora pálida, enquanto sentia os espasmos de desespero do outro.

- Eu estaria aqui se tivesse te esquecido, Teme? – segurou o rosto delicado entre as mãos, mas não afastou a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, apenas afagou os cabelos macios.

Ele sabia que o Uchiha não poderia encará-lo agora.

Os dois perderam a conta dos minutos em que ficaram em uma mesma posição. Aos poucos o moreno começou a se acalmar. Ele limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e se afastou, com o rosto abaixado, envergonhado por ter sido tão emocional.

- Vamos voltar, Sasuke?

O corvo apenas concordou com a cabeça, começando a andar em direção ao local onde acontecia a festa. Antes que ele pudesse pegar a maçaneta da porta de aço, o CEO da _Sharingan Corporation_ se virou para o loiro, encarando os azuis cerúleos que sempre lhe aqueciam o interior frio.

- Eu ainda te amo, Naruto.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso pequeno. O Uchiha entrou e o loiro continuou, reflexivo do lado de fora.

Se dependesse do coração do Uzumaki, ele teria pedido que o outro ficasse; teria levado o homem que amava para casa que eram deles e cuidado do corvo; teria implorado que largasse a esposa e ficasse consigo; teria permitido que se amassem mais e mais... Contrariando as suas vontades, o psicanalista apenas aceitou que o amante partisse,...

... Porque não era o lugar para decidir.

Quem tinha de escolher, havia acabado de se fechar a porta, afastando-o novamente.


	8. Capítulo Especial I – Olhos Vendados

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**(Capítulo dedicado à SamaChan)**

_"Ainda que seja raro o verdadeiro amor é, no entanto, menos raro que a verdadeira amizade." - François La Rochefoucauld._

**Capítulo Especial I – Olhos Vendados**

Quando Naruto chegou em seu apartamento, logo depois de ter saído da festa de arrecadação da família Hyuuga, viu que a luz da sala de estar estava acesa, indicando que seu namorado já tinha chegado em casa, embora o cômodo, naquele momento, se encontrasse vazio. Ele deu um longo suspiro cansado, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si com um suave clique e um simples girar de chave. O loiro praticamente arrastou a sua figura alta e bronzeada para um dos sofás encostados à parede branca, jogando-se na extensão macia e respirando de alívio em seguida, sentindo a extensão dos seus músculos ondularem em relaxamento.

Ele estaria ainda melhor se estivesse nu; sem aquelas roupas sufocantes. Infelizmente, o Uzumaki estava muito mole até para mover um dedo.

- Você chegou cedo. – anunciou Gaara, entrando em seu campo de visão com um Kurama no colo. Ele arranhava carinhosamente o pescoço do gato, que ronronava em prazer e abanava levemente a ponta do rabo peludo e alaranjado.

- Algum motivo em especial que me fizesse voltar muito mais tarde que você? – ergueu uma sobrancelha dourada em questionamento, assistindo a forma preguiçosa de seu animal de estimação se contorcendo para receber mais afagos.

- Você estava com o Uchiha. – deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

O Uzumaki olhou o ruivo, tentando ler o olhar em branco do Sabaku. Ele se espantava em como o proprietário da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ era parecido com Sasuke; pelo menos na personalidade, já que em aparência os dois eram bem distintos. A diferença se dava também ao fato de que o homem a sua frente, importava-se menos com o que os outros pensavam. Quando Gaara queria alguma coisa, ele lutaria por aquele algo, mesmo que todas as pessoas discordassem ou tentassem impedi-lo.

Era uma das muitas qualidades que o psicanalista admirava.

- E o que você achou? Que eu cairia nos braços do Sasuke com a Sakura ali do lado? – indagou começando a se irritar com as insinuações do namorado. – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que estou tentando recomeçar? Eu não vou voltar atrás da minha palavra, cansei de ser só o outro, o amante, o substituto...

O ruivo ficou em silêncio. Nos orbes verdes claros tinha um brilho de incredulidade e desconfiança tão intenso, que nem o dono daquele olhar, sendo tão reservado como era, conseguia ocultar. O escritor viu a persona delgada e elegante do homem depositar o felino que segurava em cima do braço do sofá para se sentar ao seu lado.

Kurama começou a lamber a pata, alheio ao clima tenso do casal.

Ele estava vestindo uma calça moletom preta bastante folgada e uma camiseta branca desgastada, mas que caía-lhe bem. O empresário parecia tão confortável daquela maneira.

Naruto encostou a cabeça no ombro magro e inalou o odor almiscarado e amadeirado do atual namorado.

- Desculpa. – resmungou Gaara sem precisar se virar para sentir que as íris azuis o encaravam. – Eu só me sinto um pouco enciumado em ver que ele ainda mexe com você, mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados. Tudo o que envolve o Uchiha parece te transformar em outra pessoa... – envolveu o braço esquerdo em torno do tronco bronzeado ainda vestido impecavelmente pelo smoking branco.

- Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor, mas esse tipo de sentimento não se esquece de uma hora para outra... – soltou um suspiro resignado; _"Fora o fato de Sasuke não me ajudar. Ele continua me procurando, me provocando, me instigando e me chamando para si..."_, completou em pensamento, sentindo-se completamente amargurado.

- Eu sei que não... – a frase curta e simples lhe deu muito mais significados do que realmente aparentava ter. O ruivo, sentindo o desconforto do loiro, olhou para a face cheia de cicatrizes e tentou dar um sorriso pequeno e tranquilizador, mas o gesto acabou sendo visivelmente forçado.

O gato pulou do sofá e correu até a cozinha, certamente, atrás do seu pote de ração. _"Bicho gordo"_, o Uzumaki resmungou em pensamento.

O mais velho encarou os olhos azuis cerúleos inocentes e se lembrou de como ele e Naruto tinham se conhecido: em um simplório orfanato onde foram deixados quando pequenos. Os dois tinham um passado sombrio e solitário, por esse motivo, logo formaram um vínculo forte e inquebrável. Aos oito anos de idade, quando se trombaram pela primeira vez no balanço da área de recreação de _Konoha Village_, o ruivo era uma criança amargurada e violenta – parte causada pela perda prematura da mãe e outra parte pelas agressões que sofreu do pai quando ainda era um bebê. Gaara foi mandado para a casa de órfãos quando uma de suas vizinhas, cansada de ouvir os choros e os gritos do miúdo, denunciou o homem para a polícia. O Sabaku não tinha outros familiares vivos, dessa maneira, as autoridades foram forçadas a deixá-lo em um abrigo infantil.

O coração do menino logo foi conquistado pela alegria e espontaneidade do Uzumaki, que mesmo passando pelo o que passou, jamais deixou de mostrar um sorriso no rosto. A princípio, o rapazinho de cabelos vermelhos tentou se afastar aquele "ser brilhante" e "alegre demais para o seu gosto", mas não conseguiu resistir a sua própria necessidade de ter alguém por perto que pudesse compreender, pelo menos um pouco, o que ele experimentou no decorrer daquele tempo.

Como Gaara, o loiro também perdeu os pais, mas em circunstâncias diferentes. Quando ele ainda era um recém-nascido, o senhor Namikaze e a senhora Uzumaki foram assassinados um mês depois de a última ter dado a luz. O casal estava voltando para casa, depois de um passeio tranquilo, quando foram abordados por um grupo de assaltantes.

Minato e Kushina, como eram chamados, foram forçados a entrar em um furgão preto, que rodou por toda Tóquio até uma estrada deserta que ligava a cidade com a província de Chiba. Os sequestradores obrigaram o patriarca da família a fornecer todas as suas informações bancárias e a autorizar todas as transações financeiras para o nome de alguém que, secretamente, coordenava uma organização criminosa; tudo em troca da segurança de sua família. Ledo engano. Depois de concluído todo o estelionato, o casal foi morto da maneira mais vil e jogado para apodrecer em um matagal na beira do corredor de carros, além de terem torturado a criança pequena, desenhando com algum tipo de canivete ou faca, bigodes de raposa nas bochechas rechonchudas.

Naruto foi deixado ainda vivo ao lado dos pais sem vida para morrer lentamente.

Quando a polícia os encontrou, o menino já estava em estado debilitado devido à falta do leite materno e dos cuidados básicos dados a um guri de sua idade. O loirinho foi levado para uma maternidade e tratado adequadamente por uma enfermeira chamada Senju Tsunade, que imediatamente se apaixonou pela criança. Ela tentou adotar o garotinho, mas como era uma mulher solteira, todas as suas tentativas foram infrutíferas; mesmo assim, ela sempre fez questão de acompanhar o desenvolvimento do "moleque", como costumava chamar, visitando-o quase todos os finais de semana no orfanato.

Gaara foi adotado com 11 anos por um casal formado por uma mulher japonesa e um homem turco. Eles já haviam adotado outras duas crianças, Temari e Kankurou, e queriam outro filho, já que não podiam conceber de forma natural. O menino fez questão de não perder o contato com o seu melhor amigo, insistindo aos seus novos responsáveis para que pudesse visitar o Uzumaki sempre que podia. Ambos, naquela época, tinham a necessidade de estarem – em quase todos os momentos – juntos, pois era somente desta forma que se sentiam mais compreendidos e menos solitários.

Assim que o loiro completou 13 anos, a mulher loira, que sempre ansiou em cuidar de Naruto, se casou com um simpático senhor chamado Jiraiya e, sendo assim, conseguiu a guarda do garoto de bonitos olhos azuis.

Justamente nessa época, a família que adotou o ruivo, mudou-se para o país de origem do patriarca: Turquia. Os dois amigos ficaram separados por anos, mantendo contato apenas por raras cartas e ainda mais raros telefonemas, até que, na adolescência, ambos decidiram juntos que fariam faculdade na mesma instituição de ensino. Foi justamente nesse tempo em que os sentimentos do mais velho começaram a mudar, pois, com a convivência constante - os dois dividiam um apartamento em Yamanashi - e as demonstrações de afeto do outro, o Sabaku percebeu que só a amizade não era o suficiente.

Naruto sempre foi uma pessoa afetuosa e, para alguém com o interior tão frio, não havia maneiras de resistir àquela sensação quente que tomava, pouco a pouco, uma grande parte de si. O proprietário de _Suna Enterprises Communication_ entendia muito bem o que levou Uchiha Sasuke a se apaixonar da mesma forma em que ele amava o melhor amigo. O psicanalista era o único que, com um sorriso escancarado e bobo, mexia com as estruturas de Gaara.

Quando os dois terminaram o curso de graduação, Sabaku voltou para Turquia a fim de coordenar a empresa do pai adotivo.

Ele demorou anos para assumir adequadamente o que sentia e, assim que decidiu se declarar, o Uzumaki o rejeitou e confessou que estava tendo um caso com um empresário casado.

O ruivo logo percebeu o quanto o homem estava sofrendo e – mesmo que tenha sido por um propósito egoísta – logo tentou fazer o loiro ver que este relacionamento não levaria a nada, deixando bem claras as consequências do que este ato – caso extraconjugal – causaria ao atual CEO da _Sharingan Corporation,_ se fosse descoberto e, mesmo depois da conversa, o escritor parecia receoso em abandonar o moreno.

Até que a mídia começou a publicar matérias sobre o possível romance entre o psicanalista e o príncipe Uchiha. Na hora, o macho com marquinhas de bigodes de raposa nas bochechas percebeu o inevitável: para proteger a imagem do amado, teria que terminar o envolvimento proibido.

Ele ainda temeu o rompimento. O mais novo avaliou todos os prós e contras de se estar junto com Sasuke e, sem conseguir fugir da realidade dura, deu-se conta de que não tinha nenhuma vantagem em viver sendo sempre a segunda escolha – ainda mais quando se amava tão intensamente –, pois o corvo sempre deixou claro que não se divorciaria de Sakura por causa de sua família e empresa. Foi nesse momento que o loiro decidiu se dar uma chance para viver um amor real, mais tangível e menos complicado. Naruto aceitou a declaração de amor do melhor amigo e deu-lhe a oportunidade que o ruivo tanto queria.

Gaara não era Sasuke, mas fazia-lhe muito bem.

O Uzumaki estava tentando ao máximo...

- Por que a gente não pode simplesmente escolher quem devemos amar? - perguntou com amargura.

Sabaku sempre foi um homem íntegro e honrado, sereno e tranquilo, compreensivo e companheiro; todas as qualidades que ele pediu em um parceiro ideal, o homem ao seu lado possuía. _"Além de ter uma aparência formidável"_, pensou encarando o namorado de soslaio. O ruivo era tão bonito e tão exótico, que raramente o seu aspecto passava despercebido no meio de uma multidão; toda a sua figura denotava uma fragilidade que não condizia com sua personalidade dominante e forte. Gaara tinha feições delicadas harmonizadas com um corpo de músculos definidos, mas magros. Às vezes, o psicanalista sentia vontade de guardar o administrador em um pote e escondê-lo de tudo o que pudesse prejudicá-lo.

Naruto deveria protegê-lo de si mesmo, visto como o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos estava sofrendo ao tentar fazê-lo se esquecer do Uchiha.

- Porque se viver um grande amor fosse fácil, as pessoas não saberiam como amar... - deu de ombros. – É o que eu acho... – pausa reflexiva. – Muitas pessoas matam ou morrem por esse sentimento, e isso, não deveria ser assim. Você vê? O amor deveria nos proporcionar paz para, consequentemente, levar tranquilidade às pessoas amadas; o amor também deveria nos transformar em pessoas melhores e, ainda assim, há pessoas que amam com propósitos e motivos errados.

O psicanalista parecia avaliar seriamente o que ouviu. Ele fez um bico, enquanto seu olhar estava direcionado à TV desligada sem realmente vê-la. Gaara deu um sorriso mínimo para a careta pensativa do namorado, antes de levar a mão pálida para acariciar os fios curtos e dourados.

- E não é que, depois que eu entrei no seu caminho e iluminei a sua vida, você começou a ser muito mais coerente! – exclamou o loiro com uma expressão brilhando em realização, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos em impaciência. _"Idiota..."_, pensou o Sabaku.

- Fico feliz que tenha entendido... – resmungou com ironia.

- A partir de quando começamos a trocar as profissões, hein?! Que eu saiba, eu sou o psicanalista dessa relação... – brincou, lambendo os lábios secos.

- A partir do momento em que você se tornou ainda mais baka que o normal. – retrucou com a familiar voz aveludada.

- Hey! – gritou em indignação. - Você não pode dizer essas coisas pro seu namorado, sabia? – brigou com o cenho franzido em aborrecimento fingido.

- Não? – simulou ingenuidade sobre o assunto. – Achei que nós precisamos ser sinceros com quem amamos... – levou os dígitos que afagavam os fios macios e dourados para soltar o velcro que prendia a gravata borboleta no pescoço bronzeado e depositá-la no encosto do sofá.

- Também, mas tem que ser uma sinceridade mais sutil, tipo... – uma pausa longa, enquanto ele refletia e movia os lábios de um lado para o outro. – Enfim, você não tem que dizer coisas como essas! – voltou a gritar, ainda mais indignado, apontando o rosto pálido com o dedo indicador.

- Tudo bem, então, o que tenho que fazer para me redimir? - embora não houvesse nenhum sorriso nos lábios finos e leitosos, os olhos verdes claros continham um pequeno brilho divertido. Gaara agarrou o pulso bronzeado do braço que estava direcionado para sua face.

Os dois esqueceram completamente sobre o assunto sério que conversavam.

- Primeiro: você tem que me pedir desculpas; segundo: você tem que retirar o que disse... – foi interrompido.

- Isso eu não posso fazer... – retrucou o ruivo.

- Por quê? – franziu a testa em confusão.

- Porque se eu o fizesse, não seria característico meu, assim como se você retirasse algo que disse... – deu de ombros com indiferença.

- Mas esse caso é diferente... – o loiro respondeu em um tom de obviedade.

- Diferente como? - indagou, mordendo a língua para se impedir de rir, pois ele via uma leve coloração cor-de-rosa de indignação tomando conta das maças das bochechas normalmente bronzeadas.

- Argh! – gritou, empurrando o homem que estava praticamente em cima de si. - Pare de fazer isso! Você está abusando da minha paciência. Não é porque você é um desgraçado insensível e eu um psicanalista, que tenho de aturar a sua inaptidão em ser legal com o seu namorado! – rosnou, irritado.

_"Naruto é tão impulsivo e temperamental..."_, pensou o ruivo com diversão.

- Baka... - murmurou com carinho, puxando o Uzumaki para si em um beijo lento, mas necessitado.

As sobrancelhas douradas ainda permaneceram vincadas por um tempo, embora Naruto não tentasse mais se afastar de Gaara. Ele ainda se sentia um pouco bravo; menos, mas ainda assim, irritado. A língua que invadia a sua boca fazia questão de distraí-lo. Era uma carícia tão terna e sensual que, logo, o escritor se entregou ao toque e se inclinou em um mudo pedido para que o empresário lhe desse mais do que precisava. A sensação era boa e nublava tanto os sentidos, que ele tinha de se atentar para não visualizar quem queria no lugar do macho à sua frente. O loiro não estava disposto a gemer o nome de Sasuke como acontecera da primeira vez em que ficaram juntos; precisava evitar brigas desnecessárias, ainda mais quando o relacionamento dos dois estava cada vez mais frágil.

As mãos pálidas corriam pelo tronco ainda vestido pelo smoking, apalpando os músculos por cima do tecido, fazendo com que o outro ofegasse audivelmente sobre o contato. Os lábios leitosos do ruivo passaram a deslizar pela pele do maxilar até chegarem ao lóbulo e sugarem a carne macia, enquanto afastava o paletó pesado do corpo esculpido. O Sabaku não conseguiu controlar o próprio gemido, ao sentir o homem tão próximo de si e o familiar cheio de laranjas que o embriagava. O psicanalista era como um vício para ele.

Um vício que já estava começando a prejudicá-lo...

Naruto afundou os dedos nos fios vermelho-sangue, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Ele soltou um suspiro alto quando sentiu a língua do namorado se arrastar pela concha de sua orelha. O som que a carícia provocara em seu ouvido, molhado junto com a respiração pesada do macho, fez com que sua cútis se arrepiasse em excitação; ele lamentou baixinho quando sentiu a sensação de suas calças ficarem cada vez mais apertadas sob as ministrações aquecidas.

Gaara sentiu o volume entre as pernas do outro com júbilo quando empurrou a pélvis de encontro ao do homem abaixo de si. Ele se mudou em uma velocidade impressionante para pressionar a boca na saliência inferior ainda coberta pelas roupas em um beijo reverente, fazendo o Uzumaki contrair o corpo em antecipação. Puxando a camisa branca de dentro da calça _off-white_ com certa pressa para desnudar o namorado e sentir a pele contra a pele, o empresário desabotoou a peça que cobria o tronco definido, antes de empurrá-la do dorso bronzeado, fazendo questão de correr as palmas pelo peito e ombros.

O loiro ainda mantinha os dedos presos nos cabelos rubros, acariciando-os, enquanto assistia de camarote as ações necessitadas e urgentes. Ele viu as mãos pálidas se moverem para desfazer o botão de sua calça e descer o zíper para, assim, ter melhor acesso ao pênis túrgido ainda protegido pela boxer branca. Olhos azuis se fecharam e seu dono gemeu arrastadamente com a sensação áspera do tecido contra a sua masculinidade. O psicanalista sentiu o toque entrar pela parte traseira de sua cueca e espreitar pela fenda entre as bochechas da bunda com uma perícia habilidosa, fazendo-o remexer o quadril em busca de um contato mais estimulante.

O dígito circulou a entrada enrugada em uma massagem instigante, excitando ainda mais o escritor, que chiou ao mesmo tempo em que se contorceu em agonia. Aquela lentidão do Sabaku o matava e ele estava impaciente, remexendo-se de forma hiperativa. O dono da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ riu baixo, antes de descer as peças que ainda cobriam as pernas delgadas.

- Pare de enrolar ou eu começo sem você! – exclamou irritadiço.

- Não seria má ideia se me deixasse ficar observando... – retrucou, alisando as coxas bronzeadas com poucos pelos dourados.

- Tem certeza que vai querer ficar só olhando? – ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, divertido com a possibilidade em torturar um pouco o namorado.

Naruto pegou o membro rígido e começou a bombeá-lo diante do olhar esverdeado faminto. Ele cuspiu na palma para facilitar a masturbação e voltou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce em sua própria intimidade. O mais novo abriu as pernas e gemeu com o efeito prazeroso que percorreu todo o seu corpo; tornando-se distraído com a avalanche de sensações extasiantes, ele perdeu a língua cor-de-rosa do amante lamber o próprio beiço na ânsia de saciar a sede de tocá-lo.

Gaara não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo, inclinando-se, levou os braços para baixo da pélvis do outro homem a fim de se sustentar e conseguir espalhar pequenos beijos na parte interna das coxas torneadas. O Uzumaki bufou um riso pequeno, levando a mão livre para afagar os cabelos macios e vermelhos.

- Eu sabia que você não seria capaz de se segurar... - murmurou com a voz ainda mais grave e rouca.

O macho nem respondeu a afirmação provocativa, apenas encarou os orbes azuis cerúleos com um brilho de diversão indisfarçada e levou os lábios para acariciar o saco escrotal em uma carícia suave, que fez a pele bronzeada se arrepiar em resposta. O loiro puxou uma respiração profunda e assistiu – enquanto ainda movia sua mão sobre o pênis rijo – o namorado sugar uma de suas bolas, com certa delicadeza para não machucar. Ele gemeu e inclinou a cabeça para trás das inúmeras almofadas pequenas à suas costas.

O empresário tomou o som como um incentivo bem-vindo, pois intensificou o carinho ao massagear os testículos com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que seus dígitos percorriam toda a lateral do outro corpo até conseguir beliscar os mamilos empinados. Sentindo-se ainda mais ousado pelas exclamações necessitadas do namorado, ele correu com a boca até a entrada enrugada e a lambeu experimentalmente, fazendo o psicanalista arquear as costas e erguer a pélvis para facilitar o acesso às ministrações prazerosas.

O escritor largou os fios ruivos para agarrar o tecido que cobria o estofado salmão; sua masturbação se tornou irregular e desesperada à medida que a tensão se construía em seus músculos, ao sentir o homem explorar a sua traseira pela via oral e o nariz pequeno comprimir o seu períneo. A estimulação dupla fazia com que sua mente se nublasse para qualquer outro pensamento coerente que não fosse o desejo crescente.

Gaara espalmou as bochechas da bunda e as espalhou para ter melhor acessibilidade no canal apertado. A posição contorcionista e incômoda de ambos não os impediam de aproveitar a situação quente e sensual. Naruto rebolava o quadril, procurando incessantemente acabar com a agonia que crescia em seu baixo-ventre. Os pequenos lamentos imploradores do loiro e o som de movimentos molhados pareciam aguçar ainda mais os sentidos do casal.

Os olhos azuis nada enxergaram quando as entranhas se retorceram em êxtase. O sobe e desce frenético de sua mão bronzeada sobre o seu membro deu uma paragem brusca para que ele pudesse apreciar com mais atenção à sensação do orgasmo eminente. O Uzumaki abriu a boca em um grito mudo de deleite, enquanto sentia se derramar em sua palma. O ruivo ainda continuou o analingus até que sentiu os espasmos do outro corpo abrandarem e os músculos relaxarem sob sua palma.

O escritor tombou sobre o sofá, respirando pesadamente. Ele ergueu as pálpebras, que até, então, não tinha percebido que havia fechado e encarou as familiares íris esverdeadas. Ele queria tanto amar o homem diante de si... Puxando o macho pela camiseta desgastada, depositou um beijo suave nos lábios, agora, avermelhados ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava as peças de roupa que o namorado vestia para fora do corpo esculpido.

Chutando a calça moletom e a cueca, o Sabaku sibilou baixinho quando o ar gelado do apartamento atingiu a sua pele quente. O psicanalista nem ao menos esperou para que ele terminasse de se despir, antes de espalmar a mão direita no sexo do amante, apalpando e esfregando a carne rígida e grossa, fazendo com que o ruivo revirasse os orbes em tesão. Naruto estava em modo automático e seu corpo se movia como se tivesse vida própria. O desejo era existente, mas nada se comparava com o sentimento de ter Sasuke junto a si.

Seus pensamentos estavam tão focados no homem de cabelos negros, que mal percebeu quando a ponta do pênis do macho espreitava e forçava a sua entrada. Quando a dor incômoda subiu pela sua lombar, ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força para se impedir de reclamar. Gaara estava o penetrando sem o uso do lubrificante e mesmo o analingus não foi o suficiente para prepará-lo. O loiro tinha quase certeza que o administrador percebeu seu olhar distante e como forma de lhe chamar a atenção e retaliá-lo, fez questão de tornar o ato doloroso.

Ele nem o esperou estar pronto para começar a estocar profundamente e agressivamente – levando, tanto um, quanto o outro, a rosnarem, tamanha era a violência com que seus corpos se chocavam. O ruivo tentava apagar, naquela união, qualquer vestígio do amor doentio que o seu namorado sentia pelo Uchiha. Ele sabia, porém, que qualquer tentativa seria em vão. Inclinando-se, mordeu o ombro do Uzumaki, procurando marcar como seu a pessoa que era o motivo de sua insônia e de seu sofrimento.

- Eu te amo... – murmurou de forma ofegante, aumentando ainda mais a força do vai e vem contínuo. – Eu te amo tanto... – respirou em um só fôlego. – Eu esperei tanto tempo para te ter... – continuou a declaração apaixonada. – Eu não quero te perder...

Olhos azuis se apertaram, enquanto o loiro abraçava o homem sobre si. Sua mão direita agarrou os cabelos rubros da nuca do outro e a esquerda correu pelas costas pálidas em uma carícia que esperava ser reconfortante. Em um único movimento, o Sabaku ergueu ambas as pernas bronzeadas para seus ombros, fazendo com que a nova posição atingisse a próstata, consequentemente, levando o amante gemer ainda mais alto.

Gaara sentiu seu interior se embolar com o aperto em torno do seu membro e a construção do seu gozo; se fosse possível, ele teria aumentado a intensidade dos golpes. Naruto mordia a carne do próprio pulso tentando segurar os sons vulgares que saia pela sua boca, mas não conseguia se impedir de choramingar toda vez que o empresário atingia seu ponto mais sensível. Ele tornou a masturbar seu membro negligenciado, procurando naquele contato a saciedade do prazer agonizante.

Ambos sentiram a familiar sensação de tensão nos músculos e das entranhas se retorcerem em desespero, fazendo-os murmurar palavras desconexas e procurar por qualquer coisa para se agarrar. Dedos pálidos afundaram no quadril do Uzumaki e, este último, agarrou os bíceps do amante como se ele fosse um sufrágio que pudesse prolongar o sentimento único da liberação. Os dois, ao mesmo tempo, chegaram ao clímax e relaxaram sobre o estofado de pelúcia.

Cansados, suados e com as respirações curtas, o casal se aproveitou de descuido para poderem se recompor.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou a voz aveludada no ouvido do loiro.

O psicanalista optou pelo silêncio, tentando distrair a mente nebulosa do ruivo com carícias suaves.

Só havia uma pessoa no coração do loiro e, infelizmente, ela estava longe do alcance de Naruto.


	9. Decisão Inevitável

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer a **Zah** pelo comentário lindíssimo que ela me deixou, como ela não tem conta aqui no FF, não poderia de deixar de agradecê-la por aqui. Obrigada, flor!

* * *

**Escrita por KiiinN**

**Revisada por SamaChan**

_"Não podendo suportar o amor, a Igreja quis, ao menos desinfetá-lo, e, então, fez o casamento." - Charles Baudelaire._

**Capítulo 9 – Decisão Inevitável**

Sasuke aparentava total desinteresse para com a obra bonita que estava diante de si. Ele ergueu o olhar para os incríveis vitrais da _Catedral de Notre Dame_ com o interior fascinado. Não sabia se era o ambiente extremamente religioso, ou o silêncio reconfortante do local, que havia o deixado tão relaxado. Esse breve momento de apatia clareou a sua mente e organizou os seus pensamentos de maneira que, ele só acreditou ser capaz de fazer com o amante.

Ele não era católico e, muito menos, devoto a qualquer crença, mas ele admitia que o ambiente fosse reconfortante. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos de madeira, encarando profundamente a rosácea, que parecia brilhar etérea, devido os raios solares do exterior da construção. Sakura havia ido até uma pequena lojinha de suvenir comprar o máximo de lembranças que podia carregar. A mulher estava levando presentes para praticamente todos os familiares de ambos – ele, desapegado da forma que era, nem ao menos se preocupou em comprar qualquer coisa para alguém.

Pensando na esposa, ele percebeu, há algum tempo, que ela parecia mais distante. A fêmea de cabelos cor-de-rosa deixou de insistir em um diálogo nas poucas vezes em que estavam juntos e só dizia o estritamente necessário, além de não andar constantemente ao seu redor, espreitando os cômodos da casa onde ele estava como se fosse uma assombração. A moça apenas se levantava de manhã, fazia o seu café e se não tivesse nenhum compromisso agendado, voltava a dormir. À noite, a mesma cena se repetia; quando ele chegava do escritório, o jantar estava guardado, apenas esperando por ele – sem a presença dela, que estava na biblioteca lendo, ou na sala de TV, assistindo alguma novela.

Ele mentalmente agradecia esse espaço, mas no fundo, o Uchiha estava começando a estranhar o comportamento anormal. O moreno via claramente que algo estava errado quando os lábios rosados sorriam levemente, mas o ato não atingia os olhos verdes-esmeralda. Confabulando sobre os motivos que a levaram a agir desta forma, o corvo só pôde deduzir que a sua própria indiferença deve ter se refletido no comportamento da mulher, ou talvez, fosse o pequeno vexame que a fez passar na festa de arrecadação da família Hyuuga, porque desde aquela noite, Sakura não estava agindo como o habitual.

Ele não fazia ideia, mas também não se importara em vasculhar os porquês.

Lembrar-se daquele fatídico dia, fê-lo lembrar de outra pessoa. Já haviam se passado quinze dias desde a última vez que havia visto Naruto. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao repassar em sua mente as palavras do loiro, que afirmou que ainda o amava. Embora, a ciência dos sentimentos do Uzumaki o acalentasse, ainda existia aquela dor sufocante em seu peito, afirmando que ainda se sentia infeliz e solitário.

Sasuke já não sabia mais o que fazer. Nos últimos, aproximados, três meses ele tentou esquecer o psicanalista, dedicando-se mais à esposa e concentrando-se ainda mais em seu trabalho, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Quando o moreno se dava conta, ele estava vasculhando na memória do celular, procurando pelas fotos que já haviam tirado juntos, revivendo todos os momentos bons que haviam passado juntos, olhando para as imagens de Kurama com seus grandes olhos acobreados e pelos alaranjados.

Saudades.

E agora, nesta viagem, tudo parecia ainda pior. O sentimento de perda aparentava ser maior com a sensação das milhas de distância que os separavam, porque fazia toda a situação complicada – emocionalmente e ainda mais fisicamente. O fato de a maioria dos europeus serem loiros lhe deixava louco, porque toda vez que via um tufo dourado nas ruas, ele se mudava para olhar, na esperança de ser o seu amante.

O Uchiha sabia que era um pensamento idiota, mas parecia que sua inconsciência falava mais alto quando se tratava de Naruto.

"_Eu tenho que superar isso!"_, pensou consigo mesmo, em total desespero.

Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos, remoendo ainda mais a angústia. Ele não sabia o que faria, caso não conseguisse esquecer o Uzumaki, e a visão de sofrer a vida toda, da maneira que estava agora, deixava-o à beira de um ataque de pânico. Nem o pensamento de Hyuuga Hinata, sua nova psicanalista, poderia acalmá-lo, porque nenhuma das seções anteriores estava surtindo efeito; ela não era uma má profissional, o problema era que ele mesmo não conseguia se ajudar.

- Sasuke-kun?

A voz suave de Sakura interrompeu seus devaneios agitados, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça para encontrar os olhos verdes.

- Está tudo bem? – ela continuou com incerteza na voz.

- Sim... – murmurou, olhando com curiosidade para as sacolas grandes que ela carregava. – Comprou muitas coisas... – comentou casualmente.

- Tinha tanta quinquilharia bonitinha, que eu não resisti... – ela riu e sentou ao lado dele no banco comprido de madeira. – Veja! – entregou-lhe uma das sacolas.

- O que é isso? – ele pegou algo que se assemelhava com um pote feito de papelão, havia palavras em francês escrito no exterior, juntamente com o desenho de alguns gatos e da grande _Torre Eiffel_. O topo tinha uma tela de metal e na lateral uma pequena manivela. Era bonito, mas estranho.

- Comprei para o Naruto. – deu de ombros. – É uma caixinha de música.

- Naruto? – franziu a testa em confusão.

O Uchiha enrugou os lábios, observando novamente o objeto. Nos últimos cinco dias a esposa sempre comprava algo para o loiro em sua ronda consumista – o que já era muito esquisito. No primeiro dia, ela havia comprado um cachecol grosso de lã azul marinho da _Louis Vuitton_ e uma pequena réplica banhada a ouro da _Torre Eiffel_; já no segundo dia, a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa apareceu com uma pasta de couro preta, também da _Louis Vuitton_, e um pequeno quadro com uma imagem vintage que retratava Paris em 1960; no passeio seguinte, ela comprou óculos escuros de armação branca da _Gaultier_ e uma caneca amarela com os dizeres "Eu amo Paris", e, depois, ainda apareceu com uma camisa prateada da _Lanvin_ e um relógio de mesa laranja com várias imagens dos principais pontos turísticos do país.

E agora isso...

Sasuke ainda tentou dissuadi-la de comprar tantos presentes para o loiro, mas parecia apenas ter entrado por um ouvido e saído pelo outro.

- Você sabe que ele não se importa com esse tipo de coisa, Sakura, não sei o porquê de você estar comprando tantas "lembrancinhas". – fez aspas com a mão para a última palavra, pontuando os próprios dizeres para a esposa.

- Nunca é demais mostrar que você se lembrou dele em sua viagem, querido. – murmurou, com um olhar perdido, fazendo o outro franzir a testa em desconfiança. – E pelo pouco que me contou sobre ele, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de tudo o que eu comprei. Você me disse que ele era uma pessoa simples e que gosta de cores vibrantes. – enumerou nos dedos. – Tudo o que escolhi foram baseadas nessas características.

- Você comprou _Louis Vuitton_, _Lanvin_ e _Gaultier_. Onde está a simplicidade nisso? – rolou os olhos.

Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre essa atitude da mulher. Sua suspeita aguçada não estava lhe dando as hipóteses mais bonitas, logo, ele definiu que detestou essa ideia de comprar presentes para o seu amante.

- As peças são simples! – retorquiu com um tom de obviedade. – Pare de reclamar, Sasuke-kun, até parece que você não gosta do homem! – bufou irritada, antes de morder o lábio inferior com insegurança.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho e ergueu uma sobrancelha, obervando o rosto delicado analiticamente como se houvesse, repentinamente, crescido um novo olho. Sakura nunca havia falado com ele nesse tom de quem conversa com um retardado mental. Ele teria aberto a boca em descrença, se não tivesse autocontrole o bastante para se conter.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se estúpido por um momento. O moreno ainda observava a mulher como se a visse pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

- Às vezes, nós temos que fazer pequenos gestos que demonstrem o nosso apreço pelas pessoas... – ela se remexeu, desconfortável com rumo da conversa, mas, mesmo assim, não a interrompendo. – Eu tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de tudo o que você entregar para ele, mesmo que tenha sido eu quem escolheu. – ela voltou a guardar a caixinha de música na sacola. – Vamos. – ela se levantou, dirigindo-se para a saída da Catedral.

Sasuke observou, atordoado, as costas da esposa, enquanto ela se afastava. Ele assistiu, como se nada visse, o quadril arredondado requebrando de um lado para o outro e os fios cor-de-rosa esvoaçarem levemente.

Sakura estava, definitivamente, estranha.

Fora a distância que ela estava impondo a ele, a mulher também começou a dizer coisas suspeitas, como essas de agora. Essa situação lhe dava uma grande sensação de déjà vu, lembrando-lhe vagamente de um loiro bonito de olhos azuis cerúleos. Diferentemente do Uzumaki, desta vez, ele não estava sentindo que uma grande parte de si estava sendo tirado dele, mas ainda assim era incômodo. A moça esteve com ele em uma grande parte da sua vida e imaginar-se sem ela, era estranho.

**(***)**

Ele estava sozinho no quarto do hotel.

No dia anterior, o casal havia saído de Paris e partido para o Litoral Sul, mais especificamente em _Nice Côte d'Azur_. Já era o oitavo dia de viagem e ainda faltavam sete para poder voltar para casa, e, apesar da falta de vontade, ele tinha de admitir que estava tendo um tempo bom e relaxante. As paisagens bonitas o distraiam do seu tormento constante chamado Naruto. Na verdade, esse tempo longe estava lhe dando a oportunidade perfeita para analisar todo o relacionamento de ambos.

Ele caminhou até a varanda, sentando-se em uma cadeira de palha para observar o mar, apreciando o azul límpido, o barulho das ondas quebrando na areia branca e a brisa quente. O clima o lembrava tanto do amado – o céu claro não se comparava àqueles olhos profundos, mas era o suficiente para dar um alento ao seu coração solitário.

Sasuke brincou com a barra da camiseta branca semitransparente que um dia pertenceu ao seu amante. Não havia mais o cheiro familiar e cítrico de laranjas, porque ele já havia usado diversas vezes e Sakura já havia lavado a peça incontável vezes mais. Gostava da aparência largada da blusa, porque o fazia recordar do estilo descontraído do loiro e amava o design da roupa, que o lembrava, vagamente, de um pijama, porque apontava a característica simples e despreocupada do homem.

Ele sentia tanta falta...

O Uchiha olhou para cima, encarando a imensidão do céu. A clareza de sua mente o fez tomar uma decisão importante, que ele percebeu que não teria como escapar. Quando essa viagem acabasse, ele pediria o divórcio e correria atrás daquele que lhe era mais importante na vida. Ele não conseguia se imaginar vivendo longe do Dobe por mais tempo, porque acreditava que acabaria enlouquecendo se o fizesse.

Ele jogaria para o alto o cuidado que teve com sua reputação. Ele estava se fudendo para a empresa, que sempre se preocupou tanto em proteger; Sasuke precisava do psicanalista loiro em sua vida. Ele não queria saber o que os repórteres enxeridos diriam sobre a sua sexualidade, se repercutisse negativamente para a _Sharingan Corporation_, apenas passaria a presidência para Shisui, porque ele necessitava ser feliz. O corvo já não estava se importando mais sobre o que sua família pensaria, porque estava muito mais aflito em recuperar todo esse tempo perdido com o Uzumaki.

Porém, ainda havia um problema chamado Sabaku no Gaara. Ele resolveria isso assim que chegasse a Tóquio.

Ao longo dos anos trabalhando, ele conseguiu juntar uma boa quantia na poupança, por este motivo, já não corria o risco de ficar desamparado caso a família o deserdasse. Ele era um administrador reconhecido e tinha certeza que qualquer empresa daria um rim para tê-lo como funcionário. Surpreendentemente, ele não estava assustando com a perspectiva de um futuro sem a corporação que ajudou a construir e que praticamente era seu tudo – depois de Naruto e dos Uchihas.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pelo som do seu celular vibrando em cima de uma pequena mesa de vidro ao lado de onde estava sentado; no visor brilhante do aparelho, ele conseguia ler "Itachi U." abaixo de uma imagem do homem de cabelos compridos dormindo com a boca aberta, embora Sasuke tivesse tentado bater a foto para ter uma lembrança cômica do mais velho, o outro ainda parecia bonito, mesmo com todos os fios negros bagunçados adornando o rosto, deixando-o parecido aqueles modelos selvagens com cara de "vem me pegar" que se veem nas propagandas da _Emporio Armani_.

Agora o corvo entendia porque o Uzumaki ficava tão bravo quando tentava tirar fotos espontâneas do amante e, ainda assim, o empresário saía com cara de quem acabou de estampar a campanha das roupas íntimas da _Hugo Boss_. Apesar do que o psicanalista dizia, ele era bastante fotogênico – exceto quando estava dormindo –, pois o escritor tinha um sorriso e um olhar de tirar o fôlego; mesmo nas fotografias e com tanto tempo juntos, o moreno sentia o coração disparar quando olhava o belo rosto do loiro.

O Uchiha pegou o celular e apertou o botão para abrir a mensagem de texto.

_[ Abra o seu e-mail, acho que você vai se interessar pelo que mandei. ]_

Seco e direto. As sobrancelhas negras se franziram em desconfiança. Fechando a tela de SMS, ele abriu o aplicativo para acessar o seu e-mail pessoal e com alguns toques na tela, ele encontrou o que procurava. Após esperar um instante para carregar, ele viu o que seria uma notícia colada no corpo do texto e uma imagem pequena, que ele reconhecer ser de Gaara com Naruto. Involuntariamente, Sasuke rangeu os dentes em fúria, antes de clicar na foto para ampliá-la.

A fotografia mostrava o rosto do seu amante em uma expressão chateada e os profundos olhos azuis cerúleos em um tom mais próximo do anil, brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas; já o proprietário da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ possuía a feição contorcida em aborrecimento. Os dois pareciam estar envolvidos em uma briga séria, porque o corvo podia ver que a mão pálida segurava o braço do outro com uma força de causar contusões. Os olhos negros se estreitaram, enquanto toda a sua figura estremecia com a força da sua raiva. _"Quem esse cara pensa que é, para tratar o Dobe dessa maneira?"_, pensou enfurecido, esquecendo-se completamente que há meses atrás, ele agiu da mesma forma.

Sua ira era tanta, que ele mal prestou atenção na matéria, passou os olhos pelas palavras e entendeu que os veículos de comunicação especulavam que o relacionamento recente entre o loiro e o ruivo não estava nada bem. O que deixou o Uchiha preocupado foi o olhar de tristeza incontida dentro das íris aguadas. O Uzumaki era uma pessoa que poderia ser comparada a um raio de sol e a aura sombria que cobria este homem, que um dia foi o seu amante, não combinava nada com ele. Franzindo os lábios finos, o moreno não perdeu tempo em fechar o aplicativo e discar o número familiar.

O toque soou cinco vezes, quando Sasuke estava começando a ficar impaciente com a demora, a pessoa do outro lado atendeu:

- Mochi-mochi? – a familiar voz rouca murmurou em um tom sonolento.

- Dormindo a esta hora, Dobe? – respondeu com um sorriso mínimo.

- Sasuke? – perguntou totalmente desperto e com um leve toque de suspeita em seu tom.

- Como você está? – lambeu os lábios secos.

O moreno estava com o coração acelerado. A saudade era tanta que parecia partir o seu coração ao meio. A viagem necessária o fez pensar com clareza no que estava acontecendo, mas também nublou a sua percepção para os sentimentos que comprimiam o seu peito. Agora, ele só conseguia sentir as emoções que o cercou por dias, de forma quase insuportável. O corvo ainda estava preocupado com a imagem que vira em seu e-mail, mas ele sabia que precisava ir com calma, caso o contrário, o amante apenas esbravejaria e não diria absolutamente nada.

- Eu estou bem e você?

- Eu já estive melhor... – suspirou resignado. – Eu sinto sua falta...

- Eu também sinto saudades sua... – murmurou o loiro com sinceridade, surpreendendo o Uchiha, que arregalou minimante os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a respiração tremular em choque.

- Não achei que fosse admitir isso com tanta facilidade... – brincou.

- Eu não sou o orgulhoso da relação, Teme, este cargo eu deixo para você. – resmungou, começando a ficar irritado. – Eu só cansei de tentar mentir e enganar a mim mesmo.

- O que quer dizer? – franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Eu não quero dizer nada... – pausa. – Esqueça o que eu disse...

- Não dá para esquecer! – retrucou começando a ficar nervoso, sentindo que a declaração do loiro era muito importante. – Eu quero saber...

- Por que está me ligando? – tentou desconversar.

O Uchiha respirou fundo, sabendo que se apertasse os botões errados na conversa, Naruto simplesmente desligaria o telefone e ele ficaria irritado por uma semana inteira, só pela ação do outro.

- Só queria saber se está tudo bem... – o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se levemente inseguro. – Eu vi uma notícia sobre você e o Gaara... – jogou como se nada quisesse.

- Ah... – pausa. – Sobre isso, você não tem o que se preocupar... – respondeu vagamente.

- Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim, eu sempre vou me preocupar com você... – bufou com irritação, ele não sabia lidar com esse homem misterioso. Naruto era escandaloso e sentimentalmente explosivo, tão expressivo, que até o tom de voz lhe dizia o que o outro sentia.

- Eu lidei com você por quase sete anos, Bastardo. O que te faz pensar que eu não saberia lidar com o Gaara? – respondeu sem qualquer delicadeza.

- Não me compare a ele! – rosnou com raiva, tendo a sensação constritiva em seu peito outra vez.

Sasuke sabia que nunca havia sido alguém muito manso com o Uzumaki. Eles tinham brigas horríveis e algumas terminavam em agressão pelas duas partes. O moreno muitas vezes zombava do outro, ironizava tudo o que o amante dizia e quando estava de mau humor, descontava no homem que amava.

- Não estou te comparando com ninguém, Teme... – disse, interrompendo a linha de pensamentos do Uchiha.

- Por que você me ama? – murmurou.

- O quê? – o loiro retorquiu surpreso pela pergunta.

O corvo quase podia ver os bonitos olhos azuis cerúleos arregalados em choque, a boca ligeiramente aberta, demonstrando toda a incredulidade naquele rosto com marquinhas de bigodes de raposa.

- Por que você me ama? – repetiu como serenidade.

A linha ficou muda por incontáveis minutos, até que levou o empresário a acreditar que o outro tinha desligado na sua cara. Ele olhou para o celular, vendo o visor ainda contar o tempo da chamada, ele tornou a colocar o aparelho sobre a orelha.

- Naruto?

- Eu não sei. – pausa. – Eu só te amo como, às vezes, te odeio. – riu levemente. – Você é muito mais do que expõe para as pessoas, Sasuke. Eu me apaixonei por quem você se mostra, assim como também por quem você se esconde. Eu amo as suas razões, as partes que lhe fazem agir como age. Eu desejo tudo sobre você, suas qualidades e seus defeitos... – o moreno ouviu o som do outro respirando fundo, antes de continuar. – Eu simplesmente te amo, porque toda vez que você sorri, eu me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, pois eu sei que é só para mim... – ele fungou, a voz se tornando cada vez mais embargada à medida que ele continuava. – Você é o único... – e o moreno teve a certeza que o amante chorava, ele sentiu a própria respiração sair trêmula, enquanto ouvia um soluço. – Quem vai ficar no seu lugar agora? Ninguém pode suprir a falta que você me faz; ninguém pode preencher o buraco que você deixou... Ninguém...

O Uchiha sentiu os próprios olhos pinicarem, enquanto a garganta coçava. Ouvir palavras tão cheias de emoções estava o transportando para um mar de sentimentalismo que nos últimos dias só experimentara com o homem do outro lado da linha. Ele pigarreou, tentando tornar a voz o mais normal possível. Agora ele entendeu o que o Uzumaki quis dizer quando citou que parou de enganar a si mesmo: nenhum dos dois conseguiria alguém que sanasse a falta que o outro deixara.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke pertencia ao Uzumaki Naruto.

E Uzumaki Naruto pertencia ao Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eu fico me perguntando quem vai ficar no telefone comigo até o amanhecer? – o loiro continuou, demonstrando todo o sofrimento que sentia. – Quem vai defender o Kurama quando eu brigar com ele por ter entrado debaixo das cobertas, como quando estávamos tentando nos divertir? Quem vai esquentar os meus pés quando estiver frio? Quem vai morder a minha bochecha ou me chamar de Dobe?

O moreno não suportava mais ouvir, ele limpou uma lágrima silenciosa que rolou pelo seu rosto com raiva por estar tão sensível. Ele não era assim.

- Chega, Dobe! – ralhou, recebendo outro soluço engasgado como resposta. – Quando eu voltar, nós vamos conversar. – respondeu energeticamente, como se dissesse indiretamente que não queria discussões sobre o assunto.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou com a voz ainda embargada, mas menos triste e mais curiosa.

- Depois, Dobe... – retrucou com um sorriso verdadeiro, que demonstrava toda a sua felicidade.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso. – resmungou em um timbre mal humorado.

- Faço o quê? – ele quase riu com a imagem mental que seu cérebro imediatamente construiu de um Naruto emburrado e com um beicinho.

- Faz esse mistério todo...

- Espera mais um pouco e você vai saber... - respirou fundo, experimentando a sensação de aconchego que havia há tanto perdido.

- É este mais um pouco que me incomoda... - resmungou. - Não dá para você me dar uma dica?

- Não... - retorquiu com a voz monótona.

- Nem uma palavrinha? - tentou novamente.

- Não... - mordeu a própria língua para se impedir de rir. Ele quase conseguia ver o homem com as bochechas coradas em raiva, tudo porque Sasuke estava ignorando seus pedidos.

- Teme! - gritou indignado. - Você é um bastardo filho de uma... Uma... - grunhiu. - Eu só não completo a frase, porque a Mikoto-san é muito legal.

- Se você estava tentando me convencer, saiba que não está funcionando. - deixou escapar um riso leve.

- Eu não estou tentando nada! - exclamou, bufando minimamente pelo nariz.

- Hn. - resmungou como se dissesse "sei..." ironicamente.

O Uchiha pode ouvir o barulho da tranca do quarto. Dando um suspiro resignado, ele continuou:

- Tenho que desligar, nos falamos depois... - murmurou, fazendo o Uzumaki dar um suspiro cansado, como se adivinhasse o porquê da finalização repentina da conversa.

- Ok. - respondeu em um tom sério e emburrado. - Se cuida, teme. - desligou, sem esperar qualquer sinal do corvo.

O moreno franziu o cenho, chateado com a despedida seca. Naruto estava ficando mal acostumado, pois estava desligando o telefone na sua cara em mais vezes nesses últimos três meses do que ele podia contar nos dedos das duas mãos; ele chamaria a atenção do Dobe assim que chegasse em Tóquio. _"Aquele mal educado e bruto"_, reclamou em pensamentos, enquanto assistia a familiar cabeleira cor-de-rosa caminhar pelo cômodo, jogando o chapéu de palha em cima da cama e a camisa chamise, que usou como saída de praia, em uma poltrona no canto. A pele da cor pêssego já estava adquirindo uma leve tonalidade bronzeada, destacando ainda mais os cabelos coloridos e os olhos verdes-esmeralda.

- Mais tarde vamos jantar no _Le Petit Nice_. - anunciou sem pagar qualquer olhar para o marido, antes de se dirigir até o banheiro e se trancar em seu interior.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo absolutamente nada.

**(***)**

Quando o casal entrou no espaçoso restaurante, Sakura ofegou ao lado do esposo, admirando a paisagem bonita da varanda. Os dois caminharam lado a lado – ainda com certo distanciamento – para a mesa reservada encostada ao parapeito de vidro e aço inoxidável. Do local, eles podiam visualizar o mar e ouvir o suave ruído das ondas quebrando na costa, além de ter um vislumbre privilegiado da cidade, com suas construções simples e neutras; a arquitetura era uma mistura irreverente de moderno com greco-romano antigo, os edifícios eram altos e possuíam muitas colunas para sustentar telhados com telhas de concreto vermelhas. Era uma visão romântica e apaixonante. Uma pena que ambos estavam em companhia errada.

Sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

O garçom chegou e depois de muito analisar o cardápio, eles pediram seus respectivos pratos e, o corvo, um vinho da melhor safra para acompanhar a comida – a modelo, surpreendentemente, negou a bebida e pediu um suco natural de laranja.

- Obrigada, Sasuke. - o moreno ouviu a voz suave da esposa murmurando de forma serena, fazendo-o franzir a testa em confusão.

- Pelo o quê? - indagou, sem entender o motivo do agradecimento repentino.

- Pela viagem, por tudo... - depositou a mão esquerda em cima da palma calejada do homem, que estava estendida sobre a mesa. - Você tem feito muito por mim há mais de quinze anos e eu valorizo isso... - os lábios carnudos da mulher tremeram, denunciando a instabilidade de suas emoções.

- Por que isso agora? - ele deu um aperto instintivo, de forma suave, não porque queria demonstrar um gesto de apoio ou carinho, mais uma forma conveniente de ser um marido atencioso. Era quase um costume. Estava tão habituado a agir dessa maneira, tão robótica, que mal reparava no que fazia.

- Eu tenho algo para te contar... - murmurou, lambendo a carne do beiço para, depois, mordê-los com insegurança.

Sasuke estudou o rosto delicado da mulher, tentando ler os sentimentos que eram expressos naqueles orbes verdes-esmeralda. Havia um misto de tantas palavras não ditas, que ele ficou ainda mais confuso. Às vezes, o Uchiha comparava a esposa com o seu amante loiro, ambos eram gritantemente abertos como um livro, a única diferença é que Sakura conseguia se conter muito mais do que Naruto. O Uzumaki nem ao menos tentava se segurar, ele gritava suas emoções com as palavras, linguagem corporal, olhares e tons de voz. A figura a sua frente não era assim, na presença do corvo, ela sempre falava manso, mantinha as atitudes e as palavras na baía, sem querer demonstrar muito, mas sempre deixando algo escapar por entre seus dedos apertados no controle.

- E, então? - pressionou, observando a maneira como ela postergava.

Remexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira, a bonita modelo desviou o olhar e empurrou uma mexa cor-de-rosa para trás da orelha pequena, mostrando um pequeno brinco de diamante preso em uma pequena haste de ouro branco.

- Eu estou grávida. - murmurou.

Apesar das palavras suaves, a frase o atingiu como se um piano tivesse caído em sua cabeça, deixando-o tonto e desnorteado.


	10. Capítulo Especial II – Seguindo À Diante

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**(Capítulo dedicado à Naracris)**

_"O amor é um conflito entre nossos reflexos e nossas reflexões." - Magnus Hirschfeld._

**Capítulo Especial II – Seguindo À Diante**

_Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, 10h18m._

Gaara andou pela fileira de cadeiras estofadas do avião de primeira classe com destino à _Istambul – Turquia_. Antes do embarque, a companhia aérea havia lhe entregado uma bolsa com artigos de higiene e um chinelo, caso o homem quisesse ficar mais à vontade dentro da aeronave. Seriam apenas seis horas de voo, mas ele estava vestido o mais confortável possível com calças xadrez de flanela, uma camiseta branca manga comprida e gola V, e um par de _mocassins_ de camurça marrom nos pés.

Ele encontrou o banco designado na passagem e colocou na mesa da TV pequena diante do assento, o saco dado pela _Japan Airlines_ e a mala de mão que carregava. O ruivo puxou as cortinas de veludo perolado para observar – pela última vez – o solo japonês, antes de, praticamente, se jogar na poltrona macia de couro caramelo. Suspirando, ele fechou os olhos para apreciar a calmaria solitária que a área VIP lhe proporcionava.

Depois de muitos meses, o empresário estava, finalmente, voltando para casa.

As circunstâncias não eram as que ele queria, mas foram melhores que esperava, visto como a situação correu ao longo dos dias.

Há meses, quando ele chegou a Tóquio, confiante de sua decisão, o Sabaku acreditava piamente de que jamais voltaria para Turquia, visto como o povo desse país era contra um romance homossexual. O homem preferia viver longe de sua família adotiva a estar sempre infeliz, amando secretamente outra pessoa do mesmo sexo. Com a rejeição constante de Naruto e todos os acontecimentos que se seguiram logo depois de sua declaração amorosa, sua confiança foi reduzida a migalhas pequenas... O macho começou a acreditar, com o passar do tempo, que sairia do Japão com o coração em frangalhos.

Agora, prestes a partir, percebeu que nada do que pensou havia, de fato, acontecido; culpa do Uzumaki, que sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo nas horas mais inesperadas. Ele teria rido se não fosse sempre tão inexpressivo, ao se lembrar da personalidade atrapalhada e extravagante do loiro bonito. Não havia como escapar: Naruto sempre seria o seu primeiro amor.

_Gaara despertou ao sentir um peso morto em suas costas, mais especificamente na região lombar. Ele até tentou se mover para ver o que, ou quem, o impedia de se mexer livremente em cima da cama espaçosa, mas só conseguiu distinguir um lado da silhueta de Naruto e uma das coxas apertadas em sua lateral esquerda, indicando que o loiro estava usando a sua figura como cadeira._

_- É muito bom acordar com a sensação de estar sendo esmagado... – comentou ironicamente com a voz rouca pela falta de uso._

_- Bom dia para você também! – o psicanalista exclamou animadamente, jogando o resto do corpo em cima do homem e dando-lhe um abraço meio desajeitado._

_- Hmmm... – gemeu de forma preguiçosa. – Bom dia... – murmurou, voltando a fechar os olhos, querendo ao máximo aproveitar daquela proximidade._

_Com a visão tampada, o empresário apurava os outros sentidos; naquele momento, ele sentia com mais clareza todas as ondulações musculares do peito tonificado do outro macho em suas costas, o cheiro cítrico de laranjas e os cabelos dourados lhe fazendo cócegas na base do seu pescoço pálido, além da respiração fantasma que batia em sua omoplata. O ruivo poderia passar a vida toda dessa forma, que ele não se importaria nem um pouco!_

_- Vamos nos levantar? – o Uzumaki sussurrou no ouvido do namorado._

_- Que horas são? – perguntou ainda sentindo a letargia e a sonolência costumeira da primeira hora do dia._

_- São nove e quarenta. – voltou a se sentar._

_- Nós fomos dormir quase às cinco da manhã, Naruto... – começou com um timbre mole e arrastado de preguiça. – Você não sente sono e cansaço? – arrastou os braços para abraçar o travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça._

_- Não! – exclamou, pulando em cima do amante. – Você, normalmente, é um insone, não sei o porquê de estar tão preguiçoso nos últimos dias! – levantou-se com o intuito de puxar a perna do homem._

_- Eu durmo melhor quando estou com você. – a sua declaração brusca fez com que a movimentação do loiro cessasse._

_Atraído pela quietude repentina, o Sabaku olhou para trás e encontrou o macho cabisbaixo, fixando seus intensos olhos azuis cerúleos no carpete bege que cobria o chão do quarto principal do apartamento. Alarmado, ele se levantou apressadamente e segurou o pulso do namorado a fim de chamar a atenção, visto como este estava distraído com algum pensamento profundo._

_- Naruto? – evocou receosamente._

_O loiro fungou audivelmente e levantou a cabeça para apresentar ao proprietário da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ um sorriso que não chegou a atingir às íris aguadas. Havia uma áurea estranha circulando a figura estonteante do Uzumaki que Gaara não conseguia distinguir o que poderia significar, mas ele sabia que apesar da calmaria exterior, a denotação daquela expressão não era nada boa._

_- Vamos! Eu tenho planos para nós dois... – afastou-se para caminhar até a porta. O ruivo logo supôs que o psicanalista estava indo preparar o café da manhã pela direção que o homem tomou depois que saiu do cômodo._

_No seu estômago havia uma sensação gelada e desagradável, como se seu corpo, involuntariamente, adivinhasse o que estava por vir._

_O mais velho se levantou e começou a arrumar a confusão que estava na cama de casal feita pelos dois amantes. A noite tinha sido agitada e quente; ele sorriu levemente com a memória dos beijos e carícias aquecidas que ambos trocaram naquela madrugada. Puxando os cantos do lençol amarelo com listras laranja para minimizar as rugas, o Sabaku pensou que só as transas não era a única responsável pela bagunça de todas as manhãs que ele era obrigado a arrumar, mas também o sono agitado do escritor, que se mexia demais, mesmo dormindo._

_Ele sentiria falta disso quando o romance breve terminasse._

_Gaara tinha plena ciência de que logo o namoro acabaria. Ele conhecia o Uchiha e sabia que em breve o moreno correria atrás do amor perdido – sabia, porque o empresário, apesar de não querer admitir, era muito semelhante ao antigo amante de Naruto. Talvez, ele fosse menos orgulhoso e presunçoso que o _CEO_ da _Sharingan Corporation_, mas, ainda assim, eram parecidos em personalidade._

_O Uzumaki jamais diria "não", caso o outro homem batesse à sua porta._

_O coração do psicanalista era sempre muito entregue e apaixonado para negar a si mesmo algo que desejasse; ele sempre amou de corpo inteiro; sempre se jogou completamente dentro de seus princípios e pouco se importou pelas consequências desmedidas de seus atos arrebatados de fé... O loiro sempre foi alguém que sentiu e viveu suas convicções com intensidade._

_Gaara admirava essa força interior que o namorado possuía, aliás, ele admirava o amante por inteiro, desde a ponta do fio de cabelo dourado, até a última centelha do espírito livre._

_O ruivo estava tão distraído, que quase perdeu o chamado do escritor:_

_- Gaara, o que está fazendo? O café da manhã já está pronto. Vá logo, porque tenho planos para hoje! – ele gritou da cozinha._

_O empresário balançou a cabeça negativamente em resignação com um meio sorriso nos lábios leitosos. Ele pegou uma camiseta de algodão bordô e a vestiu para cobrir um pouco a seminudez, antes de sair do quarto e caminhar pelo corredor até a cozinha espaçosa. Sentando-se em um dos bancos altos do balcão, o Sabaku esperou que uma pequena tigela de arroz fosse colocada à sua frente._

_- O que estaremos fazendo hoje? – sua voz normalmente neutra não denunciou a curiosidade que estava sentindo._

_- Surpresa. – respondeu com um sorriso misterioso ao se sentar ao lado do namorado._

_O macho mais velho até queria perguntar mais, mas preferiu deixar a discussão por isso mesmo, pois sabia que quando o Uzumaki teimava em algo, nada do que ele dissesse o faria mudar de ideia._

_O casal terminou de comer em um silêncio reconfortante, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos._

_O restante da manhã foi gasto em arrumar a pequena bagunça do apartamento para que nada ficasse fora do lugar, enquanto os dois estivessem fora. Ambos se trocaram e gastaram alguns minutos a mais para conversarem e brincarem entre si – Naruto era quem não conseguia parar quieto e passava a maior parte do tempo fazendo piadinhas sobre tudo, quando o ruivo só revirava os olhos, meio entediado, meio divertido com o monólogo do homem._

_Ao saírem, os enamorados se dirigiram até o Audi RS1 laranja metálico do loiro, que, de repente, ficou estranhamente quieto. A ansiedade voltou a consumir o Sabaku, assistindo com suspeita o psicanalista entrar no veículo. Cada movimento do loiro parecia atrair a atenção do ruivo, que começou a esperar o pior com esse passeio._

_Em pensar que ele esperou ter uma tarde pacífica, aproveitando o dia para namorar um pouco com o escritor que estava ao seu lado._

_Eles pararam em um canteiro de uma rua pouco movimentada próxima ao Shiba Park. Ambos saíram do carro e andaram lado a lado em completo silêncio. O Uzumaki roçou a sua mão de leve na do namorado, antes de entrelaçar os dedos juntos. Apesar do gesto reconfortante, nada tirava da mente de Gaara que havia algo muito errado com a tranquilidade repentina do homem ao seu lado._

_O casal caminhou por todo o parque até chegar à entrada do _Tokyo Tower _e sem muita conversa, entraram no interior da construção com mais de 333 metros de altura. Os dois pegaram o elevador e o loiro apertou o botão para se dirigir ao último e mais alto observatório. O psicanalista deu um pequeno sorriso ansioso, enquanto assistia a mudança dos números no visor que indicava o andar desejado; ele amava aquele lugar._

_Quando as portas metálicas se abriram, o mais novo praticamente arrastou o amante para frente dos vidros que mostravam todo o Japão dentro de um raio de 100 quilômetros. Era fascinante. Como o dia estava claro e ensolarado, os homens podiam ter um pequeno vislumbre do imponente Monte Fuji._

_Naruto abriu ainda mais o sorriso, contemplando a vista e adquirindo um ar distante e nostálgico. O ruivo encarou o macho ao seu lado e não conseguiu evitar relaxar com a alegria contagiante que o outro transmitia. Nos últimos dias, o escritor parecia alguém irreconhecível aos seus olhos; triste e amargurado. Era tão raro, recentemente, encontrar os orbes azuis cerúleos brilhando em contentamento absoluto._

_- Esse é o meu lugar favorito, sabe por quê? – ele perguntou subitamente._

_O empresário pensou por um instante. Ele encarou a cidade, antes de relaxar os músculos que havia se tensionado sem que percebesse._

_- Por que o bairro se chama Minato? – arriscou, sabendo como a família que o loiro perdeu mexia com ele._

_- Também. – riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – O ponto mais alto de Tóquio está no bairro que leva o mesmo nome do meu pai. Eu gosto de vir aqui, de vez em quando, e ficar horas assistindo a movimentação louca da Capital. – respondeu vagamente, encarando distraidamente os edifícios enormes, que pareciam tão pequenos sob a vista da construção de ferro. – Aqui eu me sinto distante de todos os meus problemas, como se, estando aqui em cima, todos eles fossem incapazes de me alcançar... – murmurou, franzindo os lábios._

_- Faz sentido... – Gaara disse com a voz baixa._

_O coração do Sabaku falhou uma batida. Lá no fundo, ele sabia o que esse passeio significava, mas, ainda assim, tentou se convencer do contrário. De repente se tornou difícil respirar regularmente e ele teve que puxar um suspiro profundo para abrandar a constrição sufocante de seu peito. Ele esperara por aquilo, mas o fato, não tornava tudo menos doloroso. O proprietário da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ abaixou a cabeça, deixando que os fios vermelhos cobrissem os seus olhos entristecidos._

_Ele conhecia o Uzumaki tão bem, que mesmo esse tentando disfarçar, não conseguiu evitar que o ruivo desconfiasse dos seus motivos._

_- Eu não posso continuar com isso, Gaara... – lambeu a carne do beiço ressequido._

_Um silêncio ensurdecedor dominou o espaço entre o casal, mesmo sob a influência do baixo ruído das outras pessoas. Atrás deles, crianças corriam empolgadas, rindo e brincando, seguidas de pais atentos, preocupados em não perder a vista de seus filhos. O ambiente era bastante familiar, por esse motivo, o ruído, apesar de perceptível, não era realmente muito alto. Naruto, normalmente, apreciava uma boa bagunça, mas nos últimos meses, ele se encontrava mais retraído e quieto por causa dos últimos acontecimentos, dessa forma, o loiro passou a agradecer, silenciosamente, esses pequenos momentos de sossego._

_- Eu entendo... – a voz aveludada murmurou depois de muito tempo._

_O ruivo abaixou a cabeça e escondeu seus orbes tristes. Ele respirou fundo, tentando minimizar a sensação de um gigantesco bolo se formando em sua garganta. No fundo, o empresário queria gritar e bater o pé para que o psicanalista não o deixasse, mas sua consciência já havia o preparado para aquele acontecimento. O Sabaku sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o namorado tomaria essa decisão; meses se passaram desde que ele se afastou de Sasuke e, mesmo assim, o loiro não conseguiu esquecer o homem, pelo contrário, o sentimento parecia ainda mais forte e imutável perante o tempo._

_- Eu te amo, mas não da maneira como você espera... – o Uzumaki recomeçou depois de tomar um fôlego profundo. – Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo e ser a causa disso está me deixando doente... – murmurou, brincando com as mãos ansiosamente. – Eu não posso mais continuar com esse relacionamento. Nós estamos nos prejudicando e... – lambeu os lábios para umedecê-los. – Se for para esquecer o Sasuke, eu tenho que aprender a fazê-lo sozinho. Sinto que estou te usando..._

_Foi interrompido._

_- Eu escolhi por isso, Naruto. – Gaara o cortou com um timbre firme, embora suave._

_O loiro sempre se impressionava com tanta certeza vinda de um tom tão macio. O mais velho nunca gritava, mas parecia transmitir tanta força pelas palavras, que até os idosos pareciam se recolher diante da voz baixa e acolhedora._

_- Eu insisti nesse relacionamento, que desde o começo estava fadado ao fracasso. – o psicanalista se encolheu com a declaração dura. – Eu sabia, mesmo querendo me convencer do oposto, que nosso namoro não duraria muito. Eu me enganei sozinho, pois você sempre foi transparente sobre os seus sentimentos... – ele observava, sem realmente ver o corrimão de ferro que mantinham os visitantes afastados do vidro do observatório. – Eu fui egoísta ao te manter nesse envolvimento..._

_- Não! – o escritor o interrompeu e depois riu com gosto, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada muito engraçada. – Vamos parar com esse momento de autoculpa, por favor? – sorriu, demonstrando toda a diversão que sentia. – Nós dois fomos egoístas; nós dois erramos ao persistir em algo que sabíamos desde o começo que não daria certo. – suspirou, ficando, repentinamente, mais sério. – Quero que saiba que eu não me arrependo em nada por todo esse tempo que passamos juntos. Desde que eu e Sasuke começamos a nos envolver, eu jamais me senti tão bem como com você, porque, contigo, não me senti como se estivesse cometendo um pecado gravíssimo, não me senti como se fosse responsável pela minha própria infelicidade e pela de outra pessoa, não me senti como se amar fosse errado..._

_Olhos azuis se dirigiram para o chão, quando o Sabaku virou-se para encará-lo com os orbes brilhando em espanto._

_- Naruto... – murmurou, boquiaberto._

_- Você me mostrou o que é viver um grande amor de verdade e me fez enxergar que, o que eu vivi com o Sasuke, foi uma enorme mentira. Não estou acabando com o que temos para voltar para ele, afinal o teme ainda é casado, mas porque eu vi que nosso relacionamento está te fazendo sofrer e que o meu sentimento por aquele bastardo não vai mudar, mesmo que eu me envolva com outros homens. – o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, inseguro sobre a frase seguinte. – Meu coração continua sendo dele._

_Aquilo doeu tanto no empresário, que ele teve de apertar o ferro do corrimão com força até que os nós dos dedos ficaram ainda mais brancos a fim de buscar um apoio. Gaara fechou os olhos com o intuito de parar as lágrimas que ameaçavam ceder pelas suas pálpebras cerradas. Era insuportável ouvir que o coração do homem que você ama, pertence à outra pessoa. O seu coração parecia comprimido por uma mão invisível e a mágoa era tanta, que quase o impedia de respirar corretamente como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona._

_- Você está com raiva de mim? – o Uzumaki perguntou em um tom entristecido._

_A voz cheia de angústia pareceu ter apertado um botão em seu interior, porque, de repente, o ruivo soltou o fôlego que não sabia ter prendido e soluçou, cedendo à vontade enlouquecedora de chorar. Seu corpo inteiro tremia involuntariamente, já que ele perdeu totalmente o controle de suas emoções bagunçadas. Foram anos! Anos esperando para ser correspondido; anos guardando uma paixão enlouquecedora no peito; anos construindo uma esperança de viver ao lado daquele que lhe era mais importante..._

_E mais meses sendo torturando pela visão de assistir o homem que amava sofrer por outra pessoa, desejar outra pessoa, sonhar e esperar outra pessoa. Ele estava em seu limite._

_Naruto ao ver o desespero do macho à sua frente sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem e o nariz coçar. Ele não queria ver o melhor amigo sofrer daquele jeito e assistir a sua forma normalmente impassível em uma postura tão derrotada, o matava por dentro. O loiro encarou o céu azul, procurando dominar a tempestade emocional de seu interior, antes de tomar uma golada profunda de ar e uma atitude._

_Ele pegou o rosto pálido entre as mãos e fez com que o agora ex-namorado levantasse o tronco, que no momento estava debruçado sobre o mainel, para abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Gaara afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e enrolou os braços na cintura delgada do psicanalista, desabafando toda a tristeza guardada em seu peito. Naqueles minutos, o mais velho nem pensou sobre a vergonha de estar sendo tão expressivo, pois a única sensação que o preenchia era a vontade alucinante de se livrar da amargura de estar desiludido._

_O empresário temeu tanto ser rejeitado, que esperou por anos até que pudesse tomar a coragem de vocalizar os seus sentimentos; talvez, se não tivesse demorado tanto, ele teria a chance de ter o seu amor correspondido. Quem sabe, se o ruivo tivesse chegado antes do Uchiha, o escritor entregaria seu coração a ele. Era frustrante e o homem estava magoado, acima de tudo, consigo mesmo, por ter vivido tanto tempo na indecisão. Seus dedos brancos apertaram o tecido da camisa branca de linho do macho à sua frente com o intuito de reprimir todas as sensações negativas que tomavam conta de seu ser._

_- Eu queria... – o mais velho começou com a voz embargada. – Eu queria estar com raiva de você, mas eu não posso! – grunhiu com um tom duro. – Eu te amo tanto, que não posso te culpar pelas minhas decisões erradas. – rosnou; os dentes cerrados de maneira rígida a fim de controlar o físico abalado pela força de suas emoções._

_- Do que está falando? – se afastou para poder olhar os olhos verdes. – Onde você errou? A culpa não é sua, não é minha... Pare com isso! – incredulidade pontuou as palavras do psicanalista._

_- Você não entende. – ele balançou a cabeça e a abaixou para evitar encontrar os orbes penetrantes. – Desde a faculdade... – começou, mas não teve coragem de continuar._

_Naruto não precisou ouvir mais nada, ele entendeu perfeitamente o que se passava na mente do outro. O loiro conhecia o CEO da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ desde quando eram crianças e sabia, muito bem por sinal, que o macho tinha a grande tendência a se cobrar por pequenas coisas. Quando era mais novo, o ruivo se penalizou pela morte da mãe e ainda pensou que mereceu o tratamento abusivo do pai. Era um pesadelo ver o melhor amigo sofrer por algo que não fez._

_Cansado, o Uzumaki limpou o caminho molhado feito pelas lágrimas no rosto pálido e o puxou em direção a escada de emergência. Ele olhou para os dois lados verificando se não estavam sendo vigiados e empurrou o homem para dentro, entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Essa conversa exigia privacidade e o mais novo não estava disposto a arrastar-se para um longo caminho até o carro a fim de terem esse diálogo._

_- Chega, Gaara! – ordenou energeticamente, assustando o homem._

_Os dois se encararam profundamente, cada um determinado a provar suas próprias convicções. O psicanalista se aproximou e segurou a gola da camiseta polo preta, empurrando o corpo do empresário até que este batesse na parede oposta. Ele colou ambas as testas, os narizes a milímetros de distância, e os olhares presos, brilhando de forma quase agressiva._

_- Chega. – sussurrou brandamente, mas ainda firme em seu comando._

_Olhos verde-água viram a forte repreensão brilhando nos azuis cerúleos. Gaara se sentiu levemente envergonhado por estar sendo censurado como uma criança, por isso, ele desviou o foco do olhar para o chão. O ruivo entendeu muito bem o motivo da crítica muda; ele era mais inteligente e maduro do que estava mostrando, mas o homem não conseguia se ajudar, pois a tristeza nublava seus pensamentos coerentes._

_- Desculpa. – sussurrou humildemente, fungou, conseguindo, enfim, controlar as emoções conflitantes. – Me desculpa._

_- Está tudo bem... – murmurou, acariciando as laterais do rosto pálido. – Eu entendo você..._

_Naruto colou os lábios de ambos em um selinho singelo, mas expressamente carinhoso. O empresário sentiu que aquele pequeno gesto era uma despedida muda para o relacionamento que tinham, já que a dupla se recusava a cortar os laços de amizade que possuíam. O Sabaku estava machucado e ele precisaria de um tempo sozinho para poder esquecer, mas o macho jamais poderia pedir que o outro se afastasse definitivamente._

_Naruto Uzumaki era realmente importante para ele._

_- Eu quero te ver feliz, Gaara. Não posso condená-lo a viver uma vida maçante ao meu lado e fazê-lo aguentar o peso que deveria ser meu..._

_Foi interrompido._

_- Um peso? O que quer dizer? – rosnou de maneira raivosa, interpretando a frase de forma errada._

_- A responsabilidade de esquecer o Sasuke é minha. – respondeu calmamente. – Quando eu joguei esse fardo nos seus ombros, eu deixei que você sofresse sozinho a frustração que as consequências desse jogo mal planejado lhe trouxeram. Meus sentimentos pelo bastardo lhe machucaram e você se sentiu na obrigação de fazer algo que não estava em suas mãos mudar..._

_- Eu não me arrependo. – cortou rapidamente, antes que o psicanalista pudesse continuar. – Apesar da dor de saber que não me ama como eu te amo, vivi momentos inesquecíveis ao seu lado. – deu um sorriso pequeno e triste._

_- Eu sei... Esse é um dos muitos motivos que me fazem te amar tanto. – o loiro disse com a voz baixa, como se pronunciasse um segredo íntimo._

_O significado da declaração não era o que Gaara esperava, mas era melhor do que imaginava._

_- Eu também amo você. – abraçou o escritor, inalando profundamente o cheiro cítrico de laranjas que o homem exalava. Ele guardaria todos esses doces momentos na memória._

Agora, ele tentaria reorganizar os pedaços que restaram do seu coração. Era um pensamento dramático e nos últimos dias, Gaara estava tendo uma infinidade dessas divagações trágicas. Não era típico dele, mas o ruivo acreditava que devia ser um efeito da desilusão amorosa que viveu. Sua vida havia virado uma peça de teatro comovente e, avaliando melhor a forma como estava agindo, ele decidiu que precisava voltar à normalidade o quanto antes.

O empresário não era grande fã de drama.

Determinado, o Sabaku definiu que estava na hora de criar um novo capítulo para a sua história. Tinha plena certeza que não seria fácil deixar o amor pelo melhor amigo para trás, mas ele estava disposto a, pelo menos, tentar se reconstruir para conseguir encarar os olhos azuis densos e fortes novamente. O administrador não estava com vontade de se sentir pesaroso toda vez que estivesse na presença de Naruto, pois o sentimento acabaria por tornar a amizade vacilante.

- Com licença. – uma voz masculina interrompeu os seus devaneios. Ele estava tão distraído, que mal percebeu os outros passageiros na aeronave e a decolagem.

O ruivo olhou para o lado e se deparou com grandes orbes ônix brilharem em simpatia, como se sorrissem alegremente. A forma determinada e calorosa do olhar lhe lembrava do melhor amigo.

- Você pode pegar a minha caneta que caiu desse lado? – apontou o dedo indicador longo e magro para um canto do chão perto da poltrona do empresário.

Gaara desviou o olhar para as mãos bronzeadas que seguravam um _tablet_. O homem possuía cabelos negros lustrosos estilizados em corte tigela e o corpo delgado escondido em um terno verde escuro, quase preto, com uma gravata prateada. Elegante, mas inadequado para uma viagem de avião; o CEO da _Suna Enterprises Communication_ quase se sentiu mal vestido diante do outro, que parecia ser alguém importante.

- Você pode pegar a minha caneta que caiu desse lado? – ele tornou a perguntar sem tirar o sorriso cordial do rosto. Não havia uma única suspeita de impaciência em seu tom de voz empolgado.

O empresário acordou de sua pequena divagação sobre o macho ao seu lado e pegou a caneta que estava parada ao pé da poltrona onde se sentava.

- Desculpe. – respondeu com a costumeira voz aveludada ao mesmo tempo em que entregava o objeto ao seu respectivo dono.

- Esquece isso! – aconselhou como se não desse a mínima, antes de tornar a olhá-lo com um interesse indisfarçado. – Espere... – pediu como se entrasse em uma reflexão profunda. – Eu conheço você! – exclamou animadamente.

- Conhece? – o ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, completamente surpreendido com o rumo da conversa.

- Sim! – riu. – Não pessoalmente, mas eu te vi muitas vezes nas revistas. Você está namorando aquele sábio escritor. Eu gosto bastante dele, porque o Uzumaki-kun parece ser alguém bastante apaixonado e determinado.

O mais jovem Sabaku pareceu pensar um instante, antes de se dar a liberdade para responder.

- Sim, ele é. – encarou o chão como se fosse algo, realmente, interessante. – Porém, nós não estamos mais juntos.

O homem, que Gaara ainda não sabia o nome, abriu a boca em um silencioso "O".

- Sinto muito. – as sobrancelhas espessas se moveram, dando um ar de condolência à expressão anteriormente animada. – Não fique triste, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém que possa ganhar um novo espaço no seu coração.

O ruivo franziu a testa, desgostoso pela escolha infeliz de palavras bregas do outro, mas não disse nada para objetá-las, no final das contas, ele esperava que isso acontecesse. Incentivado pelo silêncio reflexivo do macho, o moreno decidiu continuar:

- Você e o Naruto-kun formavam um belo casal, mas acredito que, se não deu certo, alguém está aguardando a chance de, realmente, te fazer feliz. – deu alguns pequenos tapas no ombro do mais baixo, que se encolheu de dor.

O homem era magro, mas tinha uma força espantosa.

- A propósito, o meu nome é Rock Lee! – exclamou, dando um polegar para cima em forma de cumprimento.

- Sabaku no Gaara. – respondeu baixinho, olhando em volta de maneira tímida. O cara falava alto demais para o seu gosto e estava começando a chamar a atenção dos outros passageiros.

- Vou ficar um bom tempo em Istambul, porque recebi uma proposta para ser gerente de vendas na Areia Vermelha, então, vou precisar conhecer onde morarei... – enrolou um pouco, como se estivesse inseguro sobre algo.

Gaara não precisou de muito para saber o que ele queria, assim, para acabar com o momento constrangedor, ele logo o cortou:

- Eu posso te apresentar a cidade.

Lee abriu um grande sorriso como agradecimento. O gesto fez com que seus grandes olhos se fechassem e o ruivo pôde perceber que o homem tinha cílios espessos e compridos. Era bonito e a personalidade o fazia lembrar um pouco de Naruto.

- Estou vendo que seremos grandes amigos... – respondeu o mais alto, curvando-se em gratidão como manda a tradição japonesa.

- Acho que sim... – ele retrucou, meneando levemente a cabeça em confirmação.

A breve conversa fez com que ele esquecesse o porquê de estar triste.


	11. Colisão e Tempo

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

* * *

**Escrita por KiiinN**

**Revisada por SamaChan**

_"Qualquer coisa é bela se vista de uma forma diferente." - Coco Chanel._

**Capítulo 11 – Colisão e Tempo**

O mundo todo parecia ter parado para Sasuke Uchiha naquele momento.

- O quê? - perguntou sem fôlego.

- Eu estou grávida. - repetiu com um sorriso contente.

Sua esposa, Sakura, estava tendo, pela primeira vez na vida, algum vislumbre de emoção que não fossem indiferença ou frieza. Os olhos negros e profundos estavam arregalados como pratos e a boca delineada por lábios finos se abria e fechava como os de um peixe fora d'água. Se fosse possível, ele estaria ainda mais pálido. Repentinamente, o homem se levantou da cadeira, fazendo a mulher tomar a mesma atitude, totalmente surpreendida e preocupada com a reação inesperada. O moreno fez um pequeno sinal para que ela ficasse onde estava e praticamente correu desnorteado para o toalete masculino.

Entrando no cubículo bem iluminado, ele direcionou a sua figura alta para pia e abriu toda a torneira. O som do líquido escorrendo pela porcelana branca o relaxou suficientemente para tomar uma respiração profunda, antes de começar a molhar o rosto. A temperatura fria o ajudou a clarear os pensamentos aquecidos e conturbados, sendo assim, ele começou a reunir os pequenos fragmentos da informação perturbadora que havia recebido. O moreno estava tão assustado, que até seu cérebro parecia ter parado em choque, já que sua mente se recusava a raciocinar rapidamente.

Pegando dois pedaços de papel toalha para secar a face úmida, o Uchiha começou a pensar na modelo e na notícia bombástica.

Ele seria pai.

Em um primeiro momento, ele sorriu verdadeiramente feliz, imaginando como seria o bebê pequeno. Um menino ou uma menina? O corvo não se importava com o sexo da criança, desde que ele pudesse proporcionar felicidade a esse fruto, que seria tão amado e querido pelos pais. O empresário particularmente não gostava de miúdos, mas ele podia mudar sua opinião só para este pequeno ser que estava para chegar.

Pensando com mais clareza, ele temeu que pudesse cometer os mesmos erros que Fugaku. O empresário não estava a fim de educar o seu filho com a mesma rigidez que o chefe do clã Uchiha havia o criado, deixando-o sozinho com muitos deveres e nenhuma oportunidade para agir como um garoto normal. Sasuke nunca teve muitos amigos e sua vida social era inexistente – Naruto dizia que, o fato do homem mais velho não ter tido uma infância comum fez com que _"o moreno agisse como se estivesse sempre com um pinto extragrande entalado na bunda"_ –, ele bufou minimamente com as lembranças de quando isso acontecia. O macho de orbes negros não queria que seu primogênito sofresse o mesmo que ele estava sofrendo.

E o mundo pareceu parar pela segunda vez.

Naruto! Justo agora que ele havia decidido dar uma oportunidade aos dois... O corvo havia hesitado tanto em fazer esta escolha e bem neste momento, quando ele estava prestes a recuperar o homem que amava, acontecia algo do gênero. O administrador estava começando a acreditar que existia algum tipo de sina que o selecionou para que fosse eternamente infeliz, já que o CEO da _Sharingan Corporation_ não poderia abandonar a esposa, não em uma situação tão delicada.

Ele esfregou o rosto pálido e cansado com ambas as mãos. _"O que eu faço?"_, pensou com amargura. Em sua mente se passavam _flashs_ rápidos de um Uzumaki sorrindo, emburrado, bravo... Os olhos azuis cerúleos estavam gravados em sua memória como se tivesse os visualizado há poucos instantes. Cada pedaço de lembrança era tão fresco no seu interior, que pareciam ter acontecido recentemente. _"O que eu faço?"_, indagou-se novamente, sentindo que poderia quebrar a qualquer momento.

O Uchiha agarrou a borda da pia, apertando-a com tanta força que as articulações doeram ao pressionar os dedos com intensidade contra a superfície fria. O moreno teria que dar um adeus definitivo para o amante, porque vê-lo significava se sentir tentado a trair Sakura. O empresário seria pai, isso significava ter responsabilidade para com alguém que dependia totalmente de si. Sasuke precisaria dar o exemplo, manter o foco em seu casamento para que o filho não sentisse que seus pais eram tão distantes que um grande oceano parecia separá-los. O corvo era incapaz de se imaginar decepcionando esta criança que estava para nascer.

Era incontrolável que suas emoções se tornassem uma bagunça, assim como aconteceu quando o loiro decidiu terminar tudo o que tinham. Seu peito se constringiu de tal forma, que ele se sentiu tentado a gritar para ver se o ato libertava o seu coração amuado. Sua respiração saía trêmula e, pela milésima vez nos últimos meses, o Uchiha notou seus olhos pinicarem e um familiar bolo se formar em sua garganta. O homem não sabia o que faria sem o psicanalista em sua vida, porque se os dias em que ficou sem o amante resultou em tudo o que ele estava passando, não queria nem imaginar o que seria daqui para frente.

Uma leve batida na porta o distraiu de seus pensamentos de autopiedade.

- Sr. Uchiha, sua esposa está preocupada e pediu para que eu viesse verificá-lo. - anunciou um funcionário do restaurante.

- Já estou saindo, diga a ela para ficar tranquila. - pediu, tentando soar o mais normal possível.

- Sim, Senhor.

O moreno ouviu os passos se afastando e, assim, pôde encarar livremente a sua figura alta e definida no espelho grande; constatando que estava com uma aparência decente para sair, ele abriu a porta e tornou a caminhar em direção a mesa. Sakura o encarava, alarmada, ela correu os olhos pelo corpo masculino a fim de garantir que nada estava fora do lugar, antes de tornar a analisar os orbes ônix do marido.

Ele se sentou na cadeira a qual estava acomodado há instantes antes de entrar em colapso, percebendo que o garçom já havia servido a comida. Sasuke respirou fundo, olhando o mar azul escuro à frente.

- Desculpe, a notícia me deixou um pouco atordoado. - admitiu, sem conseguir focar suas íris negras na esposa.

- Quem diria que o grande e destemido Uchiha Sasuke ficaria tão desnorteado por saber que será pai... - ela brincou com um sorriso pequeno enfeitando os lábios avermelhados e um leve rubor colorindo o rosto delicado e bonito.

- Você não pode me culpar; eu não esperava por isso tão cedo... - apesar de estar entristecido pelas conclusões que foi forçado a tomar sobre o seu amante, havia uma pequena ponta de felicidade que o preenchia por saber que uma parte dele crescia no ventre da mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Como se sente, Sasuke-kun? - ela franziu a boca, demonstrando toda a sua insegurança e preocupação.

- O que quer dizer? - enrugou a testa em confusão. Sakura, aos olhos do moreno, parecia cada dia mais estranha.

- Está feliz em saber que terá um filho? - remexeu-se desconfortável, pegando a taça com água que estava em cima da mesa e bebericando um pouco.

- Apesar de um pouco surpreso, eu estou feliz... - ele se permitiu sorrir minimamente para dar consistência às suas palavras, agarrando a mão delicada em um aperto firme para transmitir sua segurança. - Quando ficou sabendo?

- Em um exame de rotina, dias antes de embarcar para Paris. - ela respondeu animadamente, acariciando o polegar na pele pálida. - Fiquei tão chocada quanto você! - riu. - Eu quero saber se é menino ou menina logo, para poder começar a comprar o enxoval e as roupinhas... - exclamou ansiosa e animada, antes de mudar a expressão para uma mais séria. - Eu achei que você ficaria bravo; desde aquela conversa com a sua família, eu já tinha mudado de ideia sobre ter filhos. Por mais que não pareça, eu entendo como se sente. Mesmo quando descobri que estava grávida, duvidei que eu fosse capaz de ser uma boa mãe, mas pensando melhor, acho que podemos ser ótimos pais, só precisamos mudar alguns aspectos do nosso relacionamento...

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu quero o divórcio. - respondeu com um brilho determinado.

O mundo parecia ter parado para o Uchiha pela terceira vez em menos de uma hora.

- O-o quê? - ele nem conseguiu controlar sua reação, seus olhos involuntariamente se arregalaram e seu cérebro parecia ter perdido completamente a capacidade de raciocínio. Sasuke acreditou piamente que estava ouvindo errado.

- Eu quero o divórcio. - apesar da tristeza profunda nos orbes verdes-esmeralda, havia também uma convicção de ferro. Sakura não estava disposta a mudar de ideia.

- Justo agora quando está grávida? O que a fez tomar esta decisão repentina e precipitada? O que está acontecendo? - o corvo estava pouco se importando por estar agindo tão fora do usual. Ele queria e precisava entender o motivo que levou a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa a tomar esta medida tão inconsequente, ainda mais quando estava carregando um filho seu no ventre.

- Eu vi você e o Naruto juntos na festa de arrecadação dos Hyuuga. - respondeu de maneira séria.

Um balde de água fria pareceria tê-lo atingido e seu coração bateu freneticamente dentro do peito, como se a qualquer momento fosse saltar para fora de sua caixa torácica. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda para tentar se acalmar, embora seu interior ainda estivesse uma bagunça de sentimentos que ele não conseguia definir.

- Como? - o moreno se sentia, a cada instante de sua vida, mais perdido; era como se em poucos meses tudo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo.

- Naruto percebeu que você tinha bebido demais e o levou para fora da festa com o pretexto de fazê-lo se sentir melhor. - ela viu o outro acenar positivamente com a cabeça, indicando que tinha ouvido e se lembrava da situação em particular. - Eu fiquei lá dentro por um tempo, até perceber que os dois estavam demorando demais e fui tentar encontrá-los... - o brilho em seus olhos estava distante, enquanto se recordava daquela noite. - Quando eu os achei, vocês estavam se abraçando... - a cada palavra, o Uchiha sentia como se estivesse sufocando. - Nada demais, até perceber o quanto vocês são próximos... Eu não sou cega, eu vi o seu olhar para ele e o dele para você; era amor, singelo e puro... - ela soltou um riso amargo. - Então eu comecei a ligar os fatos... Nosso casamento começou a se tornar ainda mais maçante nos últimos sete ou seis anos, justamente a época em que você o conheceu... E as suas crises de ciúmes para com o Uzumaki-san finalmente fizeram sentido para mim...

- Sakura... - Sasuke tentou começar, mas ela o impediu.

- Eu sei que você nunca me amou, Sasuke. - continuou. - Eu fui ingênua ao esperar que este sentimento pudesse surgir com o tempo... - respirou fundo, encarando a paisagem bonita de Nice Côte d'Azur. - Eu sou agradecida, porque apesar de tudo, você cuidou de mim e fez questão de me dar tudo o que eu precisava, pelo menos, materialmente falando... - lambeu os lábios secos. - Nosso relacionamento durou quase 20 anos e eu fui verdadeiramente feliz nesse tempo, mas sempre faltou alguma coisa, entende? - ela amassou os próprios ombros com as mãos para tentar aliviar a tensão dos músculos. - Nós teremos um filho e eu não quero que essa criança cresça em um lar sem amor, assistindo a nossa distância e percebendo que seus próprios pais não se amam. - pausa. - Mas eu quero que ela veja que, apesar de estarmos separados, ainda somos amigos que se importam um com o outro. Você pode ao menos tentar ser meu amigo, Sasuke?

O moreno não encontrava palavras para vocalizar a sua concordância. Ele apenas abanou a cabeça afirmativamente, assistindo desnorteado o leve sorriso agradecido que a mulher lhe deu.

- Eu quero que você vá atrás do Naruto e seja feliz com ele. Quero que nosso filho tenha, desde pequeno, a ciência de que deve seguir tanto o coração quanto a razão, além de não se sentir limitado para com quem escolhe se apaixonar e se envolver. Eu não quero que ele crie as mesmas barreiras que a sua família se vangloria tanto em ter, porque se fosse algo para se orgulhar, tanto você como Itachi seriam felizes... - ela observou o rosto pálido que possuía uma expressão gritantemente chocada, fazendo-a rir. - Você precisa se ver no espelho, Sasuke-kun.

- E quando a você? - ele conseguiu balbuciar.

- Eu vou seguir em frente... - abaixou o olhar com tristeza. Os olhos verdes-esmeralda estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar as lágrimas, mas ela não queria chorar, apesar de estar praticamente quebrando por dentro. - Agora vou poder recomeçar e quem sabe encontrar alguém que realmente me ame. Eu sou uma romântica sem cura, Sasuke-kun, apesar de estar magoada, eu fico feliz que tenha encontrado seu verdadeiro amor e eu ainda sonho em viver uma grande paixão, mesmo estando tão desiludida agora... - desabafou com sinceridade.

O Uchiha nunca havia se sentido tão arrependido com os anos em que viveu um romance proibido com o Uzumaki, até aquele momento. Sakura era uma mulher incrível e por anos ele a segurou em um destino infeliz, impedindo-a de alcançar a verdadeira felicidade. O corvo a fez sofrer, usou e abusou do sentimento que a fêmea tinha por ele da maneira mais vil possível e, mesmo assim, ela ainda desejava a sua felicidade e abria o seu caminho para que pudesse viver ao lado do homem que amava. O empresário se sentiu verdadeiramente rasgado com sua falta de consideração para com os sentimentos alheios.

- Sakura? - chamou com o timbre entristecido. A anormalidade do tom de voz do moreno deve tê-la alarmado, porque ela mudou a expressão entristecida para uma preocupada em questão de segundo. - Me perdoa?

Ela arregalou os olhos verdes para o pedido sincero e inesperado do outro.

- Sasuke... - murmurou em um tom ofegante.

- Eu fui um carrasco. - comentou casualmente com o cenho franzido em desagrado. O sentimento negativo era voltado a si mesmo, pois ele jamais se dera conta de quão desapontador ele estava agindo por quase uma vida inteira, _"será que ainda teria orgulho de mim, pai? Mesmo depois do que eu fiz?"_, indagava-se amargamente. - Eu sou sinceramente agradecido, embora saiba, melhor que ninguém, que não mereço cada coisa que tem feito por mim e ainda está fazendo. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu me sinto pesaroso por não ter me apaixonado pela mulher mais fascinante que eu tive o prazer de conhecer, me sinto ainda mais arrependido por nunca lhe dar a oportunidade de entrar em meu coração... Eu tenho certeza que o homem a quem você entregará o seu coração será alguém muito privilegiado, porque como você, tenho certeza que ninguém será capaz de encontrar... - encarou profundamente os orbes que pareciam duas gemas de esmeralda.

- Não diga coisas como essas quando uma mulher está grávida, Sasuke-kun! - brigou indignada, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas teimosas. Ela fungou com força, tentando controlar o emocional desgastado. - Eu estou tentando ser controlada aqui, ok?!

Os dois estavam se sentindo drenados pela conversa, mas a palavras colocadas às claras sobre a mesa os deixou com um perceptível sentimento de paz, porque dali em diante, ambos entenderiam o que se passava em seus corações; eles eram amigos, mesmo que a mulher, naquele momento, ainda esperasse que seu marido a amasse como uma esposa.

**(***)**

Quando o casal voltou da França, ambos seguiram juntos para o apartamento que dividiram por anos. Sakura encarou todos os cômodos da casa, sentindo uma saudade antecipada por aqueles lugares, lembrando-se de tudo o que viveu naqueles 15 anos de casada, mesmo que não tivesse, realmente, grandes lembranças para se recordar. Os dois sempre foram muito distantes e, raramente, eles viviam situações em conjunto; era quase um casamento por conveniência.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando ensurdecer a voz que gritava constantemente: _"Por que tem que ser dessa forma?"_. O fim era triste, mas seria ainda pior se ela aceitasse continuar com um matrimônio fadado ao fracasso. A mulher sofreria dia após dia assistindo o marido tentar lidar com um relacionamento que não podia suportar, já foi ruim o suficiente ter que viver tanto tempo "sozinha".

Agora ela tinha alguém mais para pensar no bem-estar, fora a si mesma. A rosada carregava uma criança no ventre, que não merecia aquele tipo de vida miserável, pois sabia que Sasuke não aguentaria por muito tempo, uma hora ou outra, o homem quebraria e, dessa forma, passaria a romper todas as pessoas à sua volta. Para a Uchiha, havia chegado a hora de ser uma menina grande e deixar de lado a garota sonhadora e romântica, pois um dia, quem sabe, ela voltaria a ser como era antes, quando encontrasse alguém que pudesse retribuir todo o sentimento reprimido guardado em seu peito, porém, naquele momento, a sua prioridade era seu filho.

Ela olhou para o quarto de hóspedes com uma feição pensativa. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado direito, a fêmea concluiu que um amarelo bem claro ornaria bem para o quarto de um bebê; nada extremamente feminino ou gritantemente masculino, já que rapariga de olhos verdes ainda não sabia qual era o sexo do feto que crescia dentro de si.

Ouvindo passos pesados no corredor, Sakura se virou para encontrar o homem bonito que era seu esposo carregando duas malas grandes para adicionar às que ele havia trazido de Paris.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou surpresa.

- Se vamos nos divorciar, não faz sentido eu ficar nesta casa... - murmurou. - Volto para pegar o resto das minhas coisas assim que eu voltar de Hokkaido e encontrar algum lugar para ficar.

- Você vai para Hokkaido? - inquiriu, sentindo-se ainda mais confusa.

Sakura pensou que a primeira atitude do homem seria correr para o Uzumaki e quem teria de sair do apartamento seria ela. Ela olhou das malas para o moreno com os olhos brilhando em estranhamento, como se tivesse perdido algo na conversa e não soubesse como retomá-la.

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas... - tentou interceder e foi interrompida.

- Sente-se. - ordenou e indicou com um simples olhar o pequeno sofá que tinha dentro do quarto.

Ela cumpriu mudamente o comando do homem, já acostumada com o jeito autoritário. A mulher se sentiu ainda mais perdida quando viu o homem se sentar ao seu lado, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos, adotando uma postura reflexiva.

- Eu não vou conversar com o Naruto ainda. - confessou, surpreendendo ainda mais a rosada, que arregalou os olhos diante do desabafo pequeno. - Você ter me pedido o divórcio e dizer tudo aquilo para mim em Nice Côte d'Azur me fez enxergar coisas que me recusei a ver por orgulho. Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar e rever as minhas atitudes. - lambeu o beiço para umedecê-lo. - Preciso mudar, Sakura... - enfim, ele encarou os orbes verde-esmeralda. - Por mim, pelo Naruto e por essa criança que vai nascer...

A mulher nunca tinha visto essa expressão na face pálida, parecia que estava olhando para outro homem, diferente do marido. As íris ônix estavam opacas e nelas, a fêmea podia ver a tristeza, o cansaço e a realização amarga. Sasuke estava tão desgastado com tudo o que parecia ter acontecido em sua vida, que deixou cair, sem perceber, o muro que o envolvia. Era surpreendente ver o rosto inexpressivo, demonstrar tanto em tão pouco tempo; seu coração se comprimiu ao ver o sofrimento do esposo.

Ela não queria que as coisas fossem dessa maneira.

- Entendo... – falou baixo, sentindo que sua voz poderia quebrar o momento.

- Eu machuquei tantas pessoas com o meu egoísmo... Eu... – o Uchiha respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, procurando aliviar a tensão de seu corpo. – Eu espero que você não me tire o direito de ver o nosso filho, embora eu entenda perfeitamente se o fizer... – começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Não! – ela intercedeu desesperada. – Eu não quero privar essa criança de ver o pai. Podemos combinar mais para frente, como serão as visitas. Ele pode ficar com você por alguns dias! Essa criança é nossa e eu quero que esse bebê esteja presente em sua vida, assim como estará na minha.

Ele soltou o fôlego em alívio e se encostou ao estofado macio, relaxando o corpo e fechando os olhos, como se apreciasse algum tipo de _inside_. Sakura nunca o viu com uma postura tão aberta, talvez, fosse por causa do arrependimento que lhe corroia a alma e, apesar de estar magoada, ela não queria que ele se sentisse dessa forma, mas sabia que só o tempo poderia fazê-lo voltar à normalidade. Ele realmente precisava de alguns dias longe de tudo.

- Vai fazer bem a você para ficar alguns dias desligado das pessoas... – ela comentou casualmente, levantando-se. – Aproveite Hokkaido por mim e depois me diga o que achou. Eu quero tomar um banho, a viagem foi longa e a gravidez me dá muito so... – bocejo. – no...

- Obrigado, Sakura. – ele disse de repente, levantando-se também e a abraçando.

A mulher ficou tão surpresa, que perdeu a capacidade de se movimentar e de falar. Os olhos estavam arregalados como pratos e a boca estava aberta em descrença pura. Nunca, em todos os anos que conheceu Sasuke Uchiha, o macho havia agradecido ou se desculpado por algo, porém, nos últimos dias, o moreno havia feito aquilo por inúmeras vezes.

- Por que está me agradecendo? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

Tudo estava mexendo com o seu emocional frágil. A gravidez deixava seus hormônios loucos e qualquer coisinha a deixava à beira de um ataque de choro ou de raiva. Juntando esse fato aos acontecimentos dos últimos meses, ela não aguentava segurar as emoções que gritavam em seu interior, pedindo para sair. A mulher estava transbordando sentimentos há tanto tempo guardados; era um martírio torturante...

Ela não suportava ver o homem que amava sofrer e, o que mais a matava por dentro, era saber que o marido estava padecendo por outra pessoa. O empresário não a amava e havia a tratado como um mero nada por todos esses anos, tornando seus dias solitários e vazios porque sua família esperava que ele seguisse as regras da boa conduta, mas ela ainda se compadecia pelo cônjuge. A fêmea, enfim, deixou as lágrimas cederem por sua face cor pêssego, tentando ser o mais discreta possível. O moreno já estava pagando por seus atos o suficiente para que sua tristeza o penalizasse ainda mais; o macho não precisava disso, embora tivesse agido como um cafajeste por tanto tempo.

Mas havia algo mais que a tocava ao ponto de se deixar levar pelas sensações de seu coração; o desabafo do esposo a fez perceber que, sim, ele a aceitava como amiga e confidente. O simples fato dele se abrir a fez se dar conta de que o corvo lhe deu uma prova de que ainda a considerava alguém digna de manter contato e isso a deixava imensamente contente, porque, por mais que ainda estivesse apaixonada, ela não queria perder a chance de ter aquele que lhe era mais importante por perto. Era essencial para ela que o filho dos dois sentisse uma ligação entre seus pais, nem que fosse amizade simples e incondicional.

Sasuke nada respondeu, ele apenas se afastou, caminhando mudamente para as malas que ainda estavam no corredor.

- Quero estar presente em todo o processo de gravidez. Me ligue quando for o próximo exame, tudo bem? – ele jorrou com o familiar timbre profundo e grave, que sempre a fazia se arrepiar por inteira.

- Ok... – ela respondeu, tentando soar normal, mas pela forma como os ombros largos estavam tensos, Sakura pôde perceber que ele havia percebido sua fraqueza emocional.

Ele pegou as malas e saiu sem se despedir. Para alguns, o ato parecia demonstrar frieza, mas para a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que conviveu por anos com o corvo, era um mudo "até logo". Ele era assim, poucas palavras e muitas ações silenciosas. Agora, depois de ter enxergado o que se recusava a ver por medo de sofrer, a fêmea conseguia ler cada pormenor do comportamento discreto. Sasuke teve razão quando afirmou que ela "nunca sabia de nada".

**(***)**

Cinco dias que pareceram ter corrido uma maratona de tão rápidos que passaram.

Ele estava sentado em um _fúton_ no restaurante do hotel _onsen_ em que estava hospedado na cidade de Kitami, com uma xícara de chá quente em ambas as mãos, olhando distraidamente as pessoas entrarem e saírem do estabelecimento. As horas em que o moreno passou em completa solidão o ajudaram a relaxar a mente conturbada por preocupações e dúvidas. Nesse momento, ele já havia tomado todas as decisões que precisava e traçado um plano para concretizar tudo o que havia planejado, porque, no final das contas, ele ainda era uma pessoa meticulosa e calculista, independentemente do que aconteceu nesses meses, sua personalidade, em alguns aspectos, não mudara tanto.

Sasuke afundou-se em si mesmo nesse tempo e reavaliou todos os últimos eventos, aprendendo com os erros que cometeu e tentando arranjar maneiras de resolver sua vida atribulada.

Distraidamente, ele voltou seu olhar para o jornal impresso que estava depositado na mesa à sua frente, seus orbes pareciam focados, mas sua atenção estava longe das palavras escritas naquele pedaço de papel. Seu pensamento voou até Naruto, como sempre fazia quando estava longe do homem loiro, passaram-se quase duas semanas que não tinha qualquer contato com o amante; vontade não lhe faltava, mas estava sem coragem e absurdamente envergonhado com tudo, pois o Uchiha não havia percebido que agiu como um verdadeiro bastardo por anos até que Sakura, indiretamente, esfregou-lhe na cara o quão oportunista o moreno era. Se não fosse pela esposa, ele continuaria tão ordinário quanto antes.

Ele não pensou no psicanalista; não pensou na modelo; desde o início ele apenas pensou em seu bem-estar, porque, interiormente, o corvo acreditou que merecia um pouco de prazer em troca dos sacrifícios que fizera. O empresário era um tolo e não era à toa que Itachi sempre o diminuía, sempre o alertava... Ele nunca entendeu os comentários sagazes do irmão mais velho, afinal, o presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ estava centrado demais em ter o Uzumaki, fazer os lucros da empresa crescerem e proteger seus familiares, que lhe eram tão importantes.

Avaliando melhor toda a situação, Sasuke diria que nunca entendeu os conselhos do primogênito, porque se considerava maduro o bastante para tomar as próprias decisões. Mero engano. Ele ainda era uma criança no corpo de um homem, aprendendo da forma mais dura sobre como suas escolhas imprudentes poderiam acarretar resultados ainda piores; no mundo empresarial, isso era um fato inegável, mas na vida, desde muito novo, ele lidou com pessoas que relevavam todos os seus caprichos por causa do seu sobrenome e status social. Ele era uma figura importante e, com uma simples movimentação bancária ou uma ameaça, o macho conseguia tudo o que queria. Não seria assim para sempre e a vida se encarregou de mostrar-lhe isso.

Ainda perdido em divagações, o Uchiha virou a página do caderno de notícias e, em sua mão, ele não viu o brilho dourado da aliança de casamento, apenas a marca pálida sobre sua pele marfim. O moreno havia retirado a joia antes de voltar para Tóquio e, mesmo depois de tantos dias, era estranho ver-se sem o símbolo que representava sua união conjugal com Haruno Sakura. A pequena falta tornou os fatos ainda mais reais e concretos; era a hora de crescer e ele começaria por assumir os seus erros e as suas responsabilidades, depois ele tomaria providência para colocar a vida no lugar, já que ela estava inteiramente de cabeça para baixo. Chegou o tempo de correr atrás da felicidade...

Naruto que o aguardasse, porque depois de trazer o amante ao seu lado novamente, não o deixaria mais ir...


	12. A Luta Pelo Recomeço

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertence, ele é de propriedade exclusiva do Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning:** Descreve a relação entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo (MaleXMale).

Oii, gente!  
A partir deste capítulo, as notas iniciais ficarão um pouco longas, tenham paciência. Deveres do Coração está chegando à reta final, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo, por isso, tenho muito que dizer.

Primeiramente, eu preciso agradecer a todas as pessoas que me incentivaram com comentários: Brunnarabish; Amoora-chan; RafaM; Lumii; Sabbatha-chan; KILLJOYS; Kcau; lili5247; Yomi; Naracris; SamaChan; Danotan Bluce; Mell Ichihara; Nana; Okumura Yui; clawdeen wolf; Cristal_black; hina Uchiha; letty1; UzumakiCat; priscilla braga; Hitsujikai Atsuya; Zei; Lohaina Piotz; Mámy; Gaby12Michaelis; MiniLua; Dani_Kuchiki; Uchiha Uzumaki Anne; Lika Nues; Aki_Zuki; hidechan; Mary; Lucas Gabriel Pessoa; kunoichi_Uchiha; feertechu; nOkinhas; Buneary; Lu Black; -MaryHellyp-; Anime Yaoi Love; Guilherme Vier; Miaka Urameshi; ; aishiteru naru; Zah; YukiYuri; Kuchikirukia.13; Hayde W; Nalu M. Essas pessoas têm me apoiado até aqui com palavras que significaram e significam muito para mim.

Obrigada àqueles que adicionaram a história aos Favoritos também.

E hoje eu estava relendo as Recomendações que a trama recebeu no Nyah!. Eu sei que já lhes agradeci, mas não custa nada mostrar a minha apreciação novamente. Eu fico feliz em saber que consegui transmitir tudo o que eu precisava e queria; que consegui colocá-los dentro do meu enredo; e que a história tenha surpreendido a grande maioria. Um beijo especial a Nana e a Mary, que no último capítulo também fizeram uma Recomendação super fofa, fico feliz em receber palavras tão positivas, o que me incentiva ainda mais em escrever.

Há algum tempo, eu passei por alguns momentos difíceis, os quais me deixaram extremamente estressada. O meu problema é agarrar responsabilidades demais e depois não conseguir arcar com tudo, então eu fico louca e preocupada, quebrando a mente para dar conta de tudo. Esse período me deixou completamente sem inspiração e eu estava quase dando um tempo em Deveres do Coração e Dar-se Uma Chance, porque eu não aguentava pensar em mais nada. Mas eu tenho alguns leitores, que parecem adivinhar quando estou precisando de um mimo e um empurrãozinho, por isso, esse capítulo também é dedicado a eles: Guilherme Vier e Hiroki. Obrigada, anjos, por terem me animado a tal ponto, que a minha imaginação voltou a rolar solta na minha mente normalmente hiperativa!

Fundamentalmente, esse capítulo é para a Kcau, pois foi ela quem me deu a ideia para esse capítulo, super sem querer, querendo. Eu montei o enredo, mas algumas pessoas em especial incluíram magia na minha história, por isso, tenho as homenageado.

Alguns leitores, já perceberam o porquê do título Deveres do Coração, mas quem ainda não entendeu, esse capítulo será esclarecedor e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Isso acontecerá, porque os Deveres do Coração mudam de pessoa para pessoa, dependem da cultura que seguem e também das lições de vida que experimentaram, mas, para mim, se há um dever universal para o coração de qualquer um, é a corrida individual para a felicidade, o que também é muito pessoal, mas, fundamentalmente, é sobre isso que retrato na trama: a busca pelo que te faz bem.

Alguns, a principio, se indignaram muito com a gravidez da Sakura e todas às vezes, eu fiz questão de afirmar que esse fato era muito importante na história. O Sasuke de Masashi Kishimoto tem como um dos objetivos, reconstruir o clã, logo, ele pensou em casar e ter filhos. Nesse enredo, ele não é diferente, o Uchiha também tem um desejo eloquente de ser pai, embora receasse a paternidade. Como eu não gosto de MPREG, porque não consigo lidar com a imagem mental de um homem gestante (me lembra de caras que têm barriga de chope ou barriga d'água, só que pior, porque na gravidez, o corpo da mulher muda, ou seja, os homens ficariam com uma barriga de chope/barriga d'água, SEIOS note a ênfase , quadris largos, pés inchados, rostos rechonchudos... E outras características que me fazem ter uma visão do inferno!), então, usei de outros métodos para conseguir deixar o moreno feliz, principalmente depois de tudo que o fiz sofrer, haha! E tem outro aspecto, que será ainda mais importante para o enredo, mas isso, eu explicarei no capítulo seguinte.

Preciso explicar algumas coisas sobre o relacionamento do Sasuke com a Sakura, porque notei que isso ficou um pouco confuso ao reler os capítulos. Sakura e Sasuke se conheceram quando tinham 12 anos, porque estudaram na mesma escola, mas só passaram a ter contato aos 15 anos, porque formaram uma dupla de estudos. Quando ambos tinha 17 anos, os dois começaram a namorar e aos 20 se casaram. O relacionamento amoroso deles durou 17 anos, mas no capítulo anterior, eu disse que eram quase 20, pois nas contas de Sakura, ela incluiu a "amizade" que tinham quando ambos começaram a estudar juntos. Espero que tenha ficado claro.

Sobre o relacionamento do Sasuke com o Naruto, ambos se conheceram quando o moreno tinha 29 e o loiro, 28. Quando o Uchiha tinha 30, e o Uzumaki 29, respectivamente, os dois começaram a ter uma relação extraconjugal. Eu faço os personagens darem tempos não exatos em seus diálogos, porque são raras as pessoas que têm facilidade em calcular os meses. Eu, por exemplo, tenho a memória limitada, se não for pelos meus amigos, esqueço até o meu aniversário.

Esse capítulo também tem uma pequena homenagem para o Chorão. Ele compôs parte da minha história e fiquei realmente triste com a morte dele, admirava-o muito. As músicas dele fizeram as minhas melhores trips, vários dos meus melhores momentos, me ligou à várias pessoas que são importantíssimas para mim até hoje... Enfim, Chorão é meu cara!

Espero que gostem e comentem, agora na reta final, estou começando a ficar insegura sobre o enredo ;(  
Beijocas!

* * *

**Escrita por KiiinN**

**Revisada por SamaChan**

_**(Capítulo dedicado à Kcau)**_

"_O tempo é rei; a vida, uma lição. Um dia a gente cresce e conhece a nossa essência, ganha experiência... Aprende o que é raiz e, então, cria consciência." – Chorão._

**Capítulo 12 – A Luta Pelo Recomeço**

Logo quando Sasuke Uchiha entrou na mansão onde seus pais moravam, horas depois de ter chegado de Hokkaido, ele percebeu algo diferente no ambiente. Não era um cheiro novo ou algum objeto decorativo inusitado que lhe chamou a atenção; era algo mais sutil e menos perceptível, intangível. A áurea do lugar parecia mais densa e silenciosa que o normal, como se fosse o prelúdio de uma notícia ruim.

Normalmente, a casa de Fugaku e Mikoto era extremamente quieta e solitária, afinal, só viviam o casal e algumas empregadas para auxiliar na administração das tarefas domésticas. Como os dois filhos já possuíam moradias próprias e os mais velhos raramente paravam no conforto aconchegante do lar, a construção sempre se encontrava vazia. Não era novidade encontrar aquele local abandonado.

Mas havia algo...

Algo que o moreno não conseguia colocar a razão para distinguir.

Ele largou as malas no hall de entrada, ignorando completamente as outras bagagens que ainda estavam no carro, e andou até a sala de estar, esperando encontrar algum sinal de vida pela residência. Seus passos, que antes ecoavam pelo cômodo estéril, ficaram silenciosos depois que ele passou a andar pelo tapete cor de marfim que cobria o chão de madeira castanha, mas ele não reparou na mudança sonora; só pôde reconhecer a figura esguia de seu irmão mais velho, sentado no sofá de veludo imaculadamente branco. O homem estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e os dedos das mãos entrelaçados. Os cabelos longos, antes presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, estavam soltos e desorganizados em volta do rosto delicado. A postura pensativa fazia jus ao comportamento, pois Itachi nem pareceu notar a aproximação do outro.

- Itachi? - ele chamou baixo, com medo de sobressaltar o mais velho.

O empresário não teria agido com tanta cautela, se não tivesse percebido a seriedade da expressão preocupada na feição do outro.

O primogênito Uchiha não ouviu e continuou perdido em pensamentos até sentir um toque leve em seu ombro direito, assustando-o.

Olhando para o lado, ele encontrou a face curiosa e contida de Sasuke. O caçula podia não perceber, mas quando agia daquela maneira, fazia o homem mais velho se lembrar do irmão quando este ainda era uma criança, pois os olhos ficavam ligeiramente arregalados e as sobrancelhas se erguiam em expectativa silenciosa, enquanto as íris negras brilhavam em ansiedade e toda a postura estoica parecia evaporar como fumaça.

- Onde estão _kaa-san_ e _tou-san_? - indagou novamente, depois de uma pausa muito longa de sossego.

- Lá em cima. - ele respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros e brincando com um fio solto no punho direito de sua camisa social.

O empresário franziu o cenho em estranhamento, pois Itachi estava agindo de uma forma nada usual, como se quisesse se manter distante daquela realidade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu precise saber? - tornou a inquirir, começando a se irritar com aquele jogo de perguntas e respostas vagas. Ele podia reclamar da impaciência de Naruto, mas era tão apressado quanto o psicanalista loiro.

Outra pausa silenciosa, dessa vez, mais longa que as anteriores. Quando Sasuke achou que seu irmão não lhe responderia, o homem começou a falar:

- Eu contei para o papai. – disse curto e sem clareza; parecia que o mais velho estava com receio de dizer o que estava acontecendo.

O presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ esperou que o outro continuasse, mas como nada veio à tona, ele teve de se segurar para não gritar com o outro. Itachi estava conseguindo lhe tirar do sério.

- O que você contou ao papai? - tornou a perguntar. Sua voz irritada retumbou por toda a sala de estar, quebrando o devaneio do irmão, que finalmente pareceu acordar para o momento.

O professor de filosofia apoiou as costas no encosto estofado do sofá, batendo o pé esquerdo ritmicamente no chão e esfregando o rosto cansado. Ele parecia não ter dormido bem nos últimos dias, mas, levando-se em conta que o primogênito sofria de insônia, não parecia ser uma novidade o homem estar tão desgastado.

Havia apenas algo distinto, como o estado de espírito dentro daquela casa.

- Eu contei a ele sobre o porquê de não querer me casar. – pausa longa, mas, diferentemente das outras vezes, ele continuou. - Eu assisti você desde que nasceu, Sasuke... Quando você era criança, era fácil te proteger dos desejos materialistas do papai e das ordens "morais" dos anciões do clã, porque eu ainda tinha as responsabilidades e os privilégios de um sucessor do líder... Quando eu renunciei, na adolescência, passei todos os meus problemas para você. Fui egoísta, mas eu também tinha desejos; eu queria viver a minha vida, conforme as minhas vontades, e eu sabia que o que eu ansiava também não seria facilmente aceito pela nossa família, ainda mais para a posição que eu deveria ocupar.

O caçula ficou quieto, ouvindo a tudo com o rosto contorcido em confusão, pois ele não estava conseguindo entender para onde todo aquele desabafo iria. Itachi continuou:

- Minha decisão influenciou a sua felicidade, não é, Sasuke? - perguntou, dando um sorriso amargo. - Eu esperava que você fosse mais esperto e não tomasse os caminhos que escolheu seguir, mas eu te vi, ano após ano, sacrificar tudo em nome do clã; deixar de lado o seu coração por causa de obrigações, que lhe disseram ser corretas, e se esquecer completamente dos deveres que deveria ter para consigo mesmo. Eu pensei que você poderia tomar as minhas dicas, mudar as tradições, se importar menos com os outros e mais com o que você quer!

O mais velho voltou à posição anterior, encarando o tapete marfim, analisando com atenção dispersa casa fio macio abaixo de seus pés. Sua voz, voltando a deslizar pelo local como seda, tranquila e ao mesmo tempo marcante:

- Eu te assisti por anos, vendo-o se afundar por um propósito fútil! Você ficou doente e se transformou em um moribundo por causa de sua incapacidade de contradizer a nossa família! - raiva tomou conta do timbre normalmente suave na medida em que as palavras saiam de sua boca. - Seu sofrimento era tão notável e físico, que passou a afetar todos que vivem a sua volta e só você foi incapaz de perceber, tão concentrado que estava em sentir dó de si mesmo...

- Você não sabe de nada, Itachi! - interrompeu com um rosnado. - Cale a sua boca! - exigiu, começando a perder a cabeça, enraivecido pelas declarações ofensivas.

- Eu decidi acabar com isso, Sasuke. - ele se levantou para poder encarar os olhos negros, tão parecidos com os da mãe, de frente.

O empresário se sentiu incomodado com toda a situação e ele teve que controlar ao máximo a vontade de se encolher diante da figura do irmão mais velho. A postura repreensiva e a altura do homem, que era alguns poucos centímetros mais alto, faziam-no se sentir como uma criança sendo censurada pelo pai. Itachi possuía as mesmas linhas de expressão de Fugaku, o que tornava ainda mais evidente a sensação de impotência para com o tom autoritário, pois o lembravam de quando era mais novo e criticado pelo chefe do clã.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? - perguntou, demonstrando todo o seu receio.

Em sua mente, seu _aniki_ havia surtado de vez e contado para toda a sua família que o atual presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ estava se relacionando com um homem, quando ainda estava casado com Sakura. Seus pensamentos corriam desesperados em sua cabeça, deixando-o tonto. A preocupação, a raiva, o medo, tudo girava em seu interior com uma velocidade impressionante.

Sasuke estava correndo para resolver a sua vida e ele não precisava de outro fator que o impedisse de alcançar seus objetivos. Tudo estava uma bagunça e parecia que, à medida que o tempo passava, ficava ainda pior. Quem era Itachi para interferir em suas escolhas dessa maneira? Ele não conseguia aceitar que seu irmão se impusesse dessa forma, atirando-lhe justificativas para fazê-lo entender qual era o ponto de agir como um insano intrometido. O que o professor contou para seus pais poderia bagunçar toda a realidade da família; os anciões ficariam loucos e o mandariam para o Alasca com o propósito de evitar que suas atitudes desestruturassem ainda mais as tradições do clã.

Ele tinha um plano para impedir todo esse caos e, então, o mais velho aparecia e acabava com tudo!

- Me inspirei no seu exemplo, Sasuke. - o homem continuou, mas o outro parecia não querer mais prestar atenção ou ouvir qualquer declaração vinda dele. - Decidi que não quero viver a minha vida da mesma maneira que você vive a sua. Você me fez enxergar que, sim, eu também acabei entrando em um caminho de mentiras, mas não quero permanecer nesse lugar solitário; pois, apesar de viver a vida que escolhi, ainda falta alguma coisa. - os orbes negros de Itachi se tornaram distantes. - Eu quero ter almoços de domingo com toda a minha família e festas de final de ano ao redor de todas as pessoas que amo, sem ter que separar a vida que gostariam que eu tivesse com a vida que tenho. - pausa. - Entende?

Não.

O caçula não estava entendendo nada! Antes, ele até queria tentar ignorar as palavras do professor de filosofia, mas algo nas palavras do outro lhe capturou total atenção. _"... separar a vida que gostariam que eu tivesse com a vida que tenho...?"_, perguntava-se, atordoado. O corvo não estava conseguindo ver o ponto daquela conversa maluca. Por um momento, ele acreditou que Itachi tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes, mas agora, não tinha tanta certeza, pois havia algo maior no que estava sendo dito pelo irmão.

- Eu assumi, para _tou-san_ e _kaa-san_, que eu estou com Deidara desde os tempos de colégio e exigi que os dois o aceitassem como membro da família, porque fora dessa casa, longe da vida que o clã queria que eu vivesse, ele é a única pessoa que eu tenho ao meu lado. Ele é a minha família quando não estou nesse universo regido de regras e tradições e é com ele que divido o meu tempo, mas eu não quero que as coisas continuem assim; eu quero que ele participe das nossas reuniões de família e... - esfregou o rosto, tentando amenizar o cansaço que aquela conversa estava lhe proporcionando, pois as últimas horas já haviam tomado o melhor dele. - Eu quero que as pessoas saibam o quanto eu o amo e o quanto ele é importante para mim. Eu quero que você, a mamãe e o papai entendam e compartilhem isso comigo... - terminou com um suspiro, tomando naquele fôlego a energia para continuar a encarar os olhos de Sasuke.

O mais novo estava estático, surpreendido e, no mínimo, chocado. Nada do que Itachi falou, foi o que ele esperava.

Sem palavras para descrever seu sentimento para com a atitude do homem, o presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ tomou a ação que falou tudo o que precisava transmitir: ele o abraçou, apertando os braços em torno da figura imponente, como há muito tempo não fazia.

O empresário nunca imaginou que o irmão vivesse, assim como ele, um romance às escuras. O macho era tão discreto, que mesmo com tantos anos, ninguém chegou a desconfiar do envolvimento de Deidara com o primogênito Uchiha. Não era à toa que o professor de filosofia era considerado um prodígio; sua inteligência o fazia analisar com antecedência as consequências de qualquer ato, como se fosse uma fórmula matemática com resultados exatos e pré-definidos. Sasuke tinha certeza que seu _aniki_ usou toda essa esperteza para camuflar seu namoro com o loiro de maneira que nenhum fio solto pudesse ficar à vista de olhos bisbilhoteiros.

- Eu não posso dizer "não" para isso. - sussurrou, dando alguns tapas firmes nas costas do outro, antes de se afastar.

Itachi estava surpreso e ele mal teve tempo de ter uma reação. O seu _otouto_, depois que entrou na adolescência, nunca foi de demonstrar afeto ou carinho, mesmo que a situação pedisse; o máximo que ele faria, normalmente, em uma ocasião como essa, era pegar em seu ombro e se distanciar, soltando um pequeno grunhido de consentimento. A atitude o fez reparar melhor em seu irmão mais novo e olhando de cima a baixo a figura masculina, ele pôde, finalmente, perceber que havia algo de diferente.

Sasuke parecia mais tranquilo...

A aparência o fez parecer mais velho, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente mais maduro; mais sábio. Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu em questionamento mudo, enquanto o professor se inquiria como não havia percebido a mudança logo que o outro entrou pelo arco que separava o hall de entrada com a sala de estar.

- Você parece... - começou, mas não terminou a sentença, voltando apenas a encarar os olhos negros de seu irmão.

- Eu pareço...? - incentivou em resposta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu precise saber? - fez a mesma pergunta que Sasuke, quando este começou aquela conversa.

- Aconteceram muitas coisas que você precise saber, mas eu preciso saber primeiro onde estão _kaa-san_ e _tou-san_... Ter você aqui, me poupa de ter que recontar a história novamente e... - ele respirou fundo para tomar coragem para admitir. - Eu preciso de você aqui, _nii-san_.

Itachi ponderou por um segundo; o seu irmão nunca havia pisado em seu próprio orgulho para pedir algo a alguém. Era estranho para o homem mais velho ver a mudança repentina, ainda mais uma sendo tão radical. Em um curto espaço de tempo, o empresário demonstrou afeto de maneira física e ainda solicitou apoio, assumindo a sua inaptidão para lidar com o que quer que venha pela frente. Independentemente do que o atual presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ acreditava, ele sabia que o caçula seria capaz de encarar o que estava por vir, mas de qualquer forma...

- Tudo bem. - assentiu, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que seu irmão queria, ele tinha uma vaga ideia. Caminhou até o bar em um canto da sala. - Papai e mamãe estão no escritório desde que contei sobre Deidara. - comentou, pegando dois copos _old fashioned_ e inserindo várias pedras de gelo. - Eu não sei dizer como ele tomou a notícia, porque a expressão dele ficou em branco assim que terminei de falar tudo o que precisava. Você conhece o _tou-san_; normalmente ele ficaria louco e começaria a esbravejar pela casa, ameaçando a mim e ao Deidara, mas nada disso aconteceu... Eu não sei o que esperar. - assumiu, cortando duas fatias de laranja.

- Eu juro que nunca imaginei você e o Deidara juntos. Vocês vivem se bicando por qualquer motivo. - sentou-se em uma das poltronas espalhadas pelo cômodo.

- Como se você e o Naruto não brigassem o tempo inteiro. - respondeu, dando um sorriso de escárnio e derramando o uísque para ambos. - Eu te conheço, Sasuke, e o pouco que sei do Uzumaki-san, já me diz que ele também não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar. É irônico, mas talvez os filhos de Fugaku tenham nascido com uma propensão a gostar de loiros, olhos azuis e personalidades explosivas.

Os dois riram um pouco. Itachi entregou um dos copos para o empresário, que tomou um gole, antes de considerar dizer o que estava pensando.

- Não se preocupe com o papai. - ele viu as sobrancelhas do irmão se franzirem em questionamento mudo. - Eu tive uma conversa com ele há alguns dias e... Enfim, eu acho que ele vai entender melhor do que se espera. - murmurou, apertando o objeto de vidro entre os dedos com mais força; inseguro. - Eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre mim... - lambeu os lábios secos. - Há muita coisa em jogo.

Os irmãos ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você se decidiu, não é? - Itachi perguntou, quebrando a quietude extenuante.

- Sim... - respondeu simplesmente, tomando um gole da bebida forte. O líquido desceu queimando sua garganta, mas o sentimento era bem-vindo, porque o distraía da angústia e ansiedade interior; talvez, os dois procuravam naquilo o alívio para as emoções conturbadas, porque tanto um quanto o outro estavam inseguros sobre o que viria daqui para frente.

Itachi não disse nada. Sasuke sabia o significado das consequências de suas decisões, sem que precisasse de alguém que apontasse suas falhas. O primogênito havia desistido de tudo no passado para poder viver uma vida ao lado de Deidara; infelizmente, sua escolha afetou completamente a vida de seu irmão mais novo, que abdicou de todos os seus direitos e deveres para consigo mesmo a fim de arcar com as responsabilidades jogadas pelas tradições da família. Ao mesmo tempo em que o professor de filosofia lamentava o que fizera, não podia/queria mudar o rumo que sua vida tomara.

Ele e o loiro de cabelos compridos viviam vidas opostas; os dois moravam em casas separadas, desempenhavam funções em áreas e em empregos diferentes e tinham personalidades completamente distintas. A única semelhança que compartilhavam era o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro e o trabalho comunitário que faziam na _Akatsuki_. Por não ser mais considerado o herdeiro direto do trono da _Sharingan Corporation_, rapidamente os jornalistas deixaram de focar sua atenção nele para se dirigirem constantemente ao homem que agora estava ao seu lado, na poltrona da sala de estar na mansão da família Uchiha.

O homem mais velho até pediria desculpas, mas seriam palavras vazias, visto que não tinha culpa sobre os resultados de sua escolha. Jamais poderia imaginar que, 17 anos depois, o caçula também se apaixonaria por alguém do mesmo sexo. Essa era uma daquelas situações "inexplicáveis" da vida, cuja influência adveio de diversas decisões do passado e de diversas pessoas, tanto dentro, como fora do clã. Tudo o que aconteceu com Sasuke, era responsabilidade do mesmo, mas também de Fugaku, de Mikoto, de Itachi, dos anciões, de Naruto... Era uma rede entrelaçada de caminhos contraditórios, mas interligados.

Antes que o primogênito pudesse continuar suas divagações, ouviu uma voz profunda e grave quebrar o silêncio neutro do cômodo:

- Itachi? - chamou, mas antes que pudesse continuar, viu o filho caçula se levantar em alerta. - Sasuke? Já voltou de sua viagem? Onde está a Sakura? - o timbre forte comandava, mesmo que o patriarca da família não estivesse dando ordem alguma.

- Sakura ficou em casa, eu precisava conversar com o senhor e a _kaa-san_. - anunciou com o tom tremulando levemente em nervosismo. Ele torceu as mãos e as enfiou nos bolsos da calça, evitando que seu pai notasse a linguagem corporal insegura.

O mais velho daquela sala ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando o empresário com astúcia. Depois de ponderar um minuto, virou-se para Itachi.

- Venha até meu escritório. - exigiu, dando as costas para os dois a fim de liderar o caminho até sua sala pessoal.

- Eu prefiro que o senhor chame a mamãe e diga o que tem a dizer na frente de Sasuke. Ele já sabe de tudo. - anunciou, ficando em pé também.

A postura do primogênito estava rígida, como se fosse um soldado prestes a receber ordens, embora sua face continuasse imparcial. Os orbes negros brilhavam com determinação e força, demonstrando que o homem estava pronto para qualquer baque - à rejeição ou bronca. O mais novo assistiu com admiração a tentativa frustrada do outro em tentar relaxar, porque, embora estivesse temeroso, Itachi não iria vacilar, não iria voltar atrás e também não desistiria tão fácil das resoluções que tomou para sua própria vida; como da última vez, quando anunciou para toda a família que estava renunciando a direção da _Sharingan Corporation_ e a liderança do clã para seguir seus sonhos e gostos.

O mais velho às vezes o fazia se lembrar de Naruto. Os dois tinham essa tendência avassaladora de seguirem o coração, por mais que doesse e machucasse largar o que era importante, apenas para tomar posse do que era essencial. Para essa dupla, não existia nada que se relacionasse a baixar a cabeça; ambos chamavam a atenção para suas necessidades, anunciavam o "foda-se" e corriam atrás da felicidade, independentemente do que pensavam as outras pessoas.

_"Será que Deidara é assim também?"_, questionou-se. Ele se sentia intimidado ao ver os outros ao redor não ponderarem tanto, quando ele só conseguia pensar no que suas atitudes pudessem acarretar para seus ideais, metas e sua família. Sasuke se sentiu ainda mais mesquinho, egoísta e infantil.

Estava mais do que na hora de agir como um homem.

- Há quanto tempo ele sabe? – Fugaku perguntou levemente irritado. Ele não esperava esse imprevisto em sua vida monótona e calculadamente programada para que não houvesse margens para erros. Ele odiava quando as situações saiam do seu controle apertado.

- Menos tempo que vocês, se lhe consola saber. – o mais velho retrucou secamente.

- Não aja todo pretensioso agora, Itachi. - rosnou, apontando para os sofás e as poltronas. - Sentem-se. - ordenou e gritou com impaciência. - Naomi! - chamou uma das jovens que trabalhavam na mansão, que veio correndo para atender o patriarca. - Chame Mikoto, _onegai_. - fez um gesto de descaso com a mão esquerda, dispensando-a.

A mulher pequena saiu correndo e, alguns minutos depois, a matriarca surgiu pelo arco que dividia a sala de estar com o hall de entrada. Como sempre, a figura da senhora estava impecável; seu corpo magro estava coberto por uma calça _flare_ branca, que alongava a sua silhueta curta e cobria a bota cano curto de salto médio, e uma regata preta por baixo de uma camiseta de seda semitransparente da mesma cor. Fora a aliança dourada em seu dedo anelar, ela usava anéis de pedras de minério, como turmalina e ágata negra. Ela nunca foi ligada a joias caríssimas e, sim, pela beleza de uma peça. Acessórios feitos de minerais brasileiros eram relativamente mais baratos, mas possuíam formas exóticas e excêntricas, além de terem significados profundos, e como uma boa supersticiosa, a fêmea acreditava piamente nessas crenças.

- Me chamou, querido? - perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do marido, antes de se afastar e estancar no meio do caminho até o sofá. - Sasuke?

- Mãe... - o caçula nem teve tempo de respirar, pois logo a morena atirou os braços sobre os ombros do filho em um abraço apertado. - Mãe? - chamou novamente, começando a corar de vergonha pela demonstração acalorada de afeto e pela falta de ar.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade! - ela afundou o nariz nos cabelos negros, fazendo sua voz sair abafada, enquanto balançava o homem como fazia quando ele era um bebe. - Você não apareceu mais em casa depois daquele dia. Eu fiquei tão preocupada, achei que estivesse bravo comigo, mas eu não sabia... Eu não sabia que se sentia daquela forma. Me desculpe! - foi falando em um só fôlego, derramando sua angústia.

Mikoto teve medo que o desentendimento de meses atrás pudesse afastar seus filhos. Quando Itachi continuou aparecendo nos almoços de domingo e Sasuke havia sumido, ela temeu que tivesse perdido um dos seus garotos por uma decisão precipitada do passado. Fugaku só arriscou o amor dos meninos para lhes dar tudo o que queriam e precisavam, infelizmente, o dinheiro não pode comprar tudo e isso inclui a felicidade e o apreço das crianças. Até hoje, ambos se sentiam distantes do pai, pois este passou grande parte da vida trabalhando como louco pela empresa da família, tentando ampliar as conquistas de seus ancestrais. A mulher não poderia culpar o marido, ele só fez o que pensou ser seu dever.

- Tudo bem, _kaa-san_... A culpa é minha, eu não deveria ter descontado a minha frustração em vocês... - lambeu os lábios secos, afastando-se. - Eu não seria capaz de ficar bravo com a senhora. - deu um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero.

A matriarca arregalou os olhos, assistindo o seu filho sorrir pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Seu coração falhou uma batida e, logo, um grande sentimento de gratidão tomou conta de seu interior, contente de que teve a oportunidade de ver a criança que Sasuke um dia já foi naquela figura crescida e madura. Mikoto achou que jamais veria aquele gesto novamente e isso a entristecia profundamente.

- Certo, vamos acabar rápido com isso... - Fugaku interrompeu, esfregando os olhos com o polegar e o indicador, tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça iminente. - Itachi, eu e sua mãe conversamos muito a respeito do que nos contou... - começou, fazendo uma leve tensão se formar entre os irmãos, enquanto Mikoto abria um sorriso ansioso. - É nossa responsabilidade fazer com que Deidara se sinta incluído na família. Você tem direito a isso, assim como ele... Mas fique sabendo, que nem todos os Uchihas aceitarão bem a sua escolha...

Itachi o cortou:

- O importante é que meus pais aceitem o meu namorado... - ele tentou segurar um sorriso, mas os cantos dos lábios, que sempre estavam apontados para baixo, tremiam com o seu esforço para se manter impassível.

- Você já não tem ligação nenhuma com a família; você que arque com as suas decisões... - sua expressão, normalmente rígida, estava tranquila. - Sua única ligação é conosco... - apontou para os presentes na sala. - Eu, como pai; Mikoto, como sua mãe; e Sasuke, como seu irmão; nos comprometemos a te aceitar como é. Você é meu filho e já é um homem crescido e criado, a única expectativa que posso depositar em você é que seja feliz. Sua escolha te faz feliz?

Sasuke sentiu os olhos arderem e um bolo gordo se formar em sua garganta. Ele remexeu as mãos de maneira incomodada e se perguntou: _"O senhor dirá o mesmo para mim, tou-san?"_.

- Sim, muito. - a voz suave soou com a certeza grave de uma convicção de ferro.

- É o que importa para mim e para a sua mãe. - declarou com finalidade, batendo as palmas no braço da poltrona onde estava sentado, preparando-se para se levantar.

- _Tou-san?_ - Sasuke chamou, fazendo um gesto com a mão esquerda, pedindo silenciosamente que o patriarca não se levantasse ainda. - Eu também tenho algo a contar.

Fugaku voltou a se encostar no estofado, um pouco surpreendido e cansado. Ele estava impaciente, mas o sentimento provinha do incômodo latejante de sua cabeça. O homem era velho e já havia se aposentado há muito tempo para passar por aquele tipo de estresse. O chefe do clã Uchiha acreditava que só precisaria tomar decisões daquele porte enquando estivesse na liderança da _Sharingan Corporation_ e quando seus filhos ainda eram dependentes, mas parece que o senhor se precipitou ao acreditar nessa verdade utópica.

Ser pai estava muito além de preparar e ensinar seus rebentos para a vida.

- Diga, Sasuke. - incentivou, vendo como o mais novo estava nervoso.

O empresário limpou o suor das mãos na calça de sarja _off-white_ e engoliu em seco. Ele não sabia por onde começar. Talvez, pudesse iniciar a novidade pelo que considerava ruim e depois jogar a notícia sobre a gravidez de Sakura a fim de aplacar o impacto de todas as informações que precisava dizer aos seus pais. Sasuke planejou toda a sua conversa antes de chegar à mansão, mas todo o cálculo feito se esvaiu, quando ouviu o que Itachi tinha para contar.

E a história se repete; o caçula assim como Fugaku, também odiava perder o controle sobre as situações.

- Eu e a Sakura vamos nos separar. - começou em um fio de voz. Pigarreando para tornar o seu timbre mais firme, repetiu: - Vou me separar da Sakura.

Mikoto arregalou os olhos, mas antes que ela pudesse expressar a sua discordância e indignação, seu marido a interrompeu:

- Posso saber por quê? - inquiriu com o cenho franzido, confuso pela decisão do caçula. - Vocês acabaram de comemorar o aniversário de casamento. - olhou para o teto de maneira pensativa, ponderando a informação. - Ela está te traindo. - afirmou, estreitando os olhos, preparando-se para jorrar a sua ira.

- NÃO! - praticamente gritou, alarmado com a expressão de fúria na face paterna. - Pelo contrário... - demorou, lambendo os lábios secos mais uma vez e encarando o teto imaculadamente branco da sala, analisando as cantoneiras de gesso com falso interesse e se perdendo em pensamentos de remorso. - Eu estou traindo a Sakura.

A única mulher do cômodo levou a mão direita para cobrir a boca aberta. Decepção brilhou em seus orbes negros, porque ela não criou os seus filhos para tomarem aquele tipo de atitude. A morena fez o possível para ensinar o valor do amor e do respeito para os dois; _"em que parte eu falhei com você, Sasuke?"_, perguntou-se em desalento. Colocando-se no lugar da nora, a matriarca poderia imaginar a dor da jovem e seu coração se apertou em pesar.

Fugaku perdeu a fala por alguns minutos, olhando o caçula com o cenho franzido em confusão e desagrado. _"O que há na cabeça desse moleque?"_, rosnou mentalmente. Embora estivesse irritado, ele ficou quieto, esperando entender o que estava acontecendo. Anos atrás, o patriarca teria gritado sem querer saber de justificativas, mas o homem diante de si não era mais uma criança e muito menos um adolescente inconsequente para tomar decisões precipitadas. A velhice deu-lhe calmaria ao espírito e hoje, ele ficaria em silêncio para que pudesse compreender.

- Eu não a amo. Nunca amei. - engoliu em seco, mais uma vez, e continuou. - Sakura era a união estável que todos esperavam que eu tivesse. A "Primeira Dama" perfeita para me ajudar a coordenar o clã, quando o senhor decidisse abandonar a liderança. A Sakura me lembra um pouco a mamãe: elegante, fina e diplomática; características fundamentais para acompanhar o líder que eu era suposto ser; além de respeitar o meu espaço e minhas decisões, mesmo que não concordasse com as minhas atitudes. - respirou fundo. - Tudo teria caminhado conforme o meu planejado, se eu não o tivesse conhecido... Minha perspectiva de vida era permanecer casado com a Sakura, ter filhos, porque mesmo não a amando, nossa união era conveniente e pelo grande espaço que eu tinha, jamais me senti incomodado ou aprisionado a algo que não queria. - colocou as mãos no rosto e o esfregou, tentando amenizar a tensão de sua expressão. - Quando eu coloquei os olhos em Naruto, a primeira coisa que pensei foi: ele podia ser meu! Eu me esqueci da Sakura, da nossa família... Eu não conseguia me manter afastado daquele sorriso alegre, daquele olhar determinado e da sua presença quente... Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me senti vivo perto de alguém; senti que poderia ser o Sasuke que sempre fui e não o Sasuke que esperavam que eu fosse...

O Uchiha mais velho apertou os punhos, enquanto Mikoto deu vazão aos seus sentimentos. Lágrimas quentes escorreram pelas bochechas pálidas da mulher; seu peito apertado, porque ela jamais imaginou que seu filho pudesse estar sofrendo tanto. Ela apertou as mãos onde ficava o seu coração, agora comprimido e, embora a emoção fosse negativa, lá no fundo, havia uma felicidade intensa, porque jamais pensou que Sasuke pudesse fazer declarações tão bonitas e amar uma pessoa tão densamente. Ela via no olhar ônix o peso sincero de suas palavras.

- Naruto é, sobretudo, o homem que eu amo, mas também foi a minha válvula de escape para uma vida cheia de fachadas. - seu fôlego tremulava e ele tentava, a todo custo, impedir de expressar mais do que devia. - Eu adoro trabalhar na _Sharingan Corporation_, aquela empresa é a minha vida, e meu carinho pelos Uchihas também não é uma mentira, mas meu casamento e a imagem que tenho de manter para preservar a empresa e a família são apenas falsas aparências que me vi obrigado a adotar. - olhando profundamente para os olhos da figura paterna. - E eu não quero continuar com isso, porque acabei perdendo uma das únicas pessoas que me importo e que me é extremamente importante. Por causa do meu relacionamento com Sakura, Naruto se afastou. E eu tentei... - pausa. - Tentei o máximo que pude para esquecê-lo, mas não consegui; pelo contrário, só me vi ainda mais preso e ligado a esse idiota que chamo de amante... - deu um sorriso amargo. - Não consigo mais fingir...

O empresário estava tão absorto dentro dos orbes do pai, que se sobressaltou quando sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro esquerdo. Itachi sorriu suavemente e apertou o controle sobre o irmão, tentando passar o conforto que ele precisava. Agradecido, o caçula agarrou o antebraço do professor de filosofia e assentiu com a cabeça, mudamente dizendo um "obrigado" e que "estava tudo bem".

- Eu só quero avisar que, independentemente do que digam, eu vou atrás do Uzumaki, mesmo com a gravidez da Sakura.

A última declaração surpreendeu todos da sala. Mesmo o primogênito prodígio dos Uchihas estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Sakura está grávida? - Itachi perguntou com o costumeiro timbre suave, embora seu interior estivesse desnorteado, _"no que esse tolo está pensando?"_, questionou-se, não entendendo onde Sasuke queria chegar.

Mikoto e Fugaku viram-se interessados na resposta, também confusos com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Eu e a Sakura conversamos e decidimos que vamos criar essa criança como pais separados. Negociaremos futuramente como ficarão as visitas... - foi interrompido pela voz grave do seu pai.

- Vocês decidiram me dar uma enxaqueca hoje? - o mais velho perguntou carrancudo, enquanto massageava as têmporas com o propósito de amenizar o incômodo latejante, que só aumentava. - Vocês conseguiram, sozinhos, quebrar todos os paradigmas dessa família, que têm se mantido por séculos! Parabéns! - jorrou com um tom irônico e ao mesmo tempo mal humorado.

Sasuke se encolheu internamente pelas declarações secas e rígidas, enquanto Itachi já estava prestes a retrucar, quando o patriarca decidiu continuar, emudecendo todos da sala.

- O principal herdeiro dá as costas para a liderança da família, deixando toda a responsabilidade para o irmão caçula. - rosnou. - Me aparece, anos mais tarde, namorando um colega do Colegial. Além de ter se formado em Filosofia, ido morar em um apartamento minúsculo no Centro de Tóquio e dar aulas como um professor de classe baixa, ganhando um salário chinfrim e ajudando uma instituição social nos tempos livres, sem qualquer fim lucrativo. - esbravejou, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro no cômodo, como um leão enjaulado. - E você, Sasuke? Trai a sua esposa, vai se separar quando ela ainda está grávida e ambos vão criar uma criança como pais solteiros... E meus dois filhos estão envolvidos emocionalmente com homens! - ergueu as mãos para o alto num gesto mudo de clemência por calma.

- Fugaku... - começou a mulher, limpando o rosto molhado. Seus orbes negros brilhavam determinados, pois pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava pronta para interceder pelos filhos.

Ele ergueu o dedo indicador, pedindo silêncio. Ele trocou um olhar com a esposa e o que ela deve ter visto nos orbes do homem que amava, fê-la se manter calada. A expressão sempre relaxada da matriarca estava tensa e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, adotando uma postura anormalmente séria e uma aura atipicamente grave.

- Sasuke, você vai me ouvir e vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, entendeu? - o tom lembrou o mais novo de quando ele era uma criança sendo repreendida pelo pai.

Os músculos do empresário ficaram tensos e ele se preparou, levantando-se e ficando na defensiva, enquanto olhava para a careta rígida do velho senhor. O atual presidente da _Sharingan Corporation_ aguardou o pior ao ver as ondas hostis que o homem emanava.


	13. Rumo

Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo saiu. Foi difícil tirar essa ideia da cabeça e colocá-la no papel, porque decidi inovar um pouco e, devido aos meus receios de não me adaptar bem à novidade, acabei escrevendo, reescrevendo o capítulo diversas vezes, tanto que, ao revisar o texto uma última vez, percebi muitos erros e tive que remanejar toda a disposição dos fatos novamente... ERA para ter saído na segunda-feira, mas só consegui me satisfazer hoje.

Peço atenção redobrada à vocês, porque eu intencionalmente desconstruí toda a linha de tempo. No começo vai parecer meio confuso, mas no final tudo fará sentido, prometo!

Obrigada pelos comentários e a quem adicionou o enredo nos Favoritos. Para aqueles leitores fantasmas que acompanham a história, um beijo na bunda para que vocês percam a timidez e venham falar comigo, necessito de atenção!

O capítulo não foi revisado... Quer dizer, foi revisado por mim, mas eu e nada às vezes é a mesma coisa!

Espero sinceramente que gostem,

Beijocas 3

* * *

**Escrita por KiiinN**

_"Desenvolver força, coragem e paz interior demanda tempo. Não espere resultados rápidos e imediatos, sob o pretexto de que decidiu mudar. Cada ação que você executa permite que essa decisão se torne efetiva dentro de seu coração." - Dalai Lama._

**Capítulo 13 – Rumo**

_"Você vai voltar para o apartamento onde mora com a Sakura e vai continuar convivendo com ela da mesma forma em que sempre conviveu."_

Sasuke fez exatamente o que seu pai mandou, exceto que as coisas eram um pouco mais diferentes agora. Ele voltou para casa, carregando todas as suas malas novamente; cansado e frustrado. O homem nunca pensou que seria tão difícil alcançar a felicidade. Para Itachi parecia ter sido muito mais fácil. Ele só descartou a liderança do clã e se abdicou do trono da Sharingan Corporation para conseguir viver sossegadamente com a pessoa que amava. Infelizmente, tudo era menos simples para o filho caçula, porque ele não tinha mais aquém transferir suas responsabilidades. Quem mais poderia recorrer, senão seus familiares? Ninguém. O problema, é que os interesses dos seus parentes não eram os mesmos que os dele.

Sua esposa arregalou os olhos como pratos ao vê-lo na sala de estar, com toda aquela bagagem a sua volta. Sua preocupação era nitidamente maior, que o próprio homem sentia naquele momento, pois ela não esperava seu retorno, pelo contrário, esperava nunca mais vê-lo ao redor, justamente porque sabia que o Uchiha procuraria Naruto tão logo voltasse para Tóquio.

_- O que aconteceu? - ela conseguiu balbuciar, enquanto descia as escadas do apartamento duplex, segurando firmemente o corrimão de vidro._

_Ela usava um short jeans com estampa floral e uma blusa de malha branca, que caía frouxamente em seu tronco magro. Os cabelos róseos estavam presos em um coque frouxo com vários fios soltos para emoldurar o rosto delicado e os pés, descalços contra o piso de mármore._

_A naturalidade do visual era estranha em contraste à decoração ostensiva de todo o ambiente._

_- Eu não poderei abandonar a presidência da Sharingan Corporation. - ele declarou simplesmente, abstendo-se de esfregar o rosto para ver se o ato amenizava a fadiga que tomou conta de seus ossos, da sua pele e do seu interior._

_Sakura refletiu um instante, pois aquela declaração parecia significar um mar de possibilidades. Ela não sabia o que pensar e Sasuke também não a ajudava ao permanecer com aquela cara pacífica e indiferente._

_O moreno começou a andar até o bar no canto da sala, assumindo uma pose indolente e despreocupada que contrastava completamente com a real gravidade da situação. Ele pegou um copo de vidro e derramou conhaque com uma pressa "quase" desesperada sob os olhares atentos da esposa. Era perceptível a necessidade do corpo masculino em relaxar e o álcool parecia ser o seu único alento para aquele momento._

_- O que quer dizer? - ela perguntou, seguindo-o como a velha consorte chata e grudenta que foi no passado. - E o Naruto?_

_Ela estava curiosa e se o empresário não a respondesse em breve, Sakura não seria responsável por seus atos. Como forma de respeitar o que o ex-marido estava passando, ela estava até tentando frear a avalanche de indagações, sabendo que não era a hora certa para aquilo; mas ela não saberia dizer o quanto aguentaria, visto como sua impaciência crescia a cada instante com a atitude reticente e vaga. Na sua mente, ela se imaginou pegando o colarinho do marido e o chacoalhando até obter as respostas que queria. Talvez, a gravidez não estivesse fazendo bem ao seu humor, que desde sempre foi um pouco descontrolado._

_- Exatamente o que significa. - sentou-se no sofá forrado de tecido _granité_ creme e tentou soltar os músculos presos em uma postura descontraída. - Ficar com Naruto não vai ser tão simples como eu imaginei... - esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos._

Apesar das dificuldades, ele se manteve firme e forte, cumprindo todas as demandas de Fugaku e esperando que o tempo corresse mais depressa, porque cada segundo longe do Uzumaki era uma nova tortura.

Se em sua adolescência, alguém lhe dissesse que ele amaria alguém mais do que a si mesmo, o Uchiha soltaria um riso debochado, pois, para ele, não havia maneiras de algo do tipo acontecer - afinal, ele sempre foi tão centrado, egoísta e individualista. Mas hoje, a situação havia mudado. Ele era capaz de olhar além do próprio umbigo e ponderar os desejos e as ânsias do próximo, sem se colocar acima de ninguém.

E quem mais sentiu essa diferença foi a sua esposa.

O empresário não passou a amá-la como a modelo queria, mas a proximidade era um consolo para ambos os corações solitários.

Ela se sentia abandonada por sua paixão não correspondida e ele, vazio sem o seu verdadeiro amor por perto. Mais uma vez, a união entre o casal era conveniente, pois juntos, eles se apoiavam mutuamente sem cobranças desnecessárias ou dramas exagerados. Quando Sasuke pensava que não seria mais capaz de suportar a ausência de Naruto em sua vida, a mulher se aproximava, com a barriga cada vez mais evidente pelas camadas de roupas e um sorriso suave, que o lembrava das responsabilidades e dos deveres maiores a serem cumpridos antes da bonança. A criança não tinha culpa dos seus atos egoístas e ele não seria tão cafajeste ao ponto de fazê-la pagar por erros que não havia cometido.

_- Vocês estão vendo aqui? Esses são os bracinhos. - a obstetra analisou a imagem que mostrava na TV pequena, apontando com o dedo da mão livre a parte a qual comentou._

_O Uchiha estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados ao tentar associar aquela forma distorcida ao seu filho ou filha. Ele parecia uma criança recém-descobrindo o mundo; seu tronco estava ligeiramente inclinado para frente - demonstrando involuntariamente todo o interesse no que a médica dizia - e seus lábios estavam um pouco abertos, mostrando à Sakura que o homem estava um tanto perplexo._

_Ela riu disfarçadamente e voltou a olhar para o televisor, encarando com carinho a prova física de que finalmente seria mãe. Seus olhos marejaram e ela coçou o nariz com as costas da mão, tentando empurrar o choro de lado, sabendo que aquilo acabaria com toda a magia do momento ao chamar atenção para algo tão desnecessário._

_- Pelo que estamos vendo, o bebê está saudável e se desenvolvendo super bem. - a doutora continuou, movendo o leitor sobre a barriga arredondada e digitando algo em seu computador._

_A curiosidade preencheu o moreno e ele se encontrou mordendo a carne do beiço para se impedir de lançar uma enxurrada de questões. Seu interior estava agitado com dúvidas incessantes e seus orbes escuros ponderavam entre o equipamento de última geração e a profissional vestida com um uniforme verde claro. Só aqueles pequenos fragmentos de informação não eram suficientes para saciar a sua cede e ele queria saber tudo sobre o bebê._

_De repente, ele começou a ficar aborrecido, porque estava pagando o hospital mais caro, apenas para ser deixado no escuro e na ignorância perante algo tão importante. Aquele lugar deveria ter ultrassons melhores, porque aquele não mostrava detalhe nenhum da criança. _"Nem a cor do cabelo dá para ver nessa tela horrível!"_, pensou com incoerência, tamanha a sua urgência._

_A mulher deitada na maca encarou o esposo com preocupação, afinal, o rosto que antes estava desorientado, agora dava pequenos indícios de contrariedade. Talvez, as trocas de humor da jovem estavam afetando o empresário em mais maneiras do que ela poderia imaginar._

_- É menino ou menina? - ele perguntou de supetão, ansioso e irritado com a incompetência da obstetra, que já deveria ter vomitado tudo o que ele queria saber, assim que eles entraram na sala de exames._

_A doutora se assustou um pouco com o tom imperioso e impaciente. Ao olhar para trás, ela encontrou um par de olhos negros a encarando com fúria. A médica estava acostumada a receber tratamento semelhante das mulheres, que eram um pouco mais instáveis e energéticas devido aos hormônios, e não dos homens, que no geral se mantinham quietos e isolados, por se sentirem um pouco deslocados com aquele ambiente claramente feminino. Diferentemente do comum, o futuro pai que estava à suas costas era completamente o oposto, pois parecia estar mais aflito que a esposa._

_Sakura encarou o teto, entediada e um tanto confusa. _"O que a paternidade fez com o Sasuke-kun que eu conheci?"_, questionou-se silenciosamente._

_- Bom, nesse estágio da gestação é possível dar um palpite. Quanto melhor o ângulo do bebê dentro da barriga, maior é a possibilidade de acerto. - ela empurrou a sonda com mais força na barriga da modelo, fazendo-a se remexer desconfortável com o cutucão. O movimento brusco pareceu ter feito o feto se remexer e ela buscou, através dessa oportunidade, uma chance de poder descobrir o sexo da criança._

_- Qual é a porcentagem de você acertar? - seu tom era quase negociador. A natureza empresarial do homem parecia penetrar até nos momentos mais íntimos, fazendo com que a mulher grávida rolasse os olhos._

_- Sasuke-kun, por que não esperamos mais um pouco? Ainda está cedo... - ela tentou dissuadir, mas foi interrompida._

_- De 60 a 70%. - a médica respondeu, já com uma resposta na ponta da língua. Pela forma como o bebê estava se desenvolvendo, ela até tinha uma suspeita._

_- Hn._

_Depois da reviravolta em sua vida, Sasuke nunca mais temeria correr riscos. Uma pequena possibilidade a favor dos seus propósitos já era o suficiente para fazê-lo se arriscar. Não importava se a obstetra errasse, o que importava mesmo era se dar o benefício da dúvida. Ele aprendeu, melhor do que ninguém, que o medo de se aventurar, só trazia perdas. Por receio de prejudicar a sua família e por ter acreditado piamente que Naruto jamais se afastaria, ele evitou lutar por quem amava._

_Um único erro, que trouxe diversas consequências._

_Agora ele estava sozinho, correndo atrás de algo que abdicou no passado, trabalhando para evitar que seus deslizes prejudicassem as outras pessoas e reconhecendo que, se tivesse feito tudo mais cedo, as coisas seriam menos complicadas._

_Uma vez que a oportunidade se vai, é muito mais difícil chamá-la de volta. E dessa vez, ele não perderia mais tempo; não esperaria mais tempo..._

_- É um menino. - ela sorriu, dizendo com uma convicção que convenceu até a si mesma._

_Tanto Sasuke como Sakura tiveram a mesma reação: ambos pararam, como se refletissem sobre o que acabaram de ouvir, e se entreolharam. Dentre eles, a modelo foi a primeira a tomar uma reação, devido à empolgação:_

_- Você ouviu isso, Sasuke-kun? O nosso bebê é um grande menino! - riu, acariciando a barriga onde não estava melado de gel. – Espero que ele seja tão bonito quanto você. – comentou ao mesmo tempo em que corava como uma colegial._

_Ele só conseguiu dar um pequeno aceno de cabeça, enquanto cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos. Por mais que ele tentasse controlar, um pequeno sorriso despontou em seus lábios finos e sua mente vagou cada vez mais longe e alheio à conversa entusiasmada entre as duas mulheres. O Uchiha só conseguia pensar no que ensinaria ao seu filho; no que ambos fariam juntos..._

_O empresário não conseguia focar seus pensamentos em uma única linha de raciocínio, tantos eram os devaneios que tinha de uma só vez._

Sasuke ajeitou a gravata e apertou o nó, deixando-o bem rente à gola da camisa branca. Hoje seria um dia importante e ele queria estar mais do que impecável. Seus olhos estavam focados na imagem refletida no espelho, mas estavam longe de enxergar o que estava à sua frente.

Em uma análise dos meses anteriores, o moreno se deu conta de que a gestação não mudava somente o sexo feminino, transformava também um homem. De repente, todas as suas atitudes adquirem um significado duplo, porque antes de pensar em si mesmo, ele pensava no filho. Sinceramente, o corvo não se importava se fosse menino ou menina, pois ele já amava aquela criança com uma eloquência sem comparativos. O Uchiha só não saberia dizer como lidaria com uma criança do sexo feminino; talvez, ele se tornasse excessivamente ciumento ao longo dos anos, mas em outros aspectos, quem sabe, seu tratamento não mudasse muito.

Infelizmente, como seu pai, ele tendia a ser um pouco controlador e arrogante, ditando ordens e esperando ser obedecido sem questionamentos, mas por saber o quão desagradável era receber esse tipo de atenção, o empresário tentaria ser um pouco mais ponderado na criação e educação do garoto. Ele não queria que o garoto passasse o mesmo que havia passado na infância e na adolescência. Deixaria claro que, apesar de também ser um pouco afastado e transmitir certo descaso em suas ações, jamais seria indiferente.

Ao pensar na sua própria figura paterna, compreensão amanheceu sobre o empresário e agora, melhor do que ninguém, ele entendia os motivos do homem. Por mais que o mais velho aparentasse desprezo para com o caçulo, seu afeto se mostrava em suas repreensões rígidas e seus olhares apáticos; a concepção de carinho do antigo presidente da Sharingan Corporation se resumia a cuidar para que seus rebentos pudessem se defender e viverem sozinhos. O mundo era cruel e a vida era bastante dura para aqueles que não sabiam ser independentes, por isso, o patriarca sempre fez questão de ensiná-los com certo distanciamento, a fim de não torná-los crianças muito submissas.

Seu pai era como um leão, que olhava de longe os seus filhotes a fim de protegê-los, mas que não hesitaria em chegar perto para dar uma patada poderosa e corrigi-los, caso abusassem de sua liberdade.

Pensando em Naruto e no que ele dissera há anos, Sasuke reconheceu que seu psicanalista, o qual parecia desligado e distraído, era bastante perspicaz, pois, de fato, para entender Fugaku era preciso perceber e interpretar com cuidado as pequenas atitudes. E ao lembrar-se do passado, o moreno teve vislumbres de como o velho Uchiha sempre cuidou de seus filhos, mesmo quando os dois já estavam crescidos e criados. Dar-lhe férias e forçá-lo a viajar há alguns meses não era só uma forma de fazer com que ele se desse melhor com Sakura, era a maneira que o patriarca encontrou de lhe proporcionar um descanso e de cuidar de seu casamento, visto como o empresário não estava com vontade de sustentar esse matrimônio sozinho. O velho senhor aparentava não pagar nem meio olhar ao seu filho caçula, mas ele era muito mais perceptivo do que demonstrava.

Ser pai estava lhe fazendo entender o verdadeiro significado por trás dessa palavra e, ao mesmo tempo em que era uma responsabilidade a qual ele temia, sempre foi algo que desejou. Dos poucos sonhos que teve ao longo de sua vida, ele conseguiu, através de muito esforço, realizar pelo menos três - o primeiro: tomar à frente da empresa de sua família; o segundo: continuar a linhagem Uchiha; e o terceiro: conseguir a admiração de Fugaku e Itachi.

Outro desejo, que foi adicionado recentemente à sua pequena lista de anseios, era ter Naruto de volta. Dia após dia, Sasuke fantasiava o momento em que poderia voltar para casa; para onde realmente pertencia... E era com essa ambição em mente, que ele seguia vivendo.

_- Sasuke-kun! - uma voz feminina gritou entusiasmada._

_O homem estava lendo em seu escritório e assim que ele viu a figura pequena e barriguda da esposa entrar pela porta, ele baixou a haste dos óculos para observá-la melhor._

_- Sim? - perguntou calmamente, soltando o livro em cima da mesa de mogno e a assistindo parar com um sorriso gigantesco estampado no rosto delicado._

_- Ele está um pouco inquieto hoje! - respondeu, pousando as mãos na barriga saliente. - Sinta! - ordenou, aproximando-se do marido, erguendo a blusa e agarrando o pulso pálido para fazê-lo tocar seu ventre sem nada que atrapalhasse aquele contato._

_Ambos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Sasuke se concentrava em sentir qualquer impulso. Ele estava um pouco desconcertado em tocar a mulher tão intimamente, desacostumado àquele tipo de contato, mas tentou ignorar o sentimento para se atentar exclusivamente a qualquer movimento do filho._

_Seus pensamentos foram calados quando ele sentiu um solavanco forte, que fez a região tremelicar violentamente. Os orbes negros se arregalaram, enquanto encaravam com perplexidade as íris esverdeadas._

_Sakura sorriu._

_Com a curiosidade aguçada, ele levou a outra mão até o estômago da modelo para sentir outro abalo na pele. Era a primeira vez que experimentava tal sensação, porque em todas as outras vezes, o Uchiha estava trabalhando ou não estava por perto para sentir o menino se mover. O moreno só... Não sabia o que dizer, pois a emoção que tomou o seu ser era indescritível..._

_- Ele é bem agitado. - o empresário comentou casualmente, abrindo-se emocionalmente, tamanha era sua surpresa._

_A situação era tão nova, que ansiedade bateu sobre o homem, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida, antes de acelerar de vez. Ele até se esqueceu do sentimento incômodo de tocar a ex-mulher._

_- Eu acho que ele está um pouco impaciente. - ela sorriu amplamente, observando o brilho quase infantil nos olhos ônix._

_- Ou mal humorado... - resmungou, franzindo o cenho ao sentir outro forte impulso bem onde sua palma estava parada._

_Como birra, o corvo empurrou levemente a barriga da esposa, dizendo indiretamente que o menino não tinha razão para estar tão irritado, afinal, o moleque estava no conforto quente da barriga da mamãe, enquanto ele lia e relia contratos longos e cansativos._

_Sakura estranhou um pouco a atitude infantil, esquisita e anormal do homem, mas ficou quieta, apenas observando atentamente aquela troca singela, curiosa para saber o que se passava na cabeça do ex-marido, até que um forte chute a fez agarrar o ventre, um pouco chateada com aquela movimentação incessante._

_- Ai! - franziu a testa, massageando a barriga com ambas as mãos. Pelo visto, o menino iria puxar o mesmo comportamento arredio de Sasuke._

_Ela estava tão centrada em acalmar o bebê, que não reparou no sorriso malicioso que tomou conta dos lábios finos do outro. Sem seu consentimento, o moreno deu um cutucão perto de seu umbigo e segundos depois, ela sentiu outro movimento violento. Os chutes eram tão firmes, que era possível ver a pele se mexer por causa do ataque interno. Não doía, mas também não era agradável, no entanto, aquela interação entre pai e filho era tão surpreendente, que a modelo não reclamou. Enquanto o mais velho empurrava seu estômago, a criança dava outro impulso, como uma resposta muda para as provocações do pai._

_E Sakura se sentiu encantada e hipnotizada pelo comportamento quase infantil do homem, que brincava com seu filho sem a usual máscara de frieza, pelo contrário, o empresário parecia completamente livre de qualquer algema._

_Era engraçado que mesmo não tendo nascido ainda, os dois pareciam nutrir uma ligação bastante desenvolvida. Ainda que o moreno não interagisse frequentemente com o menino, tão ocupado estava com a presidência da Sharingan Corporation e por não se adaptar às demonstrações físicas de afeto, o feto já parecia compreender e entender inconscientemente a presença paterna, pois ele ficava agitado em sua barriga quando Sasuke se dirigia a ela, como se quisesse dizer que estava ouvindo a voz masculina e se sentia mais acalentado pela companhia do homem. O corvo não falava com o seu ventre, não cantava para seu bebê e muito menos passava a mão em seu corpo para que o menino também se sentisse acariciado - era demais esperar essas atitudes de alguém tão resguardado -, mas Sasuke demonstrava todo o seu carinho na forma como batalhava para garantir um futuro promissor para seu primogênito._

_Ele estava abrindo mão de sua própria felicidade por causa do bebê e, talvez, o filho tomasse nota deste fato também._

_"Antes de essa criança nascer, eu vou te dar a liderança do clã. Você já tem idade e maturidade o suficiente para cuidar desta família."_

A cerimônia de sua posse havia sido simples; apenas os que pertenciam aos Uchiha compareceram à reunião. Depois de um longo discurso de Fugaku, sobre a forma como havia coordenado e administrado as finanças e os problemas internos daquela geração, o velho senhor admitiu que se sentiu orgulhoso pelo posto ocupado ao longo dos anos, mas que já era hora de deixar a cadeira principal para seu caçula. Finalmente, ele se sentia pronto para abdicar do seu cargo, uma vez que Sasuke lhe havia provado competência, ao cuidar de um dos maiores legados deixados por Madara.

Sua primeira ação, assim que tomou a liderança, foi remanejar a ocupação dos cargos de poder. Antigamente, apenas os mais velhos ocupavam a bancada no topo da pirâmide hierárquica Uchiha, o que tornava as tradições ainda mais rígidas e quadradas; agora, com a reorganização atual, os jovens também passaram a ter o direito de dar a sua opinião na tomada de uma decisão. Muitas regras no Japão haviam mudado, mas os Uchiha ainda mantinham costumes que não acompanharam as mudanças culturais do povo japonês e Sasuke fez questão de modificar essa situação.

A princípio, muitos demonstraram certo receio em aceitar as novas demandas do atual líder, mas acabaram acatando as ordens sem demasiados questionamentos. Os únicos que pareciam ainda irredutíveis eram os anciões, que não gostaram nada das modificações. Porém, o empresário estava indomável e ele faria o que deveria ser feito, principalmente por seu filho, que ocuparia o seu lugar no futuro. Ele queria deixar tudo pronto para quando a criança nascesse a fim de dar ao seu garoto uma infância livre de regras que o impedissem de ser feliz.

O presidente da Sharingan Corporation queria dar a oportunidade que não foi lhe dada na época e com seu jeito arrogante e dominador, ele conseguia tudo o que queria, porque ignorava todas as dúvidas que lhe lançavam, tendo a mão firme sobre suas escolhas e sobre todos, exceto...

_- Eu quero que você faça parte do conselho. - Sasuke não perguntou, ele simplesmente jogou a demanda e esperou pacientemente por uma resposta de consentimento._

_Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, debochando do gênio autoritário. Seu irmão caçula estava começando a acreditar que por ser líder do clã, podia sair por aí lhe ditando ordens. Ele era o mais velho acima de tudo e o mínimo que seu otouto tolo deveria fazer, era lhe pedir uma opinião. Pelo visto, ele teria que dar um corte em seu irmãozinho para que este percebesse qual era o seu verdadeiro lugar._

_- E se eu disser "não"? - cruzou os braços e se encostou ao estofado da cadeira em frente à mesa do empresário._

_O homem franziu a testa com aquela resposta. Seus olhos negros cavaram a figura imponente do professor de filosofia e analisaram a expressão apática do outro, tentando ler o que se passava na mente surpreendente do primogênito. Itachi era alguém imprevisível e ainda mais difícil de entender; isso sempre frustrava Sasuke, que tentava até hoje compreender as razões que guiavam as decisões daquele que sempre considerou o seu herói._

_- Eu não lhe dei o benefício da dúvida. Você vai fazer parte do conselho e pronto. - bateu o pé direito ritmicamente no carpete bordô, tornando-se impaciente com aquele "bate e rebate". Seria tudo tão mais simples, se o mais velho simplesmente aceitasse seu convite._

_A figura do professor parecia descontraída, apesar da linguagem corporal fechada. Ele rodava a cadeira de um lado para o outro, tranquilamente, como se ponderasse com calma a ordem do caçula. Aquela prudência era tanta, que estava começando a puxar outro nervo do empresário._

_- Por que não convida o papai? Acredito que ele seja mais apropriado para o cargo. - aconselhou, mas pela reação de Sasuke, que fez um bico amuado e quase corou timidamente, ele entendeu o que podia ter acontecido, mas não fez questão de admiti-lo, pois queria ouvir da boca dele a aceitação de sua derrota._

_- Tou-san não aceitou; disse que está muito velho para isso e que eu e você já demos dor de cabeça o suficiente para ele. - assumiu em um quase sussurro. Era um custo doloroso admitir que houvesse falhado em tentar dobrar o pai._

_Para Itachi, o homem parecia uma criança cujo doce lhe foi negado. Ele quase riu dessa percepção fora de ordem, pois a atitude cabisbaixa não combinava em nada com a personalidade que o mais novo insistia em mostrar para as outras pessoas. O professor sabia que aquela era uma reação natural de um velho Sasuke, que ainda se mantinha escondida dentro de uma casca endurecida pelos acasos da vida._

_- Eu posso negar também, você sabe. - deu de ombros, fingindo-se indiferente. - Mesmo que me obrigue, posso não comparecer às reuniões e também, ignorar as suas demandas, otouto. – ele colocou o antebraço no apoio da cadeira, tamborilando os dedos de forma reflexiva e não perdendo um único movimento de seu irmão._

_O empresário estreitou os olhos e rosnou em frustração; aquela conversa não estava funcionando da maneira que ele havia planejado e isso o irritava profundamente._

_- Você não pode me deixar sozinho, nii-san! Eu quero - _"preciso"_ - que você tenha participação nos assuntos da nossa família. - resmungou, ainda de maneira autoritária._

_Sua vontade era acabar logo com aquela conversa, obtendo êxito em seu pedido, sem maiores questionamentos; mas parecia que Itachi tinha outros planos, provocando-o e alongando esse diálogo enfadonho como forma de divertimento, pois sabia o quão impaciente o caçula era._

_- Se quer fazer diferente de outros lideres, aprenda a pedir "por favor", Sasuke. - a expressão séria do homem fez com que o outro adotasse mais cautela em sua linguagem corporal normalmente arredia. - Não faça como o tou-san ou como os anciões, que fazem demandas e esperam que os jovens simplesmente abaixem a cabeça. Você já passou por isso e sabe como é desagradável fazer algo que não quer. Olhe para a sua vida e aprenda também com os erros das outras pessoas. - aconselhou, levantando-se. - Quando você fizer um pedido decente, eu vou pensar carinhosamente no seu caso._

_Ao virar as costas, ele perdeu a postura sempre rígida, murchar consideravelmente com o seu tom repreensivo. O empresário sempre considerou o irmão mais velho como uma segunda figura paterna, pois, com Fugaku sempre muito distante, ele acabou se apoiando na única pessoa do sexo masculino que representasse algo semelhante a um pai. Itachi era um dos únicos que o aconselhava, ensinava e repreendia em um tom paternal que dobrava a sua personalidade arisca ao meio. Se não fosse por ele, o corvo não saberia dizer o que seria de si mesmo. Só o chateava que, mesmo depois de chegar à fase adulta, seu nii-san continuava o tratando como uma criança._

Mais para frente, ele compreendeu o que o professor de filosofia quis dizer com aquelas palavras. Ao refazer o pedido, o homem de cabelos compridos já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. O primogênito Uchiha aceitou a solicitação sem segundos pensamentos, embora raramente interferisse em alguma decisão de Sasuke. O apoio silencioso era um claro sinal de aprovação e confiança, uma vez que o mais velho nunca se viu na necessidade de chamar a atenção do empresário para algo que este deixou de fazer.

Na verdade, todos estavam impressionados com tudo o que ele andava fazendo em tão pouco tempo.

Embora parecesse corrido, o moreno sentia como se os dias se arrastassem lentamente, onde, de pouco em pouco, tudo se acertava. Finalmente, ele sentia que algo em sua vida estava vagarosamente se encaixando. Demorou, mas enfim o empresário experimentava a paz e a leveza da felicidade que tanto procurou. Não era completa, porque ainda faltava Naruto, mas era melhor do que qualquer época do passado. Mesmo quando se encontrava às escondidas com o Uzumaki, o sentimento de tranquilidade que compartilhavam não era o mesmo, pois havia aquele medo e preocupação constante em estar sendo seguido ou observado, que tirava toda a calma dos momentos que viviam juntos. Era cansativo viver receando ser descoberto e calculando seus passos para evitar maiores desconfianças.

O moreno sempre esperou pela oportunidade de desfrutar adequadamente seus esforços. No final das contas, ele tinha que agradecer o seu antigo amante por tê-lo abandonado, afinal, se não fosse pelas circunstâncias, o corvo jamais tomaria a coragem para ser transparente com a família. Era, de fato, conveniente ter uma esposa prestativa e submissa, um caso extraconjugal que suprisse suas necessidades e uma rotina inquestionável, apesar de infeliz. Inconscientemente, o loiro o empurrou para a beira de um precipício, que lhe mostrou a verdadeira face de uma vida que ele tentou ignorar. A comodidade lhe dava segurança, mas era na incerteza que a sua plenitude morava; ou ele encarava a realidade, ou optava por um futuro miserável.

E se Sakura não tivesse pedido o divórcio, ele seria incapaz de seguir adiante em algum dado momento, porque o Uchiha voltaria a procurar por Naruto e, com certeza, seria rejeitado novamente e novamente, até que ele não aguentasse mais seguir com uma qualidade de vida insustentável e quebrasse de maneira humilhante perante os seus parentes. Quem sabe, ele desprezaria a imagem do seu filho, porque o garoto o lembraria constantemente de um casamento fracassado, que o distanciou da única cor que existia em sua vida. E, em suas estimativas, talvez o seu desempenho na Sharingan Corporation não seria mais o mesmo, porque ele passaria grande parte dos dias se lamentando por uma decisão que não quis tomar. Um dia, ele se tornaria uma pessoa amargurada, que não daria orgulho ao seu pai, seu irmão e ao seu primogênito.

Graças à sua esposa e ao Uzumaki, ele não havia se tornado alguém desgraçado e vazio, e agora, ele podia desfrutar melhor de uma vida que ele sonhou tanto em ter.

_Batidas leves na porta o acordaram e uma voz feminina e baixa chamou. Apertando os olhos, Sasuke se revirou debaixo do edredom para encontrar a modelo espreitando por uma fresta na porta. Esfregando as pálpebras para amenizar o sono, ele se sentou._

_- Sakura? - perguntou com a voz rouca pela falta de uso._

_Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e sem se importar, acendeu as luzes do seu quarto - ambos dormiam separados agora - e entrou, ignorando a forma como o marido semicerrou os orbes, irritado com a claridade. Ela caminhou até a cama do homem e subiu na mesma, para engatinhar até que seu rosto estivesse a milímetros da face pálida. Receoso e um pouco assustado, o moreno tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu, porque dois punhos delicados agarraram a sua camiseta para mantê-lo no lugar._

_- O-oi, o que você está fazendo?! - indagou, começando a lutar contra as mãos pequenas que o seguravam, mas que eram tremendamente fortes._

_- Eu preciso comer aquele bolo que comemos na França no nosso último aniversário de casamento! - exclamou com urgência. - Por favor, Sasuke-kun, se eu não tiver isso AGORA, eu e o bebê vamos MORRER! - fez beicinho. - Estou com tanta vontade que até sonhei com ele._

_- Sakura... - rodou os olhos com impaciência. - Com certeza há algum bolo na geladeira, eu não vou sair para buscar - olhou de relance para o relógio. - nada às duas da manhã. - retrucou, puxando os braços da mulher para fazê-la soltar suas roupas._

_- Mas, não quero qualquer bolo! - choramingou. - Tem que ser aquele que comemos na França! - teimou como uma criança birrenta._

_Ele zombou, bufando algo que deveria ser parecido com um riso debochado._

_- E você quer que eu vá até lá para buscar? - ironizou, enquanto arrumava seu travesseiro para voltar a dormir, sem se importar com a esposa balbuciando sem parar sobre a tal sobremesa que ela queria._

_- Deve ter em algum lugar pelo Japão. Por favor, Sasuke-kun! - fingiu uma fungada, mas nada do que fazia parecia tocar o coração frio do homem. - É aquele que despedaça na boca e tem recheio de creme e que até você, que odeia doces, não o achou tão ruim assim._

_- Hn. - grunhiu, deitando-se e virando as costas para a esposa._

_Ele se lembrava do bolo, chamava-se _Mille-Feuilles_, mas ele não diria isso a ela, pois sabia que Sakura o obrigaria a buscar a comida sem se importar em fazê-lo sair do conforto da cama. Ela havia adquirido um temperamento completamente explosivo na gravidez e isso fazia com que o Uchiha sentisse falta da antiga personalidade submissa e tranquila da modelo._

_E havia outro porém, muito mais importante e que lhe custava admitir: depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o empresário desaprendeu a dizer "não" para a mulher. Devido ao atual estado da modelo, vulgo gestação, e o sentimento de gratidão que nutria por ela - que o faziam sentir como se devesse mundos e fundos -, Sasuke era incapaz de negar qualquer coisa, por mais absurdo que fosse._

_- Eu sei que você sabe de que doce estou falando... - ao ver que estava sendo ignorada, o sangue lhe subiu para a cabeça. - SASUKE! - berrou e rosnou ao mesmo tempo._

_- O quê?! - perguntou com impaciência, _"porra, quando ela vai calar a boca e vai me deixar dormir?"_, pensou irritado. - Faça você o maldito bolo!_

_O olhar choroso que ele recebeu foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se levantar da cama. Bufando e resmungando, o moreno só foi capaz de pegar um sobretudo preto, antes de marchar para fora do quarto, sabendo que se não cumprisse a demanda, Sakura daria um jeito de fazer com que ele buscasse o que queria. O corvo não se deu ao trabalho de vestir uma roupa adequada, só saiu da casa, pegou o carro e dirigiu sem hesitar até a mansão onde seus pais moravam. Mikoto acordou com a entrada barulhenta do seu _Lamborghini Murcielago_ e logo veio ao seu encontro, preocupada e prestativa como sempre. Ao explicar a situação, a matriarca apenas riu e se ofereceu para fazer a sobremesa, pois compreendia melhor do que ninguém aquela necessidade urgente de comer algo e não ter como saciar a vontade._

_O doce demorou muito mais do que o previsto para ficar pronto e, quando o homem voltou para casa, já estava amanhecendo. No cansaço da espera, a Haruno tinha dormido na cama do marido mesmo, acalentada pelo cheiro familiar sempre presente, mas que lhe fazia tanta falta. Chacoalhando-a com delicadeza, o empresário a viu despertar lentamente e, como se recordasse do motivo que a levara até ali, os grandes orbes verdes o encararam com ânsia._

_- Cadê? Cadê?! Você o encontrou? Por que demorou tanto? - perguntou, levantando-se e caminhando apressadamente até a cozinha._

_Sasuke só encarou o teto com tédio, nem se dignando a responder, mas seguir e assistir a figura feminina dar pequenos pulinhos quando viu o bolo em cima da mesa circular. Ela estava tão eufórica, que só pegou uma colher para avançar em direção à travessa, sem se preocupar em cortar um pedaço que se adequasse com o tamanho de sua fome. A modelo abraçou a forma grande e começou a comer como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_- Obrigada, Sa'ke. - disse com a boca cheia mesmo. - Eu nem sei como agradecer, já não estava mais aguentando mais essa vontade... - resmungou, fungou e tentou engolir ao mesmo tempo._

_Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o Uchiha estranhou o tremor que passou pelo corpo pequeno e redondo, devido à barriga gigantesca. Olhando atentamente o rosto delicado, o corvo percebeu que ela estava chorando, enquanto encarava a sobremesa como se esta fosse a salvação de sua existência. Ele definitivamente não entendia as mulheres e isso o deixava atônito; sua mãe não o havia preparado para esse tipo de coisas, porque Mikoto nunca agiu dessa forma descontrolada._

_Ou ao menos, era o que acreditava._

_- Está ruim? - perguntou, um pouco sem graça por não saber como lidar com aquela situação toda._

_- Não, está uma delícia! - fungou outra vez, secando o rosto molhado com as costas da mão. - Obrigada de novo. Você não sabe o quanto eu queria esse bolo... Eu teria feito se tivesse essência de baunilha em casa... - ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar e mastigar. - Falando nisso, como conseguiu encontrar?_

_- Eu não comprei, eu pedi para kaa-san fazer. - deu de ombros. - Agradeça a ela e, não, a mim. - virou-se para caminhar até o quarto, Sasuke não havia dormido nada aquela noite e o sono já estava começando a deixá-lo ainda mais irritado._

_- Vou agradecer. - ela retrucou com um sorriso suave nos lábios, sabendo que, por mais que não admitisse, o moreno se sentia orgulhoso por ter realizado algo "quase" impossível em nome do seu filho._

_O homem se fazia de arrogante e indiferente, mas na realidade era completamente o oposto disso. Sasuke era alguém de poucas palavras, mas de atos significativos, e quando se passava a avaliar esse lado discreto, o relacionamento interpessoal com o Uchiha ficava ainda mais fácil._

"Talvez, esse seja o segredo de Uzumaki Naruto para lidar com Uchiha Sasuke"_, Sakura pensou, levando outra colherada recheada para dentro da boca._

_"Quando o menino nascer, você vai fazer um inventário no nome dele, na qual todas as suas ações serão do __meu neto__, assim que ele atingir a maioridade ou você morrer."_

A princípio, ele não entendeu muito bem o porquê de ter que fazer tudo isso, mas parecia que Fugaku tinha toda uma estratégia montada para combater qualquer influência externa em sua vida pessoal ou profissional. Dessa forma, ninguém, nem mesmo os anciões, poderiam mexer ou mudar qualquer coisa na Sharingan Corporation, pois ele continuaria sendo o acionista majoritário e presidente, independentemente do controle que os velhos tivessem dentro da empresa. Era assim, que seu pai evitou um golpe dentro do clã, pois quando um líder não tinha um herdeiro era mais suscetível perder o cargo para outra pessoa. O antigo chefe tinha muitas inimizades dentro do conselho, por viver peitando os velhos, e mesmo com dois filhos, o patriarca teve que tomar uma atitude para evitar qualquer tipo de contratempo. Agora, ele estava ensinando ao seu caçulo como driblar os próprios parentes.

Foi aí, que Sasuke percebeu como os seus familiares foram sugados pela ambição de um cargo que não era tão glorificante quanto parecia. O dinheiro e o prestígio eram bons, mas lhe tiravam a liberdade. Ele sempre sonhou em comandar o legado Uchiha, mas o propósito desse desejo sempre foi movido pela ânsia de conseguir alguma admiração do pai. No final das contas, ele conseguiu a compreensão paterna através de seus esforços e sacrifícios, assim como Itachi, que mesmo abdicando de muito, tinha o orgulho do patriarca, porque correu atrás dos seus sonhos e anseios, apesar de todas as limitações.

_Ele andou apressadamente para a sala de espera onde seus pais e seu irmão o aguardavam, no _Sanno Hospital_. Sakura já estava internada há quatro dias, aguardando o momento do nascimento do bebê. O parto estava programado para antes, mas pelo visto, a criança estava se sentindo tão bem no ventre da mãe, que se recusava a sair. Porém, naquela tarde, Sasuke havia recebido uma ligação da esposa, a qual anunciava que em breve estariam entrando na sala de cirurgia._

_Se fosse outra pessoa, ele teria dado um pulo da cadeira ao receber a notícia, mas o moreno manteve a aparência fria, enquanto olhava para seus funcionários e anunciava que tinha de terminar a reunião o quanto antes. Ele não chegou a tempo para assistir, mas achava melhor assim, porque o Uchiha não saberia dizer se teria fibra para a experiência, visto o alto nível de sua impaciência; suas mãos brancas até suavam e ele teve de levá-las ao bolso constantemente para secar as palmas úmidas._

_O último mês da gestação foi cansativo e, se o moreno estava reclamando, não queria nem imaginar o que diria a esposa, que passou os últimos dias dormindo em um sofá, já que a cama não era confortável o suficiente para o peso da barriga. Ele também chegou a perder a conta de quantas vezes havia parado naquela mesma sala, seja de tarde ou madrugada, porque Sakura confundia dores de cólica renal e prisão de ventre com as contrações._

_Esfregando o rosto desgastado, ele se virou para a sua família._

_- Há quanto tempo ela está lá dentro? - indagou com a voz rouca de cansaço._

_- Há quase 50 minutos. - Itachi foi o primeiro a esboçar uma reação._

_Os quatro entraram em um silêncio tenso e cheio de expectativas. Cada um com um anseio diferente sobre o nascimento dessa criança. Mesmo seu irmão mais velho e seu pai estavam nitidamente apreensivos, enquanto Mikoto não perdia o olhar do corredor, a fim de pegar primeiro qualquer médico que passasse por eles. O primeiro neto - ou sobrinho, no caso do professor - sempre trazia um entusiasmo diferente._

_Um tempo depois, uma comoção chamou a atenção da família silenciosamente apreensiva e todos se viraram para assistir a um homem, que abaixava a máscara de proteção e os olhava com curiosidade, caminhar até eles. Seus olhos se focaram em Sasuke e o obstetra deu uma pequena reverência para cumprimentá-lo._

_- Uchiha-sama, seu bebê e sua esposa estão bem, quer vê-los agora? Você pode ter alguns minutos, antes da minha equipe levá-los até o quarto... - foi interrompido._

_- Posso ir também? - a única mulher do grupo perguntou, fazendo Fugaku revirar os olhos, não entendendo o motivo da impaciência da mulher; nem mesmo ele, que se considerava mais emocionado que o normal, estava tão eufórico sobre o nascimento da criança._

_- Sinto muito, Uchiha-san, mas só podemos dar esse direito ao marido. - respondeu com polidez._

_Resmungando frases incompreensíveis, Mikoto parecia uma criança emburrada por ter seu pedido negado. Ela mal conseguia esperar até poder ver o seu netinho querido. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso para a mãe e sussurrou em seu ouvido para tranquilizá-la:_

_- Prometo que não vou ocupar muito o tempo da Sakura, assim você pode vê-la mais rápido. - a declaração fez os olhos negros brilharem._

_- Sim, faça isso por mim, Sasuke-chan! Você é o único que me entende! - fechou os punhos e assentiu um gesto de motivação, fazendo Fugaku revirar os olhos outra vez e Itachi soltar o ar debochadamente._

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando segurar o riso que queria romper o seu peito. Aquele sentimento de euforia estava querendo rasgar os seus lábios e fazê-lo rir de nada e de tudo. Os poucos passos que dera até a sala de parto nunca pareceram tão longos e quando o empresário finalmente entrou. Sakura parecia a sombra da mulher esplêndida que fora um dia; ela estava nitidamente cansada, com bolsas abaixo dos olhos e o cabelo rosa estava grudado no rosto suado e inchado. Apesar de todos os pontos negativos, ela carregava um sorriso satisfeito e um embrulho pequeno nos braços._

_- Veja, musuko, tou-san chegou! - ela murmurou, enquanto amamentava a criança._

_Como se evocado pelo chamado, o menino abriu levemente os olhos, fazendo Sasuke prender a respiração ao ter um pequeno vislumbre dos olhos escuros. Não dava para ver com detalhes, pois o ângulo não permitia, mas o Uchiha pôde perceber que os orbes não eram verdes como os da mãe. O cabelo ralo era tão preto quanto o dele e devido à pele avermelhada e a face inchada, não dava para identificar com perfeição a quem ele havia puxado, mas o moreno não estava ligando para o fato naquele momento._

_Ele nem poderia abrir a boca para vocalizar o que estava sentindo e também não saberia descrever muito bem a emoção quente que percorreu pelo seu peito ao ver a pequena parte de si mesmo embrulhado naquele cobertor esverdeado._

_- Não é lindo? - ela perguntou baixinho, com medo de perturbar o bebê. - Sabe o que me lembrei? Nós não pensamos no nome dele, precisamos registrá-lo. - falou, acariciando a cabeça do filho._

_Se antes o raciocínio do homem estava lento, devido às sensações extasiantes, de repende seus pensamentos começaram a correr com a mesma velocidade de um raio. O corvo tentou pensar no que aquela criança significava em sua vida e em tudo o que ela havia trago até hoje, mesmo antes de nascer. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e encarou as gemas de esmeraldas que eram os olhos da mulher._

_- Katsumi. - declarou. A certeza em seu tom, fez com que Sakura fosse incapaz de replicar._

_- Katsumi Uchiha, eu gosto de como esse nome soa._

Demorou um mês inteiro para juntar todos os documentos necessários para fazer o inventário de suas ações em nome do seu filho. Ele precisava de toda a documentação da criança em ordem para que pudesse dar andamento ao processo. Ele nem ao menos contou com os advogados da Sharingan Corporation, pois sabia que todos os seus passos seriam reportados futuramente para o conselho, que entraria em uma ação árdua para impedir seus atos. Com um profissional terceirizado, os anciões só ficariam sabendo depois que tudo estivesse concluído.

Olhando para o lado, mais especificamente para a cadeirinha que estava em cima da mesa do escritório de Nara Shikamaru - um velho amigo dos tempos de faculdade -, Sasuke encontrou os olhos acinzentados de Katsumi, que o encarava com curiosidade, enquanto enfiava as mãos rechonchudas na boca, babando-se e molhando por inteiro. A cor incomum dos orbes do menino deveria ser uma mistura inusitada dos seus genes com os de Sakura, pois, as íris tinha o contorno cinza escuro e quando chegava perto das pupilas, tornavam-se esverdeados.

Seus cabelos de obsidiana arrepiados estavam escondidos por um chapéu azul e branco, que serviam para proteger a pele clara dos raios de sol. Sakura o vestia como um boneco às vezes, mas o Uchiha não reclamava, porque internamente ele se divertia com a aparência do garoto.

Por ser um dia importante e com muitos significados pessoais, os quais também envolviam o filho, o moreno decidiu que carregaria o moleque consigo para cima e para baixo, mesmo que significasse levá-lo a uma reunião de negócios extracurriculares entediantes.

Como se adivinhasse a seriedade do assunto, Katsumi permaneceu em silêncio, apenas colocando a mão na boca e olhando seu pai com os grandes olhos inocentes e curiosos. Internamente, o empresário agradecia o fato de o seu filho ser quieto, porque ele não saberia lidar com uma criança escandalosa e que chorava por quaisquer motivos. O pequeno só ficava injuriado quando estava com sono e/ou com fome, mas por essas causas, até mesmo Sasuke ficava mal humorado. Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente quebrados pela entrada de um homem, que segurava uma pasta com uma pilha grossa de papéis.

- Desculpa a demora, Uchiha. Deixei os documentos separados esta manhã, mas Ino os guardou novamente achando que estavam largados. - informou, coçando a cabeça para demonstrar seu constrangimento e sentando-se em sua cadeira de couro reclinável; confortável como sua personalidade exigia.

- Sem problemas... - comentou casualmente, pegando a parte que realmente interessava. Ele leu todos os tópicos atenciosamente, ignorando o cheiro desagradável do cigarro que o amigo havia acendido, até ouvir um espirro de Katsumi. - Apague essa porcaria, enquanto meu filho estiver nessa sala, longe dele você pode voltar a fazer o que bem entender. - ordenou, dizendo indiretamente que não gostaria de ser questionado.

Soltando um "tsk" baixo, Shikamaru apagou o fumo no cinzeiro de vidro, respeitando o "pedido" do empresário.

- Quem diria que você se tornaria um pai tão zeloso. - debochou com um sorriso nos lábios. - A paternidade realmente muda os homens. - brincou.

- Vai entender melhor quando Temari engravidar. - respondeu a provocação com simplicidade, terminando de ler o acordo. Com um suspiro, ele começou a rubricar todas as páginas, até chegar à última, onde assinou o seu consentimento. - Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar até que a _Tokyo Stock Exchange_ reconheça a mudança?

- Dois dias, no máximo. - respondeu, levantando-se ao ver Sasuke fazer o mesmo.

- Ótimo. - fez uma reverência, pegando a cadeira de Katsumi e caminhando até a porta. - Nos vemos depois, quando tudo estiver feito. Preciso ir, porque ainda tenho algo urgente a resolver. – resmungou com um "quê" de urgência na voz.

O moreno havia ansiado tanto por esse momento, batalhado tanto para a chegada desse dia, que mal conseguia respirar de tão inquieto e apreensivo. Um milhão de pensamentos corriam freneticamente dentro de sua cabeça e a grande maioria eram dúvidas e medos que só serviam para deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Apesar da insegurança, o corvo permaneceria firme em seu caminho, pois a sua necessidade era intensa e imensa; ele estava feliz, mas queria ser ainda mais ao lado de uma única pessoa...

E ele estava com pressa; ele não tinha tempo a perder; ele já havia demorado uma vida para fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

Seus devaneios foram cortados por um tom de voz tipicamente entediado, ainda que levemente entusiasmado:

- Uchiha! - chamou, antes que o outro desaparecesse de sua visão. - Você está bem melhor, desde a última vez em que te vi. – elogiou com um sorriso divertido e sincero, pois diante de si havia outro homem, completamente diferente do que conheceu há muitos anos na aula de Legislação.

Claro, ele continuava impessoal e autoritário, mas o brilho no olhar ônix estava transformado. O Nara não era muito bom em ler o comportamento humano como a sua assistente, mas ele conheceu Sasuke bem o suficiente para fazê-lo desgostar do outro em alguns momentos. _"Finalmente, o Uchiha tomou jeito nessa vida"_, o advogado pensou, dando um aceno pequeno de despedida, sendo prontamente correspondido pelo empresário, que até se dignou a dar um pequeno sorriso como resposta, o que surpreendeu ainda mais Shikamaru.

_- Por que está me pedindo para fazer tudo isso? - perguntou com confusão. Sasuke não estava entendendo a linha de raciocínio de Fugaku, ele só queria poder largar tudo e correr para os braços do seu Dobe. Foda-se a Sharingan Corporation; foda-se as regras e tradições dos Uchihas... Ele só queria ser feliz._

_Pela primeira vez, até Itachi parecia um pouco fora de foco. Ele encarava o pai com uma pergunta silenciosa impressa em suas feições: por que tudo isso? No raciocínio do gênio, se aceitar a sexualidade do primogênito não fora um problema, por que, então, não apoiar as decisões do caçula? Ele não conseguia acreditar que o patriarca seria tão mesquinho ao ponto de ignorar a felicidade e o bem-estar do filho só por causa de algumas doutrinas culturais ultrapassadas._

_O professor estava pronto para interceder pelo irmão, mas o mais velho daquela sala escolheu aquele momento para tomar a frente da conversa:_

_- Para garantir o futuro da nossa família. - respondeu simplesmente, fazendo o empresário ranger os dentes em aborrecimento._

_Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que Fugaku se oporia tão fortemente a uma escolha sua em nome do clã. Decepção, raiva e tristeza estavam começando a preencher o seu interior de forma tão intensa, que seu corpo todo estremeceu a procura de autocontrole. Sua maior vontade era gritar com seu pai até que sua voz sumisse; até que se sentisse entorpecido; até que aquela frustração dilacerante fosse embora. Destruía-o por dentro, saber que o homem escolhia as tradições acima dele. Sua angústia era tão densa, que ele teve que respirar fundo para evitar fazer um papel humilhante na frente do líder. Seria ainda pior se o moreno se deixasse levar pelas emoções logo agora que precisava ser puramente racional._

_Engolindo em seco, ele respondeu da melhor forma que pôde: _

_- Eu já tenho tudo garantido... - embora estivesse firme, sua voz tremulou, devido à força das emoções que rondavam em seu peito. - Vou passar a presidência e a liderança do clã para o Shisui. - comunicou com um timbre que dizia indiretamente que não aceitaria desconversas sobre sua vontade. Não havia maneiras de que o velho senhor discordasse de algo que já foi planejado com tanto cuidado._

_Mas, Fugaku riu. Sinceramente, ele riu... Enfurecendo ainda mais o caçula._

_- E você acha que o conselho aceitará Shisui como líder? - perguntou com raiva. - Shisui é tão ou mais incontrolável do que um jovem rebelde, eles não aceitarão alguém que não possam dobrar com facilidade. A vontade dos anciões sempre foi controlar o clã, logo, escolherão alguém mais submisso para o cargo. Faça o que eu digo, depois você terá a liberdade que quer para correr atrás do Uzumaki._

_Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre o cômodo e depois de alguns segundos, que, na verdade pareceram minutos, Itachi e Sasuke demonstraram alguma emoção. Ambos encararam o patriarca com surpresa indisfarçada._

_- O-quê? - o caçula perguntou sem fôlego. "Eu acho que não ouvi direito!", pensou freneticamente._

_Diferentemente do empresário, que parecia ter paralisado completamente, compreensão começou a iluminar a mente do professor de filosofia, fazendo-o não conseguir conter um suspiro de alívio. A atitude do seu pai realmente eliminava uma série de problemas que apareceriam com o decorrer dos anos. O velho não só estava garantindo o futuro da família, mas estava assegurando o futuro de seus filhos e do neto que nasceria; seu irmãozinho tolo só precisava se esforçar um pouco mais para entender a gravidade de sua decisão._

_- Você não quer prejudicar o seu filho, quer? Torne-se líder, afirme o seu lugar dentro do clã e certifique o futuro dessa criança. Não vá tomar atitudes imprudentes, que te agradarão agora, mas que serão um problema mais para frente. Você pode abdicar de seus deveres para com a família, mas nunca deixará de ser um Uchiha. Seu vínculo aqui dentro é inquebrável e o conselho sabe disso, logo, se não tomarmos as direções certas, essa ligação será um inconveniente mais para frente. Quem dirá o que vão fazer quando souberem desse menino? Vão querer tomar a guarda dessa criança para garantir uma próxima liderança e o criarão de acordo como eles querer. Com um emprego qualquer, mesmo com uma boa quantia guardada na poupança, você não será capaz de evitar que isso aconteça, principalmente estando em uma união homossexual, que é muito mal vista no país. Nem a Sakura conseguirá evitar esses eventos e você sabe disso._

_A cada palavra, Sasuke ia empalidecendo mais. Até os lábios rosados se tornaram brancos como a sua pele translúcida. Ele nunca havia pensado na confusão que sua escolha poderia causar em sua vida e na das pessoas à sua volta. Talvez, ele poderia ser mais feliz dentro dos próximos meses, mas o sentimento não seria pleno em longo prazo. O empresário sabia que jamais ficaria sossegado, sabendo que seu filho estava nas mãos do conselho._

_Esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos, para amenizar a tensão de sua face, e se sentando no sofá, ele buscou uma sustentação para si mesmo diante o seu desalento. O caçula não era dramático, mas ele não sabia se sentia agradecido pela intercessão do patriarca ou se lamentava pelas consequências de seus atos. Fazer tudo aquilo demoraria praticamente um ano..._

_Um ano inteiro sem Naruto, fingindo viver um casamento o qual não mais existia, lutando e brigando com a sua própria vida, não só pelo amor que nutria pelo Uzumaki, mas para ele mesmo. Embora fosse duro admitir que seu pai estivesse certo, o corvo sabia que precisava fazer tudo aquilo se quisesse viver em paz com sua consciência. Não era apenas a sua vida que estava sendo posta em discussão, mas, sim, o futuro de uma criança que nada tinha haver com a situação._

_- Eu... Não tinha pensado nisso... - balbuciou nervosamente._

_- Eu sei... – encarou o mais novo com carinho. - Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, Sasuke. - declarou o patriarca, levantando-se, dando um aperto firme no ombro do filho e saindo da sala perante todos os olhares admirados._

_Até mesmo Mikoto, que esperava essa atitude depois do olhar que recebeu instante antes daquela conversa começar, se surpreendeu com a declaração. Em poucos minutos, seu marido pensou em uma infinidade de possibilidades e arquitetou uma estratégia a fim de evitar que qualquer contratempo viesse a acontecer, a qual pudesse atrapalhar a felicidade do caçula._

_Tal como um líder nato..._

O presidente da Sharingan Corporation estacionou o seu _Lamborghini Murcielago_ em uma vaga à frente de um conjunto de prédios simples e pequenos. Retirando o molho de chaves do contato, ele pegou o seu celular e sua carteira, enfiando-os dentro do bolso interno do paletó. Ao sair do automóvel, ele se dirigiu até a porta traseira para pegar Katsumi, que olhava a toda aquela movimentação com uma mescla de tédio e curiosidade. O Uchiha pegou o menino no colo, tomando cuidado para sustentar a cabeça e para não batê-lo em qualquer lugar com seu jeito inábil de lidar com algo tão delicado. O bebê era tão pequeno, mole e frágil, que às vezes o moreno se achava bruto demais para lidar com uma criança.

Com um pequeno aceno, ele teve a entrada liberada pelo porteiro, que o cumprimentou animadamente. Seu filho até tremulou em seus braços, assustado, devido às saudações energéticas do velho senhor. Alisando a cabeça com cabelos negros e ralos, ele se dirigiu até o elevador e apertou o botão para o sexto andar, sentindo-se nostálgico ao estar na presença de um lugar que há muito tempo não visitava. Memórias e mais memórias consumiam a sua mente, algumas o faziam dar um sorriso pequeno de tão bom que era revivê-las. Ele estava um pouco ansioso, afinal, havia esperado por meses o dia em que finalmente poderia voltar para casa.

Para o lugar onde realmente pertencia; ao lado de Naruto.

- Pronto para conhecer o seu outro tou-san, Katsumi? - perguntou em um murmúrio suave. Ele nunca perderia aquela mania "secreta" de conversar com quem não poderia lhe responder. - Espero que Kurama não se sinta enciumado por ter um irmãozinho. - disse outra vez, andando em direção à porta do apartamento do Uzumaki e tocando a campainha.

E, naquele momento, o tempo pareceu correr mais devagar, enquanto o seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito. A sua pulsação corria tão rápido, que ressoava como um tambor em seus ouvidos; era tão alto e incômodo, que ele sentiu como se as pessoas ao redor pudessem ouvir e ver a forma como estava nervoso.

Mesmo não tendo a compreensão exata sobre o mundo e os sentimentos humanos, o pequeno Uchiha pressentiu o sentimento angustiante vindo do pai e apertou a manga do paletó do homem entre seus dedinhos gorduchos, dando certa tranquilidade para o mais velho. Acalentado pelo gesto inconsciente, Sasuke tomou uma respiração profunda e tentou não se questionar sobre o que estava fazendo; aquele não era o momento certo para se ter dúvidas. Já havia tomado uma decisão e correria atrás de sua meta, tentando não pensar no caso de o psicanalista o rejeitar...

Se acontecesse, ele não sabia ainda o que faria, mas tinha certeza de algo: não desistiria tão fácil dessa vez...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som da entrada se abrindo, revelando a figura que mais amou nos últimos anos e que mais sentiu falta nos últimos meses. Se o tempo fosse capaz de parar, ele escolheria aquele momento para criar uma áurea de suspense em torno daquele reencontro, mas como não havia possibilidade disso acontecer, ambos só se olharam profundamente por longos minutos, esperando que seus olhares pudessem comunicar e conversar tudo aquilo que ficou guardado por dias e dias; noites e noites.

Naruto parecia um pouco assustado, pois, com certeza, ele não esperava encontrar o empresário parado em sua porta, vestido impecavelmente como sempre, parecendo prestes a hiperventilar e segurando um bebê que o olhava com curiosidade. Seu olhar claro vagou pelo moreno, como se tentasse se decidir se aquilo de fato estava acontecendo ou era algum tipo de alucinação criada pelo seu coração repleto de saudades.

Como se a palavra fosse feita de seda, o chamado duvidoso deslizou por seus lábios, de forma que pudesse degustar novamente o sabor do homem através daquele simples comando:

- Sasuke...?

* * *

Olha, gente, eu até faria um vocabulário com as palavras japonesas que usei aqui, mas estou tão enfadada com esse capítulo, que estou dando graças a Deus por ele ter saído hoje. Caso não saibam o significado de algum termo, procurem no Google, porque ele é o santo pai de todas as perguntas e tenho certeza que ele te dará uma resposta.

Enfim, espero que agora vocês tenham entendido melhor o real motivo da gravidez da Sakura. Essa criança veio como um elo de ligação para os elementos que levariam o Sasuke para uma felicidade mais plena. O Uchiha é muito ligado à família e tudo o que a envolve; o nascimento de Katsumi impediu que o pai fosse deserdado e perdesse o cargo da presidência da Sharingan Corporation. Achei maldade mostrar no começo o quanto ele lutou para ter um lugar sob o sol dentro do clã, só para tirá-lo no final.

Com a permanência de sua posição, ele mostrou ao resto dos familiares que não é somente o filho de Fugaku e o irmão caçula do gênio Itachi, ele é Sasuke Uchiha, o novo líder que modificou as normas para um futuro melhor.

A maternidade/paternidade modificam as pessoas e no caso do corvo, mostrou a ele as verdadeiras razões de seu pai. Mesmo no anime/mangá, a questão do comportamento de Fugaku sempre foi importante para o Sasuke. Ele nunca entendeu com perfeição a forma como o patriarca pensava, mas, no caso de "Deveres do Coração", a partir do momento que ele se vê cara a cara com o fato de ser responsável por um filho, ele passa também a compreender tudo o que o outro homem havia feito em nome de um amor fraterno.

Katsumi também foi o nó para evitar que ficassem pontas soltas na história. Eu não queria fazer Sasuke fugir com o Naruto para uma ilha caribenha a fim de viver um amor, porque, além de ser clichê, mostra uma conclusão romantizada, que não funciona na vida real, porque tudo é um ciclo e tudo o que você deixou inacabado lá atrás, um dia volta para te cobrar uma resposta. Só que nada volta da mesma forma em que foi deixado, porque tudo é mutável; um problema é como a poeira que você ignora daquele móvel "esquecido", você sabe que existe, mas deixa de lado porque não te incomoda, enquanto ela está ali se acumulando. Sujeira impregna e se demora muito para ser limpa, deixa marcas. Eu não queria deixar sequelas na vida do Sasuke, uma vez que já o fiz sofrer tanto, haha.

Os momentos passados entre e Sakura e o Sasuke enquanto ela estava grávida foram inspirados em duas amigas que já são mães e passaram por tudo o que os dois passaram, inclusive a cena onde o Uchiha fica brincando com a barriga da Haruno. Achei fascinante e tive que escrever! Até a cena da Sakura chorando por causa do doce, eu presenciei, pois minha amiga chorou por causa de uma banana... BA-NA-NA! Sério, mulheres grávidas são mais assustadoras que eu de TPM... E olha que eu sou o cão saído do inferno nessa época do mês, ninguém me aguenta... Nem eu mesma! Sou mulher, mas devo confessar que nós somos loucas. Tenho dó dos homens, que nos aguentam!

Katsumi significa "Vitoriosa Beleza". Eu queria algo relacionado à palavra "Vitória", por isso escolhi esse nome. Dar o nome de Katsu (que significa exatamente "Vitória") me lembraria muito Deidara, além de ser esquisito, não combinaria com o enredo.

Foi difícil encontrar um olho que fosse parecido com o do filho de Sasuke, mas encontrei! Segue link abaixo:

kiiinn . tumblr . com (barra) image (barra) 50267552933 (TIREM OS ESPAÇOS)

Me mandem suas opiniões, preciso delas para ser feliz!

Beijos e até mais!


End file.
